Kurai Kagayaki
by Welsper
Summary: BLEACHxAMG crossover.Ichigo a barátaival kénytelen Nekomi városba utazni, hogy megállítson egy az Aizen nyomdokaiba lépő Shinigamit.Az ügyben érintettek a ˝titokban˝ ott élő Istennők is, ezért muszáj lesz együttműködniük. Feltéve, ha képesek rá...
1. Újabb Renegát

Üdv!

Ez a történet a legelső crossoverem, amiben igyekszem a két kedvencemet egybegyúrni. Bár igazság szerint a kettő teljesen más műfaj, de szerintem ettől csak érdekesebb lesz a történet.

Tehát a _Bleach _és az _Aa! Megami-sama! _a két kiszemelt ˝áldozatom˝, és próbálok mindkettőhöz hű maradni a sztori előrehaladtával. Ugyanakkor remélem sikerül valami újat is kihozni ebből a párosításból.

A _Bleach_ kronológiájában körülbelül az Arrancarok első Karakura városi rajtaütése után játszódik, bár ebben az esetben kicsit nehéz volt beilleszteni. Ezért valószínűleg ki fog lógni a lóláb az időrendet illetően. A _Megami-sama_ esetében könnyebb volt, nagyjából a 220+ fejezet körül.

A történetben nem szeretnék túlzásokba esni. Nem fogok, mondjuk Aizen-nél is ravaszabb és erősebb ellenfeleket kitalálni, mert ezen, és semmilyen más téren sem áll szándékomban túlozni. (Ahem… őszintén szólva nem is tudnék...) De azért szeretnék valami izgalmasat alkotni, úgy hogy nem kavarok bele egyik világba sem.

Tehát az első fejezet:

* * *

**Aa! Megami-sama! & Bleach**

**Kurai Kagayaki**

**I. Fejezet**

**Újabb Renegát…**

**Soul Society, Seireitei, a 12. osztag körletének északkeleti része, hajnali 01:47 perc**

A késő esti időpont ellenére mindenütt hatalmas volt a nyüzsgés. Hangos, monoton kopogás hallatszott, és a 12. osztag Halálistenei látszólag tökéletesen szervezetten kutattak, miközben mindent felforgattak, ami az útjukba került. Közben rövid, de jól érthető kiáltásokkal jelezték egymással, hogy éppen hol jár a keresés eredménye. Nagyon hatékony, és összeszokott csapatnak tűntek, akiken látszott, hogy egész biztos megtalálják amit, vagy akit meg akarnak... Jelen esetben az utóbbival foglalatoskodtak, és ennek a tudatában máris kiderült, hogy az egész profizmus csupán látszat. Valójában a legtöbbjüket csupán nem rég verték fel a legszebb álmukból, és csak néhány pattogó parancsszóban közölték velük a feladatukat. Éppen ezért a szervezettség látszata mögött csupán össze-visszarohangálásról, és környék vaktában való feldúlásáról volt szó. Ez leginkább abban nyilvánult meg, hogy bár egy személyt kerestek, a tanácstalanságuknak köszönhetőn meglepően sokszor néztek be olyan helyekre is, ahol eleve lehetetlen volt, hogy bárki is elrejtőzzön.

Az egyik helyen például hat, ugyan abban a csoportban kutató Shinigami is átvizsgálta ugyan azt a ládát, noha jól látták, hogy az előttük lévő sem talált semmit. Ez az alaposság a ˝több szem többet lát˝ frázisból kiindulva nagyon is dicséretes lett volna… A baj csak az volt, hogy a láda csupán tizenkétszer tizenkét centiméteres volt, és a magassága alig haladta meg a nyolc centimétert. A Halálistenek mégis meglepő komolysággal néztek bele, majd érces hangon és sokat mondóan közölték, hogy ˝itt nincs!˝ A ládát eredetileg egy különleges növény széles leveleinek tárolására használták, amiből alkalmanként a 12. osztag kiváló vegyészei nagyon hatásos vérzéscsillapító krémet tudtak készíteni, és szóba sem jöhetett, mint búvóhely.

De a helyzet sajnos máshol is ilyen elkeserítő volt, mert ugyan ki rejtőzött volna el éppen a tetőcserepek alá, vagy a veszélyes hulladék megsemmisítő néhány méregtől csöpögő tárolórekeszeibe? Az utóbbi helyre benéző Shinigami-nak most komoly gondjai támadtak a légzéssel, és az egyik falnak támaszkodva épp a vacsorájától szabadult meg, nem túl kellemes körülmények között. Az ő véleménye sem volt valami kedves arról a személyről, aki miatt mindezt át kellett élni.

Ez a düh gyakorlatilag mindenkinek tükrözte az érzelmi állapotát, de egyvalakiét sokkal inkább mint a többiekét, ráadásul neki szándékában sem ált visszafogni. Kurotsuchi Mayuri, a 12. osztag kapitánya, szinte őrjöngött a haragjában. Mivel majdnem, hogy korlátlan hatalma volt, ezt a tényt egyáltalán nem lehetett figyelmen kívül hagyni. Egy teljesen átlagos helyzetben sem szívesen kerültek a közepébe még a saját emberei sem, de ebben az állapotában egyenesen menekültek előle. Mayuri mindig is hírhedt volt a kegyetlen természetéről, és nem egy pletyka terjengett arról mit művelt az engedetlen, vagy éppen az általa felállított normának meg nem felelő embereivel. Pedig elég nehéz volt most elkerülni a kapitányt, aki heves mozdulatokkal hadonászva, a lehető legkülönfélébb megalázó és becsmérlő durvaságokat válogatás nélkül a fejükhöz vágva igyekezett irányítani őket. Persze maga is aktívan kivette a részét a kutatásból pont azzal, hogy elképesztő tempóban masírozott az utcákon, és parancsokat osztogatott. Ezeket aztán az alacsonyabb rangú tisztek tovább adták, és végül már szinte mindenki parancsokat osztogatott. Még azok is, akik a rangjuk miatt legfeljebb a Zanpakutou-juknak parancsolhattak volna.

A felbolydulás tehát igen jelentős volt, legutóbb akkor lehetett hasonlót tapasztalni, amikor nem is olyan rég egy csapat Ryoka érkezett, és alaposan felforgatta a Halálistenek életét. Persze a végén a bűnözőkből ˝megmentők˝ lettek, bár ezzel sokan nem értettek egyet. Mindennek a tetejében még az eső is szakadt, mintha az időjárás is az általános hangulatot akarta volna kifejezni. A villámlások, és az azt követő mennydörgések csak a tortán lévő habot jelentették. Volt olyan, aki megfogadta, hogy a keresett személy azt is megbánja, hogy valaha belépett a Shinigami akadémiára, úgy helyben hagyja, ha elsőnek talál rá. De ebben is a kapitányuk bizonyult a legtalálékonyabbnak.

- …hozzátok elém azt a szerencsétlen senkit! - kiabálta sajátosan különös hanglejtéssel, amit a legtöbben meglehetősen nyugtalanítónak, sőt egyenesen hátborzongatónak találtak. Pedig nem robosztus halálhörgésre emlékeztetett, és nem is síron túli süvöltésre. A dallama volt olyan, ami azt éreztette, hogy a hang tulajdonosa lelkiismeret és gátlások nélkül képes bármire, ha az érdekei úgy kívánják. Ez pedig tökéletesen igaz volt Kurotsuchi Mayuri-ra - Kitekerem a nyakát annak a patkánynak! De nem fogom hagyni, hogy belehaljon… Élve fogom a saját szeme láttára felboncolni. Kiszedem a belsőségeit, és kipakolom egy boncasztalra, hogy ő is jól lássa. Hónapokig fogom kínozni ezért az árulásért… Évekig!!! Klónoztatok pár testet, és az idegpályáikat rákötöm az agyára… egyszerre tépetem le az összes karját, majd lassan kimetszem a szemeit… - Dühösen felmordult, mert a kínzási módszer még mindig nem bizonyult kielégítőnek a számára, de egyelőre nem akart ezzel foglalkozni sokkal fontosabb volt a szökevény felkutatása. - Keressétek már, mihaszna banda! - ordított ezúttal a saját embereinek, akik azt sem tudták hova bújjanak, vagy mit csináljanak, hogy a tomboló kapitányuk nehogy esetlek kiszúrja valamelyiküket. A keresés **látszólagos** hatékonysága megduplázódott amerre a 12. osztag feje elhaladt. - Nemu! - csattant fel elégedetlenül, majd anélkül, hogy akár egy pillanatot is várt volna folytatta. - Válaszolj már te idióta!

- Igen, Mayuri-sama. - szólalt meg alig hallhatóan a közvetlenül mögötte haladó fiatal nő. A kifejezéstelen tekintetű Kurotsuchi Nemu volt a 12. osztag hadnagya, ezáltal a kapitány közvetlen helyettese és a második legerősebb tagja. A mindig hallgatag lány most is szótlanul tűrte a felettese sértegetéseit, és meg sem fordult a fejében hogy ellenkezzen vele. Túlságosan is jól tudta, saját tapasztalatból, hogy mit tesz azokkal akik ilyesmire vetemednének. Azt pedig nem szerette volna újra átélni.

- Ugye tudod milyen fontos, hogy Fujiwara előkerüljön? Ugye tudod?!?!

- Igen, Mayuri-sama. - ismételte Nemu tisztelettudóan. - Fujiwara Takumi az egyik legértékesebb kutatási anyagot tulajdonította el, és minden létező feljegyzés törölt róla. Amennyiben…

- Az egyik legértékesebbet?! - Kurotsuchi hirtelen megpördült a tengelye körül, szanaszét fröcskölve az esőcseppeket. Felemelte a jobb karját, és egy pillanatig úgy tűnt, visszakézből arcon üti a hadnagyát. De mégsem tette, valami visszatartotta attól, hogy úgy viselkedjen, mint általában. Talán már ahhoz is túl dühös volt, hogy kegyetlenkedje, ám ezt igazán nehéz volt elképzelni. - Ha azok a töredékinformációk igazak, amit a haldokló asszisztenséből szedtem ki, akkor ez mind közül a legfontosabb, te ostoba! Ráadásul nem is tudtam róla, hogy ehhez hasonló kísérletet folytat. A sunyi kis patkánya megpróbált úgy tenni, mintha csak egy új fajta gigai-on dolgozna… Megfizet a beképzeltségéért! Tehát ne mond azt nekem, hogy az ˝egyik legfontosabb…˝

- Értem, Mayuri-sama. - felelte a hadnagya fejet hajtva, majd halkan folytatta. - Ugyan akkor nem szabad figyelmen kívül hagyni, hogy ha az asszisztens igazat mondott, akkor Fujiwara sokkal tehetségesebb kutató, mint ahogy hittük. További értékes információkat is tudhat…

- Erre csak most gondoltál? - kérdezte a kapitány olyan hangon, amiből ki lehetett érezni, hogy az ő fejében idáig még meg sem fordult az ötlet. Gyorsan megfordult és tovább indult. Nemu-nak is fel kellett gyorsítania, hogy tartsa vele a lépést. - Igen! Rengeteg mindent tudhat, és én meg fogom szerezni tőle ezt az információt… Addig vallatom, amíg mindent el nem mond. - Nemu nem tett semmiféle megjegyzést. Soha nem szólalt meg, ha nem kérdezték, vagy nem volt valami mondanivalója. A kapitánya elégedetten összedörzsölte a tenyerét. - Ha pedig a kísérletei hasznosak, akkor… - hirtelen elhallgatott, és felkapta a fejét. - Ki volt az?! - dühtől reszkető hangja olyan volt, mint amikor egy sima felületet több száz apró tű karcol végig. Bárkinek végigfutott tőle a hátán a hideg. - Ki merészelt hangos riadót elrendelni?! - Féktelen haragjában csak most fogta fel, hogy folyamatosan szól a magas szintű készültséget jelző kopogás. - Idióták! Kinek jutott az eszébe?! Kibelezem azt az alkalmatlan barmot! - Nemu mögött az egyik alacsonyabb rangú tiszt egyik pillanatról a másikra fehérebb lett, mint a kapitánya kézfeje. Ám ez nála nem mesterséges beavatkozás eredménye volt, hanem a félelem teljesen őszinte reakciója. Ő volt az, aki ügybuzgóságában úgy gondolta, hogy a helyzet drámaiságát csak fokozná a riadó. Éppen ezért gyorsan szétküldte pár emberét, hogy tegyék meg a szükséges lépéseket. Még néhány Pokollepkét is útnak indított… Bár csak ne tette volna! Ebben a pillanatban egészen biztos volt, hogy a pályafutása és az élete rövid időn belül igen fájdalmas véget ér, pont ahogy a kapitánya megígérte. Nemu a szeme sarkából észrevette a különös viselkedését, de nem említette meg a felettesének, aki a szeme elé ereszkedő vörös köd miatt képtelen volt megtenni a felismerést. A tiszt egyelőre megúszta… - Ha valaki egy másik osztagból rájön… - folytatta idegesen Kurotsuchi de már nem tudta befejezni, mert megérezte a közeledő Halálistenek energiáit. - Tch! - A keze a Zanpakutou-jának markolata felé mozdult. Kényszeríttette magát, hogy megálljon. Még az elképesztően értékes kutatás ígérete sem volt annyira bíztató, hogy megtámadjon miatta egy másik osztag Shinigami-ját. Talán ha nem lett volna annyira bizonytalan a forrás… és ha az érkező Halálisteneknek nem lett volna ilyen hatalmas a szellemi energiájuk. Biztos volt benne, hogy balszerencséjére épp egy másik kapitány és a hadnagya tart felé. A küzdelem így túl kockázatos lett volna. Más megoldást kellett találnia arra, hogy lerázza őket. Ám ezt már nem volt ideje kigondolni, mert az esőfüggöny megremegett előtte, és egy tökéletesen végrehajtott shunpo-val magérkezett Hitsugaya Toushiro, a tizedik osztag kapitánya. Mayuri alig hallhatóan felszisszent. Talán valamennyi osztagvezető közül pont őt szerette volna a legkevésbé. Az első ránézésre csupán tizenéves, hófehér hajú fiú volt a legfiatalabb a Gotiei13 kapitányai közül. A tehetségének köszönhetően képes volt elérni, hogy a kora ellenére megválasszák erre a posztra, miközben szinte átugrotta az összes kiképzési szintet. Egyedül a tekintete árulta el, hogy nem átlagos gyerek. A folyton szigorú zöld szemek mintha mindenen átláttak volna. Hitsugaya már többször is kitűnt azzal, hogy képes volt a legátláthatatlanabb helyzetekben is rátalálni a rejtett összefüggésekre. Ő volt az első, aki bár késve, de rájött Aizen tervére, mikor a többiek még azt hitték, hogy lázadó kapitány halott. Persze ezzel akkor már semmit sem értek… - _Miért pont ez a kölyök? - _tette fel a kérdést magának dühösen. - _Miért nem az a tökkelütött Zaraki? Annak a baromnak bármit beadhatnék, de vele vigyáznom kell. A franca!!! - _Ebben a pillanatban újabb halk suhogás kíséretében ott termett Hitsugaya hadnagya, Matsumoto Rangiku is. A nő, aki legalább kétszer magasabb volt, mint a felettese megállt a háta mögött, és fürkészve körülnézett.

- Kurotsuchi-taichou! - szólalt meg Hitsugaya határozottan. - Megkaptam az üzenetét. Azonnal összeszedtem az osztagom készenléti egységét, és idejöttem - Ekkor néhány újabb Shinigami jelent meg, de ők már egyáltalán nem érdekelték a 12. osztag kapitányát. - Hol tart a keresés? Rábukkantak már a szökevény nyomára?

Kurotsuchi nyelt egyet. Tehát aki elküldte az üzenetet, annyira ostoba volt, hogy a nevében adta fel, és rengeteg információt is mellékelt hozzá. Ezek után a halál már csak megváltás lehetett a számára… Az egyetlen szerencse az volt, hogy rajta és Nemu-n kívül senki nem tudta a teljes igazságot.

- Valószínűleg egy kicsit túlreagálja a dolgot, Hitsugaya-taicho… - nézett el a kapitány feje felett, miközben igyekezett minél nyugodtabbnak mutatkozni, hogy még csak véletlenül se keltse fel a gyanút. Ez sokkal nehezebben ment, mint ahogy szerette volna. - Az ügyet mi is meg tudjuk oldani, nincs szükség arra, hogy a készenlétet felfüggesztve a segítségünkre siessen.

- Szerintem nagyon is szükséges! - fonta össze a mellkasa előtt a karját a fehér hajú kapitány. - Nem érünk rá az udvariaskodásra. A készenlét éppen azért van, hogy az ilyen helyzetekben segítsen. Ha együtt működünk, gyorsabban megtaláljuk a szökevényt. Tehát mire jutottak eddig? - Mayuri rájött, hogy fölöslegesen próbálná meggyőzni, hogy menjen el. Minden további kísérlet csak felkeltené az akaratos kis kölyök gyanúját. Sokkal ravaszabbnak kellett lennie, ha el akarta érni, hogy Fujiwara Takumi titkait egyedül ő kaparinthassa meg.

- Jobban meggondolva… - mélázott el fennhangon - igaza lehet, Taicho. Többen biztos hatékonyabbak lehetünk a keresésben. Ne is vesztegessük az időt fecsegésre. Nemu! Azonnal csatlakozz Hitsugaya-taichohoz és csapatához. Mindenben segítsd őket, amiben csak kérik. Én addig itt irányítom a keresést. - Hitsugaya összehúzott szemöldökkel gyanakodva méregette a színpadias mozdulatokkal gesztikuláló kapitányt. Egy pillanatig sem hitte el, hogy a segítségnyújtás miatt, puszta jóakaratból rendelte melléjük a hadnagyát. Sokkal valószínűbbnek tűnt, hogy már jóval korábban megparancsolta neki, hasonló helyzetben minél jobban akadályozza a hívatlan vendégeket. Kurotsuchi-ról mindent el lehetett mondani, csak azt nem, hogy segítőkész volt. Abban az esetben semmiképp, ha nem fűződtek hozzá érdekei. Soha nem kedvelte a bizarr kreatúrát, és mindig gyanakodva méregette. Nem értette, hogy választhattak meg egy nyilvánvalóan elmeháborodott egyént a 12. osztag élére, és egy személyben a Fejlesztési Hivatal vezetésére. Kurotsuchi-nak mániája volt, hogy minden új, hatékony felfedezését beépítette magába. Mostanra már nem is nagyon hasonlított emberre, annyi mindent megváltoztatott a testén. A fiatal kapitány azon sem lepődött volna meg, ha egyetlen olyan szerve, vagy végtagja sem lett volna, ami nem esett át alapos módosításon. Általában nem foglalkozott ehhez hasonló jelentéktelen dolgokkal, de Kurotsuchi Mayuri-t minden tekintetben visszataszítónak találta. Semmi kedve nem volt vele dolgozni, de ha valamit ennyire el akart titkolni előlük, akkor megérte a fáradtságot, hogy tudomást szerezzen róla. A dolog sokkal érdekesebbé vált azáltal, hogy titkolóztak előtte, mintha csak egy egyszerű kis tudós illegalitásba vonulásáról lett volna szó. A saját hadnagyára pillantott, és a tekintetük egy pillanatra találkozott. Matsumoto Rangiku azonnal megértette, hogy mit akar. Alig észrevehetően bólintással nyugtázta a szavakban el nem hangzó parancsot. Hitsugaya ismét visszafordult az idegesen éppen indulni készülő Kurotsuchi-hoz.

- Egy pillanat… - mondta határozottan. - Én maradok. Két kapitány együttes erővel sokkal hamarabb rátalálhat a szökevény nyomaira. Közben a helyettesek biztosítják a terület határait, nehogy kitörhessen.

- De… - próbált tiltakozni Kurotsuchi, azonban Matsumoto megelőzte azzal, hogy egy villámgyors mozdulattal ott termett Nemu mellett. Kedélyesen megfogta az alkarját, és finoman erőltetve húzni kezdte.

- Gyere kedvesem, zárjuk le a körletet, nehogy a szökevény megléphessen. - Nemu kétségbeesetten nézett a kapitányára, ám ahhoz már nem volt ideje, hogy közbeszóljon. Matsumoto-val, és a 10. osztag segítségként érkező embereivel eltűnt. Hitsugaya elégedetten látta, hogy a bizarr külsejű Kurotsuchi-taicho majd felrobban a visszafogott dühtől. Aztán ők is eltűntek, egyetlen szemvillanás alatt. A 12. osztag környéken lévő halálistenei végre fellélegezhettek. Végül aztán ők is tovább mentek, igyekezve minél jobban elkerülni a kapitányukat. A hely teljesen kiürült.

* * *

A személy, aki az egész felfordulásért hibáztatni lehetet, az egyik épület takarásából nézte végig az eseményeket. A csúcstalálkozó, ami után most már két kapitány is a nyomában volt, egyáltalán nem tetszett Fujiwara Takumi-nak. A Shinigami kimonó felett fehér, vérfoltokkal tarkított tudósköpenyt viselő alak annyira összehúzta magát, amennyire csak tudta. A foltok arról tanúskodtak, hogy bizony a szökésének első fázisa sem volt könnyű Egyedül annak örült, hogy nem az ő vére volt. Biztosra vette, hogy ha egy kicsit is figyelmetlen, valaki felfedezi a reiatsu-ja alapján, és akkor mindennek vége. De bármilyen más jel alapján is a nyomára bukkanhattak, ezért igyekezett szinte egyé válni a talajjal. Mivel még nem szegeztek Zanpakutou-kat a torkának, úgy vélte, hogy sikerrel járt. Most hogy tiszta lett a levegő, immár sokadjára a hivatalos szökése óta elővette a zsebéből a kis dobozt. A sima fekete felületen egyetlen trapéz alakú fehér minta volt. Takumi megérintette, és szinte áhítattal nézte végig, ahogy kinyílik. A tartalma most is épp olyan sértetlen volt, mint az előző alkalmak során. Minden amit idáig tett, csakis emiatt a jelentéktelennek tűnő apróság miatt volt. Az esőcseppek közül több is beleesett a dobozba, és lepattant a vöröses fénnyel ragyogó kristály felszínéről. Apró, de mégis felfoghatatlanul értékes darab volt. Akkora eretnekség, hogy ha megtalálják nála, akkor minden bizonnyal ott helyben kivégzik. Természetesen, ha a kapitánya lett volna az illető, akkor nem úszta volna meg a halállal.  
Ezen tények tekintetében néha maga is elgondolkozott azon, hogy vajon helyesen cselekszik, vagy sem. Az egész történet nagyon régen kezdődött, még jóval azelőtt, hogy belépett volna a Halálisten akadémiára. Gyakorlatilag az egész élete egy merő szenvedés volt, egészen a gyerekkora óta. Azért is lépett be a Shinigami-k közé, hogy végre jóra forduljon a sorsa. De ez nem ment ilyen könnyen. Valami mindig megakadályozta abban, hogy megtalálja a helyét a világban. Nem voltak barátai, mert képtelen volt arra, hogy bárkivel is fesztelenül elbeszélgessen. A szellemi ereje nagy volt, mégis alig sikerült teljesítenie az akadémia felvételi követelményeit. Minden esetben ugyan az történt. Ha egyedül kellett a különböző Kidoh-kat gyakorolnia, sokkal jobban ment, mint a legtehetségesebb növendékeknek. Azonban ha be kellett mutatnia, mindig nevetség tárgyává vált. Épphogy sikerült elvégezni az akadémiát, és mivel némileg konyított a tudományokhoz, a 12. osztagba került. Az igazság az volt, hogy valójában a tudományok terén is sokkal jobb volt, mint a legtöbb tanára. De ugyan az történt, mint a démoni mágia esetében. Ha valakinek be kellett mutatni az eredményeit, csak hebegett és habogott. Lassan elfogadtatta magával, hogy az antiszociális viselkedése miatt soha nem érheti el, hogy elismerjék. Beletörődött a megváltoztathatatlanba. Kapott egy kis laboratóriumot, ahol kevésbé fontos fejlesztési feladatokkal kellet foglalkoznia. Egy rövid ideig beletörődött, hogy nem viheti többre. Aztán egyre több atrocitás érte. A felettesei csakúgy mint a vele egyenrangú Shinigami-k folyton szórakoztak vele, mert érezték hogy az a fajta, aki úgy sem szól vissza. Eközben egyre több düh halmozódott fel benne, amit teljesen elfojtott. Rengetegszer gondolt arra, hogy bosszút kellene állni azokon, akik megkeserítették az életét. Végül azonban mindig sikerült visszafognia magát, de ezzel csak annyit ért el, hogy még frusztráltabb, még elkeseredettebb lett. Aztán egyszer csak nem bírta tovább. Megszületett benne egy elhatározás, ami szerint mindenkin elégtételt vesz, aki valaha is bármilyen módon bántotta. Sőt, kicsivel később ez már nem is érdekelte. Uralkodni akart, mégpedig mindenki felett. Fujiwara Takumi eldöntötte, hogy gonosz lesz. 

Bár az elején sejtelme sem volt arról, hogy kezdjen hozzá, de a céljai már határozottak voltak: egyszer mindenki tisztelni fogja a Soul Society-ben, valamint alázattal engedelmeskedik neki, bármire is utasítsa.

Aztán sor került Aizen Sousuke árulására, és ezzel Takumi tervei is sorsfordulóhoz jutottak. Ráadásul Aizen-taichoval tartott még két magas rangú személyiség is. Szó szerint megelőzték őt, és ezzel alapjaiban rombolták le minden elképzelését. Hiszen hogy is lehetett volna ő a ˝nagy gonosz˝ ha már előtte valaki más is véghezvitt valami hasonlót? Napokig teljesen maga alatt volt, de ez az idő végül hasznosnak bizonyult. Rákényszeríttette arra, hogy mindent átgondoljon. El kellett ismernie, hogy a tervei nevetségesen kisszerűek Aizen-éihoz képest. Alig akarta elhinni, hogy képes volt azokhoz hasonló értelmetlenségeket komolyan venni.

Azonban ahelyett, hogy ismét feladta és visszavonult volna, ezúttal nem roppant össze a nyomás alatt. Életében először elfogadta a kudarcait, sőt mi több tanult belőlük. Kisöpörte a mihaszna elképzeléseit, és egészen újakon kezdte törni a fejét. Közben már egy egészen új cél is kezdett kibontakozni előtte a ködből. Felül akarta múlni Aizen-ékat. Ez nem volt könnyű feladat, mivel ők olyasmit vittek véghez, amiről azelőtt senki még csak nem is álmodott. De Takumi még rajtuk is túl akart tenni. Éppen ezért tanulni kezdett… Információkat gyűjtött, és új kutatásokba kezdett. A legértéktelenebbnek tűnő információkra is lecsapott, hátha köztük talál valami értékeset, ami mindent teljesen új megvilágításba kezd. A 12. osztag speciális erőforrásait olyan célokra használta fel, amikre nem lett volna szabad, így olyan adatokhoz is hozzáférhetett, amikhez egyébként kapitányi rang alatt nem lett volna lehetséges. Itt bukkant rá egy felettébb ritka gyöngyszemre. Csupán néhány apró információmorzsa volt róla, nagyon régi könyvekben, azonban azonnal rájött, hogy a terveit ezekre fogja építeni.

Azonban ez még mindig nagyon kevés volt ahhoz, hogy elérje amit akar. De életében először igazán szerencséje volt, és egy nagyon fontos projecthez is hozzáfért. Igazából csak mint segéd vehetett volna részt a kísérletekben, de rendszeresen ellopta a kutatási anyagokat, és a saját szakállára folytatta tovább a kísérleteket. A saját zsenialitását is mutatja, hogy míg az osztag leghíresebb kutatói - beleértve a kapitányt is - sem jutottak az ügyben semmire, neki sikerült megalkotnia ezt a gyönyörűséget, amit most a világ minden kincséért ki nem adott volna a kezéből. Pontosabban mondva ennek segítségével akarta magának megszerezni a világ összes kincsét. A terveibe csak egyvalakit avatott be, az asszisztensét, aki azóta már biztosan halott volt. Takumi keze olyan erősen fonódott a Zanpakutou-ja markolatára, hogy az ujjai teljesen elfehéredtek. Mikor legutoljára látta, körülbelül másfél órával azelőtt, vérben úszva feküdt a földön, és könyörgött neki, hogy meneküljön. Sajnos mielőtt letesztelhette volna a kísérletét, az egyik felettese váratlan, szúrópróbaszerű ellenőrzést tartott a laboratóriumában. Takumi nem tartózkodott ott, és ekkor történt a tragédia. Az ostoba fickó nagyjából annyit értett a tudományokhoz, mint egy paraszt a Zanjutsu-hoz. Viszont nagyon ravasz volt, és rögtön felfedezte a kutatások fontosságát. Azonnal riadóztatta a 12. osztag vezetőségét, és Takumi épp akkor ért haza, amikor annak a kövér disznónak az emberei halálosan megsebesítették az asszisztensét. Még soha nem érzett ahhoz fogható jeges dühöt magában. Valamelyest vigasztalta a tény, hogy a minden hájjal megkent felettese, és az emberei végre megtanulták tisztelni, közvetlenül azelőtt, hogy végzett volna velük. Nem kegyelmezett, és egy kis bűntudatot sem érzett, amiért a saját osztagából származó Shinigami-kkal végzett. A szemében ők nem voltak mások, csupán kártevők, akik veszélyeztették az elképzeléseit. Csakhogy a vészjelzés már ki lett adva, így nem volt mit tenni maradt a menekülés. Már jó előre felkészült egy ilyen alkalomra, de arra nem számított, hogy ilyen hamar be kell vetni a végső menekülési tervet. Az segédje menthetetlen volt, és ezt mindketten tudták. Takumi hallgatott rá, és otthagyta. Megfogadta, hogy soha többé nem fogja a nevét emlegetni, még gondolatban sem. A gonoszoknak nem voltak érzelmei, így a kötődés nem jelenthetett számára semmit. A nő halála veszteség volt, amit majd szükség esetén pótolni fog. Addig is a legfontosabb az volt, hogy a legfőbb kutatási eredmény, valamint a terve többi részét tartalmazó leírásuk nála voltak. Már csak át kellett jutnia a halandó világba, és ott egy tökéletesített Gigai-ba bújva tovább szövögetni a szálakat. Néha az is hasznos volt, ha látszólag teljesen értelmetlen kutatásokat bíztak rá.

Sajnos a dolog legnehezebb része ott kezdődött, hogy jelenleg mint körözött szökevény nem igazán mászkálhatott szabadon a Soul Society és a másik világ között. Kissé dühösen gondolt vissza Aizen szökésére. Neki persze erre is volt egy jó kis terve… Ettől függetlenül jelenleg nem ért rá a saját elgondolásában lévő hiányosságokat boncolgatni. Sietnie kellett, mire még jobban lezárnak mindent. Nem is tétovázott tovább. Gondosan körülnézett, és felpattant. Ekkor jutott eszébe egy nagyon fontos dolog, és legszívesebben hangosan is elkáromkodta volna magát. Valamiről megfeledkezett… A lakásán lévő számítógépben minden adat megvolt a terveiről. Ha valaki feltöri a jelszót, és elég okos hogy időben leállítsa az automatikus védelmi rendszereket, akkor mindent megtudhat. Két választása maradt: Az egyik, hogy visszamegy a lakásához, és elindítja az önmegsemmisítő rendszert. Ezzel az volt a baj, hogy a keresés valószínűleg ott kezdődött, tehát a számítógépet már felfedezték, rosszabb esetben el is kezdték feltörni a védelmét. Ha most odamenne, azzal csak a lebukás esélyét kockáztatná. A másik lehetőség szerint hagyja a fenébe az egészet. Némi töprengés után az utóbbi mellett voksolt. Hadd tudják csak meg mit akar! Tudják meg, és rettegjenek. Mindenki félje Fujiwara Takumi nevét, mert hamarosan mindenki őt fogja szolgálni. Még Aizen, és a nyomorult bandája is… Egy igazi élő Istent! Természetesen nem azért, mert Aizen-t akarta utánozni… Hát persze, hogy nem. Ezt még magának sem volt könnyű beadni. Azonban ha sikerül hamarabb elérnie a célját, mint az elődje, akkor már senki nem róhatja fel neki, hogy nincs egyetlen eredeti ötlete sem. Egy Istennek nem.

Takumi még egyszer körülnézett, majd egy shunpo-val elhagyta a rejtekhelyét. Egyenesen a tervében szereplő menekülési pontok egyike felé tartott, és senki nem vette észre. Ezúttal úgy döntött, hogy igazi gonoszhoz híven mindenkivel végez, aki az útjába kerül…

* * *

- Miért is vagyunk itt, Hitsugaya-taicho? - kérdezte immár sokadszor Kurotsuchi Mayuri a fehér hajú kapitányt, aki már nagyon unta a folytonos válaszolgatást, és ezúttal hallgatott. - Ugye nem gondolja, hogy valaki annyira ostoba legyen, hogy a saját lakására meneküljön, mikor mindenki őt keresi?! Nevetséges! - Vékony hangon, örömtelenül nyerített egy sort. 

- Információgyűjtés. - mondta tagoltan Hitsugaya. - Biztos, hogy nem lesz itt a szökevény, de találhatunk nyomokat, amik elvezetnek hozzá. Egyébként miért keresik annyira?

- Tiltott kísérleteket végzett. - vágta rá a 12. osztag kapitánya gyorsan, majd a részéről lezártnak tekintette az ügyet. Hitsugaya újabb bizonyítékot szerzett arról, hogy ennél egész biztosan több van a dologban. Nem szólt semmit, de attól még szemmel tartotta Kurotsuchi-t. Már egy perce megérkeztek a szökevény lakása elé, de egyelőre nem hatoltak be. A torz kapitány azóta az idegeire ment a folytonos aggályoskodásával.

- Bemegyünk. - mondta végül.

- Na végre! - hallatszott egy visszataszító horkantás. - Megyek előre…

- Csak óvatosan… - amint ezt Hitsugaya kimondta az ajtó felpattant, és egy alak tántorgott ki rajta. A figura felettébb érdekes volt, ugyanis csak elnagyolt emberi vonásokkal rendelkezett. A végtagjait össze vissza mozgatta, és a bal kezében egy elgörbült katanát tartott. Egyenesen tárontott a legközelebbi ellenfelére, Kurotsuchi-taichora. De rögtön utána jött egy másik, és egy harmadig is. - Mi ezek…?

- Á… ez roppant érdekes… - nyávogta a másik kapitány, miközben egy laza kézmozdulattal a közeli falhoz vágta a torz, bábuszerű figurát. Annak biztos összetört jó néhány csontja, de azonnal összeszedte magát, és újra elindult. - Úgy tűnik az a szerencsétlen hülye ezekkel a módosított testekkel próbálta védeni a házát az illetéktelen behatolóktól. Hah! Gondolom kapitányi szintű látogatókra nem számított. Milyen udvariatlan!

- Elég legyen már! - förmedt rá Hitsugaya dühösen. Ekkor az a test ami az imént megsebesült különösen kezdett viselkedni. Sárgás, sűrű folyadék ömlött ki a száján.

- Csak nem…? - kérdezte Mayuri ördögi vigyorral, mielőtt az egész test felrobbant volna. Aztán az összes többi támadó is detonált. Több tucat méterre felcsapott a narancsszínű láng, azonnal elpárologtatva a zuhogó esőt. A kapitány ezt már máshonnan, a szomszédos épület tetejéről nézte végig. - Nem is olyan rossz védelem. - morogta, és úgy tűnt remekül szórakozik. - Egy közönséges keresőegységgel azonnal végzett volna. De valaki mintha hiányozna… - Ebben a pillanatban a vegyi anyag által táplált lángok, amiknek még hosszú perceken keresztül kellett volna égni, rohamos sebességgel enyésztek el. - Nocsak…

- Most is csak a szája jár, de nem csinál semmit! - mondta mogorván Toushiro, aki az épület bejáratánál állt, belül azon a vonalon, ahol a bábok felrobbantották magukat. A kardja alig pár centire ki volt húzva a hátán lévő hüvelyéből, és most egyetlen mozdulattal a helyére csúsztatta. A háta mögött egy masszívnak kinéző, teljesen átlátszó fal volt, fagyott esővízből. Abban a pillanatban, amikor rájött, hogy mi fog történni, megkerülte a lassú reagálású bábukat, majd létrehozta a pajzsot. A testek ugyanis nem csak arra szolgáltak, hogy elpusztítsák a behatolókat. Az is a feladatuk közé tartozott, hogy a házban található bizonyítékokat eltöröljék. A felhasznált robbanóanyag bőven elég lett volna ere. Aztán egy kis jég segítségével elfojtotta a lángokat.

- Én tudtam Taicho, hogy maga mindent megold, és nem akartam útban lenni. - vigyorgott a kreatúra kedélyesen.

- Persze… - morogta Hitsugaya bizalmatlanul, majd belépett a szökevény házának ajtaján. Egy pillanattal később már Kurotsuchi is követte. A házban tökéletes rend volt.

- Láthatja, megmondtam, hogy nincs itt. - jegyezte meg mintegy mellékesen. - Senki nem olyan bolond, hogy magára robbantsa a az épületet amiben… - De elakadt az aggályoskodásban, amikor a 10. osztag kapitánya megtalálta a falba épített számítógép terminált, amit láthatóan el akartak rejteni a szem elől. - Nem lehet… Honnan tudta?!

- Csak használtam az eszem… - felelte Toushiro, és elégedetten könyvelte el a másik Halálisten kapitány arcán megjelenő dühöt. - Most kideríthetjük, hogy mit akarhatott a szökevény. - Még mielőtt megakadályozhatták volna, aktiválta a számítógépet.

- V… várjon! - kiáltotta rémülten Kurotsuchi. Tudta, hogy a számítógépben akár minden benne lehetett, amit meg akart tudni Fujiwara-tól. Ha viszont a kotnyeles kis vakarcs is megtalálja, semmit nem fog érni vele. - Nem kellene erre pazarolni az időnket… Perceken belül idehívok egy csapat specialistát, akik értenek az ilyesmihez. Nekünk Fujiwara-t kell keresni.

- Ne aggódjon, Taicho! - mondta gúnyos hangsúllyal Toushiro. - Magam is értek a számítógépekhez. Jobban mint hinné… - Aztán az elképedt kapitány szeme láttára hatástalanította az összes védelmi programot. Kurotsuchi Mayuri idegesen kocogtatta a meghosszabbított körmével a fogait, amiket nem fedtek el ajkak. A köröm valójában egy speciális, kísérleti anyaggal volt megerősítve, és ezáltal elképesztően éles volt, és rugalmas. Könnyedén fel lehetett volna vele bontani egy borítékot… vagy el lehetet volna vágni egy fontoskodó, és felettébb idegesítő kölyök torkát. Minden esetre Mayuri nem volt olyan ostoba, hogy komolyan azt higgye, ilyen könnyedén végezhet egy kapitánnyal.

- Milyen találékony…! - sziszegte méregtől csöpögő hangon. Hitsugaya csak annyira vett róla tudomást, mint mindig amikor a közelében volt. Arra figyelt, amit éppen tervezett, és soha nem a szavaira, mert azoknak egyáltalán nem lehetett hinni.

- Meg is van… - jelentette ki elégedetten. A torz külsejű kapitány a felfedezés lázában nyomban megfeledkezett minden másról, és meredten bámulni kezdte a monitort. Minél többet olvastak el a megjelenő adatokból annál inkább bebizonyosodott, hogy Fujiwara Takumi igen is veszélyt jelenthet. Méghozzá mindenre, ami csak létezett. - Ez nem lehet… - hitetlenkedett dühösen összehúzott szemöldökkel Hitsugaya. - Egyáltalán honnan szerezhette meg ezeket az adatokat?

- Talán nem csak ön ért olyan jól a számítógépekhez. - morogta Kurotsuchi ezúttal minden gúny nélkül. - A bolondja… nem is hittem hogy ennyire okos.

- Ez már nem egy átlagos dezertálás. - jelentette ki a fiatal kapitány, és már nyoma sem volt benne az előbbi döbbenetnek. - Az ügyet azonnal jelenteni kell Yamamoto Genryuusai Sotaicho-nak.

- Természetesen. - mondta a 12. osztag kapitánya oda sem figyelve. A tervei Fujiwara-val mostanra alaposan megváltoztak. Még mindig magának akarta, de már nem hagyhatta ki belőle a Gotei13-at sem. Ezek után úgy kell majd manipulálnia a szálakat, hogy mindenki az ő malmára hajtsa a vizet. Ennek érdekében kénytelen lesz komolyabb intézkedéseket tenni… Végignézte, ahogy Hitsugaya Toushiro távozik. A kölyök-kapitány azért ment, hogy értesítse a Gotei13 tábornokát. - Tch! Mennyi nyűg… - nyögte unottan, majd elindult, hogy ő is megalkossa a saját elképzeléseinek megfelelő terveket.

A ház hamarosan épp olyan üres lett, mint néhány perccel azelőtt. A számítógép monitora még mindig be volt kapcsolva. A fél képernyőt egy háromdimenziós ábra foglalta el, amin egy különös, fekete-fehér, és egy arany-fehér szobor volt. A másik oldalon írásjelek pörögtek szemkápráztató sebességgel. Egymás mellett mindig két sor volt, az egyik jeleit akármelyik Shinigami el tudta olvasni. Bár egy kicsit régies volt a fogalmazás, de nem okozott volna komoly fejtörést. A másik, ettől teljesen eltérő írásrendszert már sokkal nehezebb lett volna megfejteni. A Soul Society-ban senki nem volt, aki akár csak betűzve is el tudta volna olvasni. De szerencsére nem volt nehéz kitalálni, hogy a párhuzamos sorok jelentése ugyan az volt. Mint amikor két nép hosszú háborúskodás után békét köt, és ezt a paktumot mindkettőjük nyelvén írásba foglalják. Ebben az esetben is majdnem ugyan ez a helyzet állt fenn, ám ˝háborúról˝ vagy ˝békéről˝ szó sem volt

* * *

**Soul Society, Seireitei, az 1. osztag központjának könyvtára, hajnali 02:23 perc**

Yamamoto Genryuusai, aki egyben volt az 1 osztag kapitánya, és a Gotei13 tábornoka, teljesen éber volt. Lassan járkált a magas polcok előtt a botjára támaszkodva, miközben a régi köteteket vizsgálgatta. Itt mindent meg lehetett találni a Halálistenek teljes történelmétől kezdve egészen a különféle ételreceptekig. Néha leemelt egy-egy kötetet a polcról, és fellapozta. Mindig ezt csinálta, amikor nem tudott aludni. Az öregkor velejárója volt, hogy néha egész éjszakákon keresztül képtelen volt álomba merülni, máskor pedig egyik pillanatról a másikra elszunyókált, akár állva is. Szerencsére ilyenre nem igazán volt példa, és ha mégis akkor általában úgy tettek a körülötte lévők, mintha nem vették volna észre. Mielőtt azonban levett volna egy újabb könyvet is a polcról, megállt egy pillanatra.

- Hitsugaya-taicho! - szólalt meg váratlanul. A következő pillanatban megjelent mögötte az alacsony, a Shinigami kapitányok fehér haori-ját viselő fiú. - Mi járatban ilyenkor?

- Sotaicho! - Toushiro mélyen meghajolt, és fegyelmezetten hozzákezdett a jelentéséhez. - A mai éjszaka folyamán a 12. osztag egyik tisztje törvényen kívüli lett. A lakóhelyén talált feljegyzések alapján már régóta készült erre a tettre. Továbbá az illető birtokába kerültek még olyan információknak, és eszközöknek, amelyek különösen veszélyessé tehetik. Ezért úgy ítéltem meg, hogy a felkutatása most elsőbbséget élvez minden egyéb üggyel szemben. Szükségesnek tartom továbbá mind a 13 osztag és a speciális alakulat bevonását, és az egész Seireitei minél előbbi teljes lezárását. - A vezénylő tábornok felvonta az egyik szemöldökét, és lassan hátrafordult. Nagyon jól ismerte Hitsugaya Toushiro-t. Tudta, hogy a fiatal fiú a kora ellenére az egyik legmegfontoltabb az összes kapitány között. Sokszor kívánta azt, hogy bár mindegyik lenne csupán fele annyira higgadt. Nem tartotta valószínűnek, hogy eltúlozzon dolgokat, ezért érthető volt, hogy a hír felkeltette az érdeklődését.

- És miért gondolja azt, Hitsugaya-taicho, hogy szükség van ilyen radikális intézkedésekre egyetlen szökevény miatt? - tette fel a kérdést kimért hangon.

- A szökevény feljegyzései… - Toushiro részletesen elmondott mindent, amit a Fujiwara Takumi lakásán található számítógépből megtudott. Közben elővette a köpenye alól egy lemezt, amire az egész adatbázist átmásolta mielőtt eljött volna. Nem bízott abban, hogy amikor ismét felkeresi a helyet, minden ugyan úgy lesz. Kurotsuchi Mayuri túlságosan is agyafúrt volt ahhoz. Miközben beszélt, a feljebbvalója arcáról nem sok érzelmet tudott leolvasni, csakúgy mint a legtöbb esetben Azonban mégis mintha egyre inkább elkomorodott volna, ami nagyon rossz előjelnek számított.

- Helyesen cselekedett, Taicho. - mondta komótosan az öreg, amikor vége volt a jelentésnek. - Azzal is tökéletesen egyetértek, ahogy a helyzetet megítéli. Valóban szükséges elrendelni… - Ebben a pillanatban hangos lárma hallatszott a könyvtár bejárata felől. Hitsugaya gyanakodva fordult meg. Olyan volt, mintha egy tolvaj a sötétben épp megbotlott volna a bútorokban.

- Sotaicho! - kiáltotta egy fáradt hang, majd egy pillanattal később Sasakibe Choujiro, szinte feltépte a könyvtárszoba csúszópaneles ajtaját, úgy rontott be. - Mi történt Sotai… - ekkor látta meg Hitsugaya-t, és hirtelen elakadt a szava. A mindig tökéletesen méltóságteljes kinézetű Sasakibe Fukutaicho úgy nézett ki, mint aki nem rég kelt fel álmából. A haja is össze-vissza meredezett, egyedül a gondosan nyírt bajusza volt kifogástalan. Gyorsan felmérte a helyzetet, és hogy visszaszerezzen valamit a méltóságából, határozottan meghajolt. - Elnézést az alkalmatlan belépőért, Hitsugaya-taicho. - Majd a közvetlen felettese felé is megismételte a mozdulatot, aztán várakozóan az egyik polchoz ált. Az köpenye alól elővett egy fésűt, és alig észrevehető, szolid mozdulatokkal nekiállt rendbehozni magát.

- Ez a beszélgetés olyan információkat tartalmaz, amiket kapitányi rang alatt nem tartozik senkire. - Nézett rá Hitsugaya szigorúan. - További értesítésig…

- Várjon, Taicho! - emelte fel a kezét a Yamamoto Genryuusai, mivel néha túlságosan is merev volt a 10. osztag kapitányának ragaszkodása a szabályokhoz. - Ebben az esetben el kell tekintenünk ezektől a formaságoktól. Ha az információk hitelesek, amiket már a meglétük is bizonyít, akkor több alkapitányt, és más személyeket is be kell majd avatnunk. A szükségállapot kihirdetését, és a keresés irányítását önre bízom. Holnap reggelre összehívok egy vészhelyzeti eligazítást az összes elérhető kapitány számára. Ön is mindenképp jelenjen meg, mint az ügy első számú szakértője.

- Értettem! - felelte röviden Toushiro, majd egy villanás kíséretében eltűnt, hogy végrehajtsa a kapott parancsot. A vezénylő tábornok gondterhelten megdörzsölte a szakállát. Ez az álmatlan éjszaka nem várt fordulatot vett, amit szívesen kihagyott volna. A hadnagya feszülten figyelt, várta minden parancsát.

- Choujiro! Egy nagyon fontos üzenetet kell küldenem. - mondta mély megfontolt hangon.

- Igen, Sotaicho!

- Aktiválnunk kell a az egyes speciális üzenetküldő berendezést.

- Máris intézkedem, Sotaicho! - jött azonnal a kimért válasz. Aztán Sasakibe-fukutaicho megfordult, és Hitsugaya-taichohoz hasonlóan ő is elindult parancsot teljesíteni, ám az utolsó pillanatban megtorpant.

- Bocsásson meg a tétovázásért, Sotaicho… - kezdte kimérten. - De fogalmam sincs holt található az ˝egyes speciális üzenetküldő berendezés˝.

- Hm… - válaszolta a vezénylő tábornok elgondolkozva, és egy kicsit félrebillentette a fejét. - Valóban nagyon régen volt már… Már én is elfelejtettem merre van. - A hadnagya végig nyugodt maradt, de csak nehezen tudta megállni, hogy ne fogjon padlót. - Mielőbb meg kell keresnünk, mert az üzent nem várhat! - Meglepő fürgeséggel ellépett a tétovázó Fukutaicho mellett, aki csak nagy nehézségek árán tudta beérni. Eközben Yamamoto Genryuusai gondolatai a múlt homályába nyúltak vissza. Valamivel több mint kétezer évre…

* * *

Miután Toushiro a kapott paranccsal elhagyta a magas épületet, ara törekedett, hogy minél hamarabb végrehajtsa azt. Először is gondoskodnia kellett arról, hogy a várost a lehető leghamarabb lezárják, mielőtt a szökevény elmenekülhetne. Erre nem volt túl nagy az esély, ugyanis az utóbbi időkben szigorították a biztonsági eljárásokat. Egyértelmű volt, hogy Fujiwara Takumi célja a halandó világ volt. Ehhez használnia kellett a senkai kaput, amit hadnagyi rang alatt nem lehetett megnyitni. Arra semmilyen jel nem utalt, hogy lennének szövetségesei, azaz gyakorlatilag nem volt képes elhagyni a Soul Society-t. De ezt nem volt szabad kész tényként venni, ugyanis még a legszigorúbb szabályokat is meg lehetett kerülni. Hirtelen nagyon rossz érzése támadt. Mintha valami igazán fontosat nem vett volna figyelembe. Próbált a szökevény fejével gondolkodni… 

Nem tudott átjárót nyitni. Hadnagyi rang alatt ez lehetetlen volt. Képtelenség volt az is, hogy bármelyik hadnagy önszántából megtegye neki ezt a szívességet. Önszántából semmiképp… Hitsugaya hirtelen megtorpant. A talpa alatt megroppant az egyik tetőcserép. Az egész csak egy pillanatig tartott, majd tovább folytatta az útját. Ezúttal azonban nagyjából hetven fokkal jobbra eltért az eredeti irányától. Így épp a Senkai kapu fennsíkja felé haladt. A hirtelen váltást a lehető leglogikusabbnak vélt következtetés miatt eszközölte. Fujiwara egyetlen lehetősége az volt, ha kényszerít egy hadnagyot, hogy átjárót nyisson. Figyelembe véve, hogy az említett Shinigami-nak még csak tiszti rangja sem volt, ez nem tűnt igazán kivitelezhetőnek. Egyik hadnagy ellen sem lenne fikarcnyi esélye sem… De a lakóhelyén talált információk arra is rávilágítottak, hogy a renegátot nem volt szabad lebecsülni. Ráadásul volt két hadnagy, aki épp őt kereste, ami akár kapóra is jöhetett a számára. Matsumoto-t nem féltette. Tisztában volt a saját hadnagya képességeivel, és biztos volt benne, hogy őt nem lehet csak úgy kényszeríteni valamire, amit nem akar. Néha még paranccsal sem, bár ez már nem tartozott a legjobb tulajdonságai közé… Ott volt Kurotsuchi hadnagya is, akiről ugyan nem sokat tudott, de már a rangja is elég volt ahhoz, hogy ne lehessen félvállról venni. Azonban a szökevénynek még így is több esélye volt két hadnaggyal, mint akármelyik kapitánnyal. Ugyanis rajtuk kívül csak ők nyithattak kaput. Emiatt lehetségesnek tartotta, hogy a renegát elkeseredettségében megkísérli kihasználni a kínálkozó lehetőséget. Jobbnak látta, ha megbizonyosodik arról, hogy minden rendben van a keresésben résztvevő hadnagyokkal.

Ez volt az egyik indoka… A másik pedig az, hogy titokban aggódott Matsumoto-ért. Persze ezt nem ismerte volna be, de határozottan így volt. A kitérő miatt kissé el kellett halasztania a parancs végrehajtását, és ez nagyon nem volt a kedvére. Azonban volt rá némi esély, igaz szinte elhanyagolhatóan kevés, hogy ezzel pontot tehet az ügy végére. Vagy már meg is oldódott, és Matsumoto-ék rég elkapták a renegátot. Rosszabb esetben Kurotsuchi, de még ezzel is meg lett volna elégedve. Azonban fiatal kora ellenére már nagyon régen megtanulta, hogy a dolgok ritkán mennek a legjobb elképzelés szerint. A megérzése azt súgta, hogy ez bizony most sem lesz másképp. Néhány pillanat múlva a helyzet még komolyabbra váltott. Egy ismerős érzés rohanta meg egyetlen pillanatra. Matsumoto Rangiku reiatsu-ja egy pillanatra megemelkedett. Aztán mielőtt elérte volna a maximumot, szinte a nullára csökkent. Toushiro most már biztos volt benne, hogy a hadnagya harcba keveredett, és elég nagy bajban van. És ez nem volt minden. Ugyan ebben a pillanatban egy másik,teljesen ismeretlen energiamintázatot is felismert. Csak egy pillanattal tartott tovább, mint Matsumoto-é, de annál jóval erősebb volt. Nehezen tudta elhinni, hogy a renegát képes volt ilyen hirtelen elbánni a hadnagyával, de más lehetőség nem jutott az eszébe. Idegtépően hosszú percek teltek el, mire megérkezett a fennsíkra. A szakadék elé épített roppant méretű kaput innen már néhány pillanat alatt elérte és a következő pillanatban a saját szemével látta az egyik legrosszabb forgatókönyv valóra válását.

Egy pillanat alatt felmérte a helyszínt. Mintha egy kisebb tornádó söpört volna végig rajta. Maga a kapu sem úszta meg sértetlenül. Egy alacsony rangú Shinigami alig néhány lépésre hevert tőle a földön, arcra borulva. Érezte, hogy életben van, de komolyan megsérült. Körülbelül harminc méterrel távolabb hevert a hadnagya, szintén eszméletlenül. A Zanpakutou-ja távolabb volt, megkötött állapotban. Kurotsuchi Nemu egy kicsit sem úszta meg jobban a csetepatét, mint a másik két Halálisten. Ő még a Zanpakutou-ját sem húzta elő, azonban mintha valami távolit próbált volna elérni közvetlenül az eszméletvesztés pillanata előtt. Legalábbis a testhelyzete erre utalt. Hitsugaya egy pillanat alatt ott termett a hadnagya mellett, majd letérdelt és megvizsgálta a sérüléseit. A nő az oldalán feküdt, és a jobb keze még mindig úgy állt, mintha a kardja markolatát szorítaná. Látszólag semmi komoly sérülése nem volt. Mindössze két vékony vérpatak folyt végig az arcán, a fülétől kiindulva.

- Hé, Matsumoto! Térj magadhoz… - kezdte Toushiro feszülten, és óvatosan megrázta a nő vállát. Hatalmas megkönnyebbülést érzett, amikor az halkan felnyögött. Rögtön úrrá is lett a reakción, nehogy a hadnagy is meglássa. - Matsumoto! - ismét megbökte a vállát, mire a nő pislogni kezdett. Zavartan bámult, és közben épp olyan volt, mintha másnapos lenne. Végül aztán a tekintete megállapodott Toushiro arcán.

- Taicho? - kérdezte kábult hangon. - Mit keres a szobám… - nem fejezte mert Hitsugaya szúrós pillantása beléfojtotta a szót. Már eljátszották párszor ezt a jelenetet, és lassan megtanulta, hogy amikor ilyesmi történik, ez a létező leghelytelenebb kérdés. Egy pillanatig zavartan próbált emlékezni, hogy vajon mi is történhetett. Borzasztóan fájt a feje, mint egy kiadós ivászat után. Az volt ezzel a baj, hogy nem emlékezett semmi ilyesmire. És azt sem értette miért van olyan csönd. Ekkor hirtelen minden eszébe jutott. A pupillája kitágult az izgalomtól és megpróbált talpra ugrani. A kísérlet teljes kudarccal végződött, ugyanis olyan erős szédülés tört rá, mint még soha. A kapitánya felemelte a kezét, jelezve hogy maradjon nyugton. Aztán valami számára teljesen ismeretlen okból elkezdett tátogni. Zavartan összevonta a szemöldökét. A kapitánya nem volt az a típus, aki ilyesmivel szokott viccelődni. Mikor jobban odafigyelt észrevette, hogy nagyon halkan, de azért hallja a szavait, csak még így sem értette miről van szó. Viszont már tudta, hogy mi a probléma, hisz olyan egyértelmű volt, hogy még egy hülye is észrevette volna. A kapitánya berekedt.

- Taicho! - kiabálta elborzadva. - Ugye mondtam, hogy az a sok jég meg fog ártani a torkának. Próbáljon meg hangosabban beszélni, alig hallom. - Amit ezután látott a fiatal Hitsugaya Toushiro arcán, azt nem lehetett félreérteni. A kapitány egy pillanatig azon gondolkozott, hogy vajon miért is erőlködik, és talán inkább Nemu-nál kellene próbálkoznia. Aztán erőltetett türelemmel a hadnagya füleire mutatott, majd jelezte a probléma valódi okát. Matsumoto értően bólogatni kezdett. - Oh, tényleg. - Ezután Hitsugaya a saját magára mutatott, majd lassan gondosan artikulálva elmondott egy rövid utasítást. ˝**Olvass a számról!˝ - **Remélte hogy senki nem látja akkor, mert biztos volt benne, hogy nagyon hülyén néz ki. - **˝Mi történt? Hol a szökevény?˝ - **A hadnagya egy pillanatra lesütötte a szemét. - Legyőzött minket. - mondta valamivel halkabban, de a normális társalgási hangnemnél még mindig hangosabban. - Alábecsültem… nem hittem volna, hogy ilyen erős. Azt gyanítom, hogy át akart menni a halandó világba… De meg sem próbált arra kényszeríteni, hogy átjárót nyissunk. Egyszerűen elsöpört minket. Ez így nem logikus…

- Ezek szerint még nem tudott elmenni… - Mormolta lassan Hitsugaya. - Vagy nem akart?

- De igen… - hallatszott Kurotsuchi Nemu a szokásosnál is halkabb hangja. A nő lassan feléjük fordult. Az ő füléből és vér szivárgott, de láthatóan nem volt baja a hallásával. - Fujiwara Takumi néhány perce átjutott a halandó világba.

- Az lehetetlen! - mondta csodálkozva Toushiro. - Nélkületek nem tudott átjárót nyitni…

- Nem tudom pontosan mi történt… - közölte Nemu. - …a támadása hatása alatt álltam. De láttam, hogy Rangiku-san Zanpakutou-ját használja. - Matsumoto hallása vagy visszatért valamennyire, vagy csak egyre jobban ment neki a szájról olvasás, mert a kardja után kapott. Nemu a fegyver irányába mutatott. - Tudom, hogy egy Halálisten sem használhatja egy másik Zanpakutou-ját átjáró nyitására, de Fujiwara Takumi valahogy meg tudta csinálni. Előtte csinált valamit Rangiku-sannal, de nem emlékszem rá, hogy mit. Csak a vörös fényre emlékszem…

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy megnyitotta az átjárót? - kérdezte Hitsugaya. Elég nehezen emészthető volt, amit Nemu elmondott, és biztos akart lenni abban, hogy a lány nem csak a támadás hatása miatt vizionált.

- Igen. - bólintott Nemu nyugodtan, majd kinyitotta a jobb kezét. Két darab öt centiméteres fehér tüske volt benne. A tompább végükön halványrózsaszín gömb lüktetett, mintha egy élőlény lenne. - A Zanpakutou-mat nem tudtam előrántani, de megkíséreltem bénító mérget juttatni Fujiwara Takumi vérkeringésébe. Az eredményről már nem tudtam meggyőződni, de három dokukasui-t sikerül utána dobnom az átjáróba. Sajnos az eredményt már nem láttam, mert elvesztettem az eszméletem.

- Remek munka. - mondta röviden, majd kissé meglepődve vette észre a lány szomorkás mosolyát. Rájött, hogy a saját kapitányától nem túl sűrűn kapott dicsérő szavakat.

- Köszönöm, Hitsugaya Taicho. De nem tudtam megállítani Fujiwara Takumi-t, ezért nem hajtottam végre rendesen a feladatomat. Elbuktam…

- HITSUGAYA TAICHO!!! - üvöltötte Matsumoto teljeses hangerővel. A fiatal kapitány már majdnem megfeledkezett róla. - Miről beszélgettek?! Semmit sem hallok!!

- Matsumoto… - suttogta Toushiro halkan. Tudta hogy a hadnagya úgy sem hallja, de Matsumoto-nak sikerült lefárasztania annyira, hogy már annak sem látta értelmét, hogy kiabáljon vele. - Inkább aludj…

- Még most sem hallom… - a nő arca hirtelen elsápadt, majd rohamosan zöldülni kezdett. - Ajaj… - nyögte, miközben a szája elé kapta a kezét. Hitsugaya egészen megrémült.

- Matsumoto ne merészeld… - morogta fenyegetően, de elkésett. Az épp ebben a pillanatban a helyszínre érkező Halálistenek tanúi voltak, amint a 10. osztag hadnagya majdnem lerókázza a saját kapitányát. A jelenet valamelyest enyhítette a helyzet komolyságát. Sőt, még Kurotsuchi Nemu is elmosolyodott rajta. Annak ellenére, hogy tudta, ezúttal nagyon komoly büntetést fog kapni azért, amiért futni hagyta a renegátot.


	2. Egy Váratlan Üzenet

**Aa! Megami-sama! & Bleach**

**Kurai Kagayaki**

**II. Fejezet**

**Egy Váratlan Üzenet**

**Yggdrasil, Különleges Diplomáciai Kapcsolatok Központja, 3 órával a krízis kezdete után**

- …falanx! - csapott a tenyerébe elégedetten Keyria. Már majdnem lejárt az ideje, mikor eszébe jutott a szó, és most nagyon elégedett volt magával. A másod osztályú Istennő mosolya olyan életvidám volt, hogy az már kezdett émelyítő lenni. A másik játékosnak, a szintén másod osztály Sireyna-nak ez nagyon nem tetszett. Mindketten kényelmes, lebegő székekben ültek, amelyek egymással szembe voltak fordítva. A belsejük puha párnázattal volt ellátva, amit tetszés szerint lehetett szabályozni. Most mindkét Istennő félig fekvő pozícióban pihent, éppen csak egy kicsit kellett megemelni a fejüket, hogy lássák egymást. Körülöttük a hatalmas fehér teremben nem volt semmi, csak néhány kisebb adatterminál, és középen egy nagyobb, ami három méteres magasságban lebegett. A remek megvilágítás miatt alig voltak árnyékok, és meglepően sok dísznövény lehetett találni minden egyes szabad helyen. A központi terminál felett egy készenléti kivetítés vibrált halványan. Ez egy kék színű, hat különböző részből összetevődő gömböt jelentett, amely részek folyamatosan cserélgették a helyüket. Fölötte egy tollpihére emlékeztető ábra váltogatta lustán a színeit, ami azt jelentette, hogy nem történik semmi különös, és minden a legnagyobb rendben van… Ami nem volt túlságosan szokatlan errefelé, mivel ez a központ arról volt híres, hogy soha nem történt semmi. Talán ez volt az oka annak is, hogy nem túl sok Istennő vállalta el az itteni munkát, és akik mégis megtették, hamarosan kérték az áthelyezésüket. - Két pont ide, és most te jössz, kedves barátnőm! - csacsogta negédesen Keyria.

- Ez nem ér! - csapott a széke karfájára Sireyna. - Honnan ismersz te ilyen szavakat?

- Általános műveltség, kedvesem! De most inkább gondolkodj szépen, mert ha nem sietsz én nyerem ez a kört is.

- Undok vagy! - zsörtölődött durcásan Sireyna. - Ezzel nem is lehet új szót alkotni… Én persze voltam olyan előzékeny, hogy a ˝szilfával˝ kedveskedtem neked. - A játék amit játszottak, borzasztó egyszerű volt. Valaki kitalált egy szót, és a másiknak az utolsó betűket kellett használnia egy másik szó első betűihez. Minél többet használt, annál több pontot kapott érte. Ha például az első szó utolsó négy betűje alkotja a második szó első négy betűjét, akkor négy pont jár. Kettő esetén csupán kettő, és így tovább. Volt egy a gondolkozásra szánt időkorlát is, amit azért határoztak meg, hogy a játék minél pörgősebb legyen. A két Istennő jobb híján így volt kénytelen eltölteni az idejét, mert a központban egyáltalán nem akadt semmi feladat. Minden műszakban háromszor meg kellett csinálni a tíz perces rutinellenőrzéseket, de ez volt minden. Ha nem lett volna valami, amivel lekötik a figyelmüket, akkor egész biztos egykettőre elaludtak volna, ami egy vészhelyzet, vagy a sokkal reálisabb fenyegetést jelentő ellenőrzések alkalmával nem lett volna túl szerencsés. Valószínű volt az is, hogy ezért látta el két fő azt a feladatot, amire egy is elég lett volna. Az a szólánc játék például a Földről származott. Az egyik első osztályú Istennőnek köszönhetően az utóbbi időben az egész Yggdrasil-t csaknem ellepték az ehhez hasonló szórakozást kínáló lehetőségek. Amiknek meglepően nagy sikerük volt, és ezt itt hatványozottan kellett értelmezni.

- Próbálkozz, mert ha csak nyavalyogsz, akkor tényleg veszítesz. - figyelmeztette Keyria a társát.

- Igyekszem… - felelte gondterhelten a világosbarna hajú Istennő. . De ismerd be, hogy jól feladtad a leckét…! - a munkatársa csak bólintott. - Lássuk csak… szóval N és X. Fenébe, hogy legalább az utolsó két betűt fel kell használni. X el tudok egy nagy csomó szót.

- Sajnos ez a szabály, tudod jól. - mondta szomorú hangsúllyal Keyria. - Minimum az utolsó két betű…

- Tudom, tudom… - bólogatott csalódottan Sireyna. - Xn… x….- mindent beleadva próbált megfelelő szót keresni. - Xn… Xne… Xneblalubaba? - Mindkét Istennő pislogva nézett.

- Hé… Ugye tudod, hogy ez nem is értelmes szó? - kérdezte végül Keyria.

- Aha… - Sireyna megsemmisülten sóhajtott. - Asszem feladom. Nyertél.

- Tényleg…

- Csalódottnak tűnsz.

- Igen, az is vagyok. Most megint marad a semmittevés.

- U-nal-mas! - szótagolta Sireyna. - Ne nézzük meg, hogy van-e valami változás? - Keyria lassan elfordította a fejét, hogy vessen egy pillantást a központi terminálra.

- Mint mindig: most is semmi. - jelentette ki unottan.

- Pedig már reménykedtem… Na mindegy. Nem tudsz valami új játékot?

- Az a baj, hogy már mindegyiket próbáltuk. Fogalmam sincs, hogy mit csináljunk.

- Egyszer mi is ellátogathatnánk a Földre. Biztos izgalmas lehet. Gondold csak el, mennyi izgalmas játékot találhatnánk…

- Na igen, de ahhoz meg kellene szereznünk a szükséges engedélyeket. - sóhajtott fáradtan Sireyna. - Az pedig nem is olyan egyszerű.

- Úgy tudom most is vannak olyanok odalent, akiknek csak utólag hagyták jóvá az engedélyeit. Mi lenne, ha megpróbálnánk…

- He-he… Szerintem ez az utólagos jóváhagyás nem olyan jó ötlet. Mi van, ha valakinek épp akkor telik be a pohár, mikor mi lenézünk? Végül is nem hagyhatják, hogy mindenki csak úgy kedvére kiruccanjon a Földre és vissza.

- Igazad van. - ismerte el kelletlenül Keyria. - És különben is mit csinálnánk odalent? Semmit nem ismerünk, és a Föld elég nagy ahhoz, hogy könnyedén eltévedjünk.

- Hát szerintem azért egyszer érdemes lenne kipróbálni, hogy milyen. - kacsintott a másik Istennő vidáman. - És egy kis segítségkéréssel mindent megoldhatunk. Végül is Istennők vagyunk, vagy nem? Biztos vagyok benne, hogy tökéletesen boldogulnánk.

- Hát ha te is benne vagy, akkor egyszer tényleg kiruccanhatnánk! - Keyria az egyik fekete hajtincsével kezdett játszani. - Már alig várom! Annyi mangát meg társasjátékot összeszedek, amennyit csak elbírok.

- Csak ne olyan hevesen! Az ilyen kis apróságok mind pénzbe kerülnek. Neked mennyi földi fizetőeszközöd van?

- Ö… lássuk csak… Kb. semmi. De ahogy te is mondtad, majd csak megoldjuk valahogy.

- Legfeljebb elvállalunk valami földi munkát. - Sireyna komolyan gondolkodóba esett. - Biztos még az is sokkal jobb, mint itt ülni és szóláncokat fűzögetni. - A barátnője egyetértően bólogatott.

- Addig is eszembe jutott egy másik játék. Én gondolok valamire, neked pedig ki kell találni, hogy mi az. Meg is van…

- A Föld.

- Ho… honnan tudtad?! - kérdezte meglepetten, Keyria, és szinte kiugrott a székéből.

- Hát… mondjuk úgy hogy ebben a játékban én vagyok a jobb. - hangos nevetés töltötte meg a termet. - Egyébkén a viccet félretéve csak ráhibáztam. Nyilvánvalónak tűnt…

- Mázlista! Akkor most kezdjük el rendesen… Mindjárt kitalálok valami nehezet…

- Álljunk csak meg egy kicsit… - emelte fel a mutatóujját figyelmeztetően Sireyna. - Most én jövök.

- Ja tényleg. Bocsika…

- Na akkor lássunk valami egyszerűt, kezdetnek. - szórakozottan dobolni kezdett a széke karfáján, - Meg is van. Azt hiszem ez megfelelő.

- Akkor kezdem is. - Keyria vett egy mély levegőt. - Egy személyre gondoltál?

- Nem.

- Akkor egy fogalom?

- A… á…

- Tárgy…?

- Igen.

- Szuper! Egy már megvan… Tehát ez a tárgy elfér a tenyeremben? - Sireyna hangosan felnevetett.

- Azt nem hinném, Keyria. - köhintett egyet, majd megpróbált komolyságot erőltetni magára, de megint nevetés lett vége.

- Aha! - kacsintott ravasz mosollyal Keyria. - A reakciódból ítélve ez a valami jóval nagyobb annál, hogy elférjen a tenyeremben. Elárultad magad!

- Meglehet.

- Akkor menjünk tovább. A tárgy alakja… - ebben a pillanatban megszólalt egy különös, trillázó hang. Mindkét Istennő azonnal felpattant, de egy pillanatig csak döbbenten meredtek egymásra. Nem akartak hinni a tulajdon fülüknek.

- Csak nem…

- De igen! Beérkező üzenet! Alig… - Keyria gyorsan felnézett a legfőbb terminálra. A rendszerállapotot jelző kivetítés most teljesen más volt, mint a készenléti üzemmódban.

- Hűha! Ez aztán nem semmi! Egy egyes prioritású üzenet. - Sireyna a székével már felemelkedett a terminálhoz, épp úgy ahogy a munkatársa is. Mindketten megérintettek egy sima fehér felületet a szerkezet oldalán, mire egy-egy billentyűzethez hasonló adatbeviteli eszköz jelent meg előttük. Mindössze annyiban különbözött egy normál klaviatúrától, hogy ezen gombok helyett húrok voltak.

- Azt hiszem ma megérte bejönni dolgozni. - lelkendezett Keyria. - Ez valóban egy nagyon fontos üzenet.

- Igen én is látom. Csak elég zavaros az adás… Futtassuk át pár szűrőprogramon.

- Én már el is indítottam kettőt. Ezek a ritkán használt frekvenciák sajnos elég instabilak. Hiába ellenőrizzük mindig a rendszereket, sajnos idővel mindig elhangolódnak.

- Ezt csak úgy lehetne kiküszöbölni, ha folyamatosan menne egy vezérlőjel. Erre viszont nincs lehetőség… Minden esetre pár perc és a számítógép korrigál. Addig is készítsünk elő néhány dolgot, ami fontos lehet.

- Jó ötlet. Elindítok egy felvevő programot, hogy archiváljuk az üzenetet. Lehet hogy csak egyszer sikerül leadni.

- Én pedig bekapcsolom az összes tűzfalat. Soha nem lehet tudni…

- A Démonokra gyanakszol? - kérdezte Sireyna-t a társa kissé meglepetten. - Gondolod, hogy az ő kezük van a dologban?

- Soha nem lehet tudni… - vonta meg a vállát az istennő. - Egy ilyen üzenetben egész vírusseregeket el lehet rejteni. Teljesen logikus, hogy a Démonok valami olyasmivel próbálkoznak, amiről tudják, hogy nem fogjuk támadásnak nézni. Egy váratlan üzenet az alig használt központba, és a bejuttatott vírus segítségével hamarosan az övék az összes jelszó, ami csak létezik az Yggdrasil-ban. Mi meg csak pisloghatunk, és holnaptól már a Daimakaicho parancsait követjük, mert a Démonok elfoglalták Yggdrasil-t. Aztán következnek a halandó világ, végül minden az övék lesz…

- Hű… - nézett a szeme sarkából a barátnőjére bizonytalanul Keyria. - Ezt jól kigondoltad. Nem vagy te egy kissé paranoid…?

- Miért kérded?

- Áá… semmi… izé… Betöltök én is néhány víruskeresőt. - Gyorsan megpendített néhány húrt. - _Asszem a kedvenc barátnőmnek megártott a munka. Jobb lesz vigyázni rá… - _Gondolta aggódva.

- Hé te! - szólt rá. Sireyna gyanakodva. - Csak nincs valami mondanivalód? Furcsán nézel rám…

- Én? Ugyan csak képzelődsz! Csak… izé… aggódom mi lehet az üzenetben! - Ekkor felvillant egy kis kék hologram körülbelül szemmagasságban a levegőben. Ez mentette meg a kínos magyarázkodástól. A kivetítés egy kis sávot ábrázolt, ami egy pillanat alatt teljesen feltöltődött. Ekkor a terminál felett lebegő nagy hologram átalakult, és mindkettőjük által ismert formát vett fel.

- Nocsak, ez érdekes! - mondta izgatottan Sireyna. - Úgy tűnik a Soul Society-ból érkezett. Hiszen onnan már nagyon régen nem kaptunk egy üzenetet sem…

- Pontosabban mondva még egyszer sem kaptunk. Se üzenet, se értesítés… még egy üdvözlőlap sem. Ez azért elég udvariatlan, nem?

- Csakhogy mi sem küldtünk még egyszer sem ilyesmit.

- Ez is igaz. Talán tényleg nem most kellene arról vitatkoznunk, hogy ki volt az udvariatlanabb… - Keyria hirtelen elhallgatott. - De nézd csak! Dekódoltuk az első állományt.

- Látom már… - Sireyna fanyalogva megcsóválta a fejét. - Csak első osztályú és afeletti engedéllyel lehet megnyitni a többit. Ez tényleg valami irtó fontos dolog lehet. Néha azt hiszem, hogy minket meg semmibe vesznek…

- Kíváncsi vagy, mi? - kérdezte a barátnője vidáman. - Talán majd kukucskálhatsz, ha egy illetékes megnyitja. De van itt még valami. Ez is érdekes… Ezek szerint ha lehetőség van rá, akkor az üzenetről először Sif-donót kell értesíteni.

- Hát, ez éppen megoldható… De miért pont őt? Szerintem ennek is valami közel lehet ahhoz a régi egyezséghez.

- Talán… Sőt biztos. De itt csak ennyi áll. A többi fájlhoz már nem elég a mi engedélyünk. Légy szíves értesítsd Sif-donót, addig én kitisztítom a maradék állományokat a háttérzajtól.

- Vettem! - Sireyna katonás éllel a hangjában válaszolt. - Azon nyomban hozzálátok a feladathoz!

- Tényleg jól vagy? - Nézett a társára Keyria.

- Tudod min gondolkodom? Azon, hogy miért hívják ezt a helyet ˝Különleges Diplomáciai Kapcsolatok Központjának˝, mikor csak egyszerű üzenetrögzítők vagyunk? Alig használt üzenetrögzítők, ráadásul.

- Ezen még ráérsz agyalni, ha megint nem lesz semmi dolgunk.

- Közben létrejött a kapcsolat… - súgta izgatottan Sireyna, majd megköszörülte a torkát, és adásra állította a fölébe elhelyezett apró, mikrofonnal kombinált hangszórót. A kis fehér-kék szerkezet tökéletesen közvetítette a hangokat, és nem akarta hogy az idegességét hallani lehessen a vonal túlsó végén. - Sif-dono, itt Sireyna másod osztályú, hármas típusú korlátozott Istennő. Egy nagyon fontos üzenet érkezett a számodra. Kérlek válaszolj…

* * *

Sif Istennő jól eső érzéssel nézett végig a virágoskerten. Egy körülbelül háromszáz méteres sugarú körben szinte semmi mást nem lehetett látni, csak különböző fajtájú, de egyaránt gyönyörű virágszálakat. Valójában kisebb ágyásokra volt felosztva, amiket keskeny utak választottak el egymástól. Az egész kert egy épület tetején helyezkedett el, ami funkcióját tekintve könyvtár volt. Egyike az Yggdrasil-ban megtalálható számtalan épületnek, amelyek az információ kincsesbányái voltak. Itt meg lehetett találni az egész világmindenség tudásanyagát. Folyamatosan bővült, mivel a végtelen egyáltalán nem volt statikus. Az idő múlásával folyamatosan változott, és ez így volt rendjén. Ez volt az egyik kedvenc helye, ahova gyakran ellátogatott, hogy egy kicsit gyönyörködjön a virágokban. Ezzel nem volt egyedül, mert a kert most is csak úgy nyüzsgött az élettől. Megannyi Istent és Istennőt lehetett látni, amint magányosan, vagy csoportokba verődve sétálgattak. Épp a pihenő idejüket töltötték, és a kemény munka után jól jött egy kis kikapcsolódás.

Mint mindig, most is az kedvencét hagyta legutoljára, egy olyan virágot, aminek nem volt neve. Magában az ˝elmúlás szirmainak˝ nevezte el, de ezt nem lehetett hivatalos névadásnak tekintetni. Ez a faj már nagyon ritka volt, csupán az Yggdrasil kertjeiben lehetett megtalálni. Gondosan végignézte az ágyást, amiben pontosan negyvenhárom szál volt a névtelen virágból, ami sok mindenben különbözött a többitől. A szára és a levelei olyan feketék voltak, mintha teljesen elnyelték volna a fényt. A sok apró kis szirma viszont mintha maga az anyagiasult ragyogás lett volna. Ez a kettős ellentét alkotta ennek a páratlan virágnak az igazi szépségét. Sif végignézte mind a negyvenhárom szálat, és észrevette, hogy az egyik megváltozott mióta egy nappal ezelőtt meglátogatta. Legalább kétszer akkora fényaura vette körül, mint az összes többit. Ez egy nagyon különleges esemény előjele volt. A névtelen virág készen állt a szirmai kibontására. Az Istennő egy pár pillanatig csak nézte, miközben az ajkait résnyire nyitotta. Még őt is meglepte ez az esemény. Az ˝elmúlás szirmainak˝ virágzásáról csak annyit lehetett tudni, hogy a növénynek körülbelül tizenháromezer évig kellett fejlődnie ahhoz, hogy bekövetkezzen. Pontosan nem lehetett megmondani, mert rengeteg változó is szerepet játszott benne. Talán egy közepes kapacitású számítógépes rendszer könnyedén előre tudta volna jelezni, de Sif szerint erre nem volt semmi szükség. Legutoljára jóval több mint kétezer éve volt szerencséje ilyen alkalomhoz, és azóta sem feledte el. Lassan elmosolyodott, megtette az ilyenkor szükséges lépéseket. Egyetlen határozott mozdulattal leszakította a virágszálat.

A névtelen virág csakis a pusztulás közben volt képes kibontani a szirmait. Ez egy rövid ideig tartó, de annál intenzívebb és csodálatosabb jelenség volt. Néhány pillanatig semmi sem történt, aztán megkezdődött a folyamat. A szárat és a leveleket lassacskán belső ragyogás járta át, szétszaggatva ezzel az eredeti fekete színüket. Végül az egész növény színtiszta fénnyé változott. És ekkor a szirmok teljes pompájukban kinyíltak. Sif megbabonázva figyelte, amint a tündöklő jelenség lassan őt magát is körülöleli. Mindenki aki a közelben volt, néma áhítattal figyelt. Egy pisszenést sem lehetett hallani, hiszen egyikük sem látta még a szirombontást. Néhány másodpercig megmaradt a virág körül a hatalmas fényburok, aztán az egyik szirom hirtelen lehullott. Lassan zuhant a föld felé, miközben folyamatosan csillámló porrá omlott szét. Ez a por beterítette a talajt, és a többi névtelen virágot is. Az elsőt egy újabb szirom, majd még egy követte, és pillanatokon belül az egész virág átváltozott. A szál, amelyet Sif Istennő a kezében tartott, megszűnt létezni. Ezzel azonban új életet hozott létre. Azon a helyen, ahová a legtöbb csillámpor esett, három új virág fog nőni. Sif elgondolkozva állt, mert nagyon jól tudta, hogy ha ez bekövetkezik, át kell majd ültetni az egész ágyást, hogy akkor is ilyen takaros rendben legyen. Ezt a feladatot személyesen fogja elvégezni, méghozzá a saját kezével. Már alig várta, de most vissza kellett térnie a munkájához. Magas rangú Istennőként rengeteg dolga volt, és csak nagyon kevés ideje maradt az ehhez hasonló kikapcsolódó tevékenységekre.

Még egyszer utoljára beleszimatolt a levegőben terjengő virágok illatának egyvelegébe. Közben a kellemesen lágy szellő beletúrt aranyszőke hajába, amitől a tincsei egy ideig össze vissza repkedtek az arca előtt. Majdnem elnevette magát, amikor arra gondolt, hogy így egész biztos nem nyújt valami méltóságteljes látványt. Apró trillázás zökkentette ki a gondolatmenetéből A hang az apró kommunikátorból érkezett, ami a jobb fülében helyezkedett el. Halkan felsóhajtott, és rosszallóan megcsóválta a fejét. Valóban késésben volt, de hogy máris nélkülözhetetlen legyen, azt nehezen tudta elképzelni. Többször is gondolt már arra, hogy mi lenne akkor, ha használná a befolyását, és kicsit több szabadidőt intézne magának. Mindig sikerült ellenállni a kísértésnek, ahogy most is. Bekapcsolta a készüléket, ám mielőtt bejelentkezhetett volna, egy izgatott, de udvarias hang jelentkezett be, majd ledarált pár mondatot. Akkor is felismerte volna a hang tulajdonosát, ha nem mutatkozik be.

- Üdv, Sireyna-chan! - köszönt vidáman a fiatal Istennőnek. - Nagyon idegesnek tűnsz. Valóban fontos lehet az üzenet… - A vonal túlsó végéről egy meglepett, fájdalmas nyögést, és egy távolról érkező kuncogást hallott. Ebből arra következtetett, hogy az izgatott Sireyna véletlenül kihangosította a kommunikátort. Biztos volt benne, hogy el akarta titkolni előle titkolni az érzelmi állapotát, és amikor ő megemlítette a társa kinevette. Elhatározta, hogy őt is megtréfálja egy kicsit. - Á… Hallom te is ott vagy, Keyria-chan! Nagyon régen nem találkoztunk, lányok. Hogy megy a sorotok Diplomáciai Központban? - A nevetés hirtelen elhallgatott és apró sikkantásnak adta át a helyét.

- Na… nagyon jól, Sif-dono. - szólalt meg végül Sireyna. - Csak egy kicsit izé… unalmas.

- Nocsak, nocsak… Akkor ez az üzenet igen csak üdítőleg hatott rátok.

- Nos… ige. Mondhatjuk így is… Sif-dono.

- Esetleg megtudhatnám, hogy mi áll benne, és hogy miért engem értesítettetek? - kérdezte egy pár pillanat szünet után. - Nem hiszem, hogy csak a hangom akartátok hallani.

- Ja tényleg, el is felejtettem… - Sireyna megköszörülte a torkát, és sikerült többé-kevésbé hivatalos. - Az üzenetet kifejezetten neked címezték. Ha te nem lennél elérhető, akkor is csak egy első osztályú Istennő képes megnyitni, így ez számunkra nem volt lehetséges. - Sif tisztán kihallotta a fiatal Istennő hangjából a felháborodást, és nagyon jól mulatott rajta.

- Ez nagyon érdekes, kedvesem. Ki küldhet nekem üzenetet a Diplomáciai központon keresztül?

- ˝Feladó˝ nincs rajta, de az állomány a Soul Society-ból jött…. Már átvizsgáltuk, teljesen biztonságos. Nem vírus, vagy ilyesmi…

- A Soul Society-ból, azt mondod? - kérdezte Sif különös hangszínnel. Elgondolkodva kisimított egy gyűrődést a palástján, amit a szél az oldala mellé fújt. Rövid időn belül már a második nagyon ritka eseményt élte át, és alig tíz perccel azelőtt még egyikre sem számított. Ez is tökéletesen bizonyította, mennyire kiszámíthatatlan volt a változó világ.

- Pontosan. Minket is nagyon meglepett a dolog. Mikor tudnál eljönni, hogy megnézd? Tudom, hogy nagyon sok dolgod van…

- Már itt is vagyok! - A Különleges Diplomáciai Kapcsolatok Központjának tágas termében két hatalmas sikoly hallatszott, miközben Keyria és Sireyna hátrapördült. Még éppen elcsípték Sif teleportáló varázslatának gyorsan eloszló fényhullámait. A szőke hajú Istennő vidáman mosolygott a majdnem halálra rémült lányokra. - Szióka! - köszönt jókedvűen. - Bocs, hogy csak így kopogás nélkül jöttem, de úgy tűnik ez tényleg halaszthatatlan.

- Sif-dono! - kiáltotta megkönnyebbülten, ugyanakkor kissé vádlón Keyria. - Kérlek ezt ne csináld még egyszer…

- Bocsi…

- Szóval… - Sireyna erőt vett magán. - Íme az üzenet… - A levegőben megjelent egy hatalmas kivetítés, aminek közepén egy bonyolult mintázat táncolt. Ide kellett Sif kódja. - Ha gondolod kimegyünk, amíg megtekinted…

- Arra semmi szükség… - jelentette ki határozottan az istennő, miközben Sireyna-ra kacsintott. - Maradjatok csak, és figyeljetek jól… - Ezután felemelte a kezét, mire a hologram mintázata átalakult, végül teljesen eltűnt. A kódot elfogadta a rendszer, és az üzenet kivetítődött. Mindössze két lényegre törő szóból állt, amit egy aláírás tett teljessé.

- Ennyi?! - kérdezte magáról egy pillanatra megfeledkezve Keyria. - Ezért volt a nagy felhajtás? - aztán hirtelen észhez tért. - Azaz ez egy merőben szokatlan üzenet…

- Egyáltalán nem az. - mondta sejtelmesen Sif. - Sőt, nagyon is lényegre törő. Nem is vártam volna mást a Halálistenek vezetőjétől…

- Engem ki ráz a hideg a Shinigamik-tól. - jelentette ki megborzongva Keyria. - Olyan ijesztőek…

- Nem kéne az előítéleteid alapján beszélned, amíg nem találkozol közülük valakivel, ugye tudod? - kérdezte Sif mosolyogva. - Ők nem rosszak… Ugyan úgy végzik a dolgukat, mint mi. Csak az ő feladatuk kissé morbidabbnak tűnhet, de ugyanúgy hozzátartozik a világ rendjéhez.

- Szerintem Keyria csak azt akarta mondani, hogy a kultúránk miatti különbség miatt idegenkedik a Halálistenektől. - Kelt a barátnője védelmére Sireyna, noha egyáltalán nem érte őt semmiféle vád. - És én egyet is értek vele. A Shinigami-k teljesen másként élik az életüket mint mi.

- Ebben tökéletesen igazatok van. - ismerte el Sif még mindig mosolyogva. - De ha mind ugyan olyanok lennénk, abban nem lenne semmi vicces… És a Halálistenek is legalább annyira különböznek egymástól, mint amennyire mi. Épp ez a változatosság olyan csodálatos mindenben.

- Sif-dono… - kezdte tétovázva Keyria. - Azért mondod ezt, mert te már találkoztál velük…?

- De még mennyire! - nevetett fel vidáman az Istennő. - Már elég régen történt, de mégis mintha csak tegnap lett volna… Nagyon izgalmas kaland volt, szívesen átélném újra és újra. - Vágyakozva nézett maga elé.

- Én azt hallottam, hogy a Shinigami-k folyton csak a halálról beszélnek. - Nézett fenyegetően Sireyna. - Órákig tudnak beszélni a különböző kivégzési módokról… Egy tapodtat sem mozdulnak a kardjuk nélkül és ha bárki csak úgy merészel rájuk nézni, ami nem tetszik neki akkor… - pillanatnyi hatásszünetet tartott. - NYISSZ!!! Csak egy villanás látszik, és már vége is van! - Sif és Keyria ijedten húzódtak hátra. Mindketten elkerekedett tekintettel nézték a veszélyesen hadonászó lányt, aki épp azt imitálta hogyan csap le a gonosz tekintetű Shinigami a rettegő áldozatára. Természetesen mindkettőt egyaránt ő játszotta.

- Te… - súgta oda Sif óvatosan Keyria-nak. - Minden rendben van vele? Szerintem bekattant…

- Na igen… - válaszolta a másod osztályú Istennő széles erőltetett mosollyal. - Előfordul ilyesmi. Majd elmúlik. - Ekkor Sireyna hirtelen visszatért a valósághoz.

- Hm…? - nézett rájuk kérdőn. - Ti meg miért húzódtatok el? Na mindegy… Sif-dono, tényleg így van?

- Nem hinném… - rázta meg a fejét gyorsan a magas rangú Istennő. - Ki mondott neked ilyesmit?

- Valahol hallottam…

- Ez a pletyka eléggé túloz. - váltott komolyra Sif. - A Shinigami-k nem csak a halállal foglalkoznak… az pedig végképp nem igaz, hogy kedvtelésből öldökölnének. Ők ugyan úgy szeretik az élet szép dolgait, mint mi. A rendet… a művészeteket… a virágokat… - A két Istennő minden egyes szavára odafigyelt, ezért kissé úgy érezte magát, mintha most is az Egyetemen tartana nekik előadást, mint régen. Már akkor is szinte elválaszthatatlanok voltak. - Ugyan úgy képesek szeretni, vagy tiszta szívből nevetni mint mi. És ami a legfontosabb, rengeteg halandó lelket mentenek meg attól, hogy Hollow-vá változzanak. De ha ez esetleg megtörténik, még akkor is megmenthetik őket, hogy eljussanak a Soul Society-be. Ez egyáltalán nem annyit jelent, hogy egy karddal össze-vissza hadonászva lekaszabolnak minden ellenfelet. Néha sokkal nehezebb döntéseket kell meghozniuk, mint gondolnátok… Tanúja voltam, úgyhogy tudom mit beszélek. - Várt egy pillanatot, hogy a két lány feldolgozhassa amit mondott, majd kissé indulatosan folytatta. - De vannak köztük önző, meggondolatlan, beképzelt és erőszakos figurák is. Na persze ez is a ˝nagy változatosság része˝ vagy mifene… de akkor is kibírhatatlanok. Az ilyeneket legszívesebben… Na de mindegy, ez most nem ide tartozik. - Hirtelen elmosolyodott, és bizalmasan az egykori tanítványaira kacsintott. - Le merem fogadni hogy néhány jó képű Shinigami nektek is tetszene… he-he…

- ˝Jóképű… - kérdezte bizonytalanul Sireyna.

- …˝Shinigami˝? - fejezte be a barátnője. Mindketten elég szkeptikusan, nagyokat pislogva nézték Sif-et.

- Mi az? Csak nem arról is terjed valamiféle pletyka, hogy a Halálistenek mind ápolatlan ronda szörnyetegek? - a két lány lassan bólintott. - Nem hiszem el. - sóhajtott kimerülten az Istennő. - Mi lennénk azok az Istenek, akik minden lény egyenlőnek, és ugyan olyan fontosnak tekintünk. Néha pedig még az előítéleteinktől is képtelenek vagyunk szabadulni.

- Sif-dono… elnézést, nem akartunk elszomorítani. - Próbálta felvidítani a magasabb rangú Istennőt Keyria. - Tudjuk, hogy ezek csak szóbeszédek, és nincs semmi alapjuk. Egy pillanatra sem vonjuk kétségbe a szavaidat. Ha még is így tűnt akkor fogadd a legmélyebb bocsánatkérésünket. Az egész azért lehet, mert csak annyit tudunk róluk, amennyit a tanulmányink során elsajátítottunk, és ez elég kevés ahhoz hogy határozott véleményt formáljunk. Mg egyszer…

- Nem, ne kérj bocsánatot… - kacsintott a kissé megszeppent Istennőre Sif. - Nem a ti hibátok. De azt hiszem valamit kezdenünk kell ezekkel a ˝pletykákkal˝. Talán ha többet tanulnánk róluk…

- Miért nem tartjuk gyakrabban a kapcsolatot? - vetette fel lelkesen Sireyna.

- Ez… sajnos nem lehetséges. - csóválta meg szomorúan a fejét Sif. - Ti is tudjátok, hogy milyen komoly oka van. Sajnos a két nép nem tarthat fent folyamatos kapcsolatot…

- Milyen kár… - bólintott egyetértően Keyria. - Pedig ezek alapján én is szívesen megismernék néhány Shinigami-t.

- És én is. - csatlakozott széles mosollyal Sireyna. - Természetesen jó képű, kedves Halálistenek előnyben…

- Hm… előbb még nem egészen ezt mondtátok… - nézett rájuk Sif tetetett rosszallással, amit a két másod osztályú Istennő csak széles vigyorral viszonzott. - De ha így áll a helyzet… Könnyen lehet, hogy a közeljövőben sor kerülhet ezekre a találkozásokra. Minden attól függ, hogy milyen híreket kapunk odaátról. Azaz, tegyük meg szépen azt, ami az üzenetben áll, és hívjuk vissza a Soul Society-t.

- Máris, Sif-dono! - nyúlt a terminálja felé habozás nélkül a két Istennő.

- Azért ne törjétek össze magatokat az igyekezetben… - nevetett Sif jókedvűen.

- A kapcsolat hamarosan létrejön! - jelentett ki Keyria miután a keze villámgyorsan végigszáguldott a húrokon. Meg akarta mutatni, bár gyakorlatilag egész nap csak várakoznak,ha kell képesek villámgyorsan dolgozni.

- A csatorna már létre is jött, és stabil. Néhány másodperc, és képet is kapunk… - Alig hogy ezt Sireyna kimondta, a levegőben megjelent egy jókora vibráló folt. - Mindjárt kitisztítom… csak egy pillanat. - Végül sikerült egy kristálytiszta hologramot létrehozni. A két másod osztályú Istennő kíváncsian nézett fel a munkájából, egyenesen Yamamoto Genryuusai-ra. - Döbbent csend támadt a teremben.

- Hű… - szólalt meg végül Keyria.

- Öreg… - tette hozzá a munkatársa. Aztán Sif mindkettőjük fejét gyorsan lenyomta a termináljuk alá. Néhány panaszos morgás hallatszott, de az idősebb Istennő egy-egy barackkal elhallgatatta őket. Az öreg Shinigami érdeklődve figyelte a jelenetet.

- Nocsak, Sif-sama… Nem számítottam rá, hogy ilyen gyorsan választ kapok.

- Bizony elég rég volt, Shigekuni-kun! - Sif végre elengedte a foglyait. - Megkaptam az üzenetet, és azonnal tudtam, hogy fontos dologról van szó. Ennyire nagy a baj?

- Egyelőre még nem. - közölte a Shinigami. - De az lehet belőle.

- Akkor mondj el mindent, és remélem találunk valami megoldás. - A három Istennő ezután gyakorlatilag szóról szóra meghallgatta a jelentést, amit Hitsugaya Toushiro tett Yamamoto Genryuusai-nak. Ezután bontották a vonalat, de előtte megegyeztek hogy némi megbeszélés után újra felveszik a kapcsolatot.

- Ez elég komolynak tűnik, Sif-dono. - mondta aggódva Keyria. - Mit tegyünk?

- Először is értesítem a Mindenhatót. Azután fel kell állítanunk itt egy válságstábot. Valamint szükség lesz valakire, aki komolyabb földi gyakorlattal rendelkezik… - - Elgondolkozva nézett maga elé, miközben felsorolta a teendőket. - A ti dolgotok egyelőre csak annyi, hogy várjatok itt, hátha jön egy újabb üzenet. Nemsokára visszatérek…

- Igen is, Sif-dono! - válaszolta a két Istennő teljesen egyszerre, majd végignézték, ahogy elteleportál. - Ajaj… - sóhajtották végül, mert tudták, hogy a lazsálásnak immár vége.


	3. Hétvégi Kiruccanás! Parancsszóra!

**Aa! Megami-sama! & Bleach**

**Kurai Kagayaki**

**III. Fejezet**

**Hétvégi Kiruccanás! … Parancsszóra?!**

**Karakura város, Karakura Középiskola, Péntek koradélután…**

- Ichigo!!! **Ichigo!!! **Ichi'… Ichi'… Ichigo!!! 'Go… 'go… 'go… **ICHIGOO!!! - **Keigo már legalább egy fél perce ugrált az osztálytársa körül, miközben próbálta a lehető legjobban elnyújtva, és a legdallamosabban kiejteni a nevét. Az eredmény tulajdonképpen egy olyan mondóka lett, amint ő nagyon jól szórakozott, de Ichigo-t egyre jobban idegesítette. A barna hajú fiú azonban nem vette észre veszélyre figyelmeztető előjeleket, és tovább folytatta a szabad stílusú verset, ami egyre bonyolultabb ˝Ichigo-kat˝ tartalmazott. Közben önfeledt szökkenései mintha a gravitációval is dacoltak volna… De végül is elszakadt a cérna, és ugyan ilyen, a fizika törvényeit meghazudtoló kecsességgel fejelte le a falat, amikor a sokat becézett Ichigo egy könnyed visszakezes mozdulattal képen törölte. Azon nyomban elhallgatott… két teljes, megnyugtatóan csendes másodpercig. Aztán összeszedte magát, és felháborodottan meredt az osztálytársára. - Ezt meg miért kaptam?! Hát így kell bánni a legjobb barátoddal?!?! Pedig csak meg akartam kérdezni, hogy mit csinálsz hétvégén. Gondoltam lóghatnánk együtt vagy valami… de ha ilyen erőszakos vagy…

- Fogd már be… - szólalt meg türelmetlenül a narancssárga hajú fiú. A hangja egyszerre volt ingerült, és beletörődő. Megszokta már, hogy Keigo mindig így viselkedik. Legalábbis azt hitte, hogy megszokta… Mégis minden egyes alkalommal a falra tudott volna mászni tőle. Azonban a srác mindig csak jót akart, legalábbis a maga különös módján. Ichigo legbelül megadóan sóhajtott. - A hétvége nem jó… - tette hozzá ugyan olyan mogorván mint az előbb. Ismét hazudnia kellett a barátjának, ami nem volt könnyű. Persze az igazságot nem vághatta a fejéhez. Fogalma sem volt arról, hogy Keigo valójában már nagyon is sok mindent tudott. Miután közvetlen közelről végignézte Ikkaku küzdelmét, sok minden megváltozott a szeleburdi fiúban. Kezdte megérteni, hogy Ichigo-nak is köze lehet a dologhoz, és nem kevés teher nyomja a vállait. Mégis szándékosan maradt pontosan ugyan olyan, mint előtte: az idegesítő, kissé hiperaktív, folyton rohangáló és üvöltöző Keigo Asano. Bár a kíváncsiság folyamatosan furdalta az oldalát, nem kérdezett rá nyíltan a dologra. Inkább úgy döntött, hogy annyi információt szed össze, amennyit csak tud, és a végén majd összeállítja, felfedve ezzel a teljes igazságot. Természetesen Ichigo soha nem feltételezett volna róla ilyen összetett gondolkodást. -…tanulnom kell. - Keigo-t ez jobban sokkolta, mintha megtudta volna az a bizonyos ˝igazságot˝. Úgy mutatott Ichigo-ra, mintha a létező legnagyobb bűnt készülne elkövetni.

- E… ezt nem tudom elhinni! - kiabálta olyan hangosan, ahogy csak a torkán kifért. - Már megint! Tanulni akarsz, hogy egyre előrébb kerülj a listán! El… - könnyek jelentek meg a szeme sarkában, és hangosan szipogni kezdett. Ichigo legszívesebben ismét megütötte volna, ezúttal olyan erővel, hogy legalább egy teljes percig csendben maradjon. - Elárulod a legjobb barátaid!!! - robbant ki végül Keigo-ból egy hatalmas adag nyál kíséretében.

- Idióta! - ezúttal Ichigo-n volt a sor, hogy kiabálni kezdjen. Enne az oka az volt, hogy Keigo néhány csepp nyála egyenesen az egyenruháján landolt. Rémülten bámulta az alig észrevehető foltot. - Most nézd meg mit csináltál… - Óvatosan, tisztes távolságot tartva a nyálpacától elkezdett kibújni az egyenruha felső részéből. Nem volt túl könnyű feladat. A homlokán egy izzadtságcsepp jelent meg, miközben szögletes mozdulatokkal kihúzta a biológiai fertőzés által fenyegetett oldalon lévő kezét. Minden egyes mozdulat magában hordozta a veszélyét, hogy hozzáér… tulajdonképpen az idegek játéka volt. Egyedül annak örült, hogy nem húzta fel a zipzárt. Úgy vélte, nem bírta volna a feszültséget, ha még azzal is vesződnie kell. Végül sikerrel járt, és a jobb keze kiszabadult a veszélyes ruhadarab fogságából. Hálát adott a sorsnak, amiért ilyen kegyes volt hozzá, aztán teljes erőből Keigo képébe vágta az egyenruha felső részét. - Te tényleg veszélyesen hülye vagy!!!

- Ha-ha! - vihogott a fiú hangosan, miközben kibányászta a képéből a kabátot, aminek a szövetszálai jól látható piros mintát hagytak a bőrén. - Megkaptad! Most aztán jól megkaptad, áruló Ichigo! Régebben azt hittem, hogy csak egy kisebb elmezavar a tanulási mániád… De most már látom, hogy kígyót melengettem a keblemen! - Ichigo hirtelen a pólójára mutatott, amin egy hatalmas narancssárga felirat díszelgett.

- Látod mi van ideírva?! - kérdezte a pofákat vágó Keigo-tól, majd miután a srác nem vett róla tudomást, hangosan is felolvasta neki. - ˝Ha nincs mondanivalód, akkor **HALGASS**!!!˝ Tehát tedd fel a szájzárat, és csinálj valamit az egyenruhámmal. És ha már itt tartunk, manapság senki nem használ ilyen ˝kígyót melengettem a keblemen˝ baromságot. A fene akar a te kebleden melegedni… - Ichigo rájött, hogy nagy hiba volt ilyesmit mondani, mert egyrészt hihetetlenül erős hányingere támadt a gondolattól, és ezen kívül még a többi osztálytársa is felkapta a fejét a fiúöltözőben. Általában már mindenki hozzászokott ahhoz, hogy Keigo előszeretettel csinálja a balhét, és ezalatt néha hatalmas veszekedéseket folytat a barátjával, Ichigo-val. Amit fizikai értelemben mindig az utóbbi nyer meg, noha a szavak terén magasan a kissé hiperaktív srác a győztes. Így bizonyos értelemben mindketten veszítenek, vagy ha úgy jobbnak tűnik akkor nyernek.

Ezúttal a harc azzal zárult, hogy Keigo visszaküldte a fertőzött ruhadarabot, mivel azonban két méterről is képes volt elvéteni, majdnem Mizuiro-t találta el. De az eredményességét nem várta meg, és gúnyos nevetés kíséretében kirohant az ajtón. Ichigo értetlenül nézett utána.

- Azt hiszi, hogy bárki is követni fogja? - kérdezte hangosan, de senkitől nem kapott választ. Mint kiderült az öltözőben tartózkodó valamennyi Karakura középsulis fiú egészen el volt sápadva. Még a folyton komoly és hidegvérű Ishida Uryuu és a szótlan Sado Yasutora is… Pedig őket nem volt könnyű sokkolni azok után, amin együtt átmentek. Most mégis némán bámultak Ichigo-ra, mintha legalább egy kisebb hadseregre való Arrancar lenne a háta mögött. Miután megbizonyosodott arról, hogy ez nem így van, feltette a fejében ott motoszkáló kérdést. - Mi van…? - A néma döbbenetből először Ishida tért magához.

- A… azt mondta a keblén… - nyögte rezignált hangon. - Kurosaki... Asano-kun keblén… ez… ez…

- Ez rossz dolog. - dörmögte Sado. Izzadtságcseppek folytak le a bronzos bőrű, megtermett fiú homlokán. - . Nagyon… rossz…

- Nem úgy értettem! - tiltakozott Ichigo hevesen. - Azt mondtam hogy ˝A fene akar a te kebleden melegedni…˝ - Ekkor jött rá, hogy hiba volt mentségként elismételni a bajt okozó mondatot, ugyanis csak olaj volt a tűzre. Mindenki még rosszabbul lett tőle.

- Ichigo… és Keigo… melegítik egymást…! - dadogta Mizuiro. Azonban nem folytathatta tovább, mert a mellette ülő, magát igen csak nagy zűrbe keverő Kurosaki Ichigo befogta a száját.

- Elhallgass!!! - dörrent rá szegény srácra, aki alig kapott levegőt a szorításában. - Ez mindenkire vonatkozik…

- Ugyan, ugyan miért nem hagyjuk már békén szegény Kurosaki-kunt? - kérdezte a folyamatosan vigyorgó Shinji. - Szerintem nincs abban semmi rossz, ha a barátjával, Keigo-kunnal egymást melegítik… Ez olyan megható!

- Neked is kuss van, Hirako! - morogta Ichigo. Szívesen letörölte volna az idétlen vigyort a képéről, de jelenleg nagyon tűnt, hogy Shinji sokkal erősebb nála. Sőt, mostanában mintha mindenki erősebb lett volna, mit ő… Pedig ő maga volt az a Kurosaki Ichigo, aki a Soul Society-ban győzelmet aratott többek között két Shinigami kapitányon is. Az egyiket épphogy túlélte… a másik még nehezebb volt. Közben alig két nap alatt elérte a Bankai-t. Sajnos azóta, mint egy rossz sorozatban, hirtelen előbújtak az erősebb ellenfelek. És ezzel a bajnokból egyszerű kezdőt faragtak… Még azzal a nagypofájú Grimmjow-val sem tudott elbánni, sőt a fickó úgy védte ki a legerősebb támadásait, mint egy kezdő vagdalkozásait a kendooktató. Még megebeznie is csak alig sikerült… Bár sok szempontból nézve Ichigo valóban csak mazsola volt, hiszen nem is olyan rég űzte a mesterségét, de ez egy cseppet sem vigasztalta. Aztán ott voltak a borzalmasan kemény edzések a Visored-ekkel. Ezek a különleges kiképzések tulajdonképpen arra voltak jók, hogy megtanítsák uralkodni a Hollow alteregóján. Ezáltal minden eddiginél nagyobb erőhöz juttatták volna, miközben nem vesztette volna el a kontrollt a cselekedetei felett. Ez szükséges volt, hiszen soha nem tudhatta, hogy egy kritikus pillanatban mikor tör elő belőle az a másik… Őt sem kedvelte. - Miért nem törődsz a saját dolgoddal?

- Hiszen én a te pártodon állok, Kurosaki-kun… - válaszolt Shinji még mindig vigyorogva. Azonban a hanghordozása már nagyon is komoly volt. A narancssárga hajú fiú utálta, amikor egyik pillanatról a másikra váltott, mindenféle átmenet nélkül.

- Nem kértem belőle, hülye… - makacsolta meg magát. Ezután felpattant a padról, majd a fertőzött egyenruháját óvatosan két ujja közé csippentve kivonult az ajtón, amelyiken nemrég Keigo is kirohant. A fiú még mindig ott leskelődött a folyosón, és amikor meglátta őt azt hitte, hogy utána indult. Kárörvendő kacagás kíséretében még tovább menekült.

Ichigo kissé megkönnyebbülten dőlt neki a folyosón a falnak. Elvileg a csengetésig nem lett volna szabad elhagyni az öltözőt, mert ha a tanár elkapja akkor a következő órán extra gyakorlatokat varr a nyakába. De jelenleg ez sem érdekelte. Ez a péntek különösen nagy nyűg volt a számára, hiszen már reggel is el kellett intéznie egy Hollow-t. A lehető legközönségesebbet, amit csak el tudott képzelni. Nem volt benne semmi különlegesség… nem tudta irányítása alá venni az embereket, nem volt képes robbanó köpeteket útnak indítani, vagy ehhez hasonló. Csak a hatalmas, kaszaszerű kezeivel csapkodott fenyegetően, és egyfolytában rikoltozott a síron túli hangján. Egy szót sem szólt, nem mintha társalogni akart volna vele. Nem is jelentett túlságosan nagy problémát elkapni. Még kezdő korában is könnyedén megtette volna, és azóta már fejlődött valamennyit. A baj ott kezdődött, hogy a ˝reggelnek˝ nevezett időpont valójában hajnalok hajnalára esett. Mikor a legigazabb álmát aludta egy fárasztó, ugyancsak Hollow vadászattal eltöltött nap után, arra ébredt, hogy Rukia teljes erejéből rázza. Arra sem maradt ideje, hogy megkérdezze mi van, mikor a kis golyócskát a lány brutális erővel a szájába tette. Ezáltal ismét Kon birtokolta a testét, ő pedig szellemi formájában, Halálistenként mutathatott be egy sor pislogást. Ezután Rukia önkényesen kiadta az utasítást, hogy nyomás a Hollow után. Kon persze nagyban vihogott, és ha nem épp Ichigo testében lett volna, akkor… Nos akkor nagyon rosszul járt volna. Ezért inkább az ablakon keresztül elhagyta a szobáját, és Rukia-val együtt nekiállt Hollow-t kergetni. Elég hamar meg is találták a célpontot, és Ichigo folyamatos panaszkodás közben egyetlen laza csapással elküldte üdülni a Soul Society-ba. Rukia elégedetten bejegyezte magának a sikeres akciót, és vidáman megveregette a vállát. Ichigo bosszúból kissé gúnyosan megjegyezte, hogy ezzel még ő is elbánt volna egyedül, mire kapott egyet a bordái közé. Ezután néhány perc alatt hazaértek. Nem lehettek odakinn egy fél óránál többet. Ichigo visszaszerezte a testét, Kon a plüssoroszlánban háborgott egy kicsit, amíg nem hatott nála a ˝kényszeríttet alvás módszere˝. Rukia visszamászott Ichigo ruhásszekrényébe, és egykettőre visszaaludt. Egyedül a fiú volt képtelen lehunyni a szemét. Egészen a valódi reggelig forgolódott, amikor is úgy érezte magát, mint akit jó alaposan elvertek. Megreggelizett, és a dupla adag kávé ellenére tisztán bekapta azt a jobbhorgot, amit az apja meglepetésszerűen indított felé. Rendes körülmények között Isshin terült volna el a padlón, miután a fia blokkolja az ütést, és egy rúgással keményen állon találja. Persze utólag könnyű volt elemezni a hibáját, és megfelelő ellentámadást kitalálni. Persze némi fájdalmas nyögés után bosszút állt az ápolatlan külsejű, örömtáncot járó apján. Úgy hátba rúgta, hogy a mikor elindult otthonról még képtelen volt kiegyenesedni. Meg is érdemelte, a fiának egy kis lelkiismeret furdalása sem volt miatta. Inkább azon töprengett, hogy lehetett volna még hatásosabb elrettenő eszközzel elvenni az apja kedvét a verekedéstől. Egy ilyen kezdés után nem volt könnyű elviselni Keigo egész napos zaklatását. Mert a srác bizony nem csak az öltözőben volt hülye.

A kicsengő pillanatában az egész osztály a folyosóra özönlött, véget vetve ezzel Ichigo nyugodt perceinek. A lányok öltözőjéből hangos kiabálás közben először Chizuru robbant ki. Az arca teljesen vörös volt, és a tekintete kissé homályos. Olyan boldognak tűnt, hogy Ichigo-t rosszullét fogta el. Egy pillanattal később megjelent Tatsuki is, aki megkísérelte megrúgni a sikoltozó lányt. Ezúttal kivételesen elvétette, és Chizuru megmenekült.

- Hime!!! - kiáltotta önelégülten, és hadonászva integetni kezdett az ajtóban bátortalanul felbukkanó Inoue Orihime-nek, akit ő egyszerűen csak Hime-nek becézett. - Olyan cuki vagy, én egyetlen Hime-chanom… Majdnem sikerült! Már nagyon közel voltam…

- Fogd be te kis perverz, mert mindjárt kapsz valamit, amit soha nem fogsz elfelejteni! - lépett előre fenyegetően Tatsuki. - Nem hittem volna, hogy képes vagy ilyen messzire elmenni. Megmondtam, hogy többé nem mehetsz Orihime közelébe, de te alattomosan megpróbáltál átverni.

- Te nekem nem parancsolsz! - vágott vissza a szemüveges lány, de amikor Tatsuki megmozdította a kezét ijedten hátraugrott. Majd úgy döntött, hogy taktikai megfontolásból visszavonulást hajt végre… épp a legrosszabb pillanatban. Az eszement bolondként menekülő Keigo ugyanis egy idő után rájött, hogy senki nem foglalkozik vele. Visszafordult, hogy valamilyen módszerrel orvosolja ezt a tűrhetetlen állapotot. Akkor robbant be a folyosóra, amikor Chizuru belekezdett a fordulóba. Mivel a szemét végig a rá leginkább veszélyt jelentő Ichigo-n tartotta, és mindenki mást automatikusan figyelmen kívül hagyott, nem láthatta az osztálytársnőjét. Számára a folyosón egyedül a narancssárga hajú, különösen kegyetlen és velejéig gonosz ellenfél, tartózkodott, aki mérhetetlen elfajzásában még attól sem riadt vissza, hogy a hétvégén tanuljon. Valamit tennie kellett ellene még akkor is ha tudta, hogy fizikai erőben Ichigo jóval fölötte áll. Érezte hogy a meglepetés erejével, és azzal a kimondhatatlan elszántsággal ami a szívében lobog képes lesz megsemmisítő erejű csapást bevinni. Vagy legalábbis elkaszálni a lábát… Nem volt biztos a dolgában, de már nem álhatott meg. Szinte lelassult körülötte az idő. Meghatározta az Ichigo eléréséhez szükséges útvonalat. Direkt cikcakkosra tervezte, hogy így is megnehezítse az esetleges ellencsapást. A lényeg az volt, hogy egy gyors támadás után még legyen ideje elmenekülni, hiszen akkor semmit nem ért az egész, ha utána jól elverik. Mikor minden számítással megvolt, és sikerült belőnie a megfelelő irányt, elindult hogy végrehajtsa élete egyik legnagyobb tettét. Ha sikerrel jár, biztos hogy örökké emlékezni fog erre a pillanatra. Ha nem, akkor büszkén esik el, mint egy harcos, aki a tanulás ellen áldozta fel magát. Az első lépésnél a bal lábával előrelökte magát. Ez volt a futás egyik legfontosabb mozzanata. A cipőtalpa csikorgott a padlón, és a lendület előrevitte az elszánt ˝harcost˝. Száztizenhárom centiméterre innen letette a jobb lábát, és azzal is lendített. A légellenállás szinte összepréselte a mellkasát, de szerencsére az akció kezdetekor vett egy jókora levegőt, így annak nyomáskiegyenlítő hatása megvédte az összelapulástól. Következett a harmadik lépés, és ennyi volt. Be is fejeződött Asano Keigo nagy futása, több mint három lépéssel azelőtt, hogy elérte volna a célját. A fiú az utolsó pillanatban rájött, hogy nem fog sikerülni. Ugyanis amikor újra letette a bal lábát a valóság, miszerint nem csak ő és Ichigo vannak a folyosón, hirtelen világossá vált számára. Egyik pillanatról a másikra meghallotta a beszélgetések zaját, és perifériás látásával észlelte a többiek körvonalát, amit ez idáig a felpörgött agya teljesen kiszűrt. És volt még valami, ami gyakorlatilag teljesen betöltötte a látómezejét. Ez volt Honshou Chizuru arca. Keigo számára még megadatott az, ami a lánynak nem, hogy felismerje mi fog történni. Ezen kívül semmi, mert a két egymással szembe haladó tanuló összeütközött. Egyiküknek sem volt ideje arra, hogy valamennyire csökkentse a lendületét, ezáltal csökkentse a baleset utáni sérülés mértékét. Chizuru még csak nem is tudott semmiről

Az osztályban abban a pillanatban nagyon kevesen figyeltek oda. A legtöbben el voltak foglalva a teljesen hétköznapi dolgokról folytatott beszélgetéssel, mások - mint például Ishida és Sado - a gondolataikba mélyedve jöttek ki az öltözőből. Egyedül Tatsuki, Orihime és Ichigo nézték végig a balesetet. A nagy csattanás azonban mindenki figyelmét felkeltette. Még látták amint Chizuru és Keigo egymástól ellentétes irányba elrepülnek, majd szétvetett végtagokkal elterülnek a földön. Egyik sem mozdult… Chizuru szemüvege néhány másodperccel később, egy gyönyörű ív leírása után esett a padlóra. Semmi baja nem lett. Ne úgy a balesetet elszenvedő osztálytársaknak. Keigo lába néha rángatózott egyet, és Chizuru ujjai is ütemesen összeszorultak, mintha markolnának valamit. De ezeken az autonóm mozgásokon kívül semmi jelét nem mutatták az életnek.

Tatsuki és Ichigo kérdően egymásra néztek. Mindketten arra számítottak, hogy a másik tud valami magyarázatot adni a hülyeség ilyen magas szintű megnyilvánulására. Választ természetesen nem kaphattak. Közben Mizuiro odament a barátjához, majd lehajolt, és egy radíros végű ceruzával bökdösni kezdte.

- Ez teljesen kész van. - jelentette ki fennhangon. - De még lélegzik… Szerintem vele is ugyan ez a helyzet… - mutatott a fekvő Chizuru-ra, akinek a homlokán vékony vérpatak folyt végig egyenesen a csukott szemébe. - Te jó ég! Ijesztően néz ki…!

- Megérdemelte. - jelentette ki határozottan Tatsuki. - H nem lenne… - nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, mert Orihime valahogy ott termett a sérült lány mellett, és egy papír zsebkendővel törölgetni kezdte a homlokáról a vért. - Te meg mit csinálsz? - kérdezte kissé meglepetten. - Csak nem azt akarod mondani, hogy sajnálod?

- Izé… - Inoue mentegetőzve mosolygott, az osztálytársa pedig lemondóan sóhajtott.

- Persze, persze… el is felejtettem, hogy te már csak ilyen vagy. Még akkor is ha néhány pillanattal ezelőtt még megpróbált… na mindegy. Asszem be kell őket vinni a betegszobára… Eh! Mennyi nyűg…

- Tudtam, hogy nagyon jó szíved van, Tatsuki-chan! - ujjongott Orihime. Ebben a pillanatban felpattant Chizuru szeme, és homályos tekintettel nézett körül. Láthatóan nem volt teljesen tudatában, hogy mi történt, azonban egyvalamit határozottan felismert.

- …Hime? - szólt alig hallhatóan. - Te vagy az Hime?! Oh, biztos meghaltam, és ez a Mennyország. Mindig is tudtam, hogy egy angyal vagy, én Hime-chanom… - erőtlenül kinyújtotta a remegő kezét a meglepett Inoue felé. - Kérlek még egyszer utoljára adj egy…- Nyekk! Chizuru ehhez hasonló hangot hallatott, miközben a levegő távozott a tüdejéből, amikor Tatsuki teljes erőből oldalba rúgta. Orihime rémülten felsikoltott, a sérült lány pedig újra elvesztette az eszméletét.

- Tatsuki-chan, ez…

- Kegyetlen?! Erőszakos?! Embertelen?!?! - kérdezte a lány lángoló tekintettel. Inoue meg sem mert mukkanni, mire a legjobb barátnője közelebb hajolt hozzá. - Legközelebb kerüld el jó messzire, és akkor nem kell ezekhez a módszerekhez folyamodnom. Értetted?!

- Igen, asszonyom! - jött a heves bólogatás, mire Tatsuki egy hirtelen mozdulattal, a vállára kapta az eszméletlen Chizuru-t. Orihime riadtan hátrált, mert először azt hitte, a barátnője őt is meg akarja fegyelmezni. Aztán csak meglepetten pislogott. - Tatsuki-chan…?

- Majd én elviszem… Legalább tudom, hogy nem csinál bajt. - morogta a lány mogorván. - Ichigo! Te hozd a másikat!

- Mi van?! Mér' pont én?!

- Mert te vagy a nagy haverja, és mert biztos megint veszekedtetek, és azért rohangált mint egy idióta.

- Én nem vagyok a haverja! - ordította Ichigo dühösen. - Miért nem viszi Chad? Úgy is ő a legerősebb…

- Azért mert én azt mondom, hogy te fogod vinni, és kész! - Tatsuki megragadta a fiú pólóját. - Mozgás! - Azzal elindult a vállán Chizuru-val a gyengélkedőbe.

- Mi a fene van ezzel? - kérdezte Ichigo rosszallóan.

- Kurosaki-kun… - Orihime esetlenül megragadta a földön fekvő Keigo-t, és rángatni kezdte. - Biztos fáradt vagy… majd én elviszem.

- I… Inoue… - nyögte Ichigo. - Nem… várj, majd én viszem… - gyorsan kirángatta az erőlködő lány kezéből Keigo-t, majd undorodva a vállára emelte. Ekkor valamiféle morgás hallatszott a fiútól. - Mi a fenét ugat?!

- Azt hiszem valami olyasmit, hogy… - Mizuiro odahajolt a félájult sráchoz. - ˝..megöllek… Ichigo…˝ Vagy valami ilyesmi. Nem túl kedves... De legalább most nem velem akar végezni.

- Kurosaki-kun… - Rukia ekkor dugta elő a fejét az öltözőből, és mindig, amikor a mostanihoz hasonló fejet vágott, Ichigo roppant ideges lett. - Lenne számomra egy perced? - sokat sejtetően a mobiltelefonjára mutatott.

- Nincs! - vágta rá Ichigo. - El kell vinnem a.. a gyengélkedőre! - Heves gesztikulálással mutogatta a cselekményt. - Nem tudok veled menni. - lehalkította a hangját. - Miért nem kapod el egyedül? Már van erőd, ha jól emlékszem.

- Ez most nem egy Hollow, te idióta. Egy kiemelt fontosságú üzenet a Soul Society-ból…

- Addig várhat, amíg elviszem ezt a szerencsétlent a betegszobába…

- És mi van ha nem? Csak nem aggódsz miatta? - kérdezte Rukia vigyorogva. - Vagy talán félsz, hogy Tatsuki elver, mert nem teljesítetted a parancsát.

- Hallgass! Nekem nem parancsolhat senki… - észre sem vették, de a vita egyre hangosabb lett, és a már amúgy is kíváncsi osztálytársaik feszülten figyelték a fejleményeket.

- Vajon miért van az, hogy Ichigo és Kuchiki-san folyton titkolóznak? - kérdezte Mizuiro töprengve. - Különös dolgokról beszélnek, és folyton eltűnnek.

- Szerintem egyértelmű… - jelentette ki Shinji, majd jelentőségteljesen a hadonászó párosra mutatott. - Szerintem sokkal közelebb állnak egymáshoz, mint hinnénk! - oldalra sandított, majd alig hallhatóan hozzá tette. - Sokkal közelebb, ami ezt illeti…

- Nem hiszem, hogy ehhez nekünk bármiféle közünk van. - Ishida halálosan komoly volt mint mindig, és a már beidegződött mozdulattal megigazította a szemüvegét. - Nagyon jó okuk lehet arra, amit csinálnak…

- Azért… - kapcsolódott bele Orihime is a beszélgetésbe. - …én kíváncsi lennék, mi lehet az. Biztos valami nagyon izgalmas titkuk lehet…

- I… Inoue-san…

- Mi az, Ishida-kun?

- Hiszen te tudsz mindenről…? - súgta a fiú nem kevés bizonytalansággal. - Ugye nem felejtetted el? - Sajnos Inoue Orihime ebben a pillanatban éppen különösen színes fantáziája által rajzolt lehetőségeket kezdte ecsetelni, és gyakorlatilag figyelembe sem vett Ishida-t.

- Lehet… hogy egy titkos szervezet tagjai, akik hófehér ruhában járják a sötét éjszakai utcákat, és a gonosz, lélekelszívó vámpírokat pusztítják. - Az lány arckifejezése megpróbálta utánozni azt, ahogy szerinte egy ˝gonosz, lélekelszívó vámpír˝ kinéz. - Kurosaki-kunnak van egy ilyen hatalmas sugárfegyvere… - a kezeit annyira széttárta, amennyire csak tudta, - …aminek az alsó részébe egy közepes hatótávolságú lézervezérlésű rakétavetőt építette. Kuchiki-sannak pedig két fázismodulált lézerpisztolya van, amivel ha egyszerre tüzel egy hatalmas erejű megapusztító energianyalábot hoz létre. És ezen felül mind a ketten kibernetikusan fejlesztett reflexekkel és erővel rendelkeznek…

- Inoue… - Chad mély hangja mindenkit felrázott a különös döbbenetből, amit a lány próbált bemagyarázni nekik. Annyira hihetetlennek tűnt, hogy már-már elfogadták, mint reális magyarázatot. - Ichigo nem vámpírvadász. És nincs sugárfegyvere sem. Ő csak egy átlagos, középiskolás diák. - Azzal könnyedén utat tört magának a diákok sűrűjében, majd a vitázók közé lépett, és egy határozott mozdulattal a betegszoba felé mutatott. Ichigo és Rukia egy pillanatig mereven nézte, mintha azt fontolgatnák, vajon mennyi esélyük lenne a nagy termetű fiú ellen, ha az rájuk akarja kényszeríteni az akaratát. Sado nem volt erőszakos, általában még a légynek sem tudott volna ártani. Azonban a testi adottságait kihasználva remekül értett a békéltetéshez. Ebben az esetben is sikerrel járt, mert Rukia bár kissé morgolódva, de engedett. Aztán Sado hátranézett a többiekre. - Mivel mindannyian tanúi voltunk a balesetnek, illendő elkísérnünk a sérültet. Induljunk… - Hirtelen senki nem talált egyetlen kifogást sem az ellen, miért ne menne a betegszoba felé ahelyett, hogy haza indulna. Chad remekül végezte a dolgát… A többiek pedig magukban dühöngve szidták Chizuru-t és Keigo-t, amiért ilyen hülyének kellett lenniük, ráadásul pont pénteken. De ennek ellenére rendületlenül, és teljes létszámmal megjelentek az orvosi szobánál.

* * *

Körülbelül tíz percet töltöttek ott, mire az épp ügyeletes orvosnő dühösen elzavarta őket. Keigo-t és Chizuru-t otthagyták. A vége felé a lány már ébredezett, és Orihime után érdeklődött. Persze Tatsuki nem engedte a közelébe még akkor sem, mikor megjátszotta a haldoklót. Ichigo a többiekkel együtt a kijárat felé sodródott. A plusz tíz perc, amit az iskolában kellett eltölteniük, egyszerűen borzalmas volt egy tanuló számára. A hangulat valahol egy tömegverekedést elveszített, jó alaposan elvert banda szintjén lehetett.

Ichigo most már elhatározta, hogy ez hivatalosan is felkerül az élete legrosszabb napjait összefoglaló listára. Hogy egy kicsit enyhítsen a rosszkedvén, ott tett keresztbe Rukia-nak, ahol csak tudott. A lány hiába noszogatta, hogy siessenek, mert az üzenet nem várhat, nem volt hajlandó. Sőt mi több, még ahhoz is kedve lett volna, hogy most az egyszer hazamegy, és nem csinál semmit. Egyedül az tartotta vissza, hogy a Soul Society-ból érkezett üzeneteket komolyan kellett venni. A Halálistenek nem ˝írtak˝ azért, csakhogy megtudakolják, hogy vannak. A mostani helyzetben pedig különösen fontos lehetett minden egyes információ, tehát természetesen ő is tudni akart róla. De ettől függetlenül még egyáltalán nem volt szükséges lelkesednie. Most már közel járt ahhoz, hogy teljesen eluralkodjon rajta a világvége hangulat. Azon sem lepődött volna meg, ha hirtelen minden kő alól Hollow-k ugranak elő, majd gúnyos halálsikolyok kíséretében elkezdenek pusztítani a városban. Persze amilyen szerencséje volt, neki kellene valamennyit elkapni. Az előttük álló telet pedig még sötétebben látta, mint valaha. Ezúttal nem a szokásos ˝rosszabb már úgy sem lehet˝ meglátással állt a dolgok elébe, hanem sokkal inkább a ˝jöhet bármi, úgysem tud meglepni˝ mentalitással. De még így is volt valami ami készületlenül érte, és mindkét megállapításra egyszerre cáfolt rá. Már majdnem elérték az iskola kapuját, amikor meghallotta a kiáltást.

- Kurosaki-san!!! Hahó, Kurosaki-san, itt vagyok… - Ichigo két lépés között teljesen megdermedt. Semmi mással nem lehetett összetéveszteni Urahara hanghordozását. - Kurosaki-san! - Az ifjú helyettes Halálisten ezt a pillanatot választotta arra, hogy felnézzen. Minden egyes ízében azt kívánta, hogy az egész csak a képzelete egy rossz tréfája legyen. De nem az volt. Urahara Kisuke ott állt a kapuban, és széles mozdulatokkal integetett neki. A szokásos szakadt szerelés volt rajta, aminek elmaradhatatlan tartozéka volt a régi módi szandál, az idétlen strandkalap, a legyező, és a fura bot. Igaz ebben utóbbiba az egykori Shinigami kapitány Zanpakutou-ja lapult, Ichigo pedig első kézből tapasztalta meg róla, hogy mennyire halálos Benihime. Ennek ellenére a boltos úgy nézett ki, mint egy közönséges koldus. De nem volt egyedül… Ott hadonászott mellette a hatalmasra nőtt segédje Tessai is, valamint a két kölyök Jinta és Ururu.

- Ge… Geta-Boushi?!?!?! - kiáltott fel Ichigo, mielőtt még eszébe jutott volna, hogy a legjobb megoldás az lenne, ha úgy tenne, mintha nem hallaná. Az osztálya azonnal megtorpant, és alaposan szemügyre vette a szedett-vetett társaságot.

- Észrevett! - lelkendezett Urahara, majd fogta a legyezőjét, és apró mozdulatokkal elkezdte magát hűsíteni. Talán csak véletlen volt, de így már nem csak a szokásos módon a szemei, de az arca nagy részére is árnyék vetült. - Kurosaki-san észrevett minket, Tessai!

- Igen. - állapította meg dörmögő hangon a nagydarab fickó.

- Ichigo… - Mizuiro szándékosan lehalkította a hangját. - Ők a te családod?

- Hü… hülye!!! - kiabált Ichigo, és szégyenében örömmel elbújt volna valahová. - Tudod, hogy nem ők azok, akkor meg minek marhulsz…

- Lehet hogy vidéki rokonok.. - vetette fel gonosz vigyorral Rukia, aki élvezettel nézte végig, ahogy Ichigo-ban még feljebb megy a pumpa. - Csak nem szégyelled a családod, Kurosaki-kun?

- Fogd be a szád! - sziszegte Ichigo, és a tekintetében fenyegető fény izzott. Rukia meg sem rezzent, és kárörvendően hahotázni kezdett. Úgy vélte Ichigo megérdemli, amiért nem hajlandó együttműködni úgy, ahogy ő szeretné. De a következő pillanatban rajta volt a sor, hogy elvörösödjön.

- Kuchiki-san! - kiabálta Urahara ahogy csak a torkán kifért. - Szervusz Kuchiki-san! Ide jönnétek hozzám egy pillanatra. Hahó… Itt vagyok…

- Kinek a rokonai? - kérdezte széles vigyorral Ichigo, majd Rukia-ra mutatott. - Eddig még egyetlen rokonodat sem láttuk. Biztos ők azok, csak titkolni akarod…

- Igen?! - acsarkodott a lány hevesen. - Akkor miért téged szólítottak meg először, he?

- Honnan a fenéből tudjam? - vágott vissza Ichigo. - Mert ugyan olyan zakkantak, mint amilyen te vagy? Én nem ismerem őket…

- Ichigo, te… - kezdte Rukia idegesen, aztán feltűnt neki valami. - Várjunk csak… Hol van Ishida-kun és Sado-kun?

- He? - a veszekedő partnere is jobbra-balra kezdte kapkodni a fejét. - Leléptek! Nem akarták, hogy a geta-boushi leégesse őket. Ishida-ról még el tudom képzelni… De Chado…

- Már megint össze-vissza halandzsáznak… - morogta bizonytalanul az osztály elszeparálódó részének Mizuiro. - Elég aggasztó… És ezek az emberek… Biztos valami szekta tagok. Jobb ha nem ártjuk bele magunkat… - A felvetés mindenki fantáziáját megmozgatta. Ichigo-ék döbbenten nézték végig ahogy Inoue kivételével az összes osztálytársuk - Urahara-ékat messzire elkerülve - távozik. Mindketten tudták, hogy ezután nem lesz könnyű tisztázni magukat előttük. Az egykori Halálisten pedig tovább tetézte a dolgot azzal, hogy hangosan üdvözölt mindenki, aki csak egy kicsit is megközelítette. A diákok ennek köszönhetően rekord idő alatt elhagyták az iskola környékét. Ichigo és Rukia leesett állal bámulták a borzalmakat. Először a fiú tért magához, és a shunpo-t meghazudtoló gyorsasággal rohant oda a váratlanul felbukkant csapathoz.

- Mi a fenét művel itt ebben a borzalmas öltözékben?! - kérdezte dühösen, miközben a kezével a levegőt fojtogatta. Látszott rajta, hogy Urahara nyakát képzeli a helyébe. A kereskedőn azonban egyáltalán nem látszott, hogy félne a felbőszült fiútól. Egy dinamikus mozdulattal kitárta a legyezőjét, majd rögtön össze is zárta. - Tönkre akarja tenni az életemet, Geta-Boushi?

- Oya? Kurosaki-san most meg miért ilyen dühös? Ez az első alkalom, hogy ön elé jövök az iskolához. Örülnie kellene, amiért a mestere ennyit törődik magával…

- Menj a francba! - üvöltötte Ichigo, és megpróbálta kiütni a férfi kezéből a legyezőjét. Urahara azonban elrántotta előle, és a fiúnak nem volt elég türelme tovább próbálkozni. - Ez nem vicces! Tudja mit fognak ezután gondolni a többiek rólam… Már a feltételezés is borzalmas, hogy bármiféle közöm van egy ilyen szakadt kereskedőhöz!

- Szakadt?! - Urahara elborzadva nézett végig magán. - De hisz most először vettem fel a legszebb hétköznapi ruhám!

- Mi van? - Ichigo a biztonság kedvéért még egyszer végigmérte. A ˝legszebb hétköznapi ruha˝ egy kicsit sem különbözött a legszakadtabbtól. Már ha egyáltalán igaz volt amit hallott, és Urahara nem csak azt akarta leplezni, hogy mindössze egyetlen váltás ruhája volt. Az olajzöld haori - ami meglepően hasonlított a Shinigami kapitányok által viseltre, csupán a színében tért el - ugyan olyan viseletes volt. A többi részletre már nem is tért ki. - Nem érdekel! Ezt ne merészelje többé!

- Hülye! - ebben a pillanatban Rukia is odaért, aki egész idáig mozdulni sem tudott a sokktól. Urahara legyezője ezúttal nem úszta meg sértetlenül, mikor a feldühödött lány kikapta a kezéből, és a képébe vágta. A kereskedő felvonított, majd könnypatakok folytak végig az arcán.

- A gyerekek olyan hálátlanok…. - suttogta gyengén.

- Elég, a hülyeségből! - Ichigo idegesen dobolni kezdett a lábával. - Van egy perce, hogy elmondja miért szánta magát ekkora pofátlanságra. Ha nem tetszik amit mond… - nem fejezte be, de amikor Urahara rá és Rukia-ra nézett kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy valami nagyon rossz fog történni vele, ha nem elég jó az indoka. Nyelt egy nagyot, majd a fejét a válla közzé húzta annyira, amennyire csak tudta. Úgy érezte mintha összezsugorodna a két fiatal tanuló előtt.

- Jaj nekem… - nyögte félénken.

- Gyerünk Urahara! - sürgette Rukia. - Ha képes volt felemelni a lusta hátsóját, és idetolni a ronda képét, akkor biztos valami nagyon fontosról van szó. Az Aizen üggyel kapcsolatos?

- Nem, egyáltalán nem. - válaszolta a férfi, és hirtelen teljesen normálisan kezdett viselkedni, ami az ő esetében nagyon szokatlan volt. A legyezőjét zsebre vágta. - De ennek ellenére meglehetősen komoly… Talán ha eltekintek a közelgő bonyodalmaktól, ez az eddigi legnagyobb problémánk. Sőt… - Ichigo és Rukia szájtátva bámultak. Egyikük sem hitte, hogy az Aizen ügyön kívül lehet bármi, amitől az egykori kapitány ilyen komor lesz.

- Miről van szó? - kérdezte Ichigo, és a dühe már teljesen elpárolgott. Lélekben felkészült arra, hogy ezúttal sem tudja rendesen kipihenni magát.

- Egy nagyon kényes ügyről… amit nem beszélhetünk meg itt. - válaszolta Urahara titokzatosan. Ichigo-ban ismét felszaladt a pumpa.

- Mi van?! Akkor ezek szerint tényleg csak azért jött ide, hogy leégessen minket?! Aljas sunyi kereskedő!!!

- Induljunk, Kurosaki-san… - A férfi nem válaszolt egyik kérdésre sem, és kimért mozdulattal megfordult. Elindult, de rögtön meg is torpant. - Ó igen, majdnem el is felejtettem. Kérem szóljanak a bokor mögé bújt barátaiknak, hogy rájuk is szükség lesz. - Ebben a pillanatban az említett bokor megrezzent, és Ishida ijedt feje bukkant elő. Őt követte a valamelyest higgadtabb Sado. - Kérem siessenek mindannyian! - Azzal folytatta az útját kényelmes sétatempóban. A bolt háromfős személyzete követte. Jinta kárörvendő vigyorral nézett végig a középiskolásokon.

- Megölöm. - jelentette ki Rukia nyugodtan, de aztán ő is elindult utánuk. Ichigo dühösen fújt egyet és dacosan lépkedni kezdett. Sado és Uryuu egymásra néztek. Mindketten azt fontolgatták, hogy talán jobb ötlet lenne lelépni, ameddig még lehet. Ekkor újra megrezzent a bokor. Ishida értetlenül pislogott a szemüvege mögött. A mozgás egy pillanatra abbamaradt, majd egyre intenzívebben folytatódott. Végül Orihime robbant ki nagy sebességgel a két srác között. A lány levegő után kapkodott, mintha egészen addig folyamatosan visszatartotta volna.

- Hűha! Majdnem eltévedtem odalent. - mondta ijedten.

- Inoue-san? - Ishida köhintett egyet, majd távolabb húzódott. - Mit csinálsz te itt?

- Ugyan azt, amit te, Ishida-kun. - Suttogta a lány. - Elbújtam, hogy ne vegyenek észre. Sajnos nem tudtam elég sokáig visszatartani a lélegzetem. De azt hiszem már nem olyan nagy baj, hiszen úgy is lebuktunk… Inkább kövessük mi is Kuchiki-sanékat. - Miután ezt egy levegővétellel elhadarta, ügyetlenül átugrott a bokron, majd futva beérte a többieket.

- Érdekes. - mondta Sado elgondolkozva.

- Micsoda?

- Őt nem vette észre… - Az termetes fiú ezzel lezártnak tekintette a beszélgetést. Felállt, és hatalmas léptekkel egykettőre beérte a csapatot. Már csak Ishida maradt a bokor mögött, és egyáltalán nem értette, miről beszélt Sado. De hirtelen rádöbbent, hogy a barátja Urahara-ra gondolt. A fickó csak két embert említett a bokor mögött, ezek szerint fogalma sem volt arról, hogy Inoue is ott bujkál. Sőt, sem ő, sem Sado nem látta, csak amikor már előjött. A szemüveges fiú hirtelen leizzadt. Ez azt jelentette, hogy a lánynak elképesztő rejtőzködő képességei vannak. Pedig abban biztos volt, hogy amikor elbújt, akkor Inoue még ott állt Ichigo és Rukia közelében. Idegesen megigazította a szemüvegét. Soha nem értette igazán a lányt, és ez most csak még jobban beigazolódott. És volt még valami, ami nagyon zavarta... Immár egyedül gubbasztott a bokor mögött, és biztos volt benne, hogy nagyon hülyén néz ki. Felállt, majd megbizonyosodott arról, hogy senki nem látja. Egy pillanatig tétovázott. Nem akarta beleártani magát a Shinigami-k újabb ügyébe, és az apjának is megesküdött, hogy többé nem fog nekik segíteni. Épp ezért hátat fordított a bagázsnak, és az ellenkező irányba indult. Két lépést tett meg, aztán ismét megállt. Bármennyire is szerette volna, nem tudta figyelmen kívül hagyni az új fenyegetést. - _Átkozott Shinigami-k! - _gondolta dühösen. - _Most már minden problémájukkal hozzánk fognak rohangálni? Az nevetséges, hogy ennyire kíváncsi vagyok rájuk. - _Magában tépelődött még egy darabig, aztán döntött. - _Pokolba Ryuuken-nel! - _Ismét megfordult majd elindult az osztálytársai felé. Azért arra ügyelt, hogy ne tűnjön úgy, mintha lelkesen csatlakozott volna a kis gyülekezethez. Mintha épp csak véletlenül arra lett volna valami dolga, és ha már útba esett, akkor a kereskedésbe is benéz Az arcára kifejezéstelenség maszkját öltötte. Egyedül az árulkodott az idegességéről, hogy a szokásosnál is gyakrabban igazgatta a szemüvegét…

* * *

- Felejtse el! - kiáltotta Ichigo mintegy húsz perc múlva teljes hangerővel. Immár Urahara lerozzant kereskedésében voltak. Az egyik hátsó helyiségben, amit mindig is az ilyen megbeszélésekre szántak. Tessai már mindenkit végigkínált a kávéjával, és nagyon csúnyán nézett arra, aki nem fogadta el. Urahara pedig kellemes társalgási stílusban elkezdte ecsetelni a problémát. Azt állította, hogy az elején fogja kezdeni, de úgy tűnt meggondolta magát, és már az első mondatával ilyen reakciót váltott ki Ichigo-ból. A legyezője árnyékában mintha mosolygott volna, talán épp azért, mert ezt akarta. - Nem. Nem, és kész! Soha! Semmiképp. Tegyen le róla, Geta-Boushi. Nem megyek Nekomi-ba.

- Nahát, Kurosaki-san! - játszotta a kereskedő a meglepettet. - Úgy csinál, mintha most jelentettem volna be, hogy ˝Ma este a pokolba fogunk menni.˝

- Nem, maga zsugori kereskedő! - vágott vissza Ichigo keményen. - Azt mondta, hogy ˝Ma este Nekomi városba fogunk menni.˝ Mintha már el lenne döntve. Nagy francokat megyek én Nekomi-ba. Minek?! Nekem jó itt is. Az a város marha messze van! Az gondolja, hogy csak csettint, és már ott is nekem kell irtani a Hollow-kat?! Hát nem, és kész! - A nyomatékosítás kedvéért nagyot dobbantott a padlón, és összefonta a kezét a mellkasa előtt, az állát pedig felszegte. Ő volt a megingathatatlanság szobra személyesen.

- Nem erről van szó, de most hogy mondja, ez nem is olyan rossz ötlet. - Urahara elgondolkozva megdörzsölte a borostás állát. - Úgy is túl sok a szabadideje, amikor nem csinál semmit…

- Ne akarjon ennél is jobban feldühíteni… - fenyegetőzött Ichigo.

- Hát jó. - Az egykori Halálisten bólintott. - Hol is tartottam? - Ichigo szeme megvillant, jelezve hogy ez már tényleg az utolsó csepp volt. - Rendben, tudom már. Azért kell Nekomi-ba mennünk, mert az egész világ veszélyben van. És könnyen lehet, hogy csak önök tudják megmenteni.

- Hűha! - Inoue izgatottan ökölbe szorította a kezét. - Ez olyan hátborzongató! Urahara-san arra céloz, hogy egy idegen invázió készül a Föld ellen, és csak mi akadályozhatjuk meg? Ez nem semmi! Inoue Orihime a Föld egyik megmentője… Szuper!

- Nem… - mondta Urahara bizonytalanul, miközben nagyokat pislogva megvakarta a homlokát. Fogalma sem volt hogy jutott ilyen képtelenség a lány eszébe. - Nem tudok ilyen támadásról…

- Szerintem ez a világmegmentés csak egy hatásvadász túlzás. Még annak sem a legjobb. Ha nem lenne ilyen közhelyes… - Mondta csendesen Ishida. - Biztos ezzel akarja elérni, hogy azt tegyük ami neki jó.

- Ez nem igaz! - mondta sértődötten Urahara. - Engem csakis a legnemesebb szándék vezérel… mint mindig!

- Most az egyszer egyet kell értenem Ishida-val. - bólintott Ichigo. - Hagyjuk a hangzatos szavakat, Urahara!

- Ichigo, ez most komoly! - A narancssárga hajú fiú a hang irányába kapta a fejét. A nyitott ablakban egy fekete macska üldögélt. A farka idegesen rángatózott, és úgy nézett Ichigo-ra, amitől a fiúnak végigfutott a hátán a hideg. - Azonnal ülj le, és hallgasd végig!

- Igenis, Yoruichi-san. - válaszolta a fiú tisztelettudóan, és a lehető legkisebb feltűnést keltve leült a padlóra. A macska kényelmesen odasétált mellé, és helyet foglalt. Ishida Ichigo-ra nézett, és már épp megjegyzést akart tenni a szolgalelkűségére, de Yoruichi őt is elhallgattatta egyetlen pillantással. Hirtelen neki is nagyon melege lett, és zavarában inkább Urahara felé fordult. A férfi elégedetten mosolygott.

- Nahát, Yoruichi-san! Mindig nagy öröm téged látni. Igazán…

- Kisuke! Te pedig ne beszélj mellé! - A kereskedő lelkesedése azonnal elpárolgott.

- Máris, máris. - hadarta gyorsan. - Mint már mondtam ez egy nagyon kényes ügy... és tényleg veszélyben van mindenki, ezen a világon. - Megigazította a strandkalapját, amitől az még sötétebb árnyékot vetett a szemére.

- Kényes…? - Ichigo meglepetten felvonta a szemöldökét. A veszélyes ügyekhez már hozzá volt szokva, de a kényesekhez még nem. Bár ha jobban belegondolt, az eddigiek is beletartoztak ebbe a kategóriába. Csak azokat még nem nevezték kényesnek… És ha ezt a logikát követte, akkor arra jutott, hogy mivel ezt már kényesnek nevezték, az azt jelentette, hogy nagyságrendekkel volt kényesebb, mint az eddigiek. - _Fenébe… - _gondolta dühösen. - _Kezdek úgy gondolkozni, mint ahogy Ishida szokott… - _Ráadásul Yoruichi iménti fenyegetéséről is megfeledkezett. Szerencsére a macska nem reagált a rá.

- Igen, roppantul kényes. - hangsúlyozta Urahara komoran. - Nem is amiatt, amivel szembe kell nézniük, bár ez is közrejátszik a dologban. Sokkal inkább azok miatt, akik a segítségükre lesznek. - Ezzel sikerült felcsigáznia a társaság érdeklődését.

- De Urahara-san… - szólalt meg Ishida eltöprengve. - Hogy lehetne az ügy épp a szövetségeseink miatt kényes?

- A dolog bonyolult, megpróbálom összefoglalni. - A kereskedőn látszott, hogy még a szokásosnál is jobban megválogatja a szavait. - Amiket hallani fogna, azok olyan titkok, amelyeket hosszú időn keresztül senkinek nem fedtek fel a Soul Society kapitányai. Ezért kérem vigyázzanak, kivel osztják meg őket… - Elégedett mordulás hallatszott Ichigo irányából. A fiú arra célzott ezzel, hogy eddig sem fecsegték el mindenkinek az egész Halálistenes mizériát. - Az ügy során… - folytatta jelentőségteljesen a kereskedő. - …Yggdrasil Isteneivel kell együttműködniük.

- Istenek? - Ichigo-nak tátva maradt a szája.

- Igen pontosan. - Urahara legyezője idegesen megrándult. - Nagyon hosszú történet, és nem akarom…

- Várjunk csak! - a narancssárga hajú fiú félig-meddig felpattant a helyéről. - Miféle Istenek? Az a pszichopata Aizen nem azt mondta, hogy ő akar valamiféle istenség lenni? Hogyan, ha közben már léteznek…

- Nos igen… Aizen Sousuke ambíció nagyon erőteljesek… Valóban ő szeretne a mindenség ura lenni, vagy valami ilyesmi. A Halálistenek évezredek óta semmiféle kapcsolatot nem tartanak fent Yggdrasil Isteneivel. Túlságosan is különböző a kultúrájuk az övéktől. Éppen ezért normális esetben csak a kapitányi rang megszerzésekor ismerkedhet meg egy Shinigami a létezésükkel. Létrejött nagyon régen egy egyesség, aminek értelmében a két nép teljesen elszigetelődött egymástól. Mi sem ütjük bele az orrunkat az ő ügyeikbe, ők sem a miénkbe. Ez hosszú időn keresztül nagyon jól működött, és a kapcsolat teljes hiánya lehetővé tette, hogy bizonyos alapvető ellentétek soha ne kerüljenek a felszínre. Régen sokszor felmerült az ötlete egy szövetségnek, de hosszas elemzés után mindig az lett az eredmény, hogy értelmetlen próbálkozás lenne. A Shinigami kapitányok között a témáról alkotott véleményük alapján durván két frakció került ki. Az egyik elismerte Yggdrasil Isteneinek létezését, valamint azt, hogy a szerepük a világban legalább olyan fontos, mint a Halálisteneké. A másik frakció, egyszerűen tagadta az Isteni mivoltukat. Elenyésző volt azoknak a száma, akinek semmilyen konkrét véleménye nem alakult ki róluk, és gyakorlatilag tudomást sem vettek a létezésükről, mivel az egyezség értelmében szerintük ez értelmetlen volt. Aizen-san minden bizonnyal a második csoporthoz tartozik, és teljesen mások az elképzelései az isteni létről, mint amivel Yggdrasil Istenei rendelkeznek. Tehát az ő szemszögéből nem is Istenek.

- Urahara-san… Maga melyik frakcióhoz tartozott? - kérdezte Ichigo kíváncsian.

- Én? - a kereskedő elgondolkozva megütögette a kalapja peremét az összezárt legyezővel. - Lássuk csak melyikhez is? Azt hiszem a szkeptikusakhoz. Bár mindig is hajlamos voltam hinni az ilyen egzotikus dolgokban.

- De mégis miben nyilvánul meg ezeknek a szövetségesünknek az ˝Isteni mivolta˝? - tért a lényegre Uryuu.

- Nos a leginkább abban hogy halhatatlanok. - közölte Urahara, mintha mi sem lenne természetesebb. - Legalábbis mi így tudjuk. A Halálistenek, bár nagyon sokáig élhetnek, nem hallhatatlanok. Ezen kívül ők felügyelik a természetben előforduló valamennyi folyamatot. Például a gravitáció, és ehhez hasonló apróságok. De… - még mielőtt újabb kérdés került volna feltevésre, a nyomatékos ˝de˝ elhallgatatta. - Az, hogy halhatatlanok, nem jelenti azt, hogy nem halhatnak erőszakos halált. Más szóval, Yggdrasil Isteneit is meg lehet ölni.

- De ha nem ártjuk bele magunkat a másik ügyébe… - kérdezte Rukia, akinek épp annyira újak voltak az információk, mint a többieknek. - …akkor most miért fogunk együtt működni.

- Mert egy illetéktelen személy a Soul Society-ból hozzájutott bizonyos adatokhoz. Ezek után pedig úgy döntött, hogy minden áron meg akarja szerezni a hatalmukat, ezáltal egyszerre birtokolni a Halálistenek erejével.

- Ez… ugye ez csak egy rossz vicc? - kérdezte Ichigo rángatózó szemöldökkel. - Ez nagyon gáz.

- Még is mit vártál, Kurosaki? - kérdezte Ishida, akit láthatóan megszállt a felsőbbrendűségi komplexus, és ez csak úgy sugárzott róla. - A Shinigami-k egytől egyig menthetetlen idióták. Nem csoda, hogy vagy pszichopata megalomán lázadó, vagy száműzött szakadt kereskedő lesz belőlük. Csak idő kérdése, hogy a te sorsod is ez legyen.

- Francokat! - jelentette ki Ichigo. - Inkább a halál! Egyébként te sem vagy jobb, Ishida…

- Kérem ne most vesszenek össze…! - sziszegte összeszorított fogakkal Urahara. Ezen a napon már másodszor becsmérelték az öltözékét, és ez alaposan lehangolta. - A lényeg az, hogy Fujiwara Takumi-t meg kell állítani, még mielőtt túl késő lenne. Szerencsére őt nem lehet olyan remek szervezkedőnek tekinteni, mint Aizen Sousuke-t. A szökése bár figyelemre méltó volt, korán sem sikerült olyan látványosra, mint az elődjéé. A helyzet jelenlegi állása szerint teljesen egyedül rejtőzködik ebben a világban. Nincsenek szövetségesei, ami lehetőséget ad arra, hogy nagyon hamar elkapjuk.

- De ha csak egy ilyen egyszerű kis mitugrászról van szó, akkor miért kellünk mi? - Rukia gyanakodva mustrálta Urahara-t. Elég speciális alakulat az elfogásához. És az sem világos, hogy akarja megszerezni Yggdrasil Isteneinek a hallhatatlanságát.

- Továbbá az sem, - csatlakozott Ichigo, - …hogy miért kell ehhez Nekomi-ba mennünk.

- Ezek igazán leleményes kérdések. - Urahara tekintete Rukia-ra villant, aki ettől feszengeni kezdett. - ˝Mitugrász˝? Ez nem a legtalálóbb kifejezés Fujiwara Takumi-ra, Kuchiki-san. Ez a mitugrász, könnyedén legyőzött két hadnagyi rangban lévő Shinigami-t. Az igaz, hogy egy előre eltervezett, meglepetésszerű támadással érte el ezt a meglepő eredményt de kérdeznék valamit. Melyik a veszélyesebb… egy erős ellenfél, vagy egy alattomos, leleményes? Szerintem a válasz egyértelmű… Mindkettő egyaránt veszélyes. Ugyan olyan komolyan kell venni őket. - Rukia erre nem tudott mit mondani.

- Úgy beszél, mintha bármit is képe lenne komolyan venni. - morogta Ichigo olyan csendesen, hogy senki ne hallhassa. - És még mindig nem válaszolt a kérdésemre…

- Á, igen! Szinte el is felejtettem. - váltott vissza Urahara a szokásos stílusára. - Azért megyünk Nekomi-ba, mert Fujiwara-san célpontja is ez a bájos kis város. Ez nem is olyan meglepő, tekintve hogy itt jelenleg is három Istennő éli mindennapi életét.

- Három…

- …Istennő? - Ichigo és Ishida fenyegetően egymásra meredt. Nagyon nem tetszett nekik, hogy egymás szavát egészítették ki. - De Urahara-san miért…

- Mindenre én sem tudom a választ. - ismerte be Urahara kelletlenül. - Nem ismerem az Istennők ott tartózkodásának a pontos okát, mindössze annyit, hogy egy felettébb szerencsés halandó fiatalember kívánságával kezdődött. A szóban forgó Istennők most vele élnek. De ne aggódjanak! - vidáman legyezgetni kezdte magát. - Ha odaérünk,majd személyesen megkérdezhetik őket.

- Tehát nem sok választásunk maradt, mi? - Ichigo haragos tekintettel meredt az ökölbe szorított kezére. Már megint képtelen volt felülkerekedni az ösztönön, ami azt súgta neki, hogy segítsen azoknak, akiknek szükségük van rá. Most már tudta, hogy az a halandó fiú, a három Istennőjével veszélyben van, és képtelen lett volna nyugodtan aludni ezzel a tudattal. Különösen úgy nem, hogy módjában állt segíteni. Tulajdonképpen még nem mondta ki, de már bele is egyezett az utazásba. Urahara kifürkészhetetlen tekintettel nézett rá.

- Nem, Kurosaki-san. A választás az önöké… Kivéve persze Kuchiki-sant, akinek bármikor parancsba adhatják, hogy menjen. Azonban én biztos vagyok benne, hogy ezúttal is a helyes utat választják, és segítenek. - A szobában mély csend támadt. - Ezen kívül, ha nem jönnek, el fogják szalasztani a lehetőséget, hogy láthassanak a leges legjobb ruhámban!

- Ezt már eljátszotta egyszer, és akkor sem jött be! - förmedt rá Ichigo, majd ököllel a tatamira csapott. - De rendben. Megyek. Segítek, a fenébe is.

- És én is Kurosaki-kunnal tartok. - jelentette ki Inoue rá egyáltalán nem jellemző határozottsággal.

- Hm… - Sado Yasutora ezzel a rövid hümmögéssel jelezte, hogy ő is benne van. Már csak egyvalaki hiányzott, mivel Rukia-nak nem nagyon volt választása. Ishida a szemüvegét birizgálta.

- Nekem ez még mindig humbugnak tűnik… - jegyezte meg jeges hangon.

- Hát, senki nem hibáztat, hogy ha nem akarsz jönni, Ishida. - Ichigo ezzel lezártnak tekintette a témát.

- Semmi baj Ishida-kun. - Orihime mosolyogva nézte a vékony, szemüveges srácot. - Bizonyára nagyon sok dolgod van, és a tanulást sem hanyagolhatod el. De ne aggódj, majd küldünk neked képeslapot, Nekomi-ból. Ja, és átadjuk az üdvözéleted mindenkinek… Ami talán majd egy kicsit tolakodónak fog hatni, mivel hogy először találkozunk majd, és ők nem ismernek téged… de a lényeg a gesztus, nem igaz? - Ishida tarkóján végiggördült egy izzadtságcsepp, miközben a lányt hallgatta. Majd végül elhatározta magát, és megköszörülte a torkát.

- Kurosaki… - mondta utálkozva. - …egy Shinigami ne akarja megmondani nekem, hogy mit csináljak. Továbbá nem merészeld kijelenteni, hogy nem hibáztatsz, amikor tényleg nem hibáztathatsz! Én is megyek.

- Tőlem… - vont vállat Ichigo, ezzel még jobban felidegesítve a Quincy-t. Még mielőtt a helyzet elharapózhatott volna, Urahara felemelte a kezét.

- Akkor most, hogy mindenki benne van, megbeszélhetnénk az utazás részleteit! - Uryuu és Ichigo kelletlenül ránézett. Yoruichi ismét az ablakból figyelte az eseményeket. Úgy tűnt a közbelépésével sikerült rendet csinálnia. Ichigo és a többiek megint helyesen döntöttek, miközben hallgattak az igazságérzetükre. Itt már nem is nagyon volt dolga… Azaz egyvalami mégis.

- Kisuke… - szólt hátra, miközben a kereskedő épp az utazás módját magyarázta. - Valamit elfelejtettél megemlíteni… A legfontosabbat!

- Oya? - Urahara idegesen pislogott egy sort, miközben a fekete macska kiugrott az ablakon. - Valóban… Attól tartok egy apróságot kihagytam. - A szobában mindenki fenyegetően meredt rá, amitől egészen aprónak érezte magát. - Előfordul az ilyesmi… - mentegetőzött, bár ezzel senkit nem hatott meg. - Ne csináljanak semmi meggondolatlanságot!

* * *

**Karakura város, Ichigo-ék otthona, délután…**

Rukia csendben mászott be Ichigo szobájának ablakán. Körülnézett, és amikor megbizonyosodott arról, hogy senki nem figyeli, átugrotta az ágyat, és a padlón landolt, szinte teljesen zajtalanul. Amilyen alapos volt a lopakodás a, legalább annyira fölösleges is. Már egy ideje hivatalosan is a Kurosaki házban lakott, miután azzal a megható történettel teljesen ellágyította a családfőt, a kissé infantilis Isshin-t. Jelenleg ez volt a legkevésbé jelentős ok… Ugyanis odalentről olyan lárma hallatszott, ami miatt azt sem hallották volna meg, ha az ablaktáblát tarabokra zúzva robban a szobába, majd ugrálni kezd, mint egy őrült. A zaj forrása nem volt ismeretlen számára. Nagyot sóhajtott, és türelmetlenül várni kezdte a fejleményeket.

- A vesém! - hallatszott ebben a pillanatban odalentről Ichigo apjának, Kurosaki Isshin-nek a fájdalomkiáltása. - Ezért még megfizetsz, Ichi… - az ordítását egy nagy csattanás vágta ketté, majd elhaló hörgéssel mindennek vége volt. Rukia bólintott, majd elkezdett visszafelé számolni. Mikor a zéróhoz ért, a szoba ajtaja kinyílt, és Ichigo lépett be, aki épp a csuklóját tornásztatta. A másik kezével közben a hátát markolászta.

- Francba! - morogta dühösen. - Képes volt hátba rúgni, amikor bejelentettem, hogy ma este elutazom. Az a… Mintha a középiskolás fiataloknak nem lenne szabad elutazniuk a hétvégére!

- Mit hazudtál neki? - tudakolta a lány lényegre törően.

- Koncert. - mondta kelletlenül Ichigo, miközben az ágyához ment, majd ledobta magát. - Jobbat nem tudtam kitalálni…

- De mégis milyen koncert? - faggatózott Rukia, és rosszallóan nézte, ahogy a fiú az előkészületek helyet inkább végigfekszik az ágyon. - Hé, Ichigo! Ez nagyon fontos… Ugye te sem akarsz lebukni?

- Mi a fene van már? - kérdezte a narancssárga hajú srác mogorván. - Nem mindegy? Fogalma sincs a zenéről, és egyébként sem kérdezte…

- Ez így nem jó… - dörzsölte meg Rukia az állát. - Ha esetleg egy szúrópróbaszerű ellenőrzést tart az utolsó pillanatban, neked annyi… Lássuk csak, milyen koncertre mehetnél… Jobb lenne, ha utána tudnánk nézni globális információs sztrádán, milyen koncertek vannak mostanában, mert ha esetleg ő teszi meg… Na mindegy, majd azt mondod ez egy kis koncert volt, amit sehol nem említenek. Legyen mondjuk… legyen Enka!

- Meghibbantál? - kérdezte Ichigo mély meggyőződéssel. Egész idáig rángatózó szemöldökkel hallgatta, ahogy Rukia lelkesen magyaráz, miközben széles mozdulatokat alkalmazva gesztikulál. - Először is… felejtsd el ezt a ˝szúrópróbaszerű˝ maszlagot. Ha épségben eljutok a kijáratig, akkor minden rendben. - Mire idáig ért nagyjából megnyugodott, ezét visszafeküdt, és a kezeit a tarkója alá tette. Behunyt szemmel folytatta. - Apámnak halvány fogalma sincs, mi az internet. Amit egyetlen normális ember sem nevez hétköznapi beszédben ˝globális információs szupersztrádának˝. Nem érdemes azon aggódni, hogy emiatt fogok lebukni. De mind közül a legfontosabb… Egy fiatal sem utazna kilométereket, hogy Enkát hallgasson. Valld csak be…. Fogalmad sincs, milyen zenét szoktak hallgatni a középiskolások. Elég régimódi… - Az egyik párna nagy erővel csapódott az arcába. Ichigo-t meglepte a támadás, és esélye sem volt kivédeni. A párna alól fojtott nyögés hallatszott, majd a fiú kétségbeesetten nézett a feje alá. Egy pillanattal azelőtt még ott volt, aztán most meg Rukia használta fel ellene. - _Francba! - _gondolta idegesen. - _Néha félelmetesen gyors!_

_- _Ha hazudsz, Ichigo, akkor legalább csináld alaposan! - mondta a lány tudálékos fejet vágva. - Mindig ügyelj a részletekre, vagy különben le fogsz bukni. Talán azt gondolod, hogy nem néz utána… De ezzel nem kockáztathatod a küldetésünket!

- Már te is kezded ezt a küldetés maszlagot?! - kérdezte dühösen Ichigo, miközben kiszabadítottam magát. - Pont olyan vagy, mint Urahara!

- De akkor is igazam van! - makacsolta meg magát Rukia. - A profi hazudozók mindig ügyelnek arra, hogy feddhetetlen sztorit találjanak. A legapróbb részletekig kidolgozzák a fedősztorit, de a tiéden akkora lyuk tátong, mint egy közepes méretű Hollow-n! - Közben odacsörtetett a faliszekrényhez.

- Te már csak tudod… - hagyta rá Ichigo. A lány közben félretolta a szekrény ajtaját, amiből egy barna színű lövedék vágódott ki emberfeletti sebességgel.

- Nee-san! - vonította Kon könnyező szemekkel, és kinyújtott karokkal próbálta elérni. Egyenesen a lány általa leginkább kedvelt testrészét célozta. Valóban emberfeletti sebességgel mozgott, egy igazi plüssből készült lövedékként. De Rukia még nála is sokkal fürgébben mozgott. A könyöke felülről csapott le Kon fejének hátsó, Quincy motívummal díszített részére. A plüssoroszlán rémülten felkiáltott, majd pörögve a padlónak csapódott. Balszerencséjére a hátára esett, így Rukia magassarkúja a mellkasára taposott. Halk csipogás hallatszott, Kon pedig nyüszíteni kezdett. Ichigo lemondóan nézte a jelentet. Kon soha nem tanult, pedig néhányszor már megtörtént ez a jelenet, majdnem ugyan így. - Ne… Nee-san! Kijön a tömésem…! Csak segíteni akartam!

- Segíteni?! - a lány abbahagyta a kínzást, és fenyegetően a plüssoroszlán fölé hajolt. - Miben?

- Egy zenekart mondani, ami népszerű a fiatalok körében! - nyögte Kon, és magában ezerszer hálát adott a módosított lelkek istenének, amiért odafentről figyelt rá, és megkegyelmezett hitvány plüss életének.

- Valóban? - Rukia mániákus arckifejezéssel felemelte a földről, és közvetlen közelről az arcába bámult. - ki vele!

- Rendben! - Kon egy szökkenéssel a lány kezéből az Ichigo ágya melletti fiókos szekrényre ugrott. Szigorú arckifejezést erőltetet magára, amitől elképesztően szánalmasnak tűnt. A tömpe kezeit úgy tartotta, mintha egy gitárt fogna vele, majd a húrok közé csapott. Természetesen nem szólaltatott meg virtuóz improvizációt, de ez egyáltalán nem érdekelte, sőt nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy a képzeletében nagyon is keményen tépi azokat a bizonyos húrokat. - A legmenőbb rockbanda… - károgta erőlködve. - …a High and Mighty Color! Yeah!!! **_…Kagayaku_** **_hikari ga terashi… Bokura wo ima yobi okosu… _**Vagy pedig ez: **_Ichirin no Hana!_** Tada-tada-tada dada dadadam! Tada-tada-tada dadadam… _- _Rukia elgondolkodva felnézett a mennyezetre.

- Már értem. - jelentette ki. - Ichigo! Ennek a fiatalok által kedvelt, rendszer ellen lázadó ifjú zenekarnak a koncertjére megyünk! Ha legközelebb találkozol apáddal, feltűnésmentesen beadod neki… High and Mighty Color! High and Mighty Color…

- **_…Pride, mune ni fly… - _**Kon teljesen extázisba esett, és össze-vissza dobálta magát. Ichigo azt kívánta, bárcsak soha nem vette volna le a párnát a képéről, és most a légszomjtól eszméletét vesztve heverne. Akkor nem kellett volna végignéznie, ahogy Rukia távolba tekintő szemekkel ízlelgeti a banda nevét, Kon pedig a szekrényen vonaglik. - _Hova kerültem… - _kérdezte magától, majd villámgyorsan korrigált. - _Miféle elmebetegek kerültek a szobámba… - _Arra egy pillanatig sem gondolt, hogy megosztja Rukia-val, miszerint a HaMC nagyon is híres zenekar, tehát eredetileg nem férne bele a lány által felállított kritériumokba. Hirtelen kopogás hallatszott az ajtón.

- Bátyus! - Rukia azonnal bevágódott a szekrénybe Yuzu hangjára, Kon pedig halottnak tetette magát.

- Mi az?! - pattant fel Ichigo. - Ne gyere be, ha nem muszáj…

- Csak meg akarlak kérni, hogy egy picit halkabban énekelj… Apa összegörnyedve alszik a kanapén, még a végén felébreszted, és újrakezdi a tudodmit…

- Jó… jó! - nyögte Ichigo és szégyenében legszívesebben behívta volna a húgát, hogy megmutassa neki azt a diliházat, ami napról napra lejátszódik a szobában. De inkább nem tette meg, mert épp elég volt neki egy kistestvér, aki már majdnem mindenről tudott. Szerencsére Yuzu ennyivel megelégedett, és elment. Kon azonnal felpattant, és ott folytatta, ahol abbahagyta, valamivel csendesebben.

- Ez nem lehet igaz… - morogta Ichigo. - A húgom hülyének néz… - Vádlóan Rukia-ra mutatott. - Te meg mi a fenéért bújtál be a szekrénybe?

- Rossz beidegződés, de… Erre most nem érünk rá! - Rukia szigorúan bámult. - Sőt, még hasznos is nekünk. Mivel Yuzu hallotta, hogy énekelsz, tudja bizonyítani, hogy szereted azt az együttest. Ez már egy alibi… Most pedig kezdj el végre készülni…

- Tényleg nem érted, hogy nem kell ennyire túlbonyolítani? - A narancssárga hajú fiú görcsösen markolta az ágy szélét. - Különben is még ráérek a pakolással… Csak berakok pár ruhát, és kész…

- De nekem nem ilyen egyszerű… - Rukia egy hatalmas rántással kiszedett egy méretes bőröndöt a szekrényből. Ichigo-nak fogalma sem volt arról, honnan került oda. - Azt sem tudom, mit vigyek… vajon mit illik egy Istennő előtt viselni? - Kon fülei antennaként fogták el a bűvös szót.

- Istennő? - kérdezte, és azonnal abbahagyta a rángatózás. Egykettőre Ichigo mellett termett. - Ha egy Istennőről van szó, én is megyek… Egyébként miről is van szó? Hova megyünk?

- Te sehova… - morogta a fiú, majd lepöckölte az ágyról. - Te pedig… - fordult Rukia-hoz. - Ne tegyél úgy, mintha olyan nagy választékod lenne, hisz csak a húgom ruháit lopkodod.

- Ezt úgy mondtad, mintha baj lenne… Mindegy, hiba volt tőled kérdeznem. - A padlón toporgó plüssre pillantott. - Rá meg szükség lesz, úgyhogy ezúttal jöhet…

- Nee-san… - suttogta Kon könnybe lábadó szemmel. - …tudtam, hogy szeretsz! - Rukia rúgásától elegáns ívben kirepült az ablakon.

- Erről ennyit. Igyekezz, Ichigo, mindjárt kész lesz az étel. - fenyegetően összehúzta a szemöldökét. - Ha feltűnően viselkedsz, megöllek! - A fiú nem vághatott vissza, ugyanis Yuzu kiáltása tudatta vele, hogy valóban elkészült az ennivaló. Rukia sokat tudóan vigyorgott, majd intett neki, hogy siessen, mert gyanús lesz, ha sokat tétovázik. Ő úgy tervezte, hogy néhány perccel később indul, de előtte átmegy a saját szobájába. Így teljesen el fogja kerülni gyanú leghalványabb árnyékát is. Ichigo számára kész megkönnyebbülés volt, hogy elhagyhatta a zárt osztállyá változott szobáját. Pedig régen olyan csendes volt… A lépcsőn lefelé azon töprengett, hogy vajon Urahara szándékosan azután mondta el a legfontosabb és legveszélyesebb információt az ügyben, miután már mindannyian beleegyeztek. Nem kellett sokáig agyalnia rajta, hiszen nyilvánvaló volt. Természetesen direkt csinálta.

- Átkozott Geta-Boushi! - morogta alig hallhatóan.

* * *

**Karakura város, Karakura Középiskola, Péntek délután**

Keigo és Chizuru bekötözött sérüléssel jöttek kifelé az iskolából. Mindketten a másikat hibáztatták a balesetért, és nem igazán állt szándékukban beszélgetni. Azonban Keigo képtelen volt túlságosan sokáig csendben maradni, ezért hamar belekezdett.

- Még most sem tudom elhinni, pedig ez már nagyon rég óta így megy! - heves mutogatásokkal erősítette meg kétkedését. - Ichigo-t megrontották! - Chizuru felvont szemöldökkel nézett rá. A ˝megrontás˝ valamiért felkeltette az érdeklődését. - Pedig előtte nem volt ilyen… Nem hanyagolta el az igazi barátait, és nem is tanult olyan sokat. Erről csak is ők tehetnek… - Felemelte a kezét, majd az ujjai segítségével számolta össze a bűnösöket. - Sado… Inoue-san, Ishida, Kuchiki-san! Ezek négyen megváltoztatták azt az Ichigo-t, aki én ismertem. Sőt… Mostanában nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy Hirako is benne van a dologban… Miért?! - Épp folytatta volna a hisztit, amikor észrevette, hogy a mellette lépkedő lány megállt, majd egész testében remegni kezd.

- Mit mondtál? - sziszegte Chizuru lehajtott fejjel. - Hirako… - Keigo majdnem teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy fekete füst szivárog a vörös hajú lány orrlyukain. - Én gyűlölöm, Hirako-t! Megtette azt, az én 'Hime-mmel, amit csak nekem lenne szabad. Soha nem bocsátom meg neki! Soha!

- Szerintem egy kissé túlzol… - makogta Keigo idegesen.

- Ki kell derítenünk, mi folyik itt! - Chizuru észre sem vette a közbeszólását. - Igazad van, Asano! Itt valami nincs rendben. Rengeteg fura ember bukkant fel mostanában. Biztos mindegyik annak a vigyori Hirako-nak az embere. És Tatsuki is benne van.

- Ezt nem kéne… - Keigo kétségbeesetten próbálta jóvátenni a tettét. Márt látta maga előtt, hogy Ikkaku a félelmetes fakardjával neki esik, amiért a hibbant Chizuru gyanút fogott miatta. Még rosszabb volt, ha a fakard helyett azzal a félelmetes monstrummal akarja megfegyelmezni. Mindenképp meg kellett állítani.

- Megmondom mit fogunk tenni! - jelentette ki Chizuru. - Követni fogjuk őket, és leleplezzük az összeesküvést!

- De mégis hogy?! - fakadt ki Keigo. - És kiket értesz az ˝őket˝ alatt? Összeesküvés?! Neked elment az eszed! Ez olyan… olyan…

- 'Hime-s? - Chizuru büszkén kihúzta magát. - Az én 'Hime-m bájos gondolkodásmódja rám is rám ragadt. Nem érdekel mit csinálsz, Asano. Én utánajárok a dolgoknak. De ne kerülj az utamba!!! - Dühösen elcsörtetett. Keigo talán még soha nem érezte magát ennyire gondterheltnek.

- Te jó ég! - sopánkodott eltorzult arckifejezéssel, amit csak a hangjának normálishoz viszonyított elváltozása múlt felül. - Végem van! Ez borzalmas… Ichigo, ez is a te hibád! Most mit csinálja… mit csináljak… Meg kell állítanom… De a végén még kinyír! Akkor inkább már becsületben halok meg a fényes fejű kardjától… - egy pillanatig elgondolkozott a saját állításán, és ezalatt a rövid idő alatt olyasmit csinált, amit nagyon ritkán: teljesen mozdulatlanná dermedt. Aztán hirtelen rohangálni kezdett körbe-körbe egy meglehetősen szűk körben. - Nem, és semmiképp nem akarok meghalni!!! Valahogy el kell intéznem, hogy ne jusson a közelükbe… - A fiú hangos ordítozása miatt a környék összes kutyája vonítani kezdett. - Ez lesz Keigo Asano nagy dobása! Gyorsan összeszedte magát, és teljes sebességgel, hatalmas elnyújtott léptekkel Chizuru után rohant. Volt egy nagyon jó terve, de ahhoz folyamatosan a közelében kellett maradnia. - Ichigo… - nyüszítette mielőtt beérte a lányt. - Ha meghalok… azt soha nem bocsátom meg!!!

* * *

**Karakura város, Inoue otthona, Péntek délután**

- Nahát, Tatsuki-chan! - mondta meglepetten a telefonba Orihime. - Te is Nekomi városba utazol a hétvégére? - Amint a kérdés elhagyta a száját, már tudta, hogy egy kissé sokat mondott. A vonal túlsó végéről azon nyomban egy igenlő válasz érkezett, majd egy pillanattal később Tatsuki is kapcsolt, és gyorsan ő is feltett egy kérdést. - Senki, senki! - válaszolta idegesen Inoue, miközben a telefon vezetékét tekergette. - Persze biztos mások is utaznak Nekomi-ba a hétvégén, de senki olyan, akit én is ismernék. Biztos másoknak is vannak ott rokonaik, hiszen nagyon sok ember él abban a városban. - Hangosan nevetni kezdett, ami nem sikerült annyira természetesnek, mint szerette volna. - Igen… hát persze hogy jól vagyok! - válaszolta Tatsuki következő kérdésére. - Nem, még nem ettem, de a hozzávalók már megvannak. Vettem étcsokoládét, tofut, finom hagymát és… - Tatsuki hangja időben leállította, mielőtt még az egészet felsorolta volna. - Ne aggódj Tatsuki-chan, biztos nem lesz tőle bajom. Az én gyomrom bármit meg bír emészteni! - Egy hangos sóhajtás hallatszott a telefonba, majd Inoue legjobb barátnője hosszan beszélni kezdett. A végén egy kérdést tett fel a lánynak, aki alaposan megfontolta a választ. - Sajnos nem fogadhatom el a meghívásod, Tatsuki-chan. Kérlek ne haragudj érte. De… szóval… Nekem most hétvégén nagyon sok dolgom lesz. Lássuk csak… tanulni kell, mert nem igazán értem a matematikát. - Nyelt egy nagyot, majd egyre jobban belejött a hazudozásba. - Aztán ki kell tapétáznom a lakást, megjavítani a vízvezeték rendszert, a tető is felújításra szorul… - Abba sem hagyta volna még egy jó ideig, ha Arisawa Tatsuki meg nem állítja. A lány megadta magát, és beletörődött, hogy ezúttal is majdnem két teljesen unalmas napot fog eltölteni a rokonaival. Orihime érezte, hogy sejt valamit, de szerencséjére Tatsuki soha nem faggatózott erőszakosan. Azonban ahhoz ragaszkodott, hogy visz át neki egy kis normális kaját.

- Köszönöm szépen, Tatsuki-chan, és egyáltalán nem baj, hogy nem tudsz maradni. Majd máskort beszélgetünk. Akkor várlak! - Megkönnyebbülten letette a kagylót. Mikor a barátnője felajánlotta, hogy visz át neki egy kis meleg ételt, kissé megijedt. Nem akart lekésni az indulásról, ezért gyorsan ki akart találni valami. Szerencséjére Tatsuki elnézést kért, hogy nem tud maradni, mert készülnie kell az utazásra. Erről jutott eszében, hogy neki is össze kell pakolni gyorsan néhány apróságot. Gondterhelten felsóhajtott, és elkezdte számba venni, hogy vajon mire lesz szüksége az úton.

* * *

**Karakura város, Sado otthona, Péntek délután**

Sado erősen koncentrált. Az előtte álló feladatot nem lehetett éppen könnyűnek nevezni. Azonban az utóbbi időben rengeteget edzett, és ez meghozta az eredményét.

- Hm… - mondta megfontoltan, majd leakasztott a szekrényből három élénk színű, mintás inget, és gondosan összehajtva begyömöszölte a kézipoggyászba a nadrág mellé. Minden eshetőségre felkészülve több váltás ruhát is akart vinni. Most már elégedett volt az apró bőrönd tartalmával. Összeszedte az erejét, és erőlködés nélkül összezárta a jócskán túltöltött poggyászt. Felnézett a fali órára. Még rengeteg ideje volt. Már evett, hagyott üzenetet a zenekarnak, hogy a hétvégén nem ér rá gyakorolni, valamint megkérte őket, hogy etessék meg a környéken a kóbor macskákat, és a pakolás is megvolt. Jócskán ráért még az indulással, ezért elővette a gitárját, és az ágy szélére ülve gyakorolni kezdett.

Sado Yasutora semmit sem kapkodott el.

* * *

**Karakura város, Pályaudvar, néhány perccel nyolc óra előtt **

- Ge… Ge… Geta-Boushi?!?! - üvöltötte Ichigo hitetlenkedve a váróterem közepén. Többen is felkapták a fejüket a jelenetre, és kényelmetlenül feszengeni kezdtek a hangoskodás miatt. Nem volt túl bizalomgerjesztő látvány, ahogy a sápadt, narancssárgahajú fiú hisztérikusan mutogat maga elé, és közben ordítozik. A mellette álló fekete hajú lány életfunkcióinak működéséről mindössze az árulkodott, hogy a szája lassan mozgott, de egy szó sem jött ki rajta. Valóban, Rukia elég ijesztően nézett ki. A tekintete üveges volt, mint egy friss hulláé, azonban tökéletesen látta az előtte álló alakot, aki Ichigo rémületét is okozta. - De hogy…? Mi…? Ez… ez nem lehet…? - A fiú még nagyon sok mindent akart mondani, de képtelen volt értelmes mondatokat alkotni. Végül kimondta azt, ami ott motoszkált a fejében, pedig egyáltalán nem akarta. - Ez menő!

- Ah, jó estét Kurosaki-san! Kuchiki-san! - válaszolta harsányan Urahara, és a mellkasa csak úgy dagadt a büszkeségtől. Fogalma sem volt, mikor mondták rá utoljára, hogy ˝menő˝. Talán még soha nem volt rá példa. Meglepetést színlelve végignézett magán. - Mi a baj? - kérdezte. - Csak nem a ruházatomra gondolt? Igaz milyen elegáns? - Az utolsó két kérdés során talán Ichigo-nál is hangosabb volt. Egy több embert kezdett zavarni a színjáték.

- Hogy lehet ez? - A helyettes Halálisten most már magához tért annyira a döbbenetből, hogy észrevegye mi folyik körülöttük, és halkabbra fogja a szavait. Urahara ruházata teljesen eltért a szokásostól. Nyoma sem volt az ósdi szakadt göncöknek, amiket mindig is visel. Helyettük fekete öltönyben feszített, és bár Ichigo nem volt szakértő az ilyesmiben, meglehetősen divatos darabnak tűnt. Az öltöny függőlegesen ezüstszínű, páros csíkok díszítették. Az alá felvett vérvörös ingen egyetlen gyűrődés sem látszott, és a fekete-ezüst mintájú nyakkendő is tökéletes háromszögcsomóval volt megkötve. De ez még nem volt minden… A határozottan jókedvű kereskedő egy hosszú, majdnem bokáig érő fekete szövetkabátot viselt. Még az apróbb kiegészítők is tökéletesek voltak. A nyakkendőn az ezüst csipesz, a zakó felső zsebében a vörös díszzsebkendő, az aranynak látszó óra, amit Urahara látványosan nézegetett. Ichigo egyetlen magyarázatot talált a nemrég feltett kérdésére. - Hány üzletet rabolt ki, mire ezeket összeszedte? - kérdezte gyanakvó pillantásokkal.

- He?! - Urahara-nak azonnal lefagyott a mosoly a képéről. Ehhez fogható szemtelenségre egyáltalán nem számított. Az elején még minden jól ment, még ˝menőnek˝ is nevezték.

- Ez… - nyögte közben Rukia immár megtalálva a saját hangját. - Ez Perfect Man magazin által a legmagasabb pontszámot kapott ruha összeállítás, sikeres, modern üzletembereknek. De a téli kollekció… Azt hittem még ki sem jött!

- Honnan tudsz te ilyeneket? - kérdezte Ichigo idegesen a lányt, aki rá sem hederített, inkább próbált valamiféle nyomot keresni, ami leleplezte volna, hogy Urahara ruhája csak bóvli. Legnagyobb megdöbbenésére egyet sem talált. - Hé! Mióta olvasol te férfimagazinokat?

- Látom legalább Kuchiki-san elismeri az ízlésemet! - tért vissza egy pillanatra Kisuke reménye.

- Biztos kilopta egy divatbemutatóról! - súgta oda tökéletesen hallhatóan a lány Ichigo-nak, aki még mindig inkább azt szerette volna tudni, hogy miért olvassa a Perfect Man-t.

- Minek néznek maguk engem?! - háborodott fel ezúttal őszintén az egykori Shinigami kapitány.

- Várjunk csak… A bőrönd! - Ichigo egyenesen a kereskedő lábát majdnem teljesen eltakaró hatalmas poggyászra mutatott. - Aha! Fogadok hogy most is szandál van rajta!

- Micsoda?

- Ne ˝micsodázzon˝, álljon el onnan! - Urahara kénytelen volt oldalra lépni, mert nem egy, hanem egyenesen két fenyegető szempár meredt rá. Viszont nagy elégtétel volt számára a fiatalok arcára kiülő döbbenet, mikor meglátták a fényesen csillogó alkalmi cipőjét.

- Nem rossz ugye? - nevetni kezdett, de hamar abbahagyta. - Most mi van? - kérdezte a mogorva párost.

- Ez egy vagyonba kerül… - jegyezte meg Rukia. - Ne mondja, hogy a koszos boltjának akkora bevétele van, amiből ilyesmire is tud költeni.

- Az Urahara Shouten nem koszos! Mindennap takarítják… Szálljanak le rólam.

- Gyanús… - hagyta annyiban a dolgot Ichigo. - A többiek hol vannak?

- Ururu és Jinta mentek elkapni Yoruichi-sant, Tessai pedig valami harapnivaló után néz. Elég kényes az ízlése… - Elgondolkozva megdörzsölte a borostáját. - A többiek még nem jöttek.

- Akkor mi vagyunk az elsők? - Rukia diadalittasan rákacsintott Ichigo-ra. - Igaz nem volt verseny, de akkor is…

- Várjunk csak… - a narancssárga hajú fiút egyvalami nagyon zavarta Urahara iménti válaszában. - Azt mondta hogy a kölykök el akarják kapni Yoruichi-sant. Ugye ez csak nyelvbotlás volt?

- Nem, egyáltalán nem. - Urahara megpiszkálta a nyakkendőjét. - A háziállatokat csakis a csomagtérben lehet szállítani, méghozzá biztonságos ketrecben. Amikor ezt elújságoltam neki… Nos… nem volt oda az ötletért.

- Azt gondolom… - Ichigo zavartan összehúzta a szemöldökét. - De miért nem utazik velünk ő is emberi alakban? Akkor nem kellene a csomagtérben lennie, egy ketrecben…

- És ki fogja kifizetni a jegyét, talán maga?! - kérdezte ingerülten a kereskedő. - Már így is egy vagyont kellett kifizetnem. A tömegközlekedés egyáltalán nem olcsó, főleg ilyen nagy távolságokba.

- Mindig is tudtam, hogy magánál zsugoribb kufár nincs a világon. - Morogta megvetően Rukia. - Szánalmas…

- Gyakorlatias! - javította ki Urahara, és büszkén felszegte a fejét. Ekkor mindannyian észrevették, hogy Jinta és Ururu közeledik. A vörös hajú fiú a kezében egy sötétkék műanyag ketrecet lóbált, amiről rögtön kiderült, hogy teljesen üres. A két gyerek arca halálos rémületet tükrözött, és egy pillanatra sem mertek felnézni.

- Elszökött. - közölte Jinta kedvetlenül.

- Micsoda? - Urahara aggódva megrázta a ketrecet, de az valóban üres volt. - Hogy engedhettétek el?

- Mi mindent megtettünk… - Ururu vékony hangja ha lehet még halkabb volt a szokásosnál. - De igazából soha nem menekült… Aztán megfenyegetett minket, hogy… - nem fejezte be, mert Jinta befogta a száját.

- Elmenekült. - mondta határozottan a fiú. - Annyit mondott, hogy várni fog ránk.

- Huh… - A kereskedő megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott. - Már azt hittem, mégis fizetnem kell a jegyéért.

- Nem meglepő… - Ichigo mogorván a férfire mutatott. - Minket véletlenül nem csomagként akart szállítani?

- Ugyan már, Kurosaki-san… - A férfi tekintetén látszott, hogy megfordult a fejében ez a lehetőség is. - Sajnos… úgy értem természetesen az emberi jogok ezt nem teszik lehetővé.

Ezek után néhány perc alatt befutottak a többiek is. Mindenki fennakadt egy rövid időre Urahara különleges viseletén. Lassan közeledett a vonat indulásának az ideje. Tessai is visszaérkezett, és felkapta a legnagyobb bőröndöt, majd a társaság élén megindult a vonatuk felé. Ichigo ekkor figyel fel arra, hogy egészen idáig Urahara egyik keze min mindig takarásban volt. Gyanakodva próbálta kitalálni, hogy vajon mit rejtegethet. Nem kellett sokáig várnia, mert hamarosan erre is fény derült, amikor a kereskedő szándékosan a szemébe vigyorogva feltette a szokásos kalapját.

- Cseh… - mondta rosszallóan a helyettes Halálisten. - Akkor is csak Geta-Boushi… - Majd utolsónak felszállt a Nekomi városba közlekedő vonatra.


	4. BWAAHHAHAAHAHAAA!

**Aa! Megami-sama!**** & ****Bleach**

**Kurai Kagayaki**

**IV. Fejezet**

**Bwaah-ha-haa-ha-haaa!!!**

**Nekomi város, Morisato ház, Péntek délután**

Skuld tekintete négyzetcentiméterről-négyzetcentiméterre mérte fel a látszólag teljes hosszában üres folyosót. Pattanásig feszült izmokkal várakozott, hogy a legapróbb gyanús jelre is reagálhasson. Egyelőre semmit sem vett észre, de ettől még nem nyugodott meg. - _Valahol itt kell lennie! - _gondolta idegesen, és kiszáradt torokkal nyelt egyet. Rögtön meg is bánta, mert úgy érezte, hogy a közben kiadott hangot kilométerekről is hallani lehet. Ennek pedig szörnyű következményei lehettek.

A kis Istennő talán életében nem félt még ennyire. Pedig rövid - természetesen Isteni, magasabb dimenziós mércével mért - létezése során sok mindent átélt már, de most bármelyik rossz élményét felcserélte volna a jelenlegire. Akár többet is, csak megmenekült volna…

Vadásztak rá. Efelől kétsége sem volt. Ugyan nem volt képes jelentősebb varázslatokra, és természetfeletti érzékeit sem tudta igazán kontrollálni, de ezt mégis tisztán érezte. Az elméje és a lelke mélyén egy angyali hang - ami meglehetősen hasonlított Belldandy-éra - arra kérte, hogy meneküljön. Fusson, amíg még megteheti. Skuld pedig feltétel nélkül engedelmeskedni akart, és azt is tudta, hogy mindössze egyetlen esélye van, ha eljut a szobájáig. Abban a pillanatban, ahogy sikerül átlépnie a Skuld Laboratóriuma feliratú ajtót, biztonságban van. Ehhez csupán néhány métert kellett megtennie, ami normális esetben gyerekjátéknak tűnt volna, még ha nem is igazán szerette ezt a megfogalmazást. Bármikor elrugaszkodhatott volna, hogy aztán néhány elnyújtott lépéssel az ajtónál teremje, egy gyors mozdulattal félretolja azt, tegyen még egy lépést, ajtót bezár, és minden rendben! Odabent aktiválhatná a jelenleg készenléti üzemmódban várakozó Banpei-t, aki megvédené bármitől.

Ez egy nagyon szép elgondolás volt, de a valóságban nem lehetett kivitelezni. Tudniillik a lény, ami vadászott rá nagyon is jól ismerte őt, és a szándékaival is tisztában volt. A fiatal Istennő szintén ismerte őt, már többször állt vele szemben. Eddig mindig sikerült épp bőrrel megúsznia, de ez a mai találkozás különösen fájdalmasnak ígérkezett, mivel a lény most minden eddiginél kegyetlenebbnek tűnt. Skuld magában ˝A Gonosz Idősebb Nővérnek˝ nevezte, és volt ennek a kifejezésnek egy latin megfelelője is, csak az most nem jutott eszébe. Igazából azon is csodálkozott, hogy félelmében a legalapvetőbb dolgokra még emlékszik, és nem bámul maga elé üveges tekintettel a sokktól. Visszatérve az üldöző lényre, néhány másik elnevezéssel is illették. Ilyen volt az Urd, vagy esetleg a Belldandy által használt ˝Nee-san˝, bár az utóbbival kapcsolatban soha nem tudta megérteni a fiatalabb testvérét. A lényeg az volt, hogy az Urd nevű szörnyeteg valahol ott lesett rá. Nála pedig nem voltak bombák, vagy bármiféle egyéb fegyver, amivel védekezhetne ellene. Ilyesmi ritkán fordult elő, ugyanis soha alap esetben soha nem tett egy lépést sem a hasznos eszközök nélkül. Azonban a legutóbbi kényszerű ruhaváltás alkalmával, amit egy kanálnyi vaníliafagylalt okozott, elfelejtette őket átpakolni. Soha nem hitte, hogy ilyesmi előfordulhat vele, de most egyes egyedül kellett boldogulnia. A reménytelen helyzet lassan olyasmit hozott elő belőle, amiről soha nem sejtette, hogy létezik. Elhatározta, hogy bármi is történik, nem fog örökké ott kuporogni, és arra várni, hogy valaki megmentse.

- Legyen, nővérkém… - suttogta elszántan. - Csak mi ketten… Attól, hogy nincsenek itt a találmányaim, még nem fogom feladni a harcot ellened. Soha! Csak jussak el a szobámig, és azt is megemlegeted, hogy valaha eszedbe jutott zaklatni. Eddig még úgy sem volt alkalmam kipróbálni Banpei speciális őrző-védő programját. Most itt az alkalom. Urd…. Ezúttal le foglak győzni! - A keze ökölbe szorult, miközben beszélt. Miután befejezte egy rövid szünetet tartott, majd megadóan sóhajtott. - Hát ez most nagyon jól hangzott… - kezdte elszontyolodva. - …de az igazság az hogy félek! - A délutáni nap sugarai a papírfalon keresztül beszűrődve kísérteties árnyakat vetettek a folyosóra. Ez nagyban hozzájárult Skuld jelenlegi érzelmi állapotához. - Onee-sama… kérlek siess haza, és mentsd meg a te szegény, szerető húgocskádat. A gonosz Urd nem akar békén hagyni! - Hamar rájött, hogy az sem segít, ha hisztizni kezd. Az órájára pillantott, és türelmetlenül dobolni kezdett a lábával. - Mi lesz már… - morogta. - Ilyenkor már rég itthon szoktak lenni. Péntek van a fenébe is… Csak nem?! Ha Keiichi-nek eszébe jutott valami én esküszöm hogy… - Nem fejezte be, de az elszántsága felől nem lehetett kétség. - Rendben, előbb ezt ússzam meg, utána lerendezem Keiichi-t. - Ismét, immár sokadszorra végignézett az előtte álló néhány méteren. - Meg tudom csinálni! - Szuggerálta magát. - Észre sem veszem, és túl leszek rajta… - Még egyszer utoljára nyelt egy nagyot, miközben érezte, hogy egy izzadtságcsepp gördül végig az arcán. - Rajta! - suttogta maga elé elszántan, és nem is halogatta tovább az elkerülhetetlent. Felpattant, és tett egy lépést előre. Az arcán megingathatatlan kifejezés volt. Semmi sem történ, ezért egy újabb lépés következett. A fiatal Istennő felbátorodott a kezdeti sikereken. Elmosolyodott, és futásnak eredt. Azaz csak szeretett volna, de a következő pillanatban drámai fordulat vette kezdetét. Alig néhány centiméterre a cipője orrától a padló megelevenedett. Egy kör alakú területen kísérteties ragyogás tört elő belőle, és lassan megjelent előtte a rettegett lény.

Urd úgy emelkedett ki a fából készült padlóból, mintha egész életében ezt gyakorolta. A tércsúsztató technikát, ami a személyes specialitása volt, valóban sikerült az évek során tökélyre fejlesztenie. Az Istennő halálos kecsességgel jelent meg fokozatosan teljes valójában. Még Skuld is megfeledkezett egy pillanatra a félelméről, és irigykedve bámulta a mozgás és a varázslat összehangolásának eleganciáját. Arra gondolt, hogy ő vajon mikor lesz képes ilyen hatékony mágiahasználatra. Aztán a pillanat elmúlt, és ismét elérkezett a rettenet ideje. A nővére ott tornyosult felette, és ő semmit sem tehetett. Elkapták, pontosabban mondva belesétált a cselszövő hálójába. Az idősebb Istennő különös testtartása tovább növelte a hatást. A kezeit a mellkasa előtt keresztezve a vállaira fektette. A feje bal oldalra és előre volt hajtva, a szemei pedig csukva. A fények miatt teljesen olyan volt, mint az élőholtak királynője. Pont, mint abban a filmben, amit Skuld fogadásból nézett meg vele, de már ezerszer megbánta. Inkább ette volna meg Urd az összes fagyiját. A két és fél órás végeérhetetlen sikoltozás és rettegés megtette a hatását, különösen az első néhány éjszakán. Azóta jobb lett, de most egy pillanat alatt visszatért a rettenetes lidércnyomás. A nővére szemhéja pedig lassan nyitódni kezdett… A fény lassan végigkúszott az elképesztően hosszú szempillákon, szinte hipnotizálta Skuld-ot.

A levendulaszínű tekintet…. A szempár, amely mintha Skuld legbelsőbb lényébe látott volna, és amely azt sugallta, hogy ˝Ismerem a félelmedet! Előlem nem menekülsz!˝ Egy szívdobbanásnyi pillanatig maradt ez az állapot, aztán az idősebb istennő megmozdult. Elengedte a vállait, de a kezét továbbra is keresztezve tartotta. Kecses ujjait karomként görbítette be a teste felé. A feje nem mozdult, de a szeme a mennyezet felé nézett, majdhogynem teljesen kiakadt. Mélyen beszívta a levegőt a tüdejébe, amitől a mellkasa jelentősen megemelkedett. Innen már nem volt visszaút, a hangszálain átáramoltatott levegő segítségével, kísérteties, síron túli nevetést hallatott.

-** Bwaah-ha-haa-ha-haaa!!! - **Skuld nem bírta tovább, hangosan felsikoltott. Érezte, hogy libabőrös lesz, és a legutolsó idegszáláig átjárja a borzongás a rettenetes hangtól. Ez valami olyasmi volt, amire az emberek azt szokták mondani ˝ki lehet kergetni vele a világból˝. Az egyetlen különbség az volt, hogy Skuld-nak sokkal nagyobb esélye volt egy ilyen menekülésre, ha egyszer valóban a szükségét érzi. Urd nem elégedett meg ennyivel. Megismételte a nevetést. -** Bwaah-ha-haa-ha-haaa!!! - **Egyszerűen tökéletes volt, pont mint ahogy a TV-ben látta. Abban a bizonyos showban, amit hamarosan alkalma lesz élőben is végigizgulni. A testvére ismét felsikoltott, és öntudatlanul tett egy lépést hátrafelé, mielőtt úrrá lett volna a félelmén.

- Fejezd már be, Urd! - kiabált rá dühösen a láthatóan borzasztó jól szórakozó Istennőre. - Fogalmad sincs, milyen idétlenül nézel ki, miközben ezt a hülyeséget csinálod… Csak azért vagy ilyen bátor, mert tudod, hogy nincsenek itt a bombáim?

- ˝Bátor˝? - ismételte meg fenyegetően Urd, majd hangosan felnevetett, ezúttal normális hangon, ami kicsit sem volt kevésbé hátborzongató, mint az előző. - Olyasvalaki kis se ejtse azt a szót, hogy bátor, aki úgy remeg a félelemtől, mint a nyárfalevél!

- Na és ha félek? - szipogta Skuld. - Urd, te hülye! Hát persze, hogy félek…Akinek több intelligenciája van egy marék molylepkénél, az tart tőled, és messzire elkerül! Mert egy megszállott, erőszakos, lusta önző és perverz vénség vagy!

- Hogy merészelsz ilyet mondani rám, te kis vakarcs?! - Urd most aztán igazán dühbe gurult. Eddig csak úgy tervezte, hogy ijesztgeti egy kicsit a húgát, de most már igazán el akarta látni a baját. - Nem is vagyok öreg! - A többi vádat azonban nem tagadta. - Készülj a rettegésre!!! - A kis Istennő már tudta, hogy elvetette a sulykot, és nem visszakozhat. Urd minden eddiginél veszélyesebbnek nézett ki, és nem úgy tűnt, mint aki könnyen megbocsátana. A karmaiban volt, és nem úszhatta meg a kegyetlen megtorlást.

És ebben a pillanatban, mikor már minden remény elveszettnek tűnt a sötét éjszaka homályában, egy csapásra megmenekült.

- Megjöttünk! - hallatszott Belldandy vidám hangja a bejárati ajtó irányából. - Hahó? - Skuld arca felragyogott, ugyanakkor Urd csalódott fintort vágott. Épp ellentétesen hatott rájuk a középső lánytestvér hazaérkezése.

- Onee-sama! - kiáltotta Skuld diadalittasan, mert tudta, hogy biztonságban van. Gyorsan kiöltötte a nyelvét Urd-ra, majd sarkon perdült és rohanni kezdett szeretett nővéréhez. A legidősebb testvér felemelkedett, és enyhe ingadozással lebegett a padló felett. Néhány pillanatig még savanyú ábrázatot vágott, aztán beletörődve sóhajtott.

- Na mindegy… - csipogta könnyed hangon. - …legközelebb majd elkapom! - Aztán ő is elindult, hogy üdvözölje a munkából hazaérkezőket. Természetesen alkalomhoz illően. Mire ellebegett a bejáratig, Skuld már Belldandy nyakában lógott, ami ismét rosszalló kifejezést csalt az arcára. Közben Keiichi is belépett, kissé meglepetten nézte a nagy érzelmi kirohanást.

- Onee-sama… - zokogta Skuld elfúló hangon. - Annyira jó, hogy végre hazajöttél… Köszönöm!!!

- Mi történt, Skuld? - kérdezte aggódva Bell.

- Urd már megint gonoszkodott! - mutatott vádlón a kis Istennő a nőérére, aki ártatlanságot színlelt, de nem erőltette meg vele magát túlságosan. - Folyton ijesztget, mióta megnézte azt a buta TV showt.

- Most mit vagy úgy oda? - vágott közbe Urd, mielőtt még Belldandy megvigasztalhatta volna. - Ha nem lennél annyira ijedős, akkor téged is szórakoztatna. De végül is… mi mást lehetne várni egy gyerektől?

- Látod?! Látod milyen gonosz?! - hadarta Skuld hevesen.

- Jaj, nekem… - sóhajtott Belldandy, de a szeme vidáman csillogott. - Ti ketten már megint nem tudtok szépen játszani? Ejnye, Nee-san… Skuld… Máshogy kellene kimutatnotok az egymás iránt érzett szereteteteket.

- Ja tényleg! - csillant fel Urd szeme. - Eszembe jutott már! Az egészet csak szeretetből csináltam! Akkor túl is van tárgyalva… Egyébként Üdv itthon és… - Odalebegett Keiichi-hez, és eljátszotta ugyan azt, amit a húgának. - -** Bwaah-ha-haa-ha-haaa!!! - **A fiú kényszeredetten mosolygott.

- Hello, Urd! Látom nagyon izgatott vagy az este miatt… Már több mint három napja.

- Mi az, már veled sem lehet viccelni? - nézett rá lemondóan az Istennő. - Pedig neked is tetszett a műsor, kölyök.

- A ˝tetszett˝ kissé túlzás… - mondta K1 miközben a hajával babrált. - Jó, elismerem izgalmas volt, de kétlem, hogy bármi újat tudna nyújtani akár már a második alkalommal is. Az ilyen showknak ez a legnagyobb hibájuk.

- Úgy beszélsz, mint egy maradi kritikus… - morogta Urd. - Már mindenki ellenem van? Remélem te legalább várod az estét, Bell.

- Már nagyon izgatott vagyok! - a középső testvér összecsapta a kezeit. - Élőben látni Don Kanonji-t… Fantasztikus lesz! Ráadásul egy extra meglepetést is ígértek a mai alkalomra, és mindenki aki részt vesz a forgatáson, ajándékot kap.

- Látjátok? Ez az én húgom! - Urd diadalmasan a levegőbe csapott. - Ne is törődjünk ezzel a két mogorva személlyel, Belldandy. Mi majd megmutatjuk hogy kell jól érezni magunkat! Ugye?

- Nee-san… Ne légy ilyen! Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Keiichi-san, és Skuld is feloldódik majd, ha elkezdődik a műsor.

- Remek… - jegyezte meg Skuld szarkasztikusan, és K1-hez fordult. - Csak tudnám, miért kellett Belldandy-nak épp erre az ostobaságra jegyeket nyernie.

- Ugyan… - legyintett a fiú. - Tudhatnád, hogy ha valahol lehetőség van nyerni, és Bell arra jár, akkor nem kérdéses ki viszi el a díjat. Amikor elmentünk annak az új áruháznak a megnyitójára, biztos volt hogy nem jöhetünk el üres kézzel.

- Ez igaz… - ismerte el a legfiatalabb Istennő. - De akkor is pont a legbugyutább showra? Hihetetlen, hogy az ilyesminek van nézetsége. Az a fickó annyira… annyira… égő, hogy az már nem kifejezés. Mintha nem lett volna épp elég város, ahol folytathatta volna a lefutott műsorát. Nem… neki épp Nekomi-t kellett kiszúrnia.

- Majd csak túléljük valahogy… - próbálta felvidítani Keiichi Skuld-ot. - Ha pedig nem akarsz, akkor tudod, hogy nem kell eljönnöd…

- Megyek! - szakította félbe Skuld, de közben olyan arcot vágott, mint aki épp fogorvoshoz készül. K1 nem tudhatta, hogy ez már nem kedv kérdése volt. Amikor egy héttel korábban Bell megnyerte a jegyeket, még úgy tervezte, hogy valóban kihagyja a programot. De Urd csúnyán rászedte…

A családi jegy, ami öt személynek biztosított részvételt Don Kanonji műsorára. Amikor hazaértek, Belldandy-nak az a szenzációs ötlete támadt, hogy ötödiknek hívják el K1-vel a főnöküket, Chihiro-t. Ekkor Skuld kijelentette, hogy az ő jegyét is odapasszolhatják valakinek, mert nem fog menni. Urd akkor még nem szólt semmit, megvárta amíg egyedül maradnak a húgával. Aztán bevetette a szokásos módszerét. Azt állította, hogy Skuld csak azért nem mer elmenni, mert egy gyerek, és félni fog. Erre ő persze automatikusan reagált, és eszébe sem jutott, hogy csak egy csapda. Kijelentette, bármiben hajlandó fogadni, hogy elmegy egy ilyen ostobaságra, és az elejétől a végéig képes lesz végignézni. A nővére azonnal rávágta, hogy állja a fogadást, és ez meglepte Skuld-ot, de már nem visszakozhatott.

- Megyek! - ismételte meg céltudatosan. Egy hónapi fagylaltja forgott kockán, és nem akart ilyen hosszú időn keresztül a hűsítő édesség nélkül maradni. Csak ki kell bírnia a Showt, és nem kell lemondania róla. Sőt mi több… Urd megfogadta, hogy ha mégis elmegy, és az este folyamán egyszer sem fog sikoltani, vagy álmából felriadni, - mint egy gyerek tenné - akkor egy hónapig nem fog egy korty szakét sem inni. Tudta, hogy Urd mennyire szereti ezt az italt, ezért már előre várta, hogy láthassa a szenvedő arcát.

- De ugye nem csak kényszerből csinálod? - kérdezte K1, majd lehalkította a hangját. - Urd miatt van, ugye?

- Nem, egyáltalán… - nevetett feszülten Skuld, és nem volt benne biztos, hogy az igazság nem ült ki az arcára. - Most megyek, és felkészülök a show-ra.

- Felkészülsz? - kérdezte Keiichi bizonytalanul. Nagyon rossz érzése támadt, de nem volt ideje alaposabban kérdezősködni, mert Urd ott jelent meg mellette.

- Keiichi! - kiáltotta az Istennő, játékosan a fiú gyomrába bokszolt. - Mi ez nagy levertség?! Tudom már, hogy mi kell neked. Rajta, had halljam!

- Muszáj ezt, Urd? - kérdezte a fiú gyötrődő tekintettel.

- Még szép! - vágta rá az Istennő. K1 megadóan sóhajtott. - Háromra együtt! Egy, két… Há!

- **Bwaah-ha-haa-ha-haaa!!! - **Mindketten ugyan olyan pózban utánozták a természetellenes nevetést. Skuld a szobájának ajtajából nézte a jelenetet, és lassan megcsóválta a fejét. Talán most először sajnálta Keiichi-t igazából. A fiú arcán látszott, hogy neki sem igazán tetszik, hogy ezt kell csinálnia.

- Na még egyszer! - Bíztatta Urd, és megint felhangzott a nyerítés. A fiatal Istennő nagyot sóhajtott, majd belépett a szobájába. Azonnal elszánt kifejezést jelent meg az arcán, amikor az egyik bombáját a kezébe fogta. A szerkezet mintha erőt öntött volna belé. Még nagyon sok teendője volt, ezért habozás nélkül neki is látott.

- Jöjjenek csak a szellemek, ha azt akarják… - suttogta szinte öntudatlanul. - Majd én megmutatom nekik, hogy kivel szórakozzanak!

Keiichi jól eső érzéssel kortyolta a bögréjéből a finom teát. Általában csak evés után szokott inni, de most nem tudott várni.

- Ember! - panaszolta rosszallóan. - Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ez a Don Kanonji-féle nevetés ennyire megerőltető. Urd persze azt hitte, hogy csak szimulálok, amikor félrenyeltem… Még ilyet. - Miután befejezte, kedvesen Belldandy-ra nézett. - Kösz szépen a teát, Bell. Nagyon finom.

- Örülök, hogy ízlik, Keiichi-san. - mondta az Istennő őszinte mosollyal. - Nem értem, hogy mi üthetett Urd-ba… Most még a szokásosnál is jobban beleéli magát egy TV műsorba. De abból biztos nem lesz semmi baj, ha ennyire rajong valamiért.

- Remélem hogy nem… - tette hozzá K1 szkeptikusan. - De ha mégis, akkor még mindig jobban örülök, hogy ˝rajong˝ a műsorért, mintha el akarná pusztítani. Bele sem gondolok, hogy abból mi lenne. Viszont valami tényleg érdekes… Egészen addig, amíg nem nyerted meg a jegyeket, nem hozta túlságosan izgalomba Don Kanonji műsora. Mondhatni közömbös volt iránta… Jó lenne mi folyik abban a konok fejében… - Közben Bell néhány tányért tett elé, amiben ínycsiklandozó finomságok gőzölögtek.

- Érthető, hogy izgatott. Hiszen az egészet felveszik, és később leadják a TV-ben. - Az Istennő befejezte a tálalást. - Ha szerencsénk van viszontláthatjuk magunkat a TV-ben. Urd pedig imád szerepelni.

- Igen, ez így nagyon is valószínű. - Keiichi már alig bírta. - Jó étvágyat! - mondta önfeledten, majd a hozzálátott az evéshez. - Csak azt tudnám, hogy hová rohant el ilyen hirtelen… - töprengett teli szájjal. - És Skuld is nagyon furán viselkedett. Szerintem készülnek valamire. Te hogy gondolod, Bell?

- Náluk ezt soha nem lehet tudni. De mivel nagyon sok lesz ott az ember, remélhetőleg visszafogják magukat… - Keiichi fülét nem kerülte el, hogy még Belldandy is beszúrta a mondanivalójába a ˝remélhetőleg˝ szót. Tehát még ő sem volt biztos abban, hogy nem lesz botrány. - De majd odafigyelek rájuk.

- Ennek örülök. - mondta K1 őszintén. - Nekem meg marad Chihiro. Ő is eléggé be volt zsongva. Az biztos, hogy ez egy emlékezetes este lesz. Mindegy honnan … - Ebben a pillanatban Urd robbant be a teázóba óriási lendülettel, sikeresen félbeszakítva a fiú mondandóját.

- Vészhelyzet! - kiabálta teljes hangerővel. - Segítenetek kell!!!

- Már megint mi… - Keiichi-nek ismét elakadt a szava, amint hátrafordult. Ezzel egy időben nagy mennyiségű vér tódult az arcába, és majdnem félrenyelte a falatot. - Mi… mit művelsz?! - kérdezte remegő hangon.

- Mondtam már, hogy ez egy vészhelyzet! - förmedt rá Urd. - Ne kérdezz ilyen hülyeségeket! - K1 szögletesen bólintott, de az arca még mindig teljesen vörös volt. A reakciót az váltotta ki, hogy az Istennő mindössze két roppantul kis méretű törölközőt viselt ruha gyanánt. Ezek épphogy eltakarták a legintimebb részeket, de félő volt, hogy a heves mozgás miatt bármelyik pillanatban leeshetnek. Ugyanakkor be kellett ismernie, hogy ez a lehetőség sem volt annyira borzalmas. Azonban az egészben az volt a legfurcsább, hogy Urd két ruha is volt a kezeiben. - Képtelen vagyok dönteni, melyiket vegyem fel este! Ezt… - Felmutatta a bal kezében lévő vörös ruhát. - Vagy esetleg ezt… - következett a másik, fekete. - Az imént idéztem meg párat, és végül ez a kettő maradt. Segítenetek kell!

- Nee-san, szerintem mind a kettő jól állna. - Mondta vidáman Belldandy. - Igazából a ruhák nem is számítanak, a te szépséged teszi majd őket varázslatossá.

- Gondoltam hogy valami ilyesmit fogsz mondani. - Urd egy pillanatra elmosolyodott, majd újra megjelent az arcán az elszánt kifejezés. - De most nincs időm a Belldandy féle bölcsességek megfejtésére. Egy igazi férfi véleményére vagyok kíváncsi. Keiichi!!! - A fiú úgy összerezzent, hogy az evőpálcika kiesett a kezéből. - Mond csak… - váltott az Istennő csábos hangra, majd közelebb lépett hozzá. - Melyikben néznél meg szívesebben?

- Hát… hát… én… e… ö… - K1 próbált értelmes mondatokat kinyögni, de csak zagyvaság lett belőle. Kétségbeesetten Bell-re nézett, aki láthatóan ugyan annyira kíváncsi volt a véleményére, mint Urd. - _Most mi a fenét mondjak? - _kérdezte magától kétségbeesetten. - _Remélem Bell nem érti majd félre. - _Nyelt egy nagyot, majd még egyszer nekifutott, ezúttal sem túl sok sikerrel. - Izé… ha… azaz… talán… de…

- Na, ne légy már ilyen szégyenlős! - búgta a másod osztályú Istennő. - Csak el kell mondanod a véleményed. Várj egy picit, megkönnyítem a dolgod. Íme! - Intett egyet a kezével, mire a ruhák megmozdultak, aztán Keiichi legnagyobb meglepetésére két új Urd jelent meg az igazi jobb és bal oldalán. Az egyik a fekete, a másik a vörös ruhát viselte. A középsőn maradt a törölköző, ami talán egy isteni csodának köszönhetően még mindig nem esett le. - Nos… melyikünket választanád, K-boy? - Keiichi szája tátva maradt a csodálkozástól. Pedig az Istennőkkel eltöltött évek alatt úgy érezte, hogy már semmi nem érheti váratlanul. A két pózoló Urd-másolatra, és a falatnyi törölközőben feszítő eredetire azonban nem lehetett felkészülni. Ezen kívül mindkét ruha igazán jól állt az Istennőnek, ahogy azt Belldandy előre meg is mondta. Nehéz lett volna választani közülük.

- Ugye csak ki kell választanom az egyiket? - kérdezte végül bizonytalanul. Közben sűrűn Bell felé tekintgetett, és megkönnyebbülten látta, hogy nyoma sincs a féltékenység viharának.

- Pontosan, pontosan! - bólogatott hevesen Urd. - Melyikben tetszem jobban? Csak válaszd ki. Egyedül a középsőt nem ér…

- Um… - K1 nyelt egy nagyot, és gyorsan a két szélső Urd-ra terelte a figyelmét, miközben az igazi sokat sejtetően elmosolyodott.

- Siess, kölyök, mert érzem, hogy mindjárt leesik rólam a törölköző! - Ez végül megtette a hatását. Keiichi mindent egy lapra feltéve felemelte a kezét, és a fekete ruhás Urd-ra mutatott.

- Az! - kiáltotta feszülten. - Szerintem az jobban áll!

- Biztos? - kérdezte a törölközős Istennő, majd szkeptikusan végigmérte ezt a másolatát. - Ugye nem csak azért mondod, mert már meg akarsz szabadulni tőlem?

- Dehogyis! - tiltakozott a fiú felháborodottan. - Mindkettő nagyon csinos, de a fekete jobb… és most lennél szíves kimenni, vagy legalább normálisan felöltözni?!

- Aha! - Urd halkan kuncogott egy sort. - Csak nem azt szeretnéd, hogy előtted öltözzek át?

- Nem úgy értettem!!! - Keiichi keze görcsösen feszült az elejtett evőpálcikájára, ami nem bírta sokáig a terhelést, és elroppant. - Már választottam! Miért kell neked kiforgatni a szavaimat?!

- Ha egyszer kétértelműen mondod őket. - Az Istennő tétován megvonta a vállát. - De rendben van, látom őszinte vagy. Ez egy jó pont neked, Keiichi fiú. Látod, Bell, erre voltam kíváncsi. Egy hozzáértő férfi véleményére. - Eltűntette a másolatait, majd a földre hulló ruhákat még a levegőben elkapta. Elindult kifelé, de még mosolyogva visszafordult. - További jó étvágyat! Marad tehát a vörös…

- Mi van!?!?!? - kérdezte Keiichi mennydörgő hangon. - Én a feketét választottam!!! Akkor miért akarod most a vöröset felvenni?!?!?! Csak szórakozol velem, nem igaz?! - Urd teljesen ártatlan arcot vágva ránézett, a mutatóujját pedig az ajkára biggyesztette.

- Ó, tényleg! El is felejtettem, hogy a feketét mondtad. - Keiichi arca most már legalább annyira volt vörös a dühtől, mint zavarában. - Hát persze, hogy a feketét fogom felvenni. Ahogy akarod, Szivi. - A vörös ruha hirtelen fehér köddé vált. - Csak még egyszer utoljára meg akartam bizonyosodni, hogy tényleg őszinte voltál. De látom nem volt rá szükség. Szóval köszi! Nagyon sokat segítettél! - Azzal K1-re kacsintott, majd távozott a teázóból. A fiú még néhány pillanatig feszülten várt, hogy még esetleg visszatér, aztán megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott.

- Jó ég! - panaszolta félhangosan. - Ez az Urd bármikor képes kikészíteni.

- Minden rendben, Keiichi-san? - tudakolta Belldandy aggódva. - Urd nagyon boldognak tűnt, hogy segítettél neki. Bár szerintem mindkét ruha egyaránt mesésen állt neki, de egy férfi szemével nézve egész más lehet a helyzet. Bár egy kicsit tényleg agresszív volt… - Aggódva nézett az ajtó felé. - Azt hiszem, később beszélek vele.

- Ó, Bell… - suttogta Keiichi meghatódva. A lány annyira nagyszerű volt, hogy azt szavakkal kis sem lehetett fejezni. Azt kívánta, bárcsak a testvérei jobban hasonlítanának rá. Sajnos a kívánságok nem minden esetben teljesülhettek, még ha egy ilyennek is köszönhette azt, hogy kettejük sorsa összefonódott. Talán ha több esze lett volna, amikor Peorth-t megidézte… De a múlton már kár volt keseregni.

- Nagyon jó érzés… - folytatta az Istennő továbbra is mosolyogva, - hogy egy férfiként tudsz a nővéremre tekinteni. Most komoly bajban lettünk volna, ha ez nem így van.

- Azért olyan nagyban talán mégsem. Végül is csak egy ruháról van szó… - jegyezte meg K1. Óvatosan fürkészte Belldandy arcát, nem neheztel esetleg mégis rá egy picit. A megjegyzés, hogy úgy nézett Urd-ra mint egy férfi egy nőre minden esetre furcsa volt. Végül is nehezére esett volna máshogy tenni, főleg hogy Urd olyan amilyen. Gyorsan elkergette ezeket a gondolatokat, hiszen kezdett velük összezavarodni, és veszélyes vizekre evezni. Urd szép volt, de messze nem olyan értelemben mint Belldandy. Ezt már kitudja hányadszor leszögezte magában.

- Igaz, tényleg csak egy ruha. - Bell adott egy új evőpálcát K1-nek. - De még nem volt rá példa, hogy Urd bárki véleményét kikérte volna az öltözködéssel kapcsolatban. Tényleg nagyon izgatott lehet.

- Ami az égvilágon… egyáltalán semmi jót nem jelent… - mondta Keiichi feszülten rágva az ételt. - Tényleg nagyon oda kell majd figyelni rá. - Ebben a pillanatban hangos csörömpölés hallatszott Skuld szobájának irányából. - Na és persze rá is… - tette hozzá lemondóan. Talán még az ételtől is elment volna a kedve, ha az nem lett volna annyira finom. A továbbiakban tényleg nem volt semmi, ami megzavarta volna. Sőt, miután befejezte, még sikerült is egy jót beszélgetnie Belldandy-val. Közben folyamatosan figyelte az órát, aminek mutatója kérlelhetetlenül haladt előre.

Mire Chihiro megérkezett, már a Morisato rezidencia valamennyi lakója készen állt az indulásra. A nő izgatottan csengetett, majd köszönés helyett megeresztett egy Don Kanonji féle nevetést az ajtót kinyitó K1-nek. A fiú ezt olyan nagyra értékelte, hogy majdnem hazazavarta a főnökét.

- Mi a baj, Morisato-kun? - kérdezte Chihiro, amikor rájött, hogy a fiú nem vevő a humorára. - Elég nyúzottnak tűnsz. Ugye nem vesztél össze Bell-channal?

- Nem erről van szó… - felelte K1 türelmetlenül. - Majd egyszer te is megérted, Chihiro-san.

- Persze-persze… - a nő sokat tudóan átkarolta a vállát. - Tízezer mérföldről megérzem a szerelmi bánat illatát. Mond el bátran Chihiro öreg haverodnak, hogy mi a baj. Talán tudok segíteni.

- Ha csak nem akarsz örökbe fogadni két fölösleges Istennőt… - morogta Keiichi az orra alatt.

- Tessék? - nézett rá értetlenül a főnöke, mire ő megrázta a fejét.

- Semmi, csak hangosan… - nem tudta befejezni, mert valaki egyszerűen félrelökte. Urd jelent meg Chihiro előtt, és pár pillanat múlva megismételték a borzalmas nevetést.

- Keiichi, ne szerencsétlenkedj már annyit! - szólt hátra az Istennő. - Szedd össze magad, és indulás!

- Még rengeteg időnk van! - makacskodott a fiú. - Ráérünk, fölösleges sietni.

- Keiichi… - sóhajtotta Urd. - Neked fogalmad sincs az egészről. Vannak olyan rajongók, akik már órákkal korábban a helyszínre érkeznek.

- De én nem vagyok rajongó! - csattant fel K1, és egy pillanatig farkasszemet nézett a veszélyes Istennővel. - Ráadásul te sem vagy az…

- De ugye nem akarsz lemondani az ingyen szendvicsekről, és az üdítőről? - vette át Urd posztját Chihiro. - Nyomás, Morisato-kun, vagy itt hagyunk!

- Tényleg megtennétek? - kérdezte gúnyos hangon a fiú, de inkább nem feszítette tovább a húrt. Hátrafordul, és látta a várakozó Belldandy-t és Skuld-ot. A legfiatalabb Istennő most különösen komor arckifejezéssel meredt rá.

- Mi is készen állunk, Keiichi-san. - mondta Bell, Skuld pedig határozottan bólintott.

- Ha így állunk, akkor nincs mit tenni… - morogta a fiú, és leakasztotta a fogasról a dzsekijét.

- Ez a beszéd, Morisato-kun! Már várnak a szendvicsek! - Chihiro Urd-dal együtt átvette az ötfős csapat vezetését. Keiichi ha gonosz akart volna lenni, akkor bejelenti, hogy már teletömte magát Belldandy főztjével. De inkább hallgatott, és örült neki, hogy a főnöke lefoglalja magát a legidősebb istennővel. Abba azonban bele sem mert gondolni, hogy fognak ők ketten viselkedni, ha elkezdődik a show.

**Nekomi város, Péntek este, 21:32**

Fujiwara Takumi tökéletesen beleolvadt a forgalmas bevásárló utcán bámészkodó tömegbe. Bár csak az akadémiai évei alatt volt alkalma a valódi világba látogatni, nem esett nehezére alkalmazkodni a körülményekre. Ezt nagyban segítette, hogy bár az emberek sokan voltak, de csupán annyira törődtek a másikkal, hogy ne ütközzenek össze nézelődés közben. Miután megérkezett, Shinigami alakban eltávolodott a város szélén megnyíló Senkaimon-tól. Azután előcsomagolta az útra bekészítet gigai-t, és pillanatok alatt beleköltözött. Ezek után néhány járókelő kissé furcsán nézett rá, ami határozottan nyugtalanította. Hamar rájött, hogy ennek az oka az öltözéke lehet. Amikor legutóbbi látogatása óta eltelt nyolcvan évben úgy tűnt megváltoztak az öltözködési szokások. Ezért kerített magának pár új darabot, miközben azon töprengett, hogy vajon hány főgonosznak kell lealacsonyodnia a lopás szintjére. Gyorsan elűzte ezeket a gondolatokat, mivel eddig meglehetősen sikeresnek bizonyult új mesterségében.

El tudta hagyni a Soul Society-t, a megnövelt biztonsági intézkedések dacára is. Közben legyőzött két hadnagyot, igaz a korábbi elhatározásának ellenére nem tudta magát rászánni, hogy végezzen velük. Most először volt képes igazán használni az erejét az egykori asszisztensén kívül mások előtt is, és ez nagyon jót tett az önbizalmának. Most épp egy műszaki cikkeket árusító üzlet kirakatát bámulta. Azonban nem látott túl az üvegen, csak saját tükröződő képmásával foglalkozott. Épp a magabiztos mosolyt gyakorolta. Volt még rajta mit csiszolni, de erre is lesz majd ideje nemsokára, ha majd mindenki a lábai előtt hever. Ennek biztos tudatában szentelt néhány pillantást a kirakatban lévő tárgyaknak is. Mivel tudós volt, nem hagyta hidegen az ilyesmi, bár a legtöbb termék egyértelműen a szórakoztató elektronika kategóriájába tartozott.

- Elnézést… - szólította meg hirtelen valaki, amitől minden idegszála pattanásig feszült. Kényszerítette magát, hogy ne cselekedjen elhamarkodottan. Ha egy utána kutató Shinigami lett volna, akkor biztos nem elnézés kéréssel kezdi a kettejük diskurzusát. A hang irányába fordult, és megpróbált természetesen viselkedni. Egy pillanatba sem telt bele, és rájött, hogy tényleg fölösleges volt az idegesség. A lány, aki legfeljebb az álláig ért, és nem tűnk kifejezetten erősnek. Emberi életkorban mérve körülbelül tizennyolc éves lehetett. Hasonló stílusú ruhát viselt, mint a vele egykorú fiatal lányok többsége. A haja fekete volt, de mindkét oldalon három piros színűre festett tincs látszott benne. A tekintete vidám volt, és valamiért nagyon izgatottnak tűnt.

- Igen…? - kérdezte bizonytalanul Takumi.

- Szia! - köszönt a lány a már előbb is hallott vidám hangján. - Ne haragudj, de nem tudnád megmondani mennyi az idő? A lányokkal késésben vagyunk, de mindenkinek lemerült a telefonjában az aksi… Szóval életet mentenél… - A renegát Shinigami ekkor vette észre, hogy három másik lány várakozik a közelben. Nem tudott róla, hogy problémája származna egy ilyen kérés teljesítésében, ezért a ruhával együtt zsákmányolt digitális kronométerre nézett.

- Huszonegy óra, harmincöt perc. - mondta saját magát is meglepő nyugodt hangon. Máskor nem tudott volna ilyen könnyen beszédbe elegyedni senkivel. Még akkor sem, ha ilyen semmiségről volt szó.

- Köszi szépen, rendes vagy! - intett neki a lány, és már hátat is fordított. Odarohant a barátnőihez, és közölte velük az információt. Láthatóan mindannyian megkönnyebbültek, és ebből Takumi arra következtetett, hogy még nem késtek el. Majd a lány mondott még valamit, ami miatt hangos nevetés tört ki. Ezután a kis, négyfős csapat tagjai enyhén elpirulva fordultak felé. Ez jobban meglepte a szökevényt, mint addig bármi. Először azt hitte, hogy valami megint nincs rendben a ruhájával. Végignézett magán, de minden stimmelt. Aztán a lányok várakoztak egy darabig, majd nevetve távoztak. Mintha csalódottak lettek volna valami miatt. Takumi értetlenül pislogott, mire ismét különös dolog történt. Rövid idő alatt másodszor szólította meg egy idegen.

- Ezt aztán szépen eltoltad, haver. - Az egykori Halálisten végigmérte a tetőtől talpig fekete bőrbe öltözött, rosszkedvűnek tűnő fickót. Ő sem lehetett több húsz évesnél. A jobb kezében egy félig leégett cigarettát szorongatott, amiből egy hatalmasat szívott, majd a füstöt Takumi képébe fújta. Ő ezt egyelőre nem értelmezte támadásként, de minden eshetőségre felkészült. Az új „ismerőse" lemondóan megcsóválta a fejét. - Elszalasztottad a lehetőséget.

- Ezt hogy érted? - puhatolózott Fujiwara. Próbálta félvállról venni a dolgot, nehogy kiderüljön mennyire járatlan a halandók szokásaiban.

- A csajokra gondoltam… - mutatott a még mindig látható csapat irányába a kiszőkített hajú srác. - Nem igaz, hogy valaki ennyire bamba legyen. - Takumi továbbra sem értett semmit, és ezt nyilván, a fickó is észrevette, mert hosszas magyarázkodásba kezdett. - Biztos új vagy ezen a bolygón, de figyelj elmondom mivan… Az a lány nem az időt akarta megkérdezni tőled, balfék…

- De hát azt mondta szeretné tudni…

- Nem az a lényeg… - intette le a fickó. - Kizárt, hogy négy gimnazista lánynak egyszerre merüljön le a telefonja. Manapság ezek a vackok több száz óráig bírják… - felmutatta a sajátját, amink a kijelzőjén egy fekete halálfej forgott. Takumi-nak kedve lett volna megvizsgálni a belsejét, de inkább nem ragadtatta el magát. - És ha tényleg így is lett volna, akkor sem szorultak volna rá a segítségedre. Nézd! - a kirakatra mutatott. Takumi értetlenül fordult vissza. Már majdnem megkérdezte, hogy mit akar ezzel, amikor rádöbbent mire céloz az idegen. Számos műszaki cikk, például a DVD lejátszók kijelzőjén ott villogott a pontos idő. - Sőt… - a fekete ruhás fickó a magasba mutatott, ahol egy hatalmas kivetítő sarkában jól olvashatóan szintén ez állt. Takumi döbbenten nyelt egyet. - Na, látom már kezded kapizsgálni…

- Azt hiszem értem… - mondta a szökevény Shinigami. - Információt akartak gyűjteni rólam… - Magában dühösen összevonta a szemöldökét. Arra gyanakodott, hogy a Titkos Felderítő Alakulat egy újabb módszerének volt tanúja.

- Te tényleg nem vagy százas, haver. - Az idegen rosszízűen felnevetett. - A csajok ismerkedni akartak! Nem információt szerezni rólad, vagy az időt megtudni… ki a francnak kellene rólad információ?

- Ismerkedni?

- Ja. Arra vártak, hogy csatlakozz hozzájuk, ha így esetleg érthetőbb. Megtetszettél nekik, vagy nevezd ahogy csak akarod. - A fura idegen gondterhelten sóhajtott. - Komolyan mondom nem értem…

- Mit?

- Hogy miért olyan lassú az összes selymesképű bishounen felfogása, mint a tiéd. - A fekete ruhás elmorzsolta a kezével a cigarettáját, majd a közeli szemetesbe dobta. - Még ettől is elvetted a kedvem… - morogta, majd hirtelen gyanakodva nézett rá. - Várjunk csak… Ugye nem lehet hogy te… Olyan vagy?

- Milyen? - Takumi-t hirtelen annyi információ érte, hogy már követni is alig tudta őket. A biztonság kedvéért a bal kezét a zsebébe dugta, ahol a gikongan-ja lapult.

- Tudod… Meleg. - A halálisten nem értette mire akarnak kilyukadni. Valahonnan ismerős volt neki a kifejezés, talán korábban hallhatta, de nem ugrott be a szituációhoz kapcsolódó jelentése. - Ne mond, hogy erről sem tudod micsoda… Olyan pasi, aki a pasikat szereti, és nem érdeklik a nők. - A fekete ruhás idézőjelet imitált az ujjai segítségével. - Boys Love. Ami most olyan fene nagy divat lett… Nem mint ha bajom lenne a melegekkel, szal semmi gond, ha az vagy…

- Nem! - vágta rá Takumi kissé megkönnyebbülve, bár még mindig zavarban volt az idegenekkel folytatott társalgás miatt. - Én is a lányokhoz vonzódom, csak az előbb nem figyeltem. Még új vagyok errefelé…

- Akkor most már tudod mi a pálya. - A fickó megvonta a vállát. - Legközelebb ne szerencsétlenkedj, használd ki a kínálkozó lehetőséget. Ha már ennyire tetszel a csajoknak… Na mindegy, nem tépem tovább a számat. Csá, haver. - Azzal otthagyta a még mindig bambuló Takumi-t. Aki még hosszú percekig nem tudott napirendre térni a dolgok felett. Az akadémián rá sem néztek a lányok. Pedig sokan voltak, akik tetszettek neki, de még azok sem akik kevésbé. Most visszagondolva ezekre az időkre, elismerte, hogy ez talán a zárkózottságának volt köszönhető. De nem agyalhatott egész este ilyen kicsinyes dolgokon.

Felnézett az üzletnek otthont adó toronyház tetején lévő nagy teljesítményű antennarendszerre. Tulajdonképpen ez volt az igazi célja. Feltűnésmentesen a hátsó kijárathoz osont, majd belopakodott az épületbe. Talán a narancssárga hátizsák, és a kék pulóver nem volt a legalkalmasabb a rejtőzködésre, de az itt dolgozó emberek figyelmének elkerüléséhez ez is tökéletesen elég volt. Néhány percnél nem vett többet igénybe, hogy feljusson a tetőszerkezetre, és ott azonnal megtalálta a hatalmas antenna energiavezetékeit rejtő dobozt. Szakavatott mozdulatokkal eltávolította a fedelét, majd levette a hátizsákját. Rövid keresgélés után előhúzott belőle egy eszközt, ami leginkább a halandó világban a hordozható számítógépekre emlékeztetett. Alig volt nagyobb, mint a fekete ruhás telefonja. Becsatlakoztatta az energiahálózatba, majd a hosszú organikusnak tűnő kábeleken lévő érintkezőn az antennára erősítette. A sima fekete felületen egy kép jelent meg, majd egy felirat és egy skála. A töltés megkezdődött, és Takumi-nak már csak ki kellett várnia a hátralévő időt, hogy hozzákezdhessen alaposan kigondolt tervéhez.

Elégedetten felegyenesedett, és a tető széléhez sétált. Végignézett az odalent nyüzsgő embereken. A halandó világot határozottan kellemesebbnek találta, mint a Soul Society-t. Az embereket pedig szintén kezdte megkedvelni… Legalábbis akikkel eddig alkalma volt beszélni, azok nem voltak olyan undokok, mint a legtöbb Shinigami. Ez gondolkodóba ejtette. Rövid töprengés után arra az elhatározásra jutott, hogy ha majd uralni fogja a mindenséget, az ilyen emberek méltóak lesznek a nagylelkűségére…

**Nekomi város, Péntek, 21:55**

- Hol az ördögben van már Chihiro? - kérdezte Urd Keiichi-t, miközben mániákus tekintettel vizsgálta a tömeget. - A végén még lemarad a kezdésről.

- Az egész a sok ingyen üdítő miatt van… - felelte K1, aki nagyjából már hozzászokott az Istennő viselkedéséhez. - Most is biztos a mosdót keresi.

- Menj utána, és szólj neki, hogy tolja ide a képét! - Parancsolta Urd szigorúan. - Két percet kaptok, azután itt legyetek!

- Még mit nem! - Keiichi felháborodva nézett egyenesen az Istennő szemébe. - Én ugyan be nem megyek egy női mosdóba. Ha már itt tartunk, miért nem mész te?

- Mert akkor lemaradok a kezdésről, kölyök! - válaszolta ádáz tekintettel az Istennő. - Ne legyél gyáva, egy férfinak néha meg kell tenni olyasmit is, amire úgy érzi nem képes. Na indulás!

- Miért nem megy Skuld?

- Mert neki egész végig itt kell maradnia. Jól mondom?

- Egyáltalán nem kell! - felelte a kis Istennő. - Teljesen önszántamból maradok. Nem azért, mert a csúnya öreg Urd kényszerít. Megértetted, Keiichi?

- Ja. Tisztán látszik, hogy nem ő kényszerít. - Mondta a fiú, közben Urd tovább nyaggatta.

- Ne aggódj, Nee-san, Chihiro-san nemsokára itt lesz. - Belldandy megérintette Urd karját, mire kissé megnyugodott. Alig telte el így egy pillanat, mire meghallatszott a hátuk mögül az eltűnt nő hangja.

- Bocsánat… Elnézés… - A tömeg morgolódott egy sort. - Nem akartam a lábadra lépni, bocsi… Az első sorban vannak a többiek… Bocsánat. Néni, maga nem túl öreg az ilyesmihez? - K1 lemondóan sóhajtott.

- Asszem erre nem lesz szükség, Bell. - Amint kimondta, Chihiro feje kibukkant a tömegből.

- Na végre, megtaláltalak titeket. - A nő igazán boldognak tűnt. - Elkezdődött már?

- Amint látod még nem… - mutatott K1 a kamerákkal és reflektorokkal vacakoló technikusokra. - Ahogy így elnézem, még van néhány percünk.

- Helyes. Morisato-kun, állj egy kicsit arrébb! - Chihiro elégedetlen morgások közepette odapréselte magát melléjük. Keiichi sorsa így végleg megpecsételődött. Eredetileg Belldandy mellett szeretett volna lenni, de most bekerült a két fanatikus nőszemély mellé. Még Skuld-nak is jobb volt a helyzete, aki Bell és Urd között helyezkedett el. Még legalább egy negyed órán keresztül nem történt semmi, de akkor aztán megjelent egy rikító színű öltönyt viselő, középkorú, erősen kopaszodó férfi, mikrofonnal a kezében. A fiú teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy nem ő Kanonji. - A reflektorok azonnal a fickóra fókuszáltak, aki vett egy nagy lélegzetet.

- Hölgyeim, és uraim! - kiáltotta harsány, éles hangon. - Lányok és fiúk! Figyeljetek! Ezen az estén olyasmiben lesz részetek, ami alapjaiban rengeti meg a világról alkotott elképzeléseteket! Akarjátok hallani, látni, tapintani, érezni?! - A közönség egy emberként kiáltotta az igent. K1 majdnem megsüketült a hangorkánban. - Akkor most mind a hat érzéket megrázó dologban lesz részetek. Az új évezred fenomenális, forradalmian új szórakoztató műsorában! Egy spirituális utazás veszi kezdetét, amit a valaha élt legnagyobb médium vezet, és garantáltan felnyitja a szemeteket! Egy utazás a szellemek birodalmába, ahol egy rossz lépés, és a lelketek örök kárhozatra ítéltetik. De nem kell aggódni, hiszen a vezetőtök nem hagyja, hogy ez megtörténjen! Ő az, ki megtisztítja a világot a gonosz szellemektől, és segít a jóknak eljutni a Mennyországba! A tökéletes férfi, akinek jótetteit az egész világon ismerik! - A reflektorok fénykörei ebben a pillanatban egymás után csaptak fel a magasba. A felállított pódium melletti tizenöt emelet magas épület tetejére. Szinte vonzották maguk után a tekinteteket. Keiichi is azon vette észre magát, hogy mindenki mással egyetemben az épület tetejét bámulja. - Itt van ő!!! - ordította a kis fickó teljesen elvörösödve az erőlködéstől. Egy magányos alakot világítottak meg a fényszórók. Túl sokat nem lehetett kivenni belőle, mivel aranyszínű, csillogó berakásokkal díszített palástjával teljesen eltakarta magát. Olyan volt, mint a régi filmeken a vámpírok, ahogy átölelte magát a karjaival. A közönségben többen sikoltozni kezdtek, és egymás után felharsantak a jól ismert nevetések. Urd és Chihiro sem maradhatott ki. A magányos figura, aki minden bizonnyal Kanonji volt, meg sem mozdult. Ebben a pillanatban az összes reflektor visszatért a kopaszodó műsorvezetőre.

- A nagy hős színre lépése előtt azonban ismertetném nagyszerű szponzorainkat, akik nélkül nem harcolhatnánk a gonosz szellemek ellen! Kezdjük is mindjárt az elején!

- Ez nem lehet igaz… - morgolódott Urd dühösen. - A fene kíváncsi a szponzoraikra! Hé te! Azonnal kezdjetek, különben…

- Hagyd már, Urd! - nézett K1 az Istennőre. - Nagyon jól tudod, hogy mindig ez van. A támogatók felsorolása kötelezően része a műsornak.

- Bwah! - Az Istennő még mindig dühösnek tűnt, de egyelőre hallgatott az észérvekre, ami nála nem mindennapi teljesítmény volt. - Még várok egy ideig… - jelentette be nagylelkűen.

- Az jó lesz… - hagyta rá a fiú, és azon kezdett töprengeni, vajon mi fog még történni ezen az igazán hosszúnak tűnő estén.

**Yggdrasil, Ideiglenes Válságközpont, földi idő szerint Péntek, 22:43**

Peorth egyik kezével az ergonómikusan kialakított telefonkagylót szorította a füléhez, a másikkal pedig türelmetlenül dobolt a fehér terminál borításán.

- Mi lesz már… - mondta idegesen, de a túloldalon csak nem akarta senki felvenni a kagylót. - Pedig ilyenkor már mindannyian otthon szoktak lenni. - jegyezte meg hangosan. Legalábbis Urd-nak vagy Skuld-nak biztos telefonközelben kellene lenni.

- Talán máris megtörtént a baj! - vetette fel aggódva Keyria, aki a legjobb barátnőjével Sireyna-val együtt szorosan ott bámészkodott az első osztályú istennő mögött. - Lehet, hogy elkéstünk…

- Egész délután nem tudtam őket utolérni. - válaszolta Peorth, és közben próbálta magától eltaszigálni a két Istennőt. - Ne olyan közel, halljátok?

- Akárhogyis, ebből még nem következtethetünk semmi rosszra. - Mondta Sif, majd egy fél méterrel hátrébb ráncigálta a lányokat a válluknál fogva. - Számtalan oka lehet annak, hogy nem veszik fel a telefont.

- De akkor is gyanús, hogy éppen most nem válaszolnak. - Sireyna a barátnője pártjára állt. - Ez határozottan gyanús…

- Mivel abban a házban mindig történik valami, én Sif-fel értek egyet. - Mondta Peorth tárgyilagosan. - Egyelőre nem kell a legrosszabbra gondolni. Belldandy és a testvérei azért nem olyan gyengék, hogy félteni kelljen őket. - Vett egy mély levegőt, majd letette a telefonkagylót, ami ezután zajtalanul belesimult a fehér felületbe. Hátrafordult, és megvonta a vállát. - Nos, teljesen mindegy. Hamarosan úgyis megkapjuk az engedélyt a Legfelsőbb Tanácstól, és akkor személyesen értesítjük őket a veszélyről.

- Már ami téged illet. - morogta elégedetlenül Keyria. - Mi maradunk itt, és tartjuk a kapcsolatot a Soul Society-val. Megint kimaradunk a mókából…

- Ugye nem akarjátok újra kezdeni? - kérdezte Sif ravasz mosollyal. - Már el lett mondva párszor, hogy ha a helyzet súlyossága nem kívánja meg, akkor egyelőre csak két Istennőt küldünk.

- Igen, hát persze… - válaszolta Sireyna. - Nem mintha ebbe nekünk lett volna beleszólásunk.

- Ugyanmár… - Kezdte Peorth megnyugtatóan. - A ti munkátok sokkal fontosabb lesz, mint a Földre utazó csapaté. És majdnem olyan izgalmas…

- És ezt el is higgyük? - kérdezte Keyria.

- Elhihetitek Peorth-nak, hogy így van. - Erősítette meg Sif az első osztályú Istennőt. - Mi oka lenne becsapni titeket? - Teljesen ártatlanul elmosolyodott. - Majd ha ti is első osztályúak lesztek…

- Ez gonosz volt, Sif-dono! - vágta az Istennő fejéhez Sireyna. Sif megpaskolta a fejét, majd Peorth-hoz fordult.

- Az útitársadról van már valamilyen hír?

- Eddig még semmi. - Az első osztályú Istennő megvonta a vállát. - Ő általában elég elfoglalt, mindig valamilyen küldetést teljesít. De a felettesei azt mondták, hogy amint elérhető lesz, azonnal átirányítják ide.

- Végül is érthető… - bólintott Sif. - A Valkűrök általában nagyon elfoglaltak. Ha mégsem érne ide a Tanács határozatáig, valaki mással kell menned… - Sireyna és Keyria arca felragyogott a lehetőség hallatán. Egészen addig, amíg rá nem jöttek, hogy ha nem is jön meg a Harcoló Szárnyak tagja, a Földre küldött csapat létszáma akkor is csak kettő marad. Tehát az egyiküknek maradni kell. Fogalmuk sem volt, hogy dönthetnének igazságosan egy ilyen kérdésben, és emiatt azonnal elment a kedvük az egésztől. Ezúttal azonban nagy szerencséjük volt, ugyanis a következő pillanatban „betoppant" a várva várt Istennő. Egy fényoszlop képében, ami hamar elhalványult, és nem maradt más a helyén, mint a szálfaegyenesen álló Valkűr.

- Első osztályú, különleges feladatokra korlátozott Istennő, Rind, szolgálatra kész! - jelentette katonásan a Harcoló Szárnyak világoskék hajú Istennője. Sireyna és Keyria álla valahol a padló közelében lehetett, ahogy leplezetlen csodálattal bámulták Rind-et.

- Wow… - sóhajtotta a világosbarna hajú Istennő. - Ez annyira…

- Igen, az. - válaszolta a barátnője, és gyorsan kisöpörte a szemébe hulló fekete hajtincset. - Nagyon kúl! - A harci Istennő kissé kényelmetlenül érezte magát, és halkan felsóhajtott.

- Hello mindenkinek. - köszönt ezúttal sokkal kevésbé hivatalosan.

- Szia, Rind. - Peorth biccentett a régi ismerősének. - Jó hogy ideértél.

- Hali… - mosolygott Sif a harcos Istennőre, majd megbökte Keyria és Sireyna vállát, akiket még mindig túlságosan lefoglalt a csodálkozás. Gyorsan morogtak valami köszönés félét, de nem igazán lehetett érteni. - Mennyi tudsz a kialakult helyzetről? - tért rögtön a tárgyra a hosszú, szőke hajú Istennő.

- Csak egy néhány szavas eligazításban volt részem, azután a sürgősségre való tekintettel rögtön idejöttem. - Felelte a lány nyugodt hangon. - Azzal tisztában vagyok, hogy hosszú idő óta először kapcsolatba lépett velünk a Soul Society katonai vezetősége. Az együttműködésünket kérték, hogy renegát Halálistent, akinek tevékenységei mindkét nép békéjét fenyegetik, elfogjunk. A kérdéses személy a Földre, egészen pontosan Nekomi városba menekült. Egyelőre nem ismertek a pontos szándékai.

- Nos… - Peorth egy pillanatra beharapta az alsó ajkát. - Gyakorlatilag majdnem annyit tudsz, mint mi. Azóta persze többször létesítettünk kapcsolatot a Soul Society-val, ahol a miénkhez hasonló válságközpontot állítottak fel a helyzet kezelésére. Természetesen megkaptuk a renegát teljes személyi anyagát, de ez egyelőre nem sokat segít.

- Belldandy-ékat sikerült már értesíteni? - kérdezte Rind gyakorlatiasan. Tisztában volt vele, hogy Peorth már megpróbálta a dolgot, így csupán annak sikeressége volt a kérdéses.

- Sajnos még nem. - érkezett az enyhén csalódott válasz. - Valamiért nem veszik fel a telefont. Már hosszú ideje próbálkozunk, de semmi eredmény.

- Értem. - A harcos Istennő komoran bólintott. - Mi a helyzet a Halálistenek által biztosított segítséggel?

- Nemrég kaptuk a híreket, hogy két csapatot is indítottak. Az egyik a Földön állomásozó egységekből áll, a másik közvetlenül a Soul Society-ból várható. Sajnos a hivatalos ügyek intézése ott sem megy könnyebben, mint mifelénk. Ha minden jól megy, nagyjából a Soul Society-ból érkező csapattal együtt fogunk a Földre érkezni. Feltéve ha megérkezik az a fránya engedély a Tanácstól.

- Bármelyik pillanatban itt lehet. - Mondta Sif, majd megvonta a vállát. - Igazság szerint bármin eltudnak rágódni, szóval nem lehet tudni. De megsürgettem őket, úgyhogy reménykedjünk.

- Természetesen a továbbiakban is várjuk a fejleményeket, de úgy tűnik hogy a Soul Society-ban elég nagy a káosz mostanában. - Monda Peorth elgondolkozva. - Minden esetre az már nem ránk tartozik, tehát törődjünk csak a közös problémánkkal.

- Mit lehet tudni a szökevény erejéről? - kérdezte Rind.

- Ez fogós kérdés. - A másik első osztályú Istennő megvonta a vállát. - Nem igazán van összehasonlítási alapunk a Shinigami-k erejét illetően… A népeink nagyon rég találkoztak, és akkor sem volt túl gyakran példa a harcra. Azonban… A kapott információkból az derült ki, hogy az ottaniakat meglepte a renegát képességei. Legyőzött kettőt a magasabb rangú harcosaik közöl, tehát nem árt vele vigyázni. Viszont nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy egyedül van, tehát már csak a létszámbeli fölény is nekünk kedvez. Még akkor is, ha nem számoljuk a Shinigami-k csapatait. Öt Istennő ellen nem lesz könnyű dolga. Persze nem szabad emiatt elbízni magunkat.

- Szeretnék valamit kérdezni tőled, Rind… - vette át a szót Sif. - Mi a véleményed a Halálistenekről? - A Valkűrt meglepte a kérdés, és egy pillanatra gondolkodóba esett.

- Mivel még egyikükkel sem találkoztam, nem alakulhatott ki róluk véleményem. - válaszolta végül megfontoltan. - Nem szeretnék elhamarkodottan ítélni, ezért megvárom az első találkozást.

- Gondolom már sejted, hogy miért rád, a harci különítmény egy tagjára esett a választás. - folytatta a szőke Istennő.

- Igen. Gyanítom azért, mert a Shinigami-k alapvetően harcosok. Így valószínűleg, ha a mi oldalunkról is jelen lesz egy, az nagyban megkönnyíti az együttműködést.

- Pontosan. A népeink között nagyon mély kulturális szakadék húzódik, épp ezért nagyon alaposan oda kell figyelni, hogy gördülékenyen menjen a kooperáció. Továbbá Peorth biztosított afelől, hogy te vagy a létező legjobb választás a feladatra, mivel nemrég alkalmad volt egy földi küldetésben részt venni.

- Mindent el fogok követni, hogy teljesítsem a küldetésem. - mondta Rind céltudatosan, majd jóval kevésbé hivatalosan hozzátette. - De annak is örülök, hogy ennek köszönhetően meglátogathatom néhány barátom a Földön.

- Ez a beszéd! - mondta vidáman Sif. - Már csak az engedélyre van szükség és mehettek. - Peorth közben ismételten megkísérelte felhívni a Morisato rezidenciát, de ezúttal sem járt sikerrel.

- Lassan én is kezdek aggódni. - jelentette ki fásult arckifejezéssel. - Tényleg siethetnének már azzal az engedéllyel.

- Szóval te is ideges vagy? - kérdezte sokat tudó mosollyal Keyria. - Tudtam én!

- Természetesen aggódom a barátaimért. - válaszolta az első osztályú Istennő. - Mi ebben olyan meglepő?

- Semmi, tényleg… - Sireyna kissé félénken Sif-re nézett. - Nem lenne lehetséges, hogy esetleg mi is velük tartsunk? Úgy értem a biztonság kedvéért.

- Inkább térjetek vissza a kommunikációs frekvenciák ellenőrzéséhez. - Javasolta a magas rangú Istennő. - Nem lenne szerencsés, ha épp most veszítenénk el a kapcsolatot a Soul Society-val. Ezért mondtuk, hogy a ti feladatotok is nagyon fontos.

- Igenis, Sif-dono. - válaszolta a két másod osztályú Istennő lehangolt kórusban. Peorth ezután megmutatta Rind-nek a Halálistenektől érkező teljes jelentést. Jobb volt az adatok tanulmányozásával elütni a hátralévő időt, mint fölösleges idegeskedéssel.

**Nekomi város, Péntek, 23:49**

Keiichi már nagyon unalmasnak találta a „gonosz szellemek" üldözését. Pedig az elején, még azt hitte, hogy izgalmas produkcióban lesz része. Amikor a műsorvezető köszönetet mondott a szponzoroknak, és a reflektorok ismét a magasba csapta, a palástos figura még mindig ott ácsorgott. De már nem sokáig, mert egyszerűen levetette magát. Ezen a ponton hitte azt K1, hogy mégis csak megérte az a sok hercehurca Urd-dal, és nem volt hiábavaló eljönnie. A tömeggel éljenezte a színre lépő Don Kanonji-t. Aki bungie jumpingolva érkezett. A gumikötél alig néhány centivel a föld előtt rántotta vissza, majd ismét feldobta a levegőbe. Ezen a ponton a fiú mindenki mással együtt szisszent fel, mert látszólag a kötél elszakadt. Valójában ez is a koreográfia része volt, ugyanis Don Kanonji ejtőernyője kinyílt, és lassan a színpadra ereszkedett. Mondhatni ez volt a legjobb belépő - mármint egy embertől - amit k1 valaha is látott, és lelkesen tapsolt.

Ami ezután következett, már egyáltalán nem tetszett neki. Don Kanonji átvette a szót, és mint ki derült, ő is csak beszélni tudott. Jó sűrűn használt angol szavakat, és hevesen gesztikulált. A sötét ellenére napszemüveget viselt. Némi, majdnem negyed órás szöveg után, amiben alaposan kivesézte a rossz szellemek tulajdonságait, a közönséggel és a stábbal együtt „vadászatra" indult. Elvezette őket a folyópartra, egy eléggé elhanyagolt épülethez. Itt megint beszélni kezdett, majd hozzákezdett a szertartáshoz. Keiichi ezt úgy élte meg, mint régen egy hosszú unalmas előadást az egyetemen. Mindössze arra koncentrált, hogy ne aludjon el. Ez már csak ezért sem lett volna szerencsés, mert Urd bizonyára haragudott volna miatta. Hogy miből állt a szertartás, azt már nem tudta volna megmondani. Csak annyit tudott, hogy volt füst, meg pirotechnika, és sikongatás, meg nevetés, de képtelen volt követni az eseményeket. Ez volt élete egyik leghosszabb szórakoztató műsora, és már alig várta, hogy vége legyen. Amikor bejelentették a szertartás sikeres - mi más? - befejezését, újult erővel csatlakozott az éljenzőkhöz. Természetesen ő egész másnak örült, mint a többiek, de senki nem firtatta az okát. Sajnos kissé elhamarkodott volt a boldogsága, mivel Kanonji záróbeszéde, még eltartott egy ideig. Ebben felhívta mindenki figyelmét arra, hogy mennyire fontos az, hogy az emberek szeresség egymást, mert akkor a rossz szellemek nem árthatnak nekik. Valamint ismertette a bankszámlaszámát, és előre is hálás volt a felajánlásokért. Végül az érkező helikopterrel távozott. Ott hagyva a közönségét, és a stábot a folyóparton. Ez alig egy perccel ezelőtt volt, és Keiichi-nek még mindig zúgott a füle a rotor hangjától. Chihiro azóta elrohant, mert a szendvicses pult velük együtt költözött, és még mindig teljesen ingyenes volt a karszalaggal rendelkezőknek. Műsor után a stáb még megkérdezte néhány résztvevő véleményét a produkcióról. Természetesen Urd-ot azonnal kiszúrták, aki meglehetősen feltűnő jelenség volt. Az Istennő végre kamerák előtt szerepelhetett, és ki is használta az alkalmat. A húgait és K1-it maga mellé rángatva nyilatkozott. Szerencsére azonban ennek is vége lett, és a tömeg lassan elindult haza. Ők is ugyan ezt tették, de szokás szerint nem úgy mint mások. Az egész azzal kezdődött, hogy Urd és Skuld szokás szerint összeveszett.

- Nekem pedig nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy reszkettél a félelemtől. - mondta az idősebb Istennő gúnyos tekintettel. - Majdnem elbújtál Belldandy szoknyája alá!

- Nem is! Én nem! - toporzékolt a kishúga.

- Dehogynem! Én láttam… Ugye hogy így volt, Keiichi? Te meg mit vörösödsz?

- Fogalmam sincs hogy volt, nem figyeltem oda. - válaszolt a fiú tömören, aki nem akart belefolyni a testvérharcba. - Majd otthon eldöntitek.

- Nem, ezt itt és most el kell rendeznünk! - ellenkezett Skuld. - Az nem félelem volt, hanem unalom… Különben is teljesítettem a fogadást, te pedig veszítettél Urd.

- Milyen fogadásról beszéltek? - kérdezte mosolyogva Belldandy. A testvérei észre sem vették, mert túl elfoglaltak voltak egymással.

- Természetesen. Akkor tehát egy hónapig nincs szaké? Megegyeztünk. - Mondta az idősebb Istennő. - Persze csak ha be tudod bizonyítani, hogy nem féltél…

- Azt mégis hogy kellene csinálnom? - kérdezte Skuld.

- Ne tőlem kérdezd, Vakarcs. - Urd hanyagul hátat fordított neki. - Mivel végig itt voltál, hajlandó vagyok eltekinteni a fagylaltmegvonástól. De ha nem bizonyítod be, hogy nem féltél, akkor én sem hagyom abba a szaké ivását.

- Ne játszd nekem itt a nagylelkűt, mert felrobbantalak! - kiabálta a kis Istennő. - Már megint hazudtál, ne is próbáld tagadni! Te gonosz boszorkány!

- Mit mondtál? - Urd szemei szikrákat lövelltek. - Nagyon vigyázz a szádra, mert ez egyszer igazán meg fogsz ijedni! Kérj szépen bocsánatot! - Fenyegetően felemelte a kezét, aminek hatására K1 gyorsan eltávolodott. Néhányszor ugyanis már előfordult, hogy Urd pontatlan célzásának köszönhetően őt találta el egy villám. Skuld eközben előszedett egy bombát a ruhájából. Mindketten nézték egymást egy darabig.

- Ezért nem bocsátok meg! - sziszegte Skuld, majd a következő pillanatban mind a ketten elrohantak. Szerencsére a folyópart elég gyorsan elnéptelenedett ahhoz, hogy senkinek ne tűnjön fel a kialakuló harc.

- Jaj, ezek ketten már megint elkezdték… - sóhajtott Belldandy aggódva. - Meg kellett volna állítanom őket, de annyira ledöbbentettek, hogy nem tudtam reagálni. Szerinted miféle fogadásról beszéltek?

- Nem tudom… - morogta Keiichi. - De biztos valami olyan lehet, amit jobb nem firtatni. Remélem nem rombolnak le semmit… - A távolban hatalmas dörrenés hallatszott. - helyesbítek, remélem hogy senki nem sérül meg.

- Mi folyik itt? - kérdezte a váratlanul felbukkanó Chihiro. - Láttátok azt a durranást az előbb? Hol van Urd és Skuld?

- E… előre mentek! - mondta K1 nevetve. - A villanás pedig biztos egy fényképező vakuja volt.

- Én inkább robbanásnak néztem… - mondta a nő eltűnődve. - És mintha villámok is lettek volna… Apropó eléggé beborult nem? Sietni kéne a vonathoz, mert a végén még megázunk.

- Milyen igazad van, főnök! - vágta rá Keiichi, majd kacsintott Bell-nek. - Urd-ék is biztos ezért mentek előre… Siessünk, hogy meg ne ázzunk. - Megragadta a főnöke kezét, és gyorsan elfordította abból az irányból, amerre a két harcoló Istennő eltűnt. Épp akkor, amikor egy kettős robbanás, és néhány villám lecsapott. _- Elég keményen játszanak… - _jegyezte meg magában. - Látod, már dörög is… Muszáj sietnünk!

- Jól van, Morisato-kun, csak ne rángass! - Chihiro kissé zavart volt, de elismerte, hogy a az alkalmazottjának igaza van. - gyere, Bell-chan, siessünk!

Mind a hárman futni kezdtek, és csupán K1 nézett vissza egyszer a válla fölött. A folyó partja mentán sorozatos robbanások, és kékes villámok szaggatták szét az éjszaka sötétjét.

**Nekomi város, Szombat, 00:03**

Fujiwara Takumi elégedetten nézte amint a töltés elérte a maximumot. Ez egy hatalmas pillanat volt, ezért semmit nem akart elkapkodni. Szórakozottan a szájába tömte a gikongan-t A testét átjárta a jól ismert bizsergés, miközben a Shinigami énje elhagyta a hordozóként szolgáló gigai-t. A póttest megtántorodott, majd a belé ültetett mesterséges tudat, - ami tulajdonképpen egy illegális módosított lélek volt - egy akrobatikus ugrással korrigálta az egyensúlyvesztést.

- Jelen! - mondta idétlen vigyorral. - Mit tehetek érted, Takumi haver? Már megint depisnek tűnsz, lehetnél kicsit…

- Most nincs erre idő, Miz! - mondta Takumi szigorú tekintettel. - Helyezd a póttestet biztonságba. Ez az egy van ebből a változatból, úgyhogy vigyázz vele.

- Ja, ez nagyon király! - mondta a módosított lélek. - A fizikai képességei sokkal jobbak, mint a többi gigai-nak. - próbaként ugrott egy kilenc métereset, pusztán a jobb lábfeje behajlításával. Mikor visszaesett, könnyedén kirúgózta a lendületet. - Nem lesz baj, öreg. Csak bízd Miz-sanra! Amiért megmentettél a bedarálástól, sokkal jövök neked. És egy magam fajta tökös gyerek nem felejti az adósságait. Bár néha nagyon gáz vagy, de akkor is bírlak… Jó, az igazság az, hogy inkább általában vagy gáz, de ez nem annyira… - Takumi megköszörülte a torkát, mire Miz észbe kapott. - Na ja, kicsit elszálltam. Akkor tépek is a megbeszélt helyre… Te aztán jól viselkedj, hallod-e? Útközben meghódítok pár szépséget. Na bye… - Azzal nekiiramodott, és a tető széléről elrugaszkodott.

- Miz! - szólt utána Fujiwara. - Ne arra… - A módosított lélek lábai már elhagyták a tető peremét, ezért tett egy gyors fordulatot a levegőben, majd az ujjai végével megragadta a kiálló villámhárítót és visszarántotta magát. - Majdnem elvágódott a kétségbeesett mozdulattól.

- A fenébe tesó, ezt ne csináld már! - morogta dühösen. - Ez olyan égő volt… Jó hogy csak te láttad. Miért nem jó neked, ha erre megyek?

- Mert úgy kell viselkedned, mint egy normális embernek. - jött a válasz. - Az emberek pedig nem ugrálnak házakon, ez elég kimerítő indok neked?

- Hát ja… - morogta unottan a módosított lélek. - Már megint gáz vagy… De akkor megyek a lépcsőn.

- Ha lehet akkor se ugrálj, ha nem látlak! - kiabált utána Takumi, de fogalma sem volt meghallotta-e… Sőt az sem volt biztos, hogy egyáltalán érdekli. Miz egy nagyon érdekes személyiség volt, csak rengeteg dologban különbözött a véleményük. De most gyorsan kizárta a gondolatai közül azokat a képeket, amik arról szóltak milyen szörnyűségeket fog csinálni Miz a prototípus gigai-ban.

Egyetlen dologra kellett koncentrálnia. Lehajolt a különös szerkezethez amin vörösen villogott az „aktiválás" gomb. Megérintette a felületet, mire a kép szétesett, majd egy megerősítést kérő panellé állt össze. Takumi a helyes sorrendben megérintette a felületet, majd a véglegesítő gombbal elindította a folyamatot. Az épület tetején lévő hatalmas antenna berezonált, és továbbítani kezdte a kis szerkezetből érkező jeleket. Fujiwara a tető pereméhez sétált, és felnézett a viharfelhők által uralt égboltra. Érdekes módon a holdat nem takarta el egyik sem, így annak ezüstös korongja zavartalanul onthatta a naptól kölcsönzött fényét. Néhány pillanattal később a közelben egy hasadék jelent meg az égbolton. Az átlag, alacsony reiatsu-val rendelkező emberek ezt nem láthatták, de számára nagyon is valóságos volt. Aztán néhány kilométerrel arrébb megjelent egy másik, majd egy újabb.

Vett egy mély levegőt, majd az övén lógó Zanpakutou-ja markolatára helyezte a jobb kezét. Érezte, hogy nyugalom árad szét benne. Minden a legtökéletesebben haladt a céljai felé, és más nem nagyon számított. Még az sem, hogy most az életét tette fel az álmai megvalósítására. Ha az elkövetkező perceket túléli, akkor minden bizonnyal méltó lesz arra, hogy tovább folytassa a megvalósításukat. Akkor pedig még ennél is nagyobb nehézségekkel kell szembenéznie. De Fujiwara Takumi ezt már nem bánta. Életében először cselekszik igazán szabadon. Ha meg kell halnia, hát legyen. Egy túlvilági sikoly hallatszott, amit egy mással össze nem téveszthető lény adott ki. Fujiwara egy sima mozdulattal kirántotta a kardját annak hüvelyéből. A hegyével egyenesen maga elé mutatott, majd a kezét kinyújtotta oldalra.

- Harsogj, Hibikigufuumaru! - Utolsó mozzanatként átlósan a föld felé csapott. Nem látta, hogy a parancsszóra a holdfényben csillogó penge megcsavarodik, és két részre szakad, mert a szeme be volt csukva. Nem látta, viszont biztosan tudta. A következő pillanatban eleredt az eső, és egy villám is lecsapott a közelben. Az ezt követő mennydörgés adta meg a kezdőhangot Fujiwara Takumi élete addigi legnagyobb csatájának…


	5. Találkozás: Az első összecsapások

**Aa! Megami-sama!**** & ****Bleach**

**Kurai Kagayaki**

**V. Fejezet**

**Találkozás: Az első összecsapások**

**Yggdrasil, Ideiglenes Válságközpont, földi idő szerint Szombat, 00:13**

- Megérkezett az engedély! - kiáltotta Sireyna, és most teljesen komoly volt. - Peorth és Rind első osztályú Istennők! Beléphettek a harmadik dimenzióba, a Földbolygóra. Sok szerencsét!

- Na végre! - mondta Peorth izgatottan. - Már azt hittem soha nem akarják megadni. Induljunk azonnal!

- Vigyázzatok magatokra… - mondta Sif, de már nem volt biztos benne, hogy a két Istennő hallotta, mert mind a ketten saját mágia segítségével elteleportáltak. Sireyna és Keyria kérdően nézett rá. - Rendben lányok, mi pedig folytassuk az itteni munkát.

- Igenis… - érkeztek a cseppet sem vidám válaszok.

Peorth és Rind a Kapu előtt állt. A néhány perces várakozás őrjítően hosszú volt.

- Harmadik dimenzió, Föld… - adta meg gyorsan az instrukciókat Peorth, mikor végre eljött az ideje. - Ezúttal légy szíves ne legyenek fennakadások… - Egy pillanattal később kitárult az átjáró. A harcos Istennővel együtt habozás nélkül beléptek. - Szerinted meg fognak lepődni, amikor betoppanunk?

- Őket ismerve… - kezdte Rind elgondolkozva. - Egészen biztos vagyok benne, hogy örülni fognak az érkezésünknek.

- Nahát, én is pont erre gondoltam. - mosolygott Peorth, miközben érezte, hogy a Kapu megkezdte az átvitelt. Kissé ideges volt miatta, mert nem szerette volna magát a kiindulási ponton találni, mint a legutóbbi alkalommal. - Remélem gyorsan megoldjuk ezt a problémát… Utána pedig egy kicsit boldogíthatjuk őket.

- Tehát hiányoznak neked az odalent töltött idők. - állapította meg a Valkűr. - Pedig úgy hallottam, csak nem rég tértél vissza…

- Így igaz, de tudod elég nehéz onnan elszakadni. Ahhoz képest, ami a házban folyik, a rendszer karbantartása, meg a Bug-ok kiirtása dögunalom… Ugye érted mire gondolok…

- Azt hiszem igen… Én is nagyon várom már a találkozást.

- Igaz is, te régebben láttad őket mint én. Biztos lesz mit mesélniük… Na de meg is érkeztünk. - A következő pillanatban befejeződött az utazásuk, és a Föld atmoszférájában találták magukat, nagyjából húszezer méteres magasságban. Mindketten lenéztek, és azonnal észrevették az egyáltalán nem szokványos jelenségeket. Jóval alattuk az eget gyorsan kitáruló, majd bezáródó fekete lyukak tarkították.

- Azok átjárók a Hollow-k világába. - állapította meg Rind. - Rengeteg van belőlük…

- Igen túlságosan is sok. A Hollow-kat minden esetre bízzuk a Halálistenekre. Először Belldandy-ékat kell megtalálnunk, hogy figyelmeztessük őket.

- Egyetértek. - A két Istennő szédítő tempójú zuhanórepülésbe kezdett, egyenesen Nekomi város légterét célozva meg. Mágia segítségével tompították a levegő súrlódását, de még így is ezüstös lángburok alakult ki a nagy sebesség hatására. Peorth összeszorított foggal próbálta a lépést tartani Rind-del, de el kellett ismernie, hogy a harcos jóval gyorsabb. Ennek ellenére ott volt a nyomában, és mindent beleadott. Néhány pillanattal később Rind felé fordult.

- Érzem Belldandy és a többiek jelenlétét! - kiáltotta. - De mind a hárman máshol vannak.

- Igen, én is érzem! - válaszolta komoran, közben azon töprengett mit csinálhat a három Istennő egymástól ilyen távolságban. - Jobb lenne, ha különválnánk! Te menj Belldandy felé, biztos hogy Keiichi-san is vele lesz. Én meg megpróbálom nyakon csípni Urd-ot és Skuld-ot. Ha Shinigami-kkal találkozol, lépj velük kapcsolatba.

- Vettem! - Ebben a pillanatban áttörték az esőfelhők rétegét, és sűrűn szakadó csapadékban repültek tovább. A testük körül vibráló mágikus pajzs azonban megakadályozta, hogy elázzanak. Rövid ideig még együtt haladtak tovább, aztán teljesen más vektorok mentén folytatták tovább a repülést.

Rind nem lassított, határozott célja volt, hogy minél hamarabb megtalálja Belldandy-t, és Keiichi-t. Azonban ezer méterrel a Földfelszín felett, valami mégis irányváltásra késztette. Élesen lefelé fordult, és épp csak hangsebesség alá lassítva repült be az épületek közé. Nem sokkal alatta, a Hollow-knak nevezett lények egyike üldözött egy fiatal kislány. Jobban megnézve a kislány egy szellem volt, ezt az Istennő egyértelműen látta a mellkasáról lelógó láncból. Borzasztóan rémültnek tűnt, és hangosan zokogott ahogy az üvöltöző szörnyeteg kergette. A harcos Istennő ismerte a szabályokat. Semmiképp nem támadhatott meg egy Hollow-t. Ez a Halálistenek feladatkörébe tartozott. Azonban nem akarta, hogy a förtelmes bestia bántsa a menekülő kislányt. Rövid ideig tétovázott, miközben figyelte, hogy a Hollow egyre közelebb ért a kislányhoz, majd hagyja kicsit távolabb kerülni. Játszadozott vele, és ezt Rind végképp elfogadhatatlannak találta. Egy Shinigami sem volt a közelben, ezért úgy döntött saját maga fog cselekedni.

Az igaz volt, hogy nem támadhatott meg, és pusztíthatott el egy Hollow-t. De fordított esetben, ha a szörnyeteg támadna rá, akkor kötelessége lenne védekezni. Persze mindent meg fog tenni, hogy ne pusztítsa el a lényt, csak elveszi a kedvét a vacsorájától. A döntés megszületett, a kivitelezés folyamata pedig sokkal gyorsabban ment. Letépte az egyik fülbevalóját, ami a következő pillanatban hatalmas, hosszú nyelű csatabárddá alakult. Egy elegáns mozdulattal tovább folytatta a repülést, és egy szívdobbanásnyi idő sem kellett hozzá, hogy a menekülő kislány és a szörnyeteg között teremjen. A meglepett Hollow megtántorodott, amikor egy ismeretlen ellenfél jelent meg a prédája előtt. A kislány is befejezte a futást, és félénken hátranézett.

- Ne aggódj, nem foglak bántani. - mondta az Istennő megnyugtatóan. - Bújj el valahová, ahol nem vagy veszélyben.

- Te!!! - visította a Hollow síron túli, eltorzult hangján. - Hogy mersz közbeavatkozni! Azt szeretnéd, hogy letépjem a fejed? Egyébként is, honnan bukkantál fel? Mi vagy te? - Rind nem válaszolt egyik kérdésre sem, csupán lazán lógatta az oldala mellett a bárdját. Ez hatásosabb provokációnak bizonyult, mint akármilyen gúnyolódás. - Jól van! Akkor először téged eszlek meg! A te szellemi energiád úgyis sokkal nagyobb, tehát finomabb vagy! - A Hollow, aminek a maszkja leginkább egy patkány koponyájára emlékeztetett, a teste viszont egy leguánra, gusztustalan nevetést hallatott. Majd villámgyorsan előre lendült, és felemelte óriási karmokban végződő jobboldali karját. Rind számára mégis lehetetlenül lassan mozgott. Még a kiképzése során is ritkán került szembe ilyen gyenge ellenféllel, pedig azóta volt már egy s másban része.

Kivárt az utolsó pillanatig, aztán meglendítette a csatabárdot…

**Nekomi város, Szombat, 00:07 Az állomáson**

Ichigo lassan mozgatta a végtagjait, hogy kiűzze belőlük a hosszan tartó mozdulatlanság káros hatásait. Mellette Ishida is hasonlóan cselekedett. Tessai, Jinta és Ururu elmentek, hogy keressenek egy kávéautomatát, mert mindenkinek jól esett volna egy kis frissítő.

- Ezt nevezem én körülményes utazásnak… - mondta Urahara vigyorogva, miközben az öltönyét igazgatta. - Nem irigylem, aki mindig így jár munkába.

- Talán nem kellett volna ennyit spórolni a jegyeken, és akkor kényelmesen utazunk, Geta-Boushi! - Ichigo dühösen meredt a legyezőjét előhúzó férfira.

- Ugyan, Kurosaki-san. Megint szeretné hallani, hogy milyen alacsony költségvetésből kellett megoldanom ezt az utazást?

- Nem érdekel! - makacsolta meg magát Ichigo. - Úgyis csak hazudna…

- Ezek után remélem nem csak vaklárma az egész. - mondta Ishida, aki hamar elrendezte a vadonatúj Quincy szabású ruháját.

- Mi ez a lehangoltság? - kérdezte egy hang, ami a társaság nagy részére a szívbajt hozta.

- Yoruichi-san?! - kérdezte Ichigo meglepetten. - Hogy lehet…

- Azt kérded, hogy lehettem ilyen gyors? - kérdezte a fekete macska, és büszkén kihúzta magát. - Van még néhány trükk a tarsolyomban… Tudtam, hogy Kisuke csak fapados jegyeket fog venni, ezért a másik úton jöttem…

- És nekünk ezt nem mondtad? - Ichigo legszívesebben lelökte volna a macskát a padról, amin kényelmesen heverészett.

- Számotokra az a másik út úgy sem lett volna járható… - Válaszolta sejtelmesen a macska. - Egyébként is… - ebben a pillanatban Rukia mobiltelefonja és Ichigo helyettesi engedélye egyszerre kezdett lármázni. Mindenki tudta, hogy ez mit jelent. A lány gyorsan előkapta a mobilt, majd a kijelzőjére pillantott.

- Hollow-k… - mondta egykedvűen. - Azaz… ilyet legutoljára…

- Most meg mi a fene van veled? - kérdezte Ichigo türelmetlenül, majd a lány mögé rohant, és a kijelzőre pillantott. Az ő szava is azonnal elállt, és már tudta mire gondolt Rukia. Immár mindenki a mobiltelefonon megjelenő számtalan jelzést bámulta. Tisztában voltak vele, hogy mindegyik egy Hollow-t jelent, és a szokatlanul nagy számban való előfordulásuknak köze van a keresett Shinigami-hoz.

- Rengetegen vannak... - Chado ezzel a két szóval jellemezte a helyzete. A csapat kirohant a zuhogó esőbe, és felnézett a magasba. Tudták, hogy mit fognak látni, de az még így is elkeserítette őket. A tömegesen előbukkanó Hollow-k apokaliptikus látványt nyújtottak.

- Francba… - sziszegte Ichigo. - Sietnünk kell… Berohantak a legelső sikátorba, ahol azonnal felvette a halálisten alakját, csakúgy mint Rukia. - Rendben Srácok… - magyarázta hadarva. Szóródjunk szét, és intézzük el őket minél gyorsabban. - Egyetértő bólintásokat kapott válaszul, még Ishida sem tett megjegyzést arra, hogy főnökösödik. - Akkor hát rajta! - kirohant a sikátor elé, majd egy shunpo-val eltűnt. A többiek a saját maguk által választott irányba távoztak. Egyedül Urahara, és Yoruichi maradt a sikátorban. A férfi valahonnan szerzett egy esernyőt, és most gondterhelten Ichigo Üres teste felé hajolt.

- Ha itt hagyjuk, biztos tüdőgyulladást kap… - mormolta halkan. - Szólok Tessai-nak hogy majd hozza be. - Ekkor Ichigo tűnt fel mellette, és borzasztó idegesnek tűnt.

- Bocs, valamit elfelejtettem… - Kitépte Pyon-Rukia kezéből a táskáját, majd belenyúlt, és egy plüssoroszlánt húzott elő.

- Na végre! - ordította Kon, aztán látta mire készül a fiú. - Ne tedd… - de már elkésett. Ichigo benyúlt a szájába, és egy mozdulattal kikapta a kis zöld gömböt. Odalépett az emberi testéhez, majd tömör undorral az arcán a szájába rakta... - Muszáj volt ezt ilyen hirtelen? - kérdezte az új testben magához térő módosított lélek. - Tudod milyen trauma, amikor ilyesmi…

- Bocs erre nem érek rá… - A helyettes Halálisten megfordult, de előtte Urahara-ra meredt. - Itt hagyott volna, amíg Tessai vissza nem jön… Csak hogy ne kenje össze az öltönyét… Maga gerinctelen kereskedő! - Azzal ismét eltűnt.

- Na, most már ezzel is rendben vagyunk! - vigyorgott Urahara, majd hirtelen komolyra váltott. - Kurosaki-san… egyre felelősségteljesebb.

- Így igaz. - válaszolta a lábánál ülő Yoruichi. - Jól látom, hogy büszke vagy rá, Kisuke? - Az öltönyös, strandkalapos figura nem válaszolt. - Ideje menni a saját dolgunkra.

- Igaz… igaz… - morogta a férfi, majd a macska nyomában ő is elhagyta a sikátort.

- Pyon… - közölte csodálkozva Rukia.

- He… Azt hiszem utánuk kellene mennünk… - morfondírozott Kon. - Francba, legalább mondhattak volna valamit, hogy várjunk itt… vagy akármi! Csak azért, mert mesterségesen hoztak létre minket, nem kellene így bánniuk velünk… Neked erről mi a véleményed?

- Pyon…

**Nekomi város, Szombat, 00:17 A folyóparton**

Urd épp a testvére után kutatott, amikor kezdetét vették a különös események. Óvatosan haladt, hiszen tudta, hogy Skuld bármikor lecsaphat rá, akárhonnan. A mostani veszekedésük még a szokásosnál is jobban elmérgesedett. A nemrég elkezdődött esőtől egy egyszerű hidrosztatikus pajzs védte. Csakis a testvére megtalálására koncentrált…

Azonban az égen megjelenő sötét lyukak miatt megfeledkezett minden óvatosságról. Töprengve vakarta meg a fejét, és egy pillanatig képtelen volt beazonosítani, hogy mit lát. Aztán mégiscsak rájött, amikor az egyik ilyen lyukból egy hátborzongató rém emelkedett ki.

- Hollow-k? - kérdezte fennhangon. Persze egyértelmű volt, hogy mit lát, de akkor is meglepte. Eddig még nem volt alkalma találkozni ezekkel a lényekkel, és most egyszerre több tucat megjelenésének volt tanúja. Mindig is kíváncsi volt rá, hogy milyenek lehetnek. Persze még ő is ismerte a szabályt, miszerint tilos velük harcolni, és tudta, hogy semmi jót nem jelenthet, ha hirtelen ilyen sok jelenik meg belőlük egy helyen. - Mi folyik itt? - kérdezte újfent hangosan. A magasban a lyukak egyre csak sokasodtak, és újabb szörnyetegek léptek a halandó világba. Urd halkan felsóhajtott. - Na, ilyet sem látni minden nap. Ha ez így folytatódik, a végén néhány Shinigami-val is összehoz a sors. Szívesen megnézném őket akcióban. De ez… sajnos nem az én dolgom. Akármennyire is szeretnék nem csinálhatok semmit… Várjunk csak! Tulajdonképpen miért is magyarázkodom? - Gyorsan körülnézett, és megbizonyosodott arról, hogy senki nem volt tanúja a saját magával folytatott eszmecserének. - _Na mindegy… Ajánlom, hogy a halálistenek rendet rakjanak! - _gondolta kissé csalódottan, amiért csak tétlen szemlélődő lehet. - _Minden esetre nem árt majd felhívni Yggdrasil-t. Ennyi Hollow egy helyen azért mégis egy kicsit túlzás… _- Tétovázva elfordította a tekintetét a látványtól, és tovább indul. Aztán pár lépés után megtorpant. - _Talán jobb lenne odafent is körülnézni… - _morfondírozott. - _Ezek a Hollow-k elég veszélyesek… Valakinek rajtuk kell tartania a szemét. Rendben, döntöttem! - _A friss elhatározástól vezérelve emelkedni kezdett. Körülbelül fél méternyire hagyta el a talajt, amikor észrevette a felé közeledő sárgás-fehér ívet. Nagy sebességgel repült, azzal a nyilvánvaló céllal, hogy elválassza az Istennő fejét a törzsétől. Azonban Urd-ot nem lehetett ilyen könnyen meglepni. Egy villámgyors mozdulattal elkerülte a bumerángként pörgő ívet, és visszaereszkedett a földre.

- Ezt meg mire véljem?! - kérdezte fenyegető hangon. A háta mögött a bumeráng széles ívben megfordult, majd visszafelé indult. Urd szemmel tartotta, de nem volt szükség újabb kitérésre, ugyanis az legalább húsz métere elkerülte, majd jóval előtte becsapódott a földbe. - Mutasd magad, most azonnal! Ha a türelmemmel játszol, nagyon csúnyán megjárod… - A föld ebben a pillanatban megremegett, az Istennő pedig kénytelen volt a levegőbe emelkedni, hogy el ne veszítse az egyensúlyát. Nem messze attól a helytől, ahol a bumeráng a földbe fúródott a talaj vakondtúrásszerűen kidudorodott. - Mi a…? - kérdezte Urd, azonban ekkor előbújt a támadója. Pontosabban először csak a feje, egy három méteres, gúla formájában. Az egészet hófehér, csontra emlékeztető képződmény borította. Körben egymástól szabálytalan távolságra elhelyezkedve ívelt kinövések voltak rajta, amelyek közül az egyik halványan izzott. Urd gyanította, hogy az előbb ezt lőtte ki rá a szörnyeteg. Hamarosan előbukkant a Hollow többi része is. Két hatalmas, három helyen hajlított láb, és masszív, csontkinövésekkel borított test. A karjai aránytalanul hosszúak voltak a vastagságukhoz képest, a nyaka pedig mintha minden irányba tudott volna mozogni. Végezetül a dög felemelte a fúróra emlékeztető fejét, aminek az elején volt egy hatalmas fogsor, és két szemnyílás. Az utóbbiban vörös tűz parázslott. A fogsor körül fekete, tüskés minta látszott, ami egészen a szemnyílásokig ért. Utolsókén egy rövid, lapos farok is kiemelkedett, jó néhány mázsányi földet szétszórva. - Hű! - mondta Urd majd elismerően bólintott. - Szóval így nézel ki.

- Rettegj! - visította a Hollow, majd hörgős nevetésben tört ki, amit egy kísérteties sípolás kísért. - Megérkezett a végzeted… Élvezettel szopogatom le a húst a csontjaidról! De az igazán fájdalmas az lesz, amikor a lelkedet falom fel! Hiába is könyörögsz, nem kegyelmezek! - Hátravetette a fejét, és még az előzőnél is hangosabban felnevetett. - Elég a szórakozásból, most végzek… - meglepetten elhallgatott, mert látta, hogy áldozata egészen közel merészkedett hozzá, majd az öklével megkocogtatta a fejét. - Mi… mit csinálsz? - kérdezte hitetlenkedve, és teljesen kiesett a gyilkos, lelketlen szörnyeteg szerepéből.

- Ó! - mondta Urd oda sem figyelve a Hollow-ra. - Már emlékszem. Maszkot szoktak viselni… biztos ez az. - Közben kicsit lejjebb ereszkedett a tanácstalanul hebegő rém mellett. - Aha, a lyuk is ott van… Hehe… teljesen átlátok rajta.

- Hello?! - A Hollow idegesen krákogott. - Épp az imént mondtam milyen kegyetlenül megkínozlak, aztán megeszlek. Neked most sikoltozni kellene, nem közelebb jönni…

- Hm…? - Urd aki épp a csontdarabokkal borított farkat tanulmányozta, felnézett. - Mondtál valamit?

- Nem is figyelsz rám?! - a szörnyeteg hitetlenkedve tekergette a nyakát. - Te... te… tudod te egyáltalán, hogy mi vagyok én?

- Igen. - felelte az Istennő, és társalgási magasságba emelkedett. Így a szemvonaluk nagyjából egy szintbe került. - Te egy Hollow vagy. Egy olyan lélek, ami a test halála után valamiért gonosz lett… Hueco Mundo-ba kerültök, és időnként átjártok a halandó világba gonoszkodni. Többet is tanítottak rólatok azon az unalmas Akadémián, de nem igazán figyeltem oda.

- Hogy vagy képes ezt ilyen nyugodtan mondani?! - vicsorgott a szörnyeteg. - Te… te egy őrült nő vagy!

- Istennő, nem őrült nő… - mondta rosszallóan Urd. Közben Hollow megpróbálta elkapni, de ő könnyedén kitért az esetlen mozdulat elől. - Ami pedig téged illet… - folytatta zavartalanul. - …amiért ilyen alattomosan rám támadtál, egy csinos kis büntetéssel foglak jutalmazni. - Felemelte a jobb kezét, és ökölbe szorította. Amikor ismét szétnyitotta, az ujjai között szeszélyes, kékes energiaívek cikáztak pattogó zizegő hang kíséretében. - Remélem, felkészültél. - mondta az Istennő hátborzongató hangon. - _**Raikou Shoukan!**_ - A magasból érkező villám biztos füstölgő hamukupaccá változtatja a szörnyeteget, ha eltalálja. Azonban Urd csak rá akart ijeszteni. Hatalmas darabok szakadtak ki a talajból, és beterítették a Hollow-t.

- Átkozott! - kiáltotta a dög, és a maszkján lévő összes kinövést kilőtte Urd-ra. Azok ragyogó bumerángként cikáztak, de az Istennő könnyedén kikerülte őket.

- Csak ezt tudod? - kérdezte gúnyosan. - Már elég unalmas. Voltam olyan kedves, és nem sütöttelek meg elsőre, de ha nem menekülsz akkor a következőt már nem éled túl!

- Meglátjuk, ostoba! - A bumerángok közben körülvették Urd-ot, és most egyszerre zúdultak rá. Ezúttal meg sem próbált kitérni. Kinyújtotta maga elé a jobb kezét, mire egy halványkéken ragyogó pajzs jelent meg körülötte, amit villámok cikáztak körül. Egyik lövedék sem tudott áthatolni rajta, ami szemlátomást nagyon dühítette a Hollow-t. Néhány sikertelen próbálkozás után visszahívta a csontkinövéseit, amelyek füstölögve állapodtak meg a helyükön.

- Ez így gyenge. - jelentette ki az Istennő. - Bocs, de egy magadfajta srác semmit nem érhet el nálam. Legalább hozhattad volna a barátaid, mert így unalmas lesz egyedül téged elpüfölni.

- Ha ez minden vágyad… - vicsorgott a Hollow, és ekkor Urd észrevette a háta mögött csörtető tucatnyi újabb szörnyet. A legkülönbözőbb formájú és méretű rémségek, amit csak el tudott képzelni.

- Nocsak! Ez gyors volt! - mondta elismerően. Óvatosan megropogtatta az ujjait. - Úgy fest mégis jól fogok szórakozni. Aztán elkapom Skuld-ot, és teljes az lesz az örömöm. - Megvárta, amíg a szörnyetegek körülállják.

- Itt a vég számodra! - hörögte a fúrófejű Hollow.

- Ennél jobbat nem tudsz kitalálni? - vágott vissza unott hangon. Az összes rém ugyan abban a pillanatban lendült előre. Látszólag már a puszta tömegükkel lehengerelték volna a törékeny ellenfelület. Urd várt egy picit, miközben egyre jobb kedve lett. Végül az ég felé intett. - _**Bakurai… - **_De ekkor történt valami, ami miatt nem fejezte be a varázslatot. Egy alak jelent meg előtte, méghozzá szemkápráztató sebességgel. Fekete hakamát és kimonót viselt, fehér övvel megkötve. Hosszú vörös haja volt, amit hátul összegumizva viselt, a homlokára pedig fekete minta volt tetoválva. A kezében egy kardot tartott, amit használatra készen szegezett előre. Néhány pillantással felmérte az ellenségeit, majd Urd-ra nézett.

- Maradj hátul, őket bízd rám… - mondta komoran. A lány azonnal felismerte, hogy egy Shinigami-val van dolga. A mai este tényleg nagyon szerencsés volt hozzá. Viszont kicsit csalódott volt, hogy a harca hamarabb véget ért, mint hogy elkezdődött volna. Ekkor azonban a Halálisten akcióba lépett, és nem maradt ideje ezen keseregni. - Üvölts, Zabimaru! - kiáltotta, és a kardjával előrecsapott. A penge Urd szeme láttára alakult át, egy sokkal masszívabb, több részből összetett változatra. Minden egyes rész végéből, közvetlenül az összetétel előtt hatalmas fémtüske meredezett ki, ami így együtt brutális pusztításra utalt. A legnagyobb meglepetés azonban akkor érte, amikor a kard vége előreszáguldott és a szelvények lassan szétválva követték. Közöttük széles, összekötő rész húzódott, amit valamiféle rugalmas anyag alkothatott. A kard részei között egyre nagyobb lett a távolság, míg végül a legelső elérte a fúrófejű Hollow maszkját, hogy aztán szinte akadály nélkül áthatoljon rajta. A szörnyeteg borzalmas sikolyt hallatott, majd fekete vibrálás közepette semmivé foszlott. A Halálisten visszarántotta a kardját, ami által egy újabb Hollow-t is lekaszált. Kettővel máris kevesebb volt, pedig csak néhány másodperce érkezett. Urd elismerően nézte az akciót, miközben a kard szelvényei csattogva tértek vissza, hogy aztán újból egyetlen pengét alkossanak. Most ugrott be neki a Shinigami-k fegyverének, a Zanpakutou-nak a neve. Ezen belül is a vörös hajú fickó a sajátját Zabimaru-nak nevezte. Az istennő kíváncsi lett volna rá, hogy később kölcsönkérheti-e kipróbálni. Ekkor a fickó megvetően felhorkant. - Úgy tűnik, ez csak a söpredék, Taicho! - kiáltotta tömény gúnnyal a hangjában. - Nem túl nagy élvezet harcolni velük.

- Akkor miért engedted szabadon a Zanpakutou-dat, Renji? - kérdezte egy végtelenül nyugodt hang, tökéletes kiejtéssel, Urd jobb oldalán. Az Istennő szeme tágra nyílt a csodálkozástól, és lassan oldalra fordult. Egyáltalán nem vette észre, hogy mikor érkezett a vörös hajún kívül valaki. A fickó ruházata majdnem olyan volt, mint a másiké, csak egy fehér haori egészítette ki, aminek a hátán a hatos szám volt, egy rombusz alakban. Ezen kívül az ő haja fekete volt, amiben három fehér színű égszert viselt. Az arckifejezése teljesen semleges volt, mintha tudomást sem akarna venni a környezetéről. A nyakában egy finom szövetből készült fehér sálat viselt, a Zanpakutou pedig az oldala mellett a hüvelyében volt.

- Reménykedtem benne, hogy ki fogja védeni az első támadásom. Azért dobtam olyan egyenesen. Ha így lett volna, talán szórakozhattunk volna egy kicsit. - Ásított egy nagyot, miközben a kardja visszatért eredeti formájába. - A fenébe, még az eső is szakad.

- Ez egy remek lehetőség arra, hogy fejleszd a Kidou használatát. - válaszolta a másik férfi változatlanul nyugodtan. - Ebben a tekintetben rád fér a gyakorlás. - Lassan megfordul, majd tett egy lépést hátra. Felemelte a jobb kezét, de még mindig nem húzta elő a kardját. A bal oldalán lévő egyik szörnyetegre mutatott. - _**Negyedik pusztító módszer, Byakurai… - **_A mutatóujja végéből kicsapódó fehér fénysugár belecsapódott a Hollow maszkjába, és átfúrta azt. Ebben a pillanatban a férfi jobbra rántotta a kezét, és félkörívben az összes Hollow-t lekaszálta. A sugár minden esetben a szörnyetegek maszkját pusztította el, mielőtt mindegyik szertefoszlott volna.

- Lenyűgöző volt, Taicho! - mondta elismerően a vörös hajú. - Még soha nem hallottam, hogy a Byakurai-t valaki vágásra használta volna. Ami engem illet, jobban bízok a saját kardomban, mint a Kidou-ban!

- Rendben, akkor a többit meghagyom neked. - felelte a nyugodt férfi. - A Zanjutsu képessége is folyamatos csiszolásra szorul.

- Ugyan már… - A Renji nevezetű egy villanásban eltűnt, majd az egyik Hollow előtt jelent meg. A szörnyeteg össze akarta zúzni, de a férfi egyszerűen kettéhasította. Ugyan így végzett egy másikkal is. - …ezek ellen harcolva nem fogok semmit sem fejlődni. - Gyorsan végzett a megmaradt ellenfeleikkel, majd rosszallóan megcsóválta a fejét. - Ezeknél gyengébb Hollow-kat még nem láttam.

- Ahem… - Urd türelmetlenül köhintett. Általában szokása volt, hogy nem figyel másokra, de amikor őt hagyták figyelmen kívül, az nagyon bosszantotta. Ezek ketten pedig úgy beszélgettek egymással, mintha ott sem lenne. - Kösz a segítséget, srácok… De most talán elmondhatnátok, hogy mi folyik itt. Addig oké, hogy ti Shinigami-k vagytok, ezek pedig Hollow-k… voltak. Nem kell sietni a válaszokkal, ráérnek most azonnal is!

- Megmentettünk, te meg csak követelőzöl… - panaszkodott a vörös hajú fickó, miközben a vállát tornáztatta. - Odament az Istennőhöz, majd elrakta a Zanpakutou-ját. - Ez nem a legszebb dolog.

- Megköszöntem nem?! - kérdezte Urd fenyegetően. - Egyébként én is elintéztem volna az egész bagázst ha kell. Most pedig halljuk a bemutatkozást, vöröske.

- Tsc... - A fickó megrántotta a vállát, majd magára mutatott. - Abarai Renji vagyok a hatodik osztag hadnagya. Örvendek a találkozásnak. Ő pedig… - a fehér haori-t viselő férfire mutatott. - Kuchiki Byakuya, az osztagom kapitánya.

- Na látod, így már sokkal jobb. Az én nevem Urd. Másod osztályú Istennő, egyes típusú korlátozott engedéllyel. - Urd végigmérte mindkét fickót. - Renji és Byakuya… Most először látok élőben Shinigami-kat. Egész másképp képzeltelek el titeket.

- Ne szólítsd a keresztnevén, Kuchiki-taichot! - sziszegte Renji idegesen, és a kapitányára nézett, akin szerencsére semmi jelét nem vette észre, hogy feldühítette volna a megnevezés.

- Úgy szólítom, ahogy akarom. - felelte Urd kihívóan. - A te főnököd, nem pedig az enyém. Inkább mesélj a Hollow-król, ha a társad nem akar beszélni.

- Egy bűnözőt üldözünk, aki megszökött a Soul Society-ból. - mondta váratlanul Byakuya. - Ebbe a városba jött, mert tudomására jutott, hogy néhány titkos információ. A célja feltehetőleg illegális erő birtoklása. A Hollow-k sokatlanul magas száma is kétségtelenül az ő műve. A Seireitei katonai vezetésének parancsát követve jöttünk elfogni a bűnözőt, mielőtt beleavatkozna a népeink közötti semleges állapotba.

- Erőt akar szerezni tőlünk? - kérdezte Urd megfontoltan. - Tehát várható, hogy más Istennőket is megtámadnak. - Ez már nem kérdés volt, hirtelen a levegőbe emelkedett.

- Hová mész? - kiáltott utána Renji. - Így nem tudunk megvédeni!

- Meg akarom keresni a húgomat, Skuld-ot. - válaszolta a fehér hajú istennő. - Nem kell aggódnod, én tudok magamra vigyázni.

- Értem. - Renji lehunyt szemmel bólintott. - Meg akarod keresni a húgod, hogy megvédhesd. Közben pedig még a veszéllyel is dacolsz… Tökéletesen érthető. De szükségtelen, más Halálistenek…

- Megvédeni? - szakította félbe Urd a monológot. - Nem egészen. Csak tudod az én kishúgom retteg a szellemektől, meg a hasonló lényektől. Látni akarom, ahogy halálra rémülten, sikoltozva menekül előlük… Később persze megmentem, hogy aztán majd jól az orra alá dörgöljem, amikor már nagyon elszemtelenedik. De addig kiélvezem a műsort! Na sziasztok, remélem még találkozunk! - Nagy sebességgel elrepült, miközben a pajzsáról az esőcseppek sorra lepattantak. Renji tátott szájjal nézett utána.

- Ő… és… Még ő nevezi magát Istennőnek! - kérdezte hitetlenkedve. - Ez… borzasztó! Ki lenne rá képes, hogy végignézze, ahogy a saját húga szenved? Ennél gonoszabb dolgot el sem tudok képzelni…

- Renji… - szólalt meg halkan Byakuya, mire a hadnagya ránézett. - Ezzel célozni akartál valamire? - A vörös hajú fiú teljesen elsápadt, mikor rájött, hogy egy kicsit messzire ment. Gyorsan fejet hajtott a kapitánya előtt.

- Nem, Taicho! - mondta kötelességtudóan. - Természetesen nem céloztam az ön, és a Rukia között történtekre. Igaz, hogy ő a húga, és ön pedig… hát…

- Értem. - szakította félbe a hatodik osztag kapitánya, majd nyugodt léptekkel elindult. - Menjünk, Renji.

- Igenis! - vágta rá hálásan a hadnagya. Örült, hogy nem kellett végigmondania amibe úgy is belegabalyodott volna. Minden esetre nehezen tudta kiűzni a fejéből az Urd nevű Istennő tekintetét, miközben a húgáról beszélt. Ha Yggdrasil Istenségei közül mindegyik rá hasonlított, akkor egyáltalán nem bánta, hogy a két nép nem tartott fent szorosabb kapcsolatot.

**Nekomi város, Szombat, 00:23 A folyóparton**

Skuld egy hordozható eltérítő szerkezet segítségével védekezett a szakadó eső ellen. A párbaj állása jelenleg döntetlen volt közte, és a nővére között. Remélte, hogy ezen hamarosan fordíthat.

- Csak kerüljön a kezeim közé… - suttogta halkan. Felegyenesedett, majd egy villám miatt gyorsan vissza is guggolt a fedezékébe. Szerencsére rájött, hogy természetes jelenségről volt szó, nem pedig a nővére által idézettről. Kicsit megnyugodott, és újra előmerészkedett. Ekkor vette észre a furcsa jelenséget a magasban. A speciális szemüveget, amit eddig is használt nagyításra állította, és ráközelített az egyik ilyen fekete foltra. Egy lyuknak tűnt, és határozottan felkeltette a fiatal Istennő tudományos érdeklődését. Egészen addig amíg egy hatalmas, gusztustalan szörnyeteg elő nem bújt belőle. Mivel a szemüveget használta egy pillanatra azt hitte, hogy a Hollow ott van közvetlenül előtte. Hangosan felsikoltott, és tett egy lépést hátra, de megcsúszott és elzuhant. Ekkora sikerült lekapnia a szemüveget, és kissé megnyugodott.

- Szellemek… - suttogta rémülten. - Jaj ne, itt tényleg vannak szellemek! - Kétségbeesetten gondolkozni kezdett, hogy vajon mit kellene tennie. Abban biztos volt, hogy minél előbb szeretett volna Belldandy közelében lenni. Remegő kézzel visszatette a szemüveget, de inkább kikapcsolta a nagyítás funkciót, hogy ne keljen még egyszer szembetalálkoznia a borzalmas teremtménnyel. Így csak a digitális képkorrekció működött, ami miatt majdnem olyan volt, mintha nappal lenne. Így sokkal jobb volt félni, mint sötétben. Remegő kézzel elővett egy kis műanyag dobozkát a zsebéből, és felnyitotta a tetejét. Majdnem olyan volt, mint egy sima mobiltelefon, csak annál jóval modernebb. Elvégezett rajta néhány beállítást, majd zsebre tette. Sikeresen elküldte az üzenetet Banpei-nek és Sigel-nek, a két robotnak, hogy amilyen gyorsan csak tudnak, teljese fegyverzetben menjenek érte. Velük már nagyobb biztonságban érezte volna magát, amíg eljut Belldandy-hoz. Addig azonban nem akarta tétlenül várni a segítséget. El akart rejtőzni, mégpedig olyan gyorsan, ahogy csak lehetett. Az előző rejtekhelye, épp megfelelőnek tűnt. Vissza is kuporodott, és reménykedett, hogy Banpei és Sigel nagyon gyorsan odaér. Még annak is örült volna, ha Urd talál rá, mert ha szépen bocsánatot kér, akkor ő talán megvédi a szellemektől. Bár utána hallgathatta volna naphosszat a fellengzős beszédeit. Valami mozgást hallott a háta mögötti épület felől. Ijedten megpördült, de az égvilágon semmit nem látott. A szíve hangosan kalimpált, és láthatóan reszketett. Miután a szemüveg beépített érzékelői üresnek mutatták az épületet, továbbra is bizalmas pillantásokkal illette. A sötét kitört ablakok semmi jóval nem kecsegtettek. Dühösen felmordult, majd elszakadt a kísérteties látványtól.

- Ez is egyedül Urd hibája. - monda hangosan. - Ha nem kellene mindenáron… - elakadt a szava, amikor egy fekete ruhás alak jelent meg mellette. Még sikoltani is elfelejtett, annyira meglepődött. Az alak ránézett, és elmosolyodott. Hosszú szőke haja volt, és egészen világos kék szeme.

- Ne félj… - suttogta bíztatóan, majd megragadta a meglepett Istennőt. Skuld-nak fogalma sem volt mi történik, de új ismerőse nem olyan volt, mint egy szellem. Azt, hogy mit válaszoljon, már nem volt ideje kitalálni, mivel az épület fala kirobbant, és egy valódi szörnyetek vetette rájuk magát. Most már sikerült egy nagyot sikoltania, azonban egyszer csak azt vette észre, hogy tíz méter magasról szemléli, amint a szörnyeteg a fedezékéül szolgáló betonkerítésnek ront, darabokra törve azt. Nagy nehezen sikerült felfognia, hogy a nő csak úgy egyszerűen a hóna alá csapta, és egy hatalmasat ugrott vele. Vagy lehet hogy nem is ugrott, ezt már nem tudta megmondani… - Most már minden rendben lesz. - mondta neki a zavartalanul mosolyogva.

- De… de… - dadogta a kis Istennő. Odalent a ször5nyeteg eközben nagyot ordított, amitől teljesen elakadt a hangja. A nő könnyedén landolt az épület tetején.

- Mindjárt jön a segítség… - mondta, aztán különös villanás történt a szemében. Jobbra ugrott, majd rögtön felszökkent a levegőbe. A tetőt egy még az előbbinél is rondább, szárnyas rém törte át. Ha a nő nem tér ki, most a nyitott szájában végzik, azzal a pár száz ki ló vasbetonnal, amit a szörnyeteg épp ekkor nyelt le. - Fenébe! Taicho, ezek többen vannak! - Skuld egyáltalán nem volt arra kíváncsi, hogy nézhet ki a többi rém. Arra sem, hogy a rejtélyes megmentője kivel beszél. Inkább jó mélyen belefúrta a fejét jótevője ruhájába, hogy lehetőleg semmit se lásson. Aztán statikus zörejt hallott, ami bizonyára egy hordozható adóvevőből származott. A hang ami válaszolt nagyon is ismerős volt számára.

- Matsumoto! A legfontosabb a célszemély védelme. Mindjárt odaérek, de még van egy kis dolgom. - Hangos, ordítás, majd fémes csörömpölés hallatszott.

- Értettem, Taicho! - válaszolt a nő. - Kérlek siess, szegényke nagyon rémült. - Skuld értetlenül pislogott.

- Se… Sentaro-kun? - kérdezte halkan, és felnézett a nőre. Bárcsak ne tette volna, mert így épp látta a magasból hangtalanul alázúduló lényt. Nem ugyan az volt, ami áttörte a tetőt. Ahhoz képes egészen apó volt, viszont egy hatalmas hegyes csőr meredezett ki a pofájából. Felsikoltott, mire a szőke nő szeme elkerekedett, és gyorsan megpördült. Épp időben sikerült kikerülnie a szörnyeteget, de az így is nagyot lökött rajtuk. Mindketten elterültek. Skuld érezte, hogy enged a nő fogása, és végiggurult a tetőn.

- Te szemét! - kiáltotta Matsumoto, majd felpattant. A szitakötőre emlékeztető Hollow széles ívű fordulóba kezdett. De egyelőre nagyobb problémának tűnt az első repülni képes Hollow, ami visszatért, hogy befejezze amit félbehagyott. Pillanatokon belül odaért volna, ezért gyorsan kellett döntenie. - Fuss amilyen gyorsan csak tudsz! - kiáltotta oda a fiatal fekete hajú lánynak, majd előrántotta a kardját.

Skuld úgy érezte, hogy valamiért megbízhat a nőben. Felpattant, és rohanni kezdett a tető szélénél lévő tűzlétrához. Azt még nem tudta, hogy az odalenti szörnnyel mit fog tenni, de egyelőre a levegőből kettő támadott, és az mégis csak félelmetesebb volt. Mikor elérte a lépcsőt hátranézett. A nagydarab szárnyas bestia már majdnem elérte a megmentőjét. Ő azonban nyugodtan várt. Skuld ezt egyáltalán nem értette. Aztán megtudta, hogy nem véletlenül volt ilyen higgadt.

- Morogj, Haineko! - kiáltotta Rangiku, amikor a szörnyeteg karmos végtagjai felé nyúltak. A Zanpakutou pengéje darabokra törött. Ez persze nem sérülés volt, csupán a tizedik osztag hadnagya szabadon engedte a képességeit Shikai szintre. Az apró darabok még kisebbek lettek, homok, majd porszem méretűek. Végül elérték az igazi méretüket, amit szabad szemmel már csak szürkés ködnek lehetett látni. A felhő a Matsumoto akaratának engedelmeskedve előrelendült, egyenesen a támadó Hollow-nak. A szörnyetek fel sem fogta mi történik, amikor a mikroszkopikus méretű darabok ízekre szabdalták. Mintha milliónyi apró, de borotvaéles szike lett volna. Az egész testét fekete hullámzás vette körül, majd elkezdett feloldódni. Azonban nem elég gyorsan. Matsumoto könnyedén átugrotta a tetőt végigszántó, félig már megsemmisült teremtményt. Skuld azonban, aki földe gyökerezett lábbal figyelte, hogy mi történik, csak most eszmélt rá, hogy pont felé sodródik. Ebben az ütemben pedig nem fog elég gyorsan eltűnni. A kis istennő kétségbeesetten mászni kezdett lefelé. Épp hogy lehúzta a fejét, amikor egy hatalmas vasbeton darab szakadt ki a tetőből. Hangosan felsikoltott, de szerencséjére nem esett rá A lendület hatására jó néhány métert repült, a Hollow megmaradt részével. Innentől azonban elvált az útjuk. A szörnyeteg végképp eltűnt, megkezdte kényszerű utazását a Soul Society-be. A betondarab pedig néhány emeletnyit zuhanva fejen találta a nyálát csorgatva, lesben állva várakozó Hollow-t. Skuld nem látta, de hallotta a fájdalmas üvöltést. Ezek után nem igen akart lemászni. Viszont a jelenlegi helyén sem maradhatott, mert a túlméretezett szitakötő szerű szörny még mindig ott repkedhetett. A magasban pedig tovább nyíltak és csukódtak a fekete üregek. A tetőről hangos röhögés hallatszott, ami arra utalt, hogy a megmentője harcba keveredett a maradék két rém egyikével. Sajnos a fiatal Istennő tévedett.

Nem csak két Hollow volt. Két méterre tőle átszakadt a fal, és egy hatalmas, karmos végtagot látott meg a füstfelhőben. Ezúttal sikoltani sem tudott, annyira megijedt. A hatalmas mancs könnyedén feltépve a kemény betont elindult felé. Skuld tudta mi fog történni, ha nem cselekszik időben. Ezért habozás nélkül átvetette magát a korláton. Közben megérintette az övébe rejtett kapcsolót, mire a kabátja hátán látható két lelógó pánt életre kelt. A csak díszítésnek tűnő szalagok szárnyakhoz hasonlóan szétnyíltak, és rezegni kezdtek. Nem volt képes a segítségükkel repülni, de a zuhanás sebességét nagyban csökkentették, mint valami ejtőernyő. A háta mögött a tűzlépcső megsemmisült a Hollow karmainak köszönhetően. Egy dühös, a maszkján három csavaros szarvval rendelkező Hollow feje jelent meg.

- Úgy is elkaplak! - sikította reszelős hangon. Skuld-nak nem kellett ennél több, a lehető legtávolabb irányította magát a rémtől, ami szerencséjére nem tudott repülni. Oldalra nézve látta, amint az óriás szitakötő Hollow szárnyak nélkül a földbe fúródik. A dárdává módosult maszkja beleékelődött a betonba, és képtelen volt kiszabadulni. Már csak azt szerette volna tudni, hogy a megmentőjével mi a helyzet. Ebben a pillanatban a szőke nő levetette magát a tetőről, majd átfordult, és valamit kiáltott. Skuld nem értette, de a végén egy vörös színű gömb repült ki a tenyeréből egyenesen a szarvas szörnyeteg felé. Az épületben tátongó lyukon keresztülszáguldott, és odabent robbant. A szörnyeteg eltűnt a füstben, de semmi jelét nem adta annak, hogy ne látnák viszont. Azonban a meggyötört ház szerkezetének ez már sok volt. Széles repedések jelentek meg rajta, majd a fél oldala leomlott. Az Istennő olyan messzire irányította az esését, amennyire csak tudta.

Rangiku az utolsó Hollow felé vette az irányt egyszerűen szabad esésben zuhant a kábán tántorgó lény felé. Az végül észrevette, és kétségbeesetten próbálta kikerülni. Haineko azonban halálos pontossággal kettészelte a maszkát. Matsumoto végignézett a pusztuláson, újabb Hollow felbukkanása után kutatva.

- Taicho! - szólt bele az aktivált rádióba. - Egyelőre elintéztem valamennyit. A kislány biztonságban van. Azaz… - ekkor vette észre, hogy a kis fekete hajú lány, aki azzal a talányos szerkezettel ereszkedett a föld felé nem volt sehol.

- Mi az, Matsumoto? - kérdezte rosszat sejtve Hitsugaya.

- Semmi… de nagyon siessen, Taicho! - Megszakította a vonalat, és aggódva keresni kezdte a védencét. - Nem nyelhette el a föld! - Sikolyt hallott a félig összedőlt épület mögül. A kiáltás még el sem csendesedett, mikor egy shunpo-val a helyszínre ért. Nagy megkönnyebbüléssel vette tudomásul, hogy a lánynak semmi baja sincs. Azonban ez nagyon gyorsan megváltozhatott, köszönhetően a feléjük csörtető több tucat Hollow-nak. Matsumoto csalódottan csettintett a nyelvével. Egyre különösebb volt az egész, a rengeteg Hollow-val. Az iménti harcban nagy mennyiségű reiatsu-t engedett szabadon, és nyilván ez vonzotta ide őket. A rémült kislány ránézett, mire gyors megnyugtató mosolyt öltött. - Ez most egy kicsit ijesztő lesz… - mondta halkan. - De nem kell félned, én megvédelek. Bújj el valahol, és várd meg amíg elintézem őket. - Természetesen tudta, hogy veszélyes egyedül hagynia a kislányt. Azonban ha maga mellett tartotta volna, azzal csak sokkal nagyobb bajban lenne. Ugyan is ilyes sok Hollow-t a jelenlegi erejével nem tudott egykönnyen elintézni. Annyit tehetett, hogy kitart, amíg meg nem érkezik a kapitánya. - Menj! - A kislány megfordult, és vissza indult az épület felé. Alig tehetett meg két lépést, amikor megtorpant A szarvas Hollow ugrott elő két másik visszataszító kinézetű társával.

- A… azt hiszem maradok… - dadogta remegő hangon. Matsumoto pedig bólintott. Vett egy mély levegőt, és a kardját elszántan védekező állásba emelte. Nem volt túl sok ideje instrukciókkal ellátni a kislányt, ezért valami bíztatón gondolkozott, pedig ilyesmire neki is szüksége lett volna. Ekkor érkezett a várva várt segítség.

Skuld csak pislogott, amikor a fehér köpeny meglibbent a szeme előtt. Egy fekete tízes szám volt rajta. Aztán a jövevény hátrafordult, és a kis Istennő meglepetése csak tovább nőtt. A fiú alig lehetett idősebb nála, hófehér haja és zöld szemei voltak. A kezében egy hatalmas kardot szorongatott, aminek markolatához egy félhold alakú penge volt hosszú lánccal erősítve.

- Taicho! - kiáltotta a szőke nő megkönnyebbülten. - Na végre, hogy ideért! Mi tartott ilyen sokáig?!

- Csend legyen, Matsumoto! - mondta a fiú fenyegetően. Skuld ismét megdöbbent. Azért is, mert ebből a rövid beszélgetésből kiderült, hogy az idősebb nő minden bizonnyal a fiú alárendeltje. Pedig épp fordítva lett volna a normális. De ami ennél is jobban meglepte, az a hangja volt, ami gyakorlatilag teljesen megegyezett Sentaro-éval. Most már biztos volt benne, hogy a nő korábban vele beszélt rádión. Már csak azt nem értette, kik lehetnek ők ketten, és miért vannak ott. - Foglalkozz azzal a hárommal. A többit majd én elintézem.

- De Taicho! Nem lesz az egy kicsit sok? - kötötte az ebet a karóhoz Rangiku. A kapitánya fenyegető pillantása azonban meggyőzte, hogy kérdezősködés helyett tegye csak azt amit mond. Még egyszer utoljára a kislányra nézett, és kacsintott egyet.

Skuld már letett arról, hogy bármilyen magyarázatot is kaphat. Egyelőre várnia kellett, amíg ez a két rejtélyes figura elintézi a szörnyeket. Már ha elbírnak velük… Ha nem akkor ismét nagy bajban van, tehát inkább drukkolt nekik. A fehér hajú fiú közben az ellenfeleire támadt. Skuld-nak tátva maradt a szája, mikor látta, hogy az első néhány pillanatban öt rémnek már be is fellegzett. A kard, és a holdsarló alakú penge elvégezte a dolgát. A szörnyek gyakran nem is értették, miért pusztulnak el. A másik oldalon is csak a szarvas szörnyeteg maradt, ami makacsul kitartott. A fiatal Istennő egyre jobban megnyugodott. Sajnos ismét elhamarkodottan. Egy két méter magas vaddisznó méretű szörny rontott rá. A dögnek akkora feje volt, hogy nem tudta felemelni, és futás közben mély árkot szántott a talajba. Ezúttal mindkét megmentője távol volt, ezért menekülni kezdett.

Toushiro már végzett a Hollow horda felével, amikor meglátta hogy a védencük menekülni kezd. A nyomába szegődött Hollow valahol a közelben rejtőzhetett, és csak arra várt, hogy egyedül hagyják.

- Francba… - morogta dühösen, majd a láncra erősített pengét kirántotta a Hollow maszkjából. - Matsumoto! - szólt bele a rádióba. - A gyerek bajban van! - A hadnagya közelebb volt, így hatékonyabban közbeléphetett. Ő is megkettőzött erővel kezdte irtani a megmaradt Hollow-kat.

Rangiku épp végzett az utolsó Hollow-val, amikor megkapta az üzenetet. Kétségbeesetten a menekülő lányra nézett, majd az üldözőjére.

- Ne merészeld! - kiáltotta, de a szörnyeteg rá sem hederített. Azonban Matsumoto nem aggódott. A Hollow tiszta célpontot nyújtott, csupán nagyon dühös volt rá, amiért ilyen alattomosan pont a legvédtelenebbet akarta megtámadni. Elég volt egyetlen shunpo, és egy pontos vágás. De mielőtt hozzákezdhetett volna az egész teljesen szükségtelenné vált.

Hitsugaya a rádióadás után gyorsan levágott egy Hollow-t, majd úgy döntött saját maga siet a menekülő lány segítségére. Nem mintha nem bízott volna a hadnagyában, de nem akarta a lehetőséget elszalasztani. Ugyanis egy pillanatra tiszta út nyílt számára a nagyfejű dög felé. Elég lett volna egy shunpo, és egy vágás. Aztán az itt megmaradt tucatnyi Hollow-t pedig bemutatta volna Hyourinmaru jégsárkányának. Nem akart ilyen gyenge ellenfelek ellen Shikai-t használni, de a jelenleg kialakult helyzetben ez tűnt a legkézenfekvőbb megoldásnak. Azonban a hadnagyával ugyan abban a pillanatban döbbent rá ennek fölöslegességére.

Skuld zihálva rohant, miközben a ruhájában kotorászott valami után, ami megmenthette. Az üldöző szörnyeteg hangosan röhögött, majd megszólította.

- Hiába futsz! Engem nem hagyhatsz le, gyerek! - Ebben a pillanatban Skuld megtorpant, ami az üldözőjét is fékezésre kényszerítette.

- Gyerek?! - kérdezte a dühtől és félelemtől remegő hangon a kis Istennő. - Nem vagyok gyerek!!! - Azzal sarkon perdült, és a célzásra emelte a saját fejlesztésű, vállról indítható rakéta vetőcsövét.

- Mivan?! - kérdezte értetlenül a Hollow. Egy piros pont jelent meg a maszkja közepén.

Skuld a rakétaindító távcsövében látta, hogy a fegyver elektronikája ráállt a lényre. Ettől a pillanattól kezdve lehetetlen volt elvéteni.

- Nem vagyok gyerek! - kiáltotta dühösen, majd megérintette az elsütő billentyűt. A cső enyhén hátrarúgott amikor a rakéta kiröppent belőle, majd sziszegő hangot hallatva elindult a célpontja felé. A Hollow mindent megtett, hogy kitérjen előle. Nem tudhatott a rakéta célkövető tulajdonságáról, ezért elszántan küzdött. A hatalmas fejével bármit le tudott tarolni, de most csak akadályozta. Végső kétségbeesésében pár centire felemelte, de ez nagyon kevés volt. Ekkor már tisztán látta a sárga félgömbben végződő rakétába vésett ostobán mosolygó arcot. A robbanás lökéshulláma hátralökte Skuld-ot, de nem esett el. Ami a Hollow-t illeti, az nagy sebességgel az eddigi haladási irányával épp ellentétesen repült pár métert, majd pörgött néhányat.

- He? - kérdezte teljesen egyszerre Rangiku és Toushiro több tucat méterre egymástól. Most már egyikük sem hitte védtelennek a kislányt. Aztán a tizedik osztag kapitánya a kardjával elintézte a megmaradt Hollow-kat, csakúgy mint a hadnagya a Skuld által harcképtelenné változtatottat. Végül mindketten odamentek a kezében még mindig a füstölgő csövű rakétavetőt tartó lányhoz.

- Nem… nem vagyok gyerek… - morogta Skuld dühösen.

- Hé… Jól vagy? - kérdezte Hitsugaya bizonytalanul, és megjegyezte magának, hogy még véletlenül se hívja többet úgy a lányt, ahogy a Matsumoto-hoz intézett rádióadásban. Legalábbis előtte ne.

- Mi? I… igen. - válaszolta Skuld kissé kábán. - De nem értem… Mik ezek a szellemek, és ti kik vagytok? Hálás vagyok amiért megmentettetek, de szeretném tudni. - Bizonytalanul elmosolyodott.

- A nevem Hitsugaya Toushiro. Én vagyok a tizedik osztag kapitánya. Örülök a találkozásnak.

- Én pedig Matsumoto Rangiku vagyok, a tizedik osztag hadnagya. - mutatott magára vidáman a szőke nő. - Szióka! Nagyon ügyes voltál az előbb. Jól megadtad neki… Oh, egyébként hogy hívhatunk?

- A nevem Skuld. - mondta a fekete hajú lány, miközben új barátait méregette. Mindkettő szimpatikus volt, de továbbra is rengeteg kérdése marad. - Mit jelent az, hogy tizedik osztag? Valami hadsereg?

- Jaj, te még ennyit sem tudsz? - szólalt meg a háta mögött egy hang. Skuld azonnal felismerte és rémülten megdermedt. A kezéből kiesett a rakétavető. Matsumoto a kardja után kapott, de a fehér hajú fiú leállította.

- Urd? - kérdezte Skuld idegesen. - Hol vagy?

- Csak nem azt hitted, hogy megfeledkeztem rólad? - kérdezte a még mindig testtelen hang. Skuld hirtelen a nyakához kapott, de elvétette a gyorsan mozgó mini Urd-ot.

- Hoppá! - A nővére a földre érkezve visszaváltozott eredeti méretébe. - Néha meglep, hogy mennyire tudatlan vagy, húgocskám. Ha annyit foglalkoztál volna a tanulással, mint a gépeiddel, akkor tudnád hogy ők itt Shinigami-k.

- Fogd be! - károgta a kis Istennő. Most már sokkal bátrabb volt, hogy láthatta a testvérét. - Ne beszélj úgy, mintha te olyan sokat tanultál volna. Egyébkén… Mi az a Shinigami? Csak át akarsz verni, ugye?!

- Javíthatatlan vagy… - csóválta meg a fejét Urd, majd a kíváncsian figyelő Halálistenekhez fordult. - Urd vagyok, másod osztályú Istennő. Kösz, hogy megmentettétek ezt a kis bajkeverőt.

- Ki a bajkeverő?! - kérdezte Skuld dühösen, de a testvére rá se hederített. Ehelyett inkább a Shinigami-kat vette szemügyre.

- Rangiku… - mutatott a szőke nőre.

- Hello! - mondta Matsumoto. - Nagyon örülök, hogy megismerhetlek, Urd. Ti tényleg testvérek vagytok?

- Hát persze, de elhiheted, hogy sokszor legszívesebben letagadnám. - Azzal az Istennő a másik Shinigami-hoz lépett. - Te pedig… Toushiro-kun, igaz? - A fiatal fiú arcán dühös kifejezés jelent meg. Gyűlölte, ha nem adták meg a rangjának kijáró tiszteletet a kora miatt.

- Hitsugaya-taicho! - javította ki erőltetett türelemmel. Azért jöttünk hogy… Hé, te meg mit csinálsz? - Urd alaposan körbejárta a fiút. Végül a vállára tette a kezét, és szélesen vigyorogva Rangiku-ra pillantott.

- Nagyon cuki főnököd van. - jegyezte meg. Hitsugaya homlokán kidagadt egy ér, de nem adta egyéb jelét a dühének.

- Ugye? - kérdezte lelkesen Matsumoto. - Próbál nagyon szigorúnak látszani, de épp ez benne a legaranyosabb. Az összes hadnagynő irigykedik rám, amiért az én kapitányom lett.

- Matsumoto! - dörrent a szemtelen hadnagyára Hitsugaya.

- Hagyd már abba ezt a viselkedést Urd! - morogta Skuld a nővérére. - Nem csak magadat, de engem is leégetsz! El sem hiszem, hogy testvérek vagyunk.

- Ohó! Nézd csak hogy egyetértenek! - nézett cinkosan Urd Rangiku szemébe. - Hé Skuld… folytatta bizalmasan. - Ő lesz az új barátod? - A húga arca azonnal elvörösödött.

- Mi… miről beszélsz… én Sentaro-kun… azaz…

- Pedig ő is nagyon jóképű! - kacsintott Urd. - Ráadásul nézd csak… A haja pont olyan színű, mint az enyém! Ha esetleg nem kell…

- Hülye Urd! - kiáltotta a kis Istennő. - Hagy abba most azonnal! - Matsumoto hangosan nevetett, de csak addig amíg nem találkozott a kapitánya gyilkos pillantásával.

- Minden esetre sokkal szimpatikusabbak vagytok ó, mint az a másik kettő. - Urd végül csak elengedte Hitsugaya-t.

- Találkoztál másokkal is? - kérdezte Rangiku.

- Na igen. Ott volt az a vöröske… a Renji nevezetű. Meg a másik, a depressziós figura, Byakuya. De eljöttem, hogy megnézzem mi van Skuld-dal.

- De... depressziós? - Matsumoto fulladozott a visszafogott nevetéstől. A kapitánya figyelmeztetően ránézett, de képtelen volt abbahagyni.

- Matsumoto! Vihogás helyett inkább lépj kapcsolatba Abarai-val. Egyeztetnünk kell a további stratégiákat illetően. Ez rengeteg Hollow megnehezíti a dolgunkat… Biztos, hogy a renegát felelős ezért is.

- Azonnal, Taicho! - a tizedik osztag hadnagya nekiállt babrálni a rádióval, hogy végrehajtsa a kapott parancsot. Közben néha akaratlanul is kuncogni kezdett, és remélte, hogy a közeljövőben még csak véletlenül sem fogja „depressziós-taichonak" szólítani Byakuya-t. - Közben Hitsugaya konstatálta, hogy az újonnan felbukkant Istennő még mindig őt bámulja.

- Mi az…? - kérdezte némi indulattal a hangjában. Bár a küldetés lényege a két nép közötti béke fenntartása volt, az ő türelme is határos volt.

- Srácok… - mondta megfontoltan Urd, miközben a húgára, majd a fiatal Halálistenre nézett. - Nem tudom tudjátok-e, de a fekete és a fehér nagyon jól mutat együtt.

- Szállj már le rólunk Urd! - rikácsolta Skuld fülbántóan éles hangon.

- Ohó! Mindketten elpirultatok! Nem is rossz kezdetnek…

- Nem is pirultam el… - dadogta kétségbeesetten Skuld. A tizedig osztag kapitánya úgy döntött, jobb ha rájuk hagyja a vitát. Az idegeskedés helyett hangosan elmélkedni kezdett.

- Minél előbb ki kell alakítani valahol egy koordinációs központot… - morogta halkan. Mielőtt folytathatta volna, az Urd nevű Istennő megint közbeszólt.

- Nekem van is egy ötletem, hogy hol… - Egy pillantás elég volt, hogy a fiú felmérje, ezúttal legalább félig meddig komolyan beszél. - Ami azt illeti útba is esik, ha más Istennők megmentésében is érdekeltek vagytok.

- Tényleg! - kiáltott fel Skuld idegesen, mert csak most jutott eszébe egy fontos dolog. - Onee-sama!

- Rendben, akkor mutasd az irányt… - bólintott Hitsugaya Urd felé, aki egykettőre a levegőbe emelkedett.

- Csak utánam! Majd lassan repülök, hogy… - Ekkor vette észre, hogy a fehér hajú fiú ott áll a mellette levő nagyfeszültségű vezetékeket tartó oszlop tetején. - Rendben, akkor mindent bele! - Skuld hitetlenkedve nézett utánuk.

- Hé várjatok! Urd! Toushiro! Ne hagyjatok itt! Én is menni a… - a szava elakadt, mikor Matsumoto az ölébe kapta, és néhány shunpo-val beérte a többieket. Valamelyest megnyugodott. Már csak azt szerette volna, ha lehetőleg minél kevesebbet lát a borzalmas, Hollow-knak nevezett szellemektől. Azonban egy hátborzongató érzés azt súgta neki, hogy nem ez lesz az utolsó alkalom…

**Nekomi város, Szombat, 00:25 A belvárosban**

- Nesze!!! Ez is a tiéd! Kaphatsz még… - üvöltötte Miz, miközben vadul püfölte a Hollow-t. Fogalma sem volt, mióta ütlegeli, de közben egyre jobban kezdte elveszíteni az önkontrollját. Eredetileg nem akart harcba keveredni egy Hollow-val sem. Az előre megbeszéltek alapján csupán annyi volt a dolga, hogy feltűnésmentesen eljusson a Takumi által „főhadiszállásnak" hívott rejtekhelyükre. De amikor látta, hogy az egyik dög megtámad egy három lányból álló társaságot, nem tudott tétlenül elmenni az eset mellett.

A lányok csak annyit vettek észre, hogy az közelükben lévő három kirakat üvege kirobban. Aztán az egyik hulladékgyűjtő konténer összeroppan. Mind a hárman megijedtek, és ez teljesen érthető reakció volt a részükről. Szerencsére ez az utca nem volt annyira forgalmas, mint azok nagy része, amin Miz addig elhaladt. Így hát amikor a módosított lélek akcióba lendült, csupán ők voltak a tanúi. A rémület okozta sokk - és a vállalati bulin elfogyasztott néhány pohárka szaké - miatt azonban később már nem voltak benne biztosak, hogy tényleg az történt, amit látni véltek. Ugyanis nem mindennap történik olyan, hogy valaki hátulról átugrik felettük, majd háromszor megpördül a levegőben és belerúg valami láthatatlanba, aztán új lendületet véve egy hátraszaltóval puhán landol a járdán. Aztán a láthatatlan dolog jó néhány méteren letarol előttük mindent. A lányok egymásba kapaszkodva, reszketve próbálták kitalálni, hogy mi történhet. Aztán a fura idegen feléjük fordult. Egyikük ajkát, fojtott kiáltás hagyta el. De a férfi kedves mosolya kissé megnyugtatta őket, ha nem is teljesen.

- Jó estét! - köszönt kellemes hangon. - Széphölgyek… kérlek, fussatok. - Ez megtette a hatását. A három lány egymás után bólintott, majd megfordultak és rohanni kezdtek. Miz megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott. Most már többé-kevésbé biztonságban voltak. A mosoly azonnal lefoszlott az arcáról, amikor visszafordult a Hollow felé. - Ami pedig téged illet… - mondta teljesen örömtelenül. - …nem ártana tisztáznunk, hogy kell a lányokkal viselkedni. Először is, nem ijesztjük őket halállra! - Azzal folytatta, amit a rúgással elkezdett.

Az egész környékre rányomta a bélyegét kettejük harca. Miz nem kímélte a Hollow-t, ami egész végig védekezésre kényszerült, és még abban sem volt túl sikeres. A továbbfejlesztett gigai valóban nagyon hatékony volt, de a módosított lélek még így is tudta, hogy csak azért van ilyen fölényben, mert sikerült kifognia egy huszadrangú Hollow-t. Puszta kézzel nem sok esélye lett volna egy igazán erős példány ellen… Ez persze nem azt jelentette, hogy ha egy ilyen támad a három lányra, akkor nem védi meg őket.

A lény még mindig próbált visszaütni, de Miz egyszerűen elkapta a mancsát, majd a vállára taposva gondoskodott arról, hogy egy darabig ne használja ezt a végtagját. Újra püfölni kezdte, egyre gyorsabban és erősebben. Végül megragadta az elterült Hollow maszkának tetején lévő bojtot, felemelte a fejét, majd egészen közel hajolt hozzá. A fehér maszk szemnyílásaiban parázsló szemek, amelyek máskor talán félelmetesek voltak, most csak zavarodottságról árulkodtak. Miz háromszor lesújtott rá, elementáris erővel.

- Te szerencsétlen idióta… - zihálta fásult hangon, aztán visszalökte a fejét, ami hangosan koppant. Ezt követően felrántotta a jobb kezét, és dühös kiáltás közepette hatalmasat ütött a mellette lévő villanyoszlopba. Az megadta magát az erőszaknak, és elhajlott. Mikor elvette a kezét, az ökle csupa vér volt. Szükség volt erre, hogy levezesse az idegességét, ami leginkább az előtte heverő lény iránt táplált szánalomból fakadt. Valamint a tehetetlenség érzetéből, hogy semmiképp nem segíthet rajta. - Mindannyian szerencsétlenek vagytok. - Azzal megfordult, és egyenlete léptekkel elindult. A Hollow nem akarta elhinni, hogy ennyivel megúszta. Nagy nehézségek árán felemelte a fejét, és a különös szerzet után nézett, aki embernek nézett ki, de látta őt, és iszonyú nagyokat rúgott.

- Vá… várj! - kiáltotta reszelős hangon. - Elmész?! Mi az, hogy csak úgy elmész…? Nem is akarsz elpusztítani?! - Az utolsó szó elhangzása után a különös figura megtorpant. A Hollow ebben a pillanatban azt kívánta, bárcsak tudta volna tartani a pofáját.

- Nem. Nem foglak elpusztítani. - válaszolta Miz immár a normális hanglejtésével.

- Mi… miért? - Az újabb kérdésre a módosított lélek hátrafordult, az ajkai pedig magabiztos mosolyra húzódta. A jobb kezének nagyujjával a mellkasára bökött.

- Azért mert én nem ölök meg senkit. - válaszolta, mintha ez lenne a világon a legtermészetesebb dolog. - Megölni valakit nagyon gáz. Miz pedig semmi olyat nem csinál, ami csak egy kicsit is gáz. Érted? - A Hollow megrázta a fejét, a módosított lélek pedig gondolatban vállat vont. - Nem számít. Ha akarsz egy jó tanácsot, akkor most azonnal visszamész oda, ahonnan jöttél. Mások nem lesznek ilyen engedékenyek veled. Vagy… - várt egy kicsit, a Hollow pedig kíváncsian figyelt. - Még jobban teszed, ha keresel egy Shinigami-t, és megkéred egy szívességre… - Miz tovább indult. Néhány pillanat múlva erőltetett nevetést hallott a háta mögül.

- Csak nem képzeled, hogy ilyen ostoba vagyok?! - kérdezte a Hollow. - Ha legközelebb találkozunk, darabokra szedlek! - A módosított lélek ezúttal nem fordult vissza, csak a kezével intett. Ez minden bizonnyal feldühíthette a Hollow-t, mert dühös morgásba kezdett. Miz a felfordulásban nekilátott megkeresni a hátizsákját, amit a harc kezdete előtt dobott le. Nem lett volna jó, ha elveszíti. Legalábbis Takumi biztos nem örült volna neki, mert a tervei szempontjából tele volt létfontosságú dolgokkal. Miután megtalálta, folytatta az útját a búvóhely felé. Közben az égen egyre nagyobb számban nyíló átjárókat figyelte. Elég rosszul festett.

- Ez aztán elég nagy felfordulás. - morogta maga elé. - Remélem, hogy nem fog sokáig így maradni, Takumi haver. Tudnám miért kell neked folyton ilyen marhaságokat csinálni… Persze lehet, hogy már rég nem is élsz. - Arrébb rúgott egy követ, ami valószínűleg a Hollow-val folytatott harcából származott. - De ha mégis, mostanra kiérdemeltél egy jó nagy seggberúgás.

**Nekomi város, Szombat, 00:26 A vonaton…**

Keiichi fáradtan, egyszerre több ülést is elfoglalva hevert a vonaton. Chihiro alig egy perce szállt le, de addig nem hagyott békét neki. Most jól esett végre egy kis csend. A vonat, ami nappal általában tele volt tömve, most szinte teljesen üresen közlekedett. Mellette Belldandy ült és furcsa tekintettel nézett ki az ablakon. A fiú jobban belegondolva rájött, hogy már jó néhány perce ilyen. Csak a főnökük miatt nem volt lehetősége rákérdezni. Ezért most összeszedte magát, és normálisan felült, majd közelebb húzódott az Istennőhöz. Nagyon örült neki, hogy Skuld ezúttal nincs a közelben.

- Valami baj van, Belldandy? - kérdezte kíváncsian. A lány ránézett, majd elmosolyodott. K1-nek most is, mint minden egyes ilyen pillanatban, hirtelen kissé melege lett.

- Semmi… - mondta az Istennő végül. - Legalábbis semmi olyan, ami rám tartozna. - Keiichi értetlenül pislogott.

- Ezt nem igazán értem… - ismerte be zavartan. Bell közben nagyot sóhajtott.

- Talán nem kellett volna hagynom Chihiro-sannak, hogy leszálljon.

- Csak nem arra gondolsz, hogy veszélyben van? - K1 idegesen kinézett az ablakon, de semmi különöset nem látott.

- Nem valószínű… - suttogta Belldandy. - Tudod Keiichi-san, vannak olyan dolgok, amik nem tartoznak a mi hatáskörünkbe. Ilyenek a Hollow-k, és a velük kapcsolatos ügyek.

- „Hollow-k"? - kérdezte Keiichi. - Ez elég ijesztően hangzik… - Belldandy röviden elmesélte a fiúnak, hogy miről is van szó. Közben ő persze egyre idegesebb lett.

- Tehát léteznek ilyen… szörnyek? - kérdezte hitetlenkedve. Persze nem kételkedett a lány szavában, csak borzasztóan meglepődött. - És csak a Halálistenek foglalkozhatnak velük?

- Igen. Ezt egy nagyon szigorú törvény szabályozza. A Hollow-k normális esetben csak kóbor lelkekre vadásznak, vagy olyanokra, akiknek nagyon magas a szellemi energiája.

- Csak nem azt akarod mondani, hogy láttál egy ilyen Hollow-t? - kérdezte K1 rémülten.

- Az igazság az, hogy az elmúlt néhány percben többet is láttam. Épp azért aggódom, mert túlzottan nagy számban jelennek meg.

- De nem kell aggódni, mert jönnek a Halálistenek, és elbánnak velük. - mondta a fiú széles vigyorral. Aztán amikor nem kapott választ, bizonytalanul hozzátette. - Ugye?

- Igen, biztos vagyok benne. - Felelte Belldandy. - Nem tudom pontosan, hogy mennek náluk az ilyen dolgok… Talán jobb lenne, ha felhívnám az Yggdrasil-t, amikor hazaérünk. Ők kapcsolatba tudnak lépni a Soul Society-val szükség esetén. - K1 valamelyest megnyugodva bólintott, aztán hirtelen rájött mi zavarhatja igazán az Istennőt. Megnyugtatóan a vállára tette a kezét.

- Aggódsz Urd és Skuld miatt igaz? - kérdezte halkan. - Mondtad, hogy a Hollow-k számára nem értelmezhető az Istennők energia-kisugárzása, ezért soha nem támadnának rátok. De mivel szokatlan, hogy ilyen sokan vannak, ez is megváltozhatott. - Belldandy bólintott, majd hálásan megfogta a fiú kezét.

- Persze ennek nagyon kicsi a valószínűsége. - mondta utána. - De mégis… Épp ezért féltem Chihiro-sant is.

- Ne aggódj, Urd és Skuld tud magára vigyázni. Ha rájuk támad egy-két ilyen Hollow, nem ők fogják a rövidebbet húzni. Szerintem a végén sikoltozva menekülnek majd Urd villámai és Skuld bombái elől. - Bell halkan felkuncogott, amikor elképzelte a jelenetet. - Ami pedig Chihiro-t illeti… Kétlem, hogy elég magas lenne a szellemi energiája, hogy egy Hollow érdeklődését felkeltse.

- Igazad lehet, Keiichi-san. - mondta a lány, majd mélyen egymás szemébe néztek. A fiúban hirtelen beindult az ilyenkor szokásos pánikfolyamat, és emiatt rémülten elkapta a kezét, majd idétlenül nevetgélni kezdett.

- I… izé… szóval mindjárt leszállunk. Jobb lesz ha készülünk… - dadogta idegesen. - Majd otthon felhívod az Yggdrasil-t… Lehet, hogy már Urd és Skuld otthon is vannak. Majd ráérünk akkor aggódni, ha mégsem. Én pedig felhívom Chihiro-t valami ürüggyel.

- Keiichi-san? - kérdezte Belldandy, majd mosolyogva bólintott. - Igazad van. Már biztos otthon vannak.

Az út hátralévő néhány percében K1 idegesen toporgott az ajtó előtt. Dühös volt magára, amiért bepánikolt. Pedig nagyon jó lehetősége volt arra, hogy megcsókolja a lányt. Most teljesen egyedül voltak, és nem kellett tartania Skuld halálos fenyegetéseitől. - _Hogy lehetek ilyen hülye? - _kérdezte magától. - _Még nagyon korai volt a leszálláshoz készülődni. - _Tétován vetett egy pillantást a mellette álló Istennőre. - _Jól van! Legközelebb megteszem… De minek is áltatom magam folyton?_

Az önmarcangolást egy vidám mosoly szakította félbe. Hamarosan mégis megérkeztek a leszállóhelyhez, amitől egy negyedórányi gyaloglásra volt a templom. Egyedül ők szálltak le itt, a vonat pedig már tényleg majdnem üresen robogott tovább. Miután rátértek a hazafelé vezető gyalogútra, Keiichi-nek eszébe jutott valami.

- Bell, azon gondolkoztam, hogy mi lenne, ha előremennél. Tudod, a titkos módszerrel… - Nem mondta ki mire gondolt, de egyértelmű volt hogy a varázslatra. - Így időt takaríthatnál meg. Mire én is hazaérek, már lerendezhetnéd a telefont. Na és az is kiderülne, hogy a két jómadár… - elhallgatott, mert Belldandy megtorpant mellette, és ezzel őt is megállásra késztette. - Mi a baj? - kérdezte gyanútlanul. A lány aggódó tekintettel nézett előre a magasba. Hiába meresztette a szemét, ő semmit sem látott.

- Keiichi-san… - szólalt meg Belldandy érezhető aggodalommal a hangjában. - Kérlek állj mögém.

- Re… rendben. - válaszolta a fiú, és úgy döntött nem akadékoskodik. - Valami baj van?

- Igen. Előttünk. - Keiichi bólintott, és tudomásul vette a veszélyt annak ellenére, hogy nem látta. Bell azt is említette, hogy csak kellően magas szellemi energiával lehet látni a Hollow-kat, tehát gyanította, hogy egy ilyen lény ál előttük.

Ami azt illeti ez nem volt túl pontos meghatározás. De hát honnan is tudhatta volna ő? Hiszen nem látta maga előtt a hosszan kettéhasadó, függönyszerűen szétnyíló égboltot. Azt sem, ahogy a hatalmas lény lassú, fenyegető mozgással kilép az így keletkezett fekete résből. A körülötte néhány kisebb, nagyjából kör alakú lyuk is megjelent…

**Nekomi város, Szombat, 00:26 Néhány sarokra Chihiro lakásától… **

Chihiro közönyös, ábrázattal, a tarkója mögött összekulcsolt kézzel lépkedett az otthonához vezető úton. Közben félhangosan kommentálta mindazt, mivel éppen baja volt.

- Maa… Ez nagyon unalmas. Elszoktam már a gyaloglástól. - ebben a pillanatban megtorpant, és lenézett a gyomrára. Sóhajtott egy nagyot, majd tovább indult. - Ráadásul farkaséhes vagyok. Kellett nekem egész nap koplalni… Azokban a szendvicsekben nem lehetett túl sok tápanyag, ha máris éhes vagyok. Végül is érthető, hisz ingyen voltak… - Lemondóan bólintott, és már épp ecsetelni kezdte volna, hogy manapság mennyire nem lehet hinni az olcsó reklámfogásoknak, amikor váratlan kiutat látott szenvedései közül. Méghozzá egy éjjel-nappal nyitva tartó, készételeket árusító bolt képében. Chihiro szemeiben a boldogság fénye ragyogott fel.

Ismerte a helyet, már jó néhányszor vásárolt itt. Előre elkészített ételhez képest meglehetősen finom menük voltak. Összecsapta a tenyerét, és nagyokat lépve elindult a bolt irányába. Azonban csalódva kellett tudomásul vennie, hogy semmit sem kaphat meg olyan könnyedén, mint szeretné. A boltban ugyanis hosszú sor tolongott, ami egészen a bejárati ajtóig ért.

- Miért vannak ilyen későn, ennyire sokan?! - kérdezte dühösen. Egy darabig azt fontolgatta, hogy mégsem vesz ennivalót, és inkább hazamegy. Végül elvetette a lehetőségét, és türelmetlenségében a lábával dobolva várakozni kezdett. Alig néhány pillanatot töltött el így, amikor megtörtént a baleset. A sor csupán egy embernyit haladt előre. Chihiro épp kifelé nézelődött, így a saját szemével látta, hogy mi történik.

A kisteherautó, ami az oldalára festett felirat alapján műszaki cikkeket szállított, teljesen szabályosan közlekedett. Nem lépte túl a megengedett sebességhatárt, és nem is hajtott át a szomszédos sávba. Mégis balesetet szenvedett, valami egészen hihetetlen módon. A vezetőfülke egyszerűen szétroncsolódott. A szélvédő apró darabokra törött, miközben hangos csattanás hallatszott. Olyan volt az egész, mintha egy bomba robbant volna fel az utastérben. Persze ez nem magyarázta azt, hogy miért csökkent le az autó sebessége egyik pillanatról a másikra negyven kilométer per óráról nullára. Sokkal hihetőbb magyarázat lett volna, hogy a sofőr belehajtott valamibe, ha lett volna előtte bármi. Chihiro hitetlenkedve pislogott. Már látott egynéhány balesetet, de ehhez hasonlót még soha. Az ütközés pillanatában a teherautó hátulja felemelkedett, a karosszéria pedig harmonikaszerűen összecsuklott. Pont, mint amikor a töréstesztek során szilárd betonfalba irányítják, hogy megnézzék hogyan gyűrődik a kaszni. A teherautó lendülete elfogyott, majd néhány métert visszapattant a nem létező betonfalról. A hátsó része visszazuhant az útra, és oldalra kisodródott. A lengéscsillapítók képtelenek voltak megbirkózni a terheléssel. _- Biztos eltörött a főtengely… - _Ez volt a nő első gondolata, és egy pillanatra még önmagát is megdöbbentette, hogy jutnak eszébe ilyen nevetséges apróságok.

A teherautó rakterének ajtaja sem úszta meg a balesetet, és ennek köszönhetően a felhalmozott műszaki cikkek sorra lerepültek róla. A legtöbb azonnal értéktelen kacattá változott.

- Hűha… - nyögte ki hitetlenkedve Chihiro, mikor az egésznek vége lett. Csupán néhány pillanatig tartott, de olyan intenzív élményt jelentett, amiről biztos volt, hogy egy jó darabig nem felejti el. Ekkor jutott eszébe a sofőr… és ismét sikerült olyasmit látnia, mint még soha. Az autó oldaláról, tehát az anyósülés irányából szemlélte végig a történteket. Mégis csak most vett észre egy olyan sérülést, aminek sem az utasfülkében történt robbanás, sem pedig egy betonfallal való ütközés során nem lett volna szabad létrejönnie. A kocsi bal oldali ajtaja ugyanis teljesen eldeformálódva be volt hajolva a fülkébe. Benn felszakította az ülés kárpitját, és a műszerfalban állapodott meg. Chihiro csak úgy tudott elképzelni ehhez hasonló sérülést, hogy ha valaki egy hatalmas hidraulikus préselővel esett volna neki az ajtónak. Világosan emlékezett rá, hogy amikor a Toyota márkajelzésű teherautó közeledett, még teljesen épp volt az oldala.

A másik ajtóval sem volt minden rendben. Pontosabban az volt vele a baj, hogy nem volt a helyén. Chihiro némi keresgélés után rábukkant. Az út túloldalán lévő ruházati üzlet kirakatába ágyazódva. Előtte pedig egy huszonéves fiú ült a járdán, és az arcán rémület tükröződött. Chihiro először azt hitte azért ijedt meg ennyire, mert majdnem eltalálta az ajtó. Aztán feltűnt neki, hogy a kezei jellegzetes pózban vannak, mintha még mindig egy gépjármű kormányát szorongatná. A kezeslábasát pedig ugyan az a cégfelirat díszítette, ami az autón is állt. Ráadásul a színei is pont ugyan azok voltak. Beletartott egy pár pillanatba, mire a nőnek leesett a helyes következtetés.

- Na ne… - suttogta maga elé, majd gondolatban folytatta. - …_ő volt a sofőr! De ha ez igaz, akkor… - _Elismerően bólintott. Minden bizonnyal a rémült kölyök volt a világ egyik legszerencsésebb embere, amiért így zuhant ki egy balesetet szenvedő gépjárműből. Bár ennek szegény srác egyelőre még nem volt tudatában. A boltból minden vásárló kifelé igyekezett, hogy jobban lássa mi történik. Chihiro egy pillanatra kísértésbe esett, hogy kihasználja az alkalmat, de végül is győzött a kíváncsisága, hiszen őt is jobban érdekelte a baleset.

- Utat! Utat, emberek! Nem hallják… - A tömegből néhányan kérdően néztek rá, miért is kellene neki utat adni, mire diadalittasan kihúzta magát. - Szerelő vagyok! - A bejelentés okozta zavart kihasználva előrefurakodott, majd a kocsihoz ment. Közben hátulról hallotta, hogy valaki szintén előrefurakodik, „Orvos vagyok!" kiáltással. Durcásan hátrafordult, és az orra alatt megjegyezte. - Találj ki valami eredetibbet… - A kiszőkített hajú fiú azonban csak egy pillantásra méltatta, majd a sofőrhöz ment. Chihiro az öltözéke alapján nem igazán hitte, hogy orvos lenne. Mellesleg a srác alig lehetett idősebb a sofőrnél. De igazából őt a teherautó érdekelte.

Közelebbről megnézve egyre furább lett a dolog. Ha nem látta volna az esetet, és csak úgy minden szó nélkül megmutatják neki a kocsit, azonnal rávágja, hogy nekiment valami szilárdnak. De akárhogy meresztette a szemét, nem volt ott semmi. A biztonság kedvéért tett néhány métert, maga elé tartott kézzel. Már jóval túl volt azon a határon, ahol a kocsi „ütközött". Kicsit hülyén érezte magát, hogy egy láthatatlan akadály után tapogatózik. Inkább gyorsan visszatért a kocsihoz. Úgy döntött megnézi it csinál a magát orvosnak nevező fickó. Úgy tűnt valóban ez a hivatása, vagy csak nagyon sok kórházsorozatot látott már, mert szakavatott mozdulatokkal vizsgálta meg a sofőrt. Jobb híján a mobiltelefonja fényforrásával ellenőrizte a pupillái reakcióját.

- Hé, te tényleg orvos vagy? - kérdezte Chihiro szkeptikusan, a fekete ruhás férfi pedig unottan bólintott.

- Ja… Azaz csak majdnem. Még csak hallgató, de az majdnem ugyan az… - Chihiro értetlenül vakargatta a fejét, mire a fiú megfordult, és szemtelenül elvigyorodott. - Hé, te tényleg szerelő vagy?

- A legjobb! - morogta a nő fenyegetően. - Mi a baja?

- A szélvédő egyik darabja megvágta a kezét… - válaszolta a szőkített hajú unott hangon, majd a sebre mutatott. Chihiro látott már papírlapot is nagyobb sérülést okozni. A vágás alig látszott. - Ezen kívül egy kis sokk és… - egy mozdulattal kikapta a sofőr jobb füléből az MP3 lejátszó fülhallgatóját. Miután belehallgatott, elfintorodva folytatta. - ...és borzalmas zenei ízlés. Az utóbbinak szerintem semmi köze a balesethez. - Miközben beszélt, tárcsázott a mobiltelefonján. - Halló, rendőrség… - Chihiro-nak ekkor jutott eszébe, hogy ezt bizony ő is megtehette volna. Majd a fickó a mentőket is értesítette, és gyorsan ledarált mindent. - …nincs súlyos sérülés, de küldjetek egy mentőautót. - Végezetül megütögette a sofőr vállát. - Na, haver, ha eddig nem tudtad, most már biztos lehetsz benne. Mázlista vagy… - Felegyenesedett, majd elővett egy cigarettát, és rá akart gyújtani, de aztán félúton meggondolta magát. Chihiro közben bambán meredt maga elé.

- Szerintem meg lehet gyógyítani… - suttogta, majd magabiztosan bólintott. - Igen, biztos vagyok benne!

- Most mondtam, hogy nincs semmi komoly sérülése. - nézett rá a fickó értetlenül. - Kap egy nyugtatót, és holnap már nevetve meséli az egészet a haverjainak…

- Hogy? - Chihiro egy pillanatra nem tudta miről van szó, aztán hirtelen rájött. Legyintett egyet, majd a teherautóra bökött. - Én a Toyotáról beszéltem…

- Aha… - a szőkített hajú fiú gyanakodva nézett rá. - Talán neked is kellene egy mentő…

- Ezt meg hogy érted?! - kérdezte a nő dühösen.

A kiérkező rendőröket egy hatalmas veszekedés fogadta, a két elsődleges szemtanú között.

Soi-Fong várt egy pillanatot a villanypózna tetején, majd miután megállapította, hogy minden rendben, egy shunpo-val tovább indult. Az arcán szigorú kifejezéssel haladt a célja felé. A kisebb kitérő után igyekezett behozni az elvesztegetett időt.

Eredetileg a Hollow-k nagy számban való feltűnésének az okát kereste, hogy aztán egyszer és mindenkorra megszüntesse. De ekkor észlelte az óriás Hollow-t, és a veszélybe került embereket. Gyorsan kellett döntenie, és ő habozás nélkül választott. Úgy ítélte meg, hogy túl sok ember élete forog kockán ezért a Hollow-t vette célba. A nagy melák szörnyen ostoba lehetett, mert csak állt betonoszlopszerű lábain. Amire Soi-Fong nem számított, az a felbukkanó teherautó volt. Természetesen a sofőr nem láthatta a Hollow-t, így meg sem próbálta kikerülni, vagy csak lassítani. A Halálisten kapitány ezért módosította a tervét.

Csupán néhány töredék másodperc volt hátra az ütközésig, de ez neki bőven elég volt. Közvetlenül az ütközés előtti pillanatban a teherautó mellé ugrott, majd az aszfaltról lendületet véve fojtatta a pályáját. A jármű sebessége olyannyira elhanyagolható volt az övéhez képest, hogy szinte ált. Rátenyerelt az ajtóra, és belökte azt. A fém tiltakozott az erőszak ellen, de egykettőre megadta magát. A sofőrnek nem volt ideje feleszmélni. Soi-Fong letépte a biztonsági övét, közben a másik kezével egy ütést mért a sofőr oldalán lévő ajtóra, ami pörögve szállt el, egyenesen a kirakatba. A Shinigami megragadta a kormányt szorongató férfit, és még mindig a kezdő lendülettől hajtva magával rántotta. Ekkor ütközött a kocsi a Hollow lábának, és vissza is pattant róla. Soi-Fong letette a fickót a járdára, majd egy shunpo-val a lény fejénél termett.

Az ostoba fel sem fogta, hogy mi történik, amikor a lány ökle lentről kezdve függőlegesen kettéhasította a maszkját. Mire a teherautó a különböző erőhatások után megállapodott, a Hollow már fekete vibrálásban eltűnt. De, még ha fel is fogta volna, akkor sem tehet semmit ellene. Egy kapitánnyal szemben egyszerűen esélye sem volt.

Soi-Fong már ismét az eredeti feladatával törődött, aminek végrehajtásában semmi sem gátolhatta. Tudta, hogy a Hollow-k felbukkanásáért felelős személy közel lehet ahhoz a helyhez, ahol a legnagyobb számban detektálhatóak a negatív lelkek.

Egy szökevény, aki a törvény ellenvétett. A törvényt pedig minden áron be kell tartani, és megbüntetni azokat, akik nem így tesznek. A fiatal Halálisten kapitány ezt tartotta legfontosabb feladatának.

Aggasztó volt mindaz, amit a legutóbbi kapitányi gyűlésen hallott. A Soul Society-nak nem volt szüksége újabb bűnözőkre. Már így is sokat romlott a Halálistenek tekintélye. Attól tartott, hogy ha ez így fog folytatódni, a végén mindenki megszegi majd a törvényt.

De volt valami, ami jelenleg sokkal kézzelfoghatóbb volt ennél. A két „problémás személyről" volt szók, akiket Soi-Fong kénytelen volt magával hozni a halandó világba, egy másik kapitány közbenjárására. Nemrég a parancsára szétváltak, és fogalma sem volt mit tesznek épp tönkre. Azt azonban tudta, hogy ha valamit, - legyen az a legkisebb apróság is - nem úgy tesznek, ahogy azt a szabályok előírják, akkor soha többé nem kerülhetnek vissza egyik osztagba sem. De ezzel nem volt vége… Azt is megbánják, hogy valaha betették a lábukat a Shinigami akadémiára. Végül a törvények értelmében megbünteti őket a tetteikért. Abban pedig nem lesz köszönet…

**Nekomi város, Szombat, 00:28 A belvárosban… **

A Seireitei tizenkettedik őrosztagának egykori kapitánya, Urahara Kisuke kényelmes tempóban lépkedett az épület tetején. A bal kezében egy régimódi esernyőt szorongatott, a jobban pedig megszokott botját. Olyan volt, mintha épp csak a tavaszi fesztiválon sétálgatva a tűzijátékot figyelné, nem pedig a körülötte tomboló káoszt.

Ururu épp néhány méterrel előtte landolt, majd felemelte a fehér fáslival körbetekert hosszúkás tárgyat. A kislány arcára hátborzongató árnyékokat rajzolt a tárgyból kiröppenő rakétasorozat lángcsóvái. A fegyvert nem volt könnyű kezelni, de Ururu mesterien bánt vele, így hatalmas pusztítást vitt véghez a Hollow-k között. Sajnos még így is túl sok maradt.

- Most pedig… - hallatszott egy ádáz kiáltás felülről. - Jinta szuper agresszív, mindent elsöprő hazafutása! - A vörös hajú fiú ráugrott a levegőben úszó Hollow-ra, és roppant méretű, szögletes fém buzogányával - ami tényleg olyan nehéz volt, mint amilyennek látszott - fejen vágta. A szörnyeteg azonnal befejezte a rövid, evilági garázdálkodását. A fiú azonban nem elégedett meg egyetlen áldozattal. A még egy pillanatig szilárd, de már szerteoszló Hollow-ról elrugaszkodott, majd két mási közé esve egy csapással végzett velük. Aztán széles vigyorral az ajkán nézett újabb áldozatok. Közben ráförmedt Ururu-ra. - Hé te! Ne csak bámulj a bamba tekinteteddel, hanem harcolj is, vagy legközelebb téged váglak fejbe! - Hogy hitelt adjon a szavainak, a bunkójával egymás után lepüfölt három Hollow-t. Olyan könnyedén mozgatta a fegyvert, mintha csak egy száraz ág lett volna.

- Értettem… - suttogta Ururu alig hallhatóan, majd egy pillanatra lefelé fordította a még füstölgő rakétavetőjét. Mikor ismét a vállához emelte, már az összes indítócsőben ott volt egy piros fejű rakéta. - Kérlek ne kiabálj velem, Jinta-kun… - Az újabb sorozat még pontosabban talált célba, mint az előző. Ezúttal mintha a lövedékek is jóval gyilkosabb erőt képviseltek volna…

- Ejnye-ejnye gyerekek… - mondta Urahara rejtélyes mosollyal. - Ne veszekedjetek olyan sokat… - Ezután a az ajka egy pillanatra szomorúan lebiggyedt, mert rájött, hogy figyelmeztetés most is hiábavaló… és mert sokadszorra kellett rádöbbennie, hogy nincs szabad keze, amivel elővehetné a legyezőjét. Az esernyőről nem mondott volna le, nehogy elázzon az öltönye, a botról pedig még úgy se. Beletörődve sóhajtott, majd a hatalmas antennaszerkezethez sétált. Tessai nem mesze előtte, hangzatos támadásneveket kiabálva pusztította a Hollow-k népes táborát.

Ezen a helyen voltak a legnagyobb számban jelen a negatív lelkek. Több tucatnyian lehettek, és még mindig nyíltak átjáró Hueco Mundo-ból. Azonban a nagy számuk ellenére mégsem bírtak a három ellenük küzdő különös szerzettel. Pedig a vezetőjük, eddig még nem avatkozott be a harcba.

Kisuke tisztában volt vele, hogy Tessai és a két gyerek elboldogul a Hollow áradattal. Külön-külön talán tizedannyi is legyűrte volna őket, de hárman együttműködve hihetetlen hatékonyak voltak. Még ha látszólag semmiféle összhang nem volt közöttük, akkor is. Így hát lelkiismeret furdalás nélkül rájuk hagyta az egészet. Mikor elérte az antennát, lenézett a különös szerkezetre, ami minden bizonnyal a jelenlegi legfőbb problémájuk forrása volt.

- Roppant érdekes… - mondta eltöprengve. - Egészen újszerű megoldás… - De az elismerést ebben a pillanatban a lecsapó botjával be is fejezte. Mintha egy húsz kilós kalapács zúdult volna rá a strapabíró borításra. Ami nem volt annyira strapabíró, hogy ennek is ellenálljon. Ezernyi apró darabra törött szét, a férfi pedig elégedetten felegyenesedett. - Nos ezzel meg is volnánk…

- Igen... - felelte a lába mellé érkező fekete macska. - Már nem érzem a különös jelet. Ez volt az egyetlen jeladó… Még szerencse. Rossz belegondolni mi történt volna, ha több is van. Ráadásul teljesen észrevehetetlen volt az érzékelők számára.

- Jó, hogy a mostani tested adottságainak köszönhetően megérezted, amikor a közelébe értünk. - Mondta vigyorogva Urahara. - Nagyszerű voltál, Yoruichi-san!

- Borzalmas volt! - felelte fenyegetően a macska, miközben a szőre az égnek meredt, a fülei pedig egészen a fejéhez lapultak. - Életemben nem prüszköltem még annyit...

- De ez a kis kellemetlenség igazán megérte… - Urahara hirtelen elhallgatott, amikor meglátta a macska felemelt mancsából elővillanó karmokon megtörő holdfényt. - Öh… beszéljünk másról!

- Neked is eszedbe jutott már, nem igaz, Kisuke? - A férfi kérdőn nézett rá. - Hogy miért nincs a közelben az, aki ezt a vackot telepítette.

- Igen, már gondolkoztam rajta… Az egyik lehetőség, hogy ide akart minket csalni, miközben valami egészen mást tervez. A sok Hollow-kra csak az elterelés miatt lesz szüksége…

- De valójában nem hiszed, hogy ez a helyzet.

- Az is lehet, hogy már nem él… - vonta meg a vállát Urahara.

- Vagy akár a kristályt is használhatta. - fejezte be helyette Yoruichi. - Ha az eddigieket figyelembe vesszük, feltételeznünk kell, hogy ezek a szándékok vezérlik Fujiwara Takumi-t. Bebizonyította, hogy van annyira intelligens, hogy több lépéssel előre gondolkodjon.

- Az a kristály… - morogta Kisuke komoran. - …legalább annyira veszélyes, mint amennyire tökéletlen. Rossz kezekben rengeteg bajt okozhat.

- Mi lesz akkor, ha időközben sikerül befejeznie? - kérdezte a Macska, miközben kíváncsian ingatta a farkát.

- Az lehetetlen. - jelentette ki az egykori Shinigami olyan határozottan, ami egy pillanatra még Yoruichi-t is meglepte. Ezután a hosszú hallgatás következett, ami miatt úgy tűnt befejezettnek tekinti a témát. - A Hougyoku megalkotásának kezdetén eljutottam egy holtvágányhoz, aminek ehhez hasonló dolog lett az eredménye… - mondta tűnődve. - Bizonyos szempontból érdekes volt, de semmi több. Arra is rájöttem, hogy nincs semmilyen módja a tökéletesítésének. Abszolút semmi…

- De talán Fujiwara ezt nem tudja… vagy csak nem hajlandó belátni. - Felelte a fekete macska. - Szerintem próbálkozni fog…

- Igen, én is tettől tartok. - sóhajtott gondterhelten Urahara. - Akkor pedig saját magának kell rájönnie, milyen fájdalmas ára van a naivságnak. - Megpörgette az esernyőt, majd nézte ahogy a vízcseppek körkörösen pattognak le róla. - De az is lehet, hogy tanulni fog ezekből a hibákból, és legközelebb valami egészen rendkívülit fog alkotni. Akkor pedig már nem lesz ennyire naiv…

- He? És az miért lenne jó?

- Azért, mert akkor… - kezdte Urahara komolyan, majd hirtelen széles, idétlen vigyor terült szét az arcán. - …már nem az én Hougyoku-m lenne minden baj forrása!

- Ez nem vicces, Kisuke!!!

- Igenis, Yoruichi-san… - a férfi egészen kicsire húzta össze magát. Úgy érezte itt az ideje egy újabb témaváltásnak. - Inkább menjünk tovább… - A macska egyetértően bólintott.

- Eddig miért nem hallottam még ezt a történetet, a te kis holtvágányodról? - kérdezte pár pillanat múlva a kereskedőt. - A zsenikkel is előfordul ilyesmi…

- Bizony megesik néha… - vihogta Urahara, majd látványosan felsóhajtott. - Akkor még fiatal volta, de most… - Yoruichi az elhangzottakon gondolkozva lépdelt mellette. Épp az a férfi mondta neki mindezt, aki három nap alatt Bankai-ra tett szert. Az ő szájából bizony komolyan kellett venni. Aztán még valami feltűnt neki, amitől hirtelen megtorpant…

- Várj csak… Azt mondtad akkor még fiatal voltál... - A férfi ránézett, és ekkor látta, hogy a szája széle furcsán rángatózik, mintha nevetést akarna visszatartani. - Csak nem arra akartál utalni, hogy ezek szerint már öreg vagy? Mi majdnem egy idősek vagyunk… Ez azt jelentené, hogy már én is…

- Úgy bizony, Yoruichi-san! - A kereskedő szomorúan bólogatott. - A kor mindenkire rányomja a bélyegét… Mi… mire készülsz. Ugye nem akarsz itt… Yoruichi-san, bocsáss meg!!!

A halálra rémült kereskedő egykori pozíciójához és jelenlegi öltönyének eleganciájához egyáltalán nem méltóan vetette le magát az épületről. Az életéért menekült, azonban egy apró fekete árny követte, és mint a sötét bosszú megtestesülése még a levegőben utolérte.

**Nekomi város, Szombat, 00:28**

Urahara nem sokat tévedett, amikor arra tippelt, hogy a renegát Halálisten már nem él. Takumi ugyanis kevesebb mint fél óra alatt legalább tízszer került közvetlen életveszélybe, meglehetősen kockázatos elképzelése miatt. A Hollow-k folyamatos támadása miatt sokáig egy percre sem állhatott meg. Mivel kezdetben a jeladó által sugárzott adás epicentrumában, természetesen őt támadták a legtöbben. De nem ez volt az egyetlen oka… Fujiwara maga is így akarta.

Ehhez fel kellett használnia egy újabb eszközt a magával hozott készletből. Most, hogy volt egy kis ideje lélegezni, ismét felmerültek benne kételyek a módszert illetően. Először is az ereje a végét járta, alig tudta kivágni magát a legutóbbi összecsapásból. Most egy sötét mellékutcában rejtőzött, egészen a falhoz lapulva. Kicsit elege volt már a bujkálásból, amit jó néhány egyéb tényező is tetézett. Mikor megbizonyosodott arról, hogy jelenleg egy Hollow sem fenyegeti, óvatos mozdulatokkal szétnyitotta a kimonóját. Az arcára kiülő fintorok, és a halk sziszegés elárulta, hogy ez egy nem túl fájdalommentes művelet. Ugyan a felsőtestén még nem sérült meg, - talán ez volt az egyetlen hely - de mégis itt fájt a legjobban. Mikor végzett az öv kibogozásával, ami fél kézzel kissé nehézkes volt, letolta a vállairól a ruhát. Közben színes fények táncoltak a szemei előtt. Néhány pillanatot engedélyezett magának, hogy megpihenje, majd lenézett a mellkasa alá ragasztott tízszer tíz centiméteres élénksárga, lapos négyzetre. A tárgy olyan volt, mint egy nagy matrica, azonban a hasonlóság itt véget is ért. Ugyanis a négyzet sarkaiból egy-egy pár, alig egy centiméter átmérőjű organikus csáp nyúlt ki. Mind a nyolc rá volt tapadva Takumi felsőtestére, és alig észrevehetően hullámzott. A férfi undorodva meredt rá. A jobb kezével óvatosan felnyitotta a négyzet jobb felső sarkánál lévő perforációt. Majd az így keletkezett tasak száját szétnyitotta, és belenézett. Odabentről szürkés zöld pára tört elő, aminek a belégzését igyekezett elkerülni, több-kevesebb sikerrel. Odabent nyálkás környezetben bizarr kinézetű élőlény - már ha lehet így nevezni néhány genetikailag tervezett és összehangolt, funkcionális szervet - lüktetett. A lény kapcsolatban állt a csápokkal, amelyeknek színe majdnem teljesen fekete volt. Kezdetben majdnem teljesen átlátszóak voltak, és halványrózsaszínek. A változás azt jelentette, hogy az eszköz kezd elhasználódni. Fujiwara nyelt egyet, és nagyon remélte, hogy nem épp most fog hányni. Gyorsan vissza is zárta a négyzeten nyíló rést, ami a perforáció mentén rögtön egybeforrt. Ezután felnyúlt, és megragadta az egyik csápot. Azt, amelyik jobb oldalon a kulcscsontja alatt tapadt rá. Összeszorította a fogát, és egy mozdulattal letépte. Tűszúrás szerű fájdalmat érzett. A csáp végéből előtörő három centiméteres, és csupán egytized milliméter vastag csonttű veszélyesen festett. A csáp gyengén ugyan, de próbált kiszabadulni a szorításából.

- Elég legyen! - morogta Takumi, majd az ujjának egyetlen mozdulatával eltörte a csonttűt. Vett egy mély levegőt, majd fojtatta. Három másik a mellkasa közepébe volt fúródva. Ennek eltávolítása volt a legfájdalmasabb. Miután minddel végzett, fájdalmas görcs futott végig a testén. Az eszköz használatának egyik nem éppen kellemes mellékhatása. Végezetül letépte a négyzetet, és egy nagy lendülettel bedobta a sötétbe. Nekilátott felölteni a kimonóját. A speciális eszköz használata nem volt túl ésszerű, sőt egyenesen őrültség.

A találmány a Tizenkettedik Osztag egyik laboratóriumában született meg. De rögtön az első tesztek után túl veszélyesnek ítélték meg, ezért a néhány legyártott darab egy raktárba került, amíg valaki biztonságossá nem teszi a használatát. Aztán ott porosodott már legalább ötven éve, mert egyik tudósnak sem volt kedve a kudarcba fulladt kísérletet folytatni. Fujiwara pedig innen emelt el egy ládával, és tudta, hogy soha senkinek nem fog feltűnni a hiány. Vagy ha mégis, nem fog fölösleges papírmunkát a saját nyakába varrni azzal, hogy jelenti.

Takumi sok mindent összeszedett, de talán ez volt az, aminek a használatától a legjobban ódzkodott. Az eszköz nagyon veszélyes volt arra nézve, aki elég ostoba volt ahhoz, hogy magára ragassza. Rögtön meg is fosztotta a Reiatsu-ja nagy részétől, ami a csápokon keresztül a négyzetbe áramlott. Az ott lévő mesterséges szervek pedig kissé átalakították. Így egy nagyjából száz méteres „buborék" jött létre a felhasználó körül, a módosított energiából. Száz méteren túlra viszont nem jutott egy morzsányi sem. A buborékot képző Reiatsu viszont úgy vonzotta a Hollow-kat, mint mágnes a vasreszeléket. Egyszerűen nem tudtak neki ellenállni, és minden áron fel akarták falni az ínycsiklandozó prédát. Hogy ebben mi volt a jó? Eredetileg azért lett kifejlesztve, hogy speciálisan erre a feladatra kiképzett Halálistenek eljátsszák a csali szerepét, és nagyobb Hollow invázió esetén egy helyre tereljék őket, ahol aztán a társaik gyors rajtaütéssel mindet elpusztítsák.

A tesztek során azonban kiderült, hogy mivel a csali nem tudta használni minden erejét, általában elkapták mielőtt a megbeszélt helyre ért volna. De ez még nem volt minden… Az eszköz komoly zavarokat okozott a Reiatsu áramoltatásában, ami egyesek szerint maradandó elváltozásokat is okozhatott. Továbbá, - és ezt Fujiwara most tapasztalatban is kipróbálhatta - borzasztóan kellemetlen volt megszabadulni tőle. Már a felhelyezés sem volt túl kényelmes, de ehhez képest semmiségnek bizonyult. Borzasztóan szédült, és fogalma sem volt mennyi idő kell ahhoz, hogy újra fel tudjon állni. Egyenletesen lélegzett, mert ez volt az egyetlen gyógyír. Miközben az eszköz a Reiatsu-t formálta, folyamatosan hevítette magát, és ennek a hőnek a nagy részét a felhasználónak adta át. A használatának volt egy időkorlátja, mivel az organikus részek a használat során folyamatosan leépültek. Takumi részben azért is szabadult meg tőle, mert már nem bírta volna sokáig.

A szökevény Shinigami felsóhajtott, majd hátrahajtotta a fejét, és hagyta, hogy az eső az arcát mossa. Közben pedig gondolkozott. Nem volt minden tekintetben megelégedve magával. Az volt a szándéka, hogy végig a jeladó közelében marad. Mivel ez nem sikerült, így nagyban módosítania kellett a tervét. Persze ő nem tudhatta, de az, hogy egyáltalán van lehetősége a tervezésre, csakis annak köszönhető, hogy a harc hevében eltávolodott a jeladótól. Ha marad, esélye sem lett volna a szerkezetet elpusztító csapattal szemben.

A legjobban azt bánta, hogy nem sikerült egy Menos-t sem előcsalogatni. Legalábbis a közelben nem, bár sejtette, hogy ez a közeljövőben megváltozhat. A jeladó elég erős volt ahhoz, hogy ezt megtegye. Persze nehéz lett volna az ereje töredék részét használva egy Gillian elleni harc, de hatalmas előnyhöz juttatta volna. Az oldalán lógó zsákból elővette a vörös kristályt. Sokkal fényesebben ragyogott, mint addig bármikor. Miközben bámulta, hirtelen elhomályosult a látása. Gyorsan visszatette a helyére, majd hevesen köhögni kezdett. Talán egy fél percig is eltartott a görcsös roham. Amikor elvette a kezét a szájától, látta, hogy csupa vér. Ez is az eszköz használatának egyik következménye volt. A látszat ellenére azonban pozitív. Ebben a pillanatban lett ismét teljesen úrrá a Reiatsu-ján. Nem engedte meg magának azt a luxust, hogy kiélvezze a helyzetet, azonnal visszafogta az erejét. Bár a mostani kavarodásban nem volt valószínű, hogy valaki észrevegye, nem akart kockáztatni. Lassan feltápászkodott, és kitámolygott az árnyékból, majd néhány lépés megtétele után már ismét sikerült magabiztosan haladnia. Az egyenes járás újbóli felfedezésének örömét azonban egy támadás szakította félbe. Takumi azonban már készen állva fogadta.

A Hollow hátulról rohant felé, majd megpróbálta eltaposni. A maszkos rém hangosan felnevetett, amikor a lába nyomán sűrű törmelékfelhő szállt fel a talajról. Biztos volt benne, hogy nem lesz szükség kegyelemdöfésre a Shinigami ellen. Azonban tévedett. Takumi pontosan a feje mellett jelent meg, majd a Zanpakutou-ját a maszk közepébe szúrta. Az egymás mellett párhuzamosan elhelyezkedő két penge szinte akadálytalanul haladt át rajta. Nem húzta ki, hanem a Hollow válláról fellendült a levegőbe. Ennek persze az lett az eredménye, hogy a kard darabokra törte a maszkot. A Hollow kezdett szétoszlani, viszont a jelenség merőben más volt, mint általánosságban. Ugyan úgy fekete vibrálással kezdődött, de szinte rögtön átváltott vérvörösre. Aztán egy lobbanással eltűnt. Takumi tisztában volt vele, hogy a kristály ennek a Hollow-nak is sikeresen elnyelte az erejét. Ez már a sokadik volt, amit a harc kezdete óta begyűjtött. Ha még egy Menos-t is szerezhetett volna hozzá… De egyelőre be kellett érni a három, majd néhány pillanat múlva negyediknek felbukkanó közönsége Hollow-val. Feltételezte, hogy ezeket rázta le nemrég, amikor még rajta volt a Reiatsu manipuláló eszköz. Most már nem kellett menekülnie. Felemelte a Zanpakutou-t, majd egy laza vágást ejtett a levegőben. Halk csilingelés hallatszott, mintha ezernyi csengő szólalt volna meg hirtelen. A zuhogó eső egy vastag sugárban eltűnt, mintha valami láthatatlan elpusztította volna. A sugár egy pillanat alatt elérte a Hollow-kat, és beterítette őket. Közben végig lehetett hallani, a halk, szinte földöntúlian gyönyörű csilingelést… Legalábbis a sugáron kívülről ez hallatszott. A jelenség belsejében viszont olyan hangvihar tombolt, amit egyáltalán nem lehetett gyönyörűnek mondani. A Hollow-k felordítottak fájdalmukban, de az egész alig egy pillanatig tartott. A maszkjaikon pókhálószerű repedés jelent meg, majd mind a négy szinte egy időben darabokra robbant. Nem járt sokkal jobban az a hirdetőtábla sem, ami a hangsugár útjába került. A fém- és műanyag részeken miniatűr sérülések keletkeztek, amelyek egyre inkább növekedtek. Végül az egész egy lyukacsos szerkezetű porózus anyaggá vált, és egyszerűen szétesett. Takumi elégedetten nézte, hogy a kristály mind a négy Hollow erejét elnyeli. Ha ezzel a tempóval halad, akkor talán még Gillian-ra sem lesz szüksége. Utánpótlásban pedig nem volt hiány, és ezt egyáltalán nem bánta. Legalább hét újabb Reiatsu-forrás közeledett hozzá. Biztos volt benne, hogy ezekkel is könnyedén el tud majd bánni.

Különös hangra lett figyelmes. Leginkább halk, többfrekvenciás zúgáshoz tudta hasonlítani. Nem foglalkozott vele, inkább felemelte a Zanpakutou-ját, hogy az újabb Hollow-kra rontson. És ekkor…

Meglepetten konstatálta, hogy valaki egy kardpengét szorít a nyakához. Fogalma sem volt, hogy mikor került oda az elmúlt néhány pillanatban, de kétségtelenül ott volt. A hideg borotvaéles fém. Takumi csak egyvalamire tudott gondolni. Arra, hogy ezúttal tényleg mindennek vége van…

**Nekomi város, Szombat, 00:29 A belvárosban….**

Peorth csalódottan körözött a város felett. Igazából dühösnek sokkal inkább lehetett volna nevezni, és ezt nagyon jól le lehetett olvasni az arcáról.

- Ne már… - sóhajtotta végül nyűgösen. - Ezeknek is épp most kell bújócskázni? - A sok sikertelen kísérlet után a mostani körben sem sikerült megtalálnia a két testvért. Pedig nem is olyan rég még világosan érezte a jelenlétüket. Aztán szinte teljesen egyszerre eltűntek. Peorth tudta, hogy vannak olyan varázslatok, amelyekkel az istennők elrejthetik a kilétüket egymás elől, és ismert is néhány ilyet. A legkézenfekvőbb az volt, hogy Urd egy ilyet használt… A kishúga padig bizonyára valamilyen gép segítségével ért el hasonló eredményt. Azt is sejtette, hogy miért cselekedtek így…

- Már megint harcolnak. - a kijelentésben nyoma sem volt kételynek. Az is alátámasztotta, hogy Urd erejének kisugárzása igen magas szinten pulzált, mielőtt teljesen eltűnt volna. - Alig hiszem el, hogy ezen még mindig meg tudok lepődni… - Töprengve felemelkedett száz méteres magasságba. Mint ahogy eddig is, igyekezett elkerülni a Hueco Mundo-ból nyíló átjárókat. A keresés során is úgy alakította az útvonalát, hogy lehetőleg minél nagyobb területet nézzen át, de még véletlenül se keresztezze őket. A jelenlegi helyzetben nem lehetett tudni mit eredményezne egy ilyen találkozás.

Mivel semmiféle nyomot nem talált, megpróbálta logikával kikövetkeztetni hol lehet a két Istennő. Ezt rekord sebességgel feladta, mivel velük szemben az soha nem vezetett eredményre, ha racionálisan kísérelte meg meghatározni a cselekedeteiket. Miközben tűnődött észrevett valamiféle mozgást nem sokkal alatta. Az egyik épület oldalán egy Hollow kapaszkodott fel. Peorth elfintorodott, amikor meglátta a rémisztő teremtményt. A fintor meglepett pislogássá változott, mikor a Hollow egyenesen ránézett izzó tekintetével.

Valami ilyesmitől tartott, amikor az átjárókat kerülgette. Legjobb tudomása szerint egy Hollow számára egy Istennő majdnem láthatatlan volt. Természetesen ez csak az energiamintázatukra volt igaz, tehát ha egy Hollow egy Istennőre nézett, csupán egy egyszerű embert látott benne.

Azonban az alatta lévő lény viszont inkább nézett rá úgy, mint a leendő vacsorájára. Az Istennő aggódva latolgatta a rendelkezésére álló lehetőségeket. Arra jutott, hogy talán a konfrontáció elkerülésének érdekében jobb lesz, ha távozik. Még mielőtt megtehette volna, a Hollow hátából két fehér csontszerű szárny emelkedett ki, amit meglepően gyorsan mozgatva rárontott. Gyomorrengetően mély búgás hallatszott. A lény felső végtagjának egyikét egyenesen felé nyújtotta, így láthatóvá váltak borotvaéles karmai. Peorth egyáltalán nem vágyott arra, hogy közelebbről is megismerje a szörnyeteget. Mielőtt elérhette volna, egyszerűen áthelyezte a fizikai testét alkotó molekulákat egy másik helyre. A Hollow elsüvített mellette, pedig már a biztos győzelem tudatában volt.

- Milyen modortalan! - kiáltotta utána felháborodottan az Istennő. - Ostoba kis teremtmény… Ne játszadozz velem, mert csúnyán megjárod. Én egy első osztályú… EEEK!!! - A bemutatkozási formula, ami előre megtervezett - csakis az ellenségek számára tartogatott - koreográfia szerint zajlott rémült sikoltással szakadt félbe. A Hollow ugyanis egy bosszantóan gyors fordulattal ismét lecsapott. Az első osztályú Istennő kénytelen volt elhalasztani a bemutatkozást, és ismételten elteleportálni a veszélyes karmok elől. A Hollow ezt most sem díjazta, dobhártyaszaggató üvöltést hallatott.

- Ez már tűrhetetlen! - rázta meg fenyegetően az öklét Peorth, amint megjelent. - Soha senkinek nem bocsátom meg, ha félbeszakít!

- Ostoba nőszemély… - vicsorogta a Hollow. A hangja arról tanúskodott, hogy még életében ő is ehhez a nemhez tartozott. - Túl csinos vagy… az arcod… Le fogom tépni az arcod… Senkit nem hagyok életben, aki szebb nálam!!!

- Akkor most mindenkit meg fogsz ölni mindenkit? - kérdezte Peorth kíváncsi arcot vágva. A Hollow felüvöltött válasz gyanánt.

- Te!!! Hogy mersz gúnyolódni velem! Valaha én voltam a legszebb… - A sárga tűz egyre fényesebb lett a tekintetben. - Szépségversenyeket nyertem… Egyiket a másik után! Te… te sehol nem vagy hozzám képest…

- Épp az előbb mondtad, hogy szebb vagyok, és ezért akarsz megölni… - kötözködött az Istennő egy szál vörös rózsával a kezében, amit nem olyan rég idézett meg.

- Azt nem úgy gondoltam… - morogta a szörnyeteg, akin látszott, hogy alaposan összezavarodott. - ö… Én a belső kisugárzásról beszélek! A ragyogásom elhomályosítja a te gyenge kis szikrádat…

- ÜWAH! Ez nagyon szép volt… - mondta Peorth a fogai közé tett rózsaszállal. - Egész véletlenül nem versírással foglaltad el magad két szépségverseny között? De ugye itt földi szépségversenyekről van szó…

- Már megint gúnyolódsz velem!!!

- Tehát igen… - Peorth sajnálkozva megrázta a fejét. - Nos, ez mindent megmagyaráz. Lehet, hogy valaha szép voltál, de ahonnan én jövök ott ez még nagyon kevés ahhoz, hogy szépségkirálynő légy. Engem háromszázszor koronáztak meg a Mennyországban, mielőtt ráuntam, és többet nem indultam… Ehhez mit szólsz, drágám?

- Ha… hazudsz! - fröcsögte a Hollow.

- Mit mondtál? - Peorth halántékán kidagadt az ér dühében. Azonban amikor válaszolt, csak alig lehetett ebből valamit érzékelni. - Az Első osztályú Istennők, mint jómagam soha nem hazudnak. A másod osztályúak szinte folyamatosan, de ez most mindegy… - Megpörgette a rózsát az ujjai között, mire az éles sivító hangot hallatott.

- Elég a beszédből, most elpusztítalak! - hörögte a Hollow, és természetellenesen nagy mennyiségű levegőt kezdett beszívni. Peorth félig lecsukott szemmel figyelte, hogy mire készül. A rózsáját készenlétben tartotta, hogy akármikor használhassa. A Hollow nyaka közben kidagadt, majd egészen hatalmasra fújódott. Az Istennőt egy nagy békára emlékeztette, ám sejtette, hogy a hasonlat nem igazán tetszene egocentrikus ellenfelének.

- Talán ha egy kicsit változtatnál az öltözködéseden, nagyobb hatást érnél el! - kiáltotta neki. - Jól sejtem, hogy nincs barátod? - A Hollow nyaka közben elérte a végső méretét, majd a szörnyetek kiköpött Peorth felé. Gusztustalan, fekete massza pillanatok alatt átszelte a távolságot, majd mintha egy bomba lett volna a belsejében felrobbant.

- Nesze neked! - rikoltotta a Hollow. - Ez az enzim feloldja a bőrödet! Nem fogsz meghalni, viszont olyan leszel mint egy kétszáz éves ráncos banya!!! - Vérfagyasztó, kárörvendő nevetést hallatott. - Senki nem lehet szebb nálam! Én vagyok a legcsodálatosabb… a leggyönyörűbb… a legeszményibb…

- Tudod… - mondta Peorth halkan a Hollow mögött. - Én már sokkal idősebb vagyok kétszáznál…

- Mi?! Lehetetlen?! - pördült meg a rém. Aztán felfogta az értelmét, annak, amit az Istennő mondott. - Több min kétszáz? Ilyen nincs, ne akard nekem beadni hogy…

- Valójában sokkal régebben voltam az utolsó szépségversenyen, mint amekkora számot te fel tudnál fogni. Nézz csak rám, ezt nevezik örök érvényű szépségnek. Talán már hallottál róla… - mielőtt a Hollow bármit is reagálhatott volna, az arckifejezése elkomorodott, és a levegőben hömpölygő meghatározhatatlan halmazállapotú masszára mutatott. - Ezt mégis hogy képzelted? - kezdte fenyegetően. - Megpróbáltad ráncossá változtatni a tökéletes bőröm? Teljességgel megbocsáthatatlan. Mocskos a szád, „Drágám"…

A Hollow ekkor újabb enzimlövedéket indított felé, és ezúttal Peorth nem tért ki előle.

- Ez nagyon gyenge… - suttogta halkan, majd felemelte a kezét, és kimondta a varázsszót. - _**Ezüst Virágpor! - **_Az esőben gyémántként szikrázó porszemek jelentek meg előtte. A fekete massza nekiütközött ennek a felhőnek, és egyszerűen megszűnt létezni. Pontosabban átalakult, vérvörös sziromfelhővé, ami hirtelen felrobbant, és jókora területen mindent beterített. A Hollow hitetlenkedve bámult. Fogalma sem volt hogy állíthatták meg a támadását ilyen elegánsan, ráadásul a lehető leggyönyörűbb módszerrel.

- Le… lehetetlen… - dadogta kábultan. Majd teljesen kővé merevedett, amikor meglátta a sziromesőből kibontakozó lány alakját. Ekkor döbbent rá, hogy bármit is tesz, ő sokkal gyönyörűbb. Minden elképzelhető értelemben… Ez hatalmas sokkot okozott, és a Hollow dühöngeni kezdett… De ennél tovább nem is igen jutott. Peorth következő varázslata nyomán megjelenő rózsaindák olyannyira gúzsba kötötték, hogy mozdulni sem bírt. Zuhanni kezdett, mint egy nagy darab kő.

- Még ez is… - sóhajtott Peorth gondterhelten. Egyetlen csettintésére az egyik rózsainda megnőtt, majd rengeteg új hajtást növesztve megakadályozta, hogy a zuhanás folytatódjon. - Hah… nem lett volna túl jó, ha leesik.

- Én akkor is szép vagyok… gyönyörű! - kiabálta a Hollow elkeseredetten. Az Istennő már azon volt, hogy néhány indával befogja a száját, amikor felfigyelt a közeledő szörnyetegekre. - Ha-ha! Nem vetted észre, hogy hívtam segítséget! Ők értékelik az én szépségemet, és bosszút állnak rajtad. Na mit szólsz?! Ha-ha…

- Tehát őket is fel kell kötöznöm valahová? Csodás… - jegyezte meg Peorth szarkasztikusan. Közben a Hollow egyre elszántabban ismételgette - úgy tűnt csak magának - hogy ő a legszebb. - Nekem erre nincs időm… - morogta az Istennő. Mivel nem akarta túllépni a hatáskörét, úgy döntött nem pusztítja el egyiket sem. Ez azonban alaposan megnehezítette a dolgát. - Hol a fenében vannak a Shinigami-k, amikor kellenének?!?!?!

Mire a Hollow horda a közelébe ért, már felkészült az összecsapásra. A szemét egy pillanatra sem vette le róluk. De akkor hirtelen az egyik eltűnt. Először önmaga feketén vibráló sziluettjévé változott, aztán részekre szakadt és eltűnt. Ez annyira meglepte, hogy az egyik támadó majdnem sikeresen rávetette magát. A maszkos, rikoltozó rém ott volt az orra előtt, és ő csak pislogni tudott. Aztán egy emelkedett ki a Hollow maszkjának lapos orr-részéből. Majd egy harsány csatakiáltás - ami valahogy túlságosan vidámnak tűnt a helyzethez képes - közepette a penge végighasította a maszkot. Peorth egy pillanattal később felkapta a fejét, és valami fényesen csillogó egy pillanatra elvakította. - _Energiagömb? - _gondolta aztán rájött hogy egyáltalán nem erről van szó. Egy kopasz fej volt az, amin a viharfelhők között átszűrődő holdfény megcsillant. A fej egy fekete ruhás férfihoz tartozott, aki egy kardot szorongatott a kezében és önfeledten nevetett. Egy Halálisten volt, ehhez kétség sem férhetett. Peorth hirtelen úgy érezte, hogy hajlamos hinni az Istennők között róluk elterjedt pletykáknak. A férfi arckifejezése leginkább egy ölési mámorban úszó pszichopata sorozatgyilkoséra hasonlított. Legalábbis Peorth ilyesmit látott azokban a késő esti horrorfilmekben, amit Urd-dal és Skuld-dal izgult végig, amikor még a Földön vendégeskedett. Nem volt épp bizalomgerjesztő, és úgy tűnt a fickó nem is törekszik a pozitív benyomásra. A szemei mellett egy-egy vörös tetoválás volt, de ennek ellenére a legjellegzetesebb vonása a teljes kopaszság volt. Peorth még soha nem látott ilyen sima fejbőrt.

- Még kettő ide! - kiabálta a Halálisten. - Szedd össze magad, Yumichika!

- Jól van, jól van… - válaszolta egy dallamos hang. Abból az irányból jött, ahol Peorth az első Hollow-t megkötözte. Az Istennő arra fordította a fejét, és egy férfit látott a himbálózó szörnyeteg mellett. Ő is fekete kimonót viselt mint a kopasz, viszont kiegészítőként egy fura narancssárga gallér is volt rajta. Még hangsúlyosabbá tette a különbséget, hogy a második Halálistennek haja is volt. Méghozzá nem is akármilyen… Annak ellenére, hogy az eső teljesen eláztatta, egészségesen csillogott. Peorth kíváncsi lett volna, hogy lefekvés előtt hányszor szokta átkefélni… Sokkal megnyerőbbnek tűnt, mint a társa. Sőt, az Istennő jóképűnek találta, már amennyire egyetlen pillantás során meg tudta ítélni. A vonásai femini jegyeket tükröztek, és a szemöldökénél volt valamiféle egészen különös dísz, amit egyelőre nem tudott kivenni. Úgy döntött, hogy ha lehetősége lesz ré komolyabban megvizsgálja… és esetleg eltársalog vele a bőrápolás rejtelmeiről. Még ha neki nem is volt ilyesmire szüksége, nem ártott bizonyos információkat birtokolni… - Te jó ég, mennyi nyűg. - sóhajtotta, majd előhúzta a kardját, és beledöfte a gúzsba kötött Hollow-ba. Közben végig csukva volt a szeme, csak akkor nyitotta ki, amikor a Hollow eloszlott. - Ezt nem hagyhattam tovább. Ha egy ilyen ronda teremtmény szépnek nevezi magát, az mindent tekintetben sértő a létezésemre nézve. - Peorth nem akart hinni a szemének. Most már nehezen tudta volna megállapítani, hogy melyikük a rosszabb. Az ápolt külsejű sima mozdulattal helyére csúsztatta a kardját. - Most már sokkal nyugodtabb ez a hely…

- Nem ér! Nem é! - üvöltötte a kopasz, és vádlóan a szépfiúra mutatott. - Ez nem ért! Te ledöfted, mikor védekezni sem tudott… Ezt nem nevezheted igazi harcnak. - Csalás! Csalás és kész! Két pont levonva…

- Mögötted, Ikkaku…

- Ne tereld el a témát! - förmedt rá a kopasz, majd egy laza mozdulattal végzett a támadó Hollow-val. Közben egy pillanatra sem vette le a szemét a társáról. Ez nem volt igazi harc! NEMMMM VOLTZZZ IGGGGAZI HARCCCC!!!

- Akkor most van mínusz két pontom… a többit rád bízom, Ikkaku. - Legyintett a fickó finom mozdulattal, majd a távolba meredő tekintette nézett a magasba. - Mennyi virágszirom… - rebegte áhítattal. - A hold fényében… halálosan gyönyörű...

- Hagyd abba a marhaságaidat! - rikította a kopasz, miközben aprítani kezdte a megmaradt Hollow-kat.

Peorth egyikről a másikra nézett, és nem tudta eldönteni, hogy vajon melyikkel lenne tanácsosabb kommunikációt kezdeményezni. Egyik sem tűnt túl jó ötletnek. Végül megvárta amíg a harcnak nevezett mészárlás befejeződik. A kopasz egyedül, látszólag komolyabb megerőltetés nélkül végzett valamennyi ellenfelével. A Yumichika-nak nevezett férfi közben meg sem mozdult.

- Fenébe… - morogta végül csalódottan Ikkaku. - Azt hittem jobb móka lesz ezeket kinyírni… De harmatgyengék voltak…

- Még is mit vártál, harmatgyenge Hollow-któl? - kérdezte a másik egy árnyalatnyi sajnálkozással a hangjában. - Gondolom egy-két Arrancar-nak jobban örülnél… Igaz, Ikkaku?

- De még mennyire! - Ikkaku tekintetében különös tűz lobogott. - Ennél már csak az lenne a jobb…

- Elnézést… - szólt közbe Peorth, aki immár ott állt a két férfi közelében. Azért elegendő távolságot hagyott, hogy ha esetleg úgy hozná a sors… - Igazán nem akarlak titeket zavarni, de talán nem ártana, ha információt cserélnénk. - Yumichika és Ikkaku ránézett, majd szinte teljesen egyszerre, megvonták a vállukat.

- Ayasegawa Yumichika vagyok, a Tizenegyedik osztag ötödik tisztje.

- Yo… Madarame Ikkaku! A tizenegyedik osztag harmadik tisztje… - A kopasz egy pillanatra elhallgatott és töprengve megvakarta a fejét. - Te is egy olyan izé vagy…?

- Istennő, nem izé! - nézett rá fenyegetően Peorth. - Első osztályú, megkötések nélküli Istennő… A nevem pedig Peorth.

- Ha… - Ikkaku úgy nézett rá, mintha semmit nem értene a bemutatkozásban elhangzottak jelentőségéből, sőt egyáltalán nem is érdekelné. - Az jót jelent…?

- Én nem jó vagyok… - válaszolta az Istennő méltóságteljesen. …hanem kiváló!

- Akkor tudsz harcolni is... - Bólintott a fickó, majd kivillantotta a teljes első fogsorát. - Remek, most már mindent értek.

- Egek… - sóhajtott Yumichika, majd egy jól kiszámított mozdulattal a jobb keze hüvelyk, mutató és középső ujjára támasztotta a homlokát, miközben gondterhelten lehunyta a szemét. Az Istennő csak most vette észre, milyes szépen vannak polírozva a körmei. - A barátom nem igazán ért a diplomáciához. Számára minden csak a harcról szól… De ezen nem lehet változtatni, tehát jobb ha nem is foglalkozol vele. Minket a Soul Society-ból küldtek, hogy segítsünk Yggdrasil Isteneinek… Igaz nem sokat tudunk rólatok, csak röviddel a küldetés előtt hallottunk róla, hogy egyáltalán léteztek…

- Ti ketten lennétek az a segítség, amit a Halálistenek vezetője ígért? - kérdezte Peorth szkeptikusan. Ayasegawa nemet intett a fejével.

- Nem erről van szó. Több csapatban jöttünk, de amint átléptünk a halandó világba szétváltunk. A rengeteg Hollow-ra senki nem számított. Amellett, hogy el kell kapnunk a szökevényt, továbbra is teljesíteni kell a kötelességeinket.

- Azt hiszem értem. - Peorth szórakozottan babrált a rózsa szirmaival. - Ti az osztagotokat képviselitek… ö… a tizenegyediket. - Yumichika kissé nőies vonásain különös kifejezés jelent meg. Mintha kényelmetlenül érintette volna a kérdés. Az Istennőt kíváncsi volt rá, hogy vajon mi lehet ennek az oka. Egy kis része gyanakodni kezdett, hogy talán el akarnak hallgatni valami fontosat előle.

- Részben… - válaszolta végül kelletlenül a férfi, majd a társára pillantott, aki épp az esővízből ivott. Amikor észrevette Yumichika tekintetét, szélesen elvigyorodott.

- Most mi van? A diplomácia nem a te asztalod? - Ayasegawa halkan köhintett, majd megadóan bólintott.

- Mennyi probléma… Nem csak ketten jöttünk a tizenegyedik osztagból… A kapitányunk és a helyettese is itt kószálhat valahol, de egyhamar nem várható a felbukkanásuk… - Peorth kérdő tekintetére hozzátette. - Hajlamosak elkavarodni…

- Azt hiszem nem értem… - mondta az Istennő. - De egyelőre ráér a magyarázat… Sikerült már valamit találnotok a szökevénnyel kapcsolatban?

- Még semmit. Persze lehet, hogy már rég elfogták… Mi a helyzet a többi „Istennővel"?

- Ép őket keresem… - felelte Peorth, és úgy döntött nem firtatja miért ejtette ki a férfi olyan különös hangsúllyal azt hogy Istennő. - De valamiért néhány perce nem észlelem őket…

- Lehet, hogy már megették mindet… - találgatott Ikkaku mindenféle tapintat nélkül.

- Azt kötve hiszem… - morogta Peorth magabiztosan. - Őket nem olyan könnyű „megenni". Minden esetre… - Hirtelen elhallgatott, és körülbelül hetven fokot fordult balra, majd a távolba meredt. A ké Halálisten felfigyelt a reakciójára, és kérdően egymásra néztek. - Belldandy… - suttogta Peorth.

- Az ki? - kérdezte Ikkaku és próbálta eszébe vésni a különös nevet. Leginkább arra volt kíváncsi, hogy az illető, akit így hívtak tud-e harcolni.

- A középső nővér… - mondta Peorth, majd gyorsan összeszedte a gondolatait. - Épp az imént használt egy magas szintű mágiát… Úgy tűnik bajban van.

- Értem… A legkézenfekvőbb az lesz, ha arrafelé vesszük az irányt.

- Egyetértek… - vágta rá Ikkaku. - Talán lesz ott nekem valami nagyobb falat is… - A társa tehetetlenül széttárta a karját. Majd csatlakozott a már rohanó, háztetőről háztetőre ugró Ikkaku-hoz. Peorth egy darabig nézte őket, és fogalma sem volt mit gondoljon róluk. Nagyon különbözőek voltak, mégis ugyanannál az alakulatnál szolgáltak, - számára az, hogy a „ Tizenegyedik Osztag" aligha jelentett többet, mint Ikkaku-nak az első osztályú rang - sőt úgy tűnt barátok voltak. Aztán hirtelen hatalmas erővel hasított belé a felismerés.

- Most már értem! - kiáltott fel meglepetten, majd eltűnt és a két rohanó Shinigami mögött tűnt fel. - Hé srácok! Ti ketten ugye együtt vagytok? - A két Halálisten azonnal lecövekelt. Peorth látta, hogy az arcuk elkékül. - Mi az? Valami rosszat mondtam? Hé, engem nem zavar a dolog… Nincs is szebb annál, ha két személy szereti egymást, függetlenül a nemük…

- Tévedsz!!! - kiáltotta teljesen egyszerre a két Halálisten, és amikor meglátta a szemüket, úgy érezte jobb, ha előre megy. Yumichika és Ikkaku néhány pillanatig még képtelen volt mozdulni, aztán legyűrték magukban az átélt sokkot, és folytatták az útjukat. Mindkettőjüknek volt néhány keresetlen szava a pimasz Istennőhöz…

**Nekomi város, Szombat, 00:30 Valahol a belvárosban...**

- Ajajajj… - suttogta a lány, miközben újra végignézett a katasztrófa sújtotta területen. Minden egyes csattanásra összerándult, pedig már egyáltalán nem volt olyan rossz a helyzet, mint egy fél perccel ezelőtt, amikor teljes erővel tombolt a felfordulás. A legrosszabb az egészben az volt, hogy minden az ő hibájából történt…

Nem elég, hogy eltévedt, majdnem elgázolták, csaknem megfulladt és közel volt hozzá, hogy agyonüsse a magasfeszültség… Sőt, majdnem felakasztotta saját magát. Közben végig egy Hollow-t üldözött keresztül a fél városon. Fogalma sem volt jelenleg hol van, és egyelőre képtelen volt arra koncentrálni, hogy meghatározza a helyet. Rádión felhívhatta volna a diszpécsert, de akkor be kellett volna számolnia azokról a károkról, amiket okozott, és ezt szerette volna minél későbbre halasztani.

A balszerencse-sorozat most az átlagosnál is jobban sújtotta, pedig életében szinte mindig elkísérte. Bár sokan inkább ügyetlennek tartották - közveszélye szinten ügyetlennek -, mint balszerencsésnek. A lány végig elismerte, hogy van egy bizonyos igazságtartalma ennek a kijelentésnek. Sajnos túlságosan is magas…

Ő, azaz Kawazoe Kumiko volt a két Shinigami közül az egyik, akikre Soi-Fong-taicho „problémás személy"-ként gondolt. Tulajdonképpen félig meddig már kirakták a szűrét a Halálistenek soraiból, néhány komolyabb malőr miatt. Eredetileg most egy újra elbírálási vizsgát kellett volna tennie, aminek keretében eldőlt volna, hogy visszakerülhet valamelyik osztagba, vagy áthelyezik a Rukongai valamelyik jelentéktelen rendfenntartó szervezetéhez. Ennek keretében újra le kellett volna tennie a vizsgáit, mint az Akadémia utolsó évében. Azonban még soha nem hallott olyanról, akinek sikerült volna átjutni a procedúrán. Ugyani itt a vizsgák sokkal nehezebbek voltak, minta az utolsó évben. Talán épp azért, hogy senki ne teljesíthesse őket, bár ezen Kumiko még nem gondolkozott el igazán. Minden esetre eltökélte magát, hogy ő lesz az első, akinek sikerülni fog… Illetve a másik problémás személlyel együtt ők lesznek az elsők. Csakhogy közbejött a váratlan felfordulás a Seireitei-ben, és minden elképzelése alapjaiban módosult. Épp a vizsgák elején jártak, amikor valami egészen hihetetlen hírrel állt eléjük Soi-Fong-taicho. Egy éles küldetésbe kellett elkísérniük a halandó világba. Aztán olyan bizalmas információkat is felfedtek előtte, amiket addig csak a kapitányok ismerhettek. Már az első pillanatban lenyűgözte a történet. Olyan volt mint egy valóra vált álom, hogy egy ennyire fontos küldetéssel bízzák meg, bár nem értette miért épp őket jelölték ki…

…Aztán az állom kezdett szertefoszlani, és megmaradt a valóság. Ami jelenleg a szerencsétlenségsorozattal a nyakában rosszabb volt a legnehezebb vizsgánál is… Pedig Soi-Fong kapitány megmondta, hogy vegyék úgy, a vizsgáik sikere attól függ, hogy szerepelnek ebben a küldetésben.

Kumiko nyelt egy nagyot, majd a Zanpakutou-ját maga elé tartva elindult a néhol még lángoló törmeléken a földalatti parkolóba. Körülötte korom borította a falakat, már ahol nem hiányoztak róla hatalmas darabok. A beton vasból készült szerkezeti merevítései néhol eldeformálódva meredeztek ki belőle. Még most is omladozott néhány helyen, és a véletlenszerű csörömpölés nem tett jót a lány idegeinek. Bizonytalanul megköszörülte a torkát, majd maga elé kiabált a sötétbe.

- Um… hát… szóval… Hollow-san?! Erre bujkálsz valahol? - Nem érkezett semmi válasz. A lány számára egyáltalán nem volt furcsa, hogy ilyen tiszteletteljes megszólítási formát használ az ellenfelére. Mindig azt tanították neki, hogy illedelmesen beszéljen az idősebbekkel. A Hollow pedig az első találkozásuk során azt mondta, hogy _„Én már kétszáz éve is olyan Shinigami-kat öltem, mint te!" _Ez pedig egyértelművé tette, hogy ő az öregebb. Kumiko megállt egy pillanatra, és várt hogy a szeme hozzászokjon a sötétséghez. A benti részeken nem üzemelt a világítás, csak elvétve villant fel egy-egy neoncső.

A lány magas volt és karcsú, hosszú fekete haját bonyolult kontyba tűzve viselte. Néhány fekete hajtű vége kilátszott a ravaszul feltekert fonatok és tincsek közül. Kumiko-nak minden egyes alkalommal jelentős időmennyiséget kellett ráfordítania, hogy elkészüljön a frizurájával. Azonban ennek köszönhetően szinte soha, még a legkeményebb harcokban sem kellett amiatt aggódnia, hogy esetleg kibomlik. Az arca szép volt, telt piros ajkakkal, és kis kerek orral. A szemei ezzel szemben hatalmas, csillogó fekete égkőnek tűntek, és mindig tele voltak élettel és vidámsággal. A legtöbb férfi nagyon aranyosnak találta, és sokszor hívták találkozóra az akadémián és utána is, mikor a Kilencedik Osztaghoz került. Sajnos ebben az esetben is igen balszerencsésnek bizonyult… Épp annak a férfinek az érdeklődését nem tudta felkelteni, akiét a legjobban szerette volna. Valahányszor a közelében volt, Kumiko szíve olyan gyorsan kezdett verni, hogy a lány azt hitte, pillanatokon belül kiugrik a mellkasából. De ez a férfi mindig hűvösen viselkedett, szinte észre sem vette a lelkes, rajongó tekintetű Shinigami leányzót.

Kumiko nagyot sóhajtott, majd még elszántabban markolt rá a Zanpakutou-jára. Mint minden egyes alkalommal, most is a javíthatatlan optimizmusának köszönhette, hogy sikerült elűznie az borús gondolatokat. Elhatározta, hogy mindenképp ki fogja vívni annak a férfinak az elismerését. Ez pedig csak úgy sikerülhetett, ha nem követ el több hibát. Céltudatos léptekkel elindult tehát a sötétbe. Alig egy fél perc múlva rá is talált a Hollow-ra, aki mint kiderült már egyáltalán nem jelentett komolyabb veszélyt.

- Hollow-san! - kérdezte Kumiko bizonytalanul. A szörnyeteg a hangjára összerándult, és kétségbeesetten vergődni kezdett. Azonban a testét átdöfő számtalan, különböző méretű aranyszínű dárda miatt mozdulni sem tudott.

- Nem… - sikoltotta halálra rémülten. - Már megint te?! Nem kínoztál már eleget… Mindig is sejtettem, de most már biztosan tudom… A Shinigami-k sokkal gonoszabbak nálunk... - köhögésszerű hang szakította félbe a kirohanást.

- Én… igazén sajnálom, Hollow-san. - Kumiko meghajolt, de csak annyira, hogy egy pillanatra se tévessze szem elől a szörnyeteget. - Nem akartalak megkínozni… csak néha kissé nehezen irányítom a Zanpakutou-mat, amikor ideges vagyok. Előfordult már máskor is…

- Ne… nem mondod komolyan… - dadogta a Hollow, és sikerült kissé felemelnie a fejét. - Azt akarod mondani, hogy amikor ezeket a borzalmas töviseket rám szabadítottad, csak véletlenül kerülték el a maszkomat?

- Ami azt illeti, én a maszkodra céloztam… - helyesbített kényszeredett mosollyal Kumiko. - De nem úgy jött össze, ahogy akartam. Még egyszer bocsánat a sok szenvedésért…

- Ez képtelenség… - a Hollow hisztérikusan nevetni kezdett. - Aszongya' „nem jött össze" …és még bo… bocsánatot is kér… Miért?! Miért pont velem történik ilyesmi?!

- Hollow-san? Ne haragudj, de sietnem kell. Szóval essünk túl rajta…

- HA-HA! Végezni akarsz velem? Na csakhogy megjött az eszed… Végre valami jót is hallok tőled. Ezek után a halál már tényleg megváltás… Ne habozz Shinigami, majd a pokolban várok rád, és kegyetlen bosszút állok.

- Hát… attól tartok nem küldhetlek a pokolba… - mondta sajnálkozva Kumiko. - De ha esetleg mégis odakerülsz, nem garantálhatom, hogy követlek… De a hely, ahová szerintem menni fogsz, nem a pokol. Egy sokkal szebb világ, ahol folytathatod a létezésed, anélkül, hogy bárkinek is ártanod kellene. Ez a Soul Society…

- Tegyél azt, amit akarsz… - morogta beletörődve a szörnyeteg. - Csak fejezd be ezt a szöveget, mert már így is rosszul vagyok a fájdalomtól. Inkább siethetnél, nem túl kellemes így felnyársalva…

- Máris… - Kumiko eltökélten bólintott, majd a feje fölé emelte a Zanpakutou-ját. - Ég veled Hollow-san… - Azzal határozott léptekkel megindult a szörnyeteg felé. Egyedül a maszkjára koncentrált, és biztos volt benne, hogy most nem véti el.

Azonban az utolsó pillanatban mégsem úgy sikerült, ahogy tervezte. Épp a fokozott, egy helyre irányított koncentráció miatt nem látta a lába előtt lévő törmeléket, amiben sikerült megbotlania. A Hollow rémülettől elkerekedő szemmel nézte a már-már komikusnak ható, valójában tragikus kétbalkezességet. Kumiko is nehezen tudta elhinni, hogy ilyesmi megtörténhet, és csak egyvalamit tudott mondani.

- Ajajajj…

**Nekomi város, Szombat, 00:31 A belvárosban...**

Ichigo dühös elszántsággal haladt épületről épületre. Eddig tizenhat Hollow-t sikerült kiiktatnia, de még volt belőle bőven, tehát nem lazsálhatott. Néha érezte egy-egy barátja Reiatsu-jának a fellángolását, de csak egy pillanatra. A megszámlálhatatlanul sok, kavargó szellemi energia tömegéből nehéz volt bármit is kivenni. Abban azonban biztos volt, hogy egyelőre mind jól vannak. Szerette volna, ha ez továbbra is így marad, ezért igyekezett minél hamarabb véget vetni az egésznek. Az ismeretlen városban nem volt túl könnyű navigálni, bár a házak tetején való közlekedés nagyban megkönnyítette a helyzetét.

Azok a Hollow-k amelyek eddig az útjába kerültek nem voltak túl erősek. Egyetlen csapással végzett velük, anélkül hogy lassított volna. Nem mintha így sokkal jobb lett volna, hiszen több száz is ellephette mostanra a várost. Ebben az esetben pedig nem számított, hogy mennyire erős, csak az, milyen gyorsan halad… vagy hány helyen tud egyszerre lenni, de ez semmiféleképp nem léphette át az igen csak limitált prímszámot, az egyet. Még az elején, miközben azon agyalt, hogy lehetne ilyen sok ellenfelet a lehető leggyorsabban elintézni, jött rá mit kell tennie. Először is egy régi eset alapján biztosra vette, hogy van valami, ami átcsalogatja a Hollow-kat a halandó világba. Tehát csak meg kellett találnia a személyt, aki ilyen eszközt használ, és elbánni vele.

Persze a sok gondolkodás soha nem volt az erőssége, és nem is igazán szerette… De most kivételesen örült annak, hogy egy kicsit megerőltette az agyát. Miután elkapta azt a Fujiwara nevű fickót, nekieshetnek eltakarítani a szemetet. Ha mindent jól csinál, akkor csak minimális lesz az emberi sérülések száma. Sűrűn pislogott, miközben újra végiggondolta ezeket.

- A fenébe is!!! - kiáltotta dühösen. - Nem is olyan könnyű, mint amilyennek látszik… Mégis hogy találjak meg valakit ekkora kavarodásban?! Szemét Geta-Boushi… Biztos most is valami kényelmes helyen üldögél, és várja, hogy mindent rendbe rakjunk… - A haragos kirohanás után valamivel jobban érezte magát. Sejtette, hogy Urahara nem csak lazsál, de akkor is dühös volt rá. Az alapján, amit a kristályról mondott, nem ártott vigyázni Fujiwara-val. Bár az egykori Halálisten nyomatékosan kijelentette, hogy a kristály képességei messze elmaradnak a Hougyoku-étól, de a várható veszélyekre is felhívta a figyelmüket. Így hát Ichigo képzeletében máris különféle borzasztó teremtmények jelentek meg, amiket az új ellenség hozott létre. Nem mintha Urahara említett volna ilyesmit, de a fiú nem tartotta lehetetlennek, hogy hirtelen megjelenik előtte valami kardos, maszkos, csápos lény, ami valami különleges elnevezéssel utal magára, majd kijelenti, hogy meg akarja ölni.

Ugyan ez volt az Arrancar-okkal is. Egyszer csak megjelentek, és csúnyán helyben hagyták. Előtte senki nem figyelmeztette volna, hogy létezhetnek. Pedig neki már a Hollow-k és a Halálistenek kettőse is bőven elég lett volna misztikus teremtménynek. Még sok is, ha igazán belegondolt abba a rengeteg nyűgbe, ami a Rukia-val való első találkozása óta a nyakába szakadt. Mostanra az egész élete megváltozott ennek a találkozásnak köszönhetően, és immár helyettes Shinigami-ként segédkezett a Hollow-k elleni harcban.

De neki is volt egy belső Hollow-ja, amit csak nem rég sikerült megzaboláznia. A Vaizard-oknak „köszönhetően". Bár még csak részleges sikert ért ezen a téren, hiszen nem tudta korlátlan ideig használni a Hollow erejét. Pontosabban csak néhány másodpercig volt képes használni.

Ezek után már azt sem tartotta volna lehetetlennek, ha megjelenik egy alak, aki részben Shinigami, részben Hollow, részben pedig például Quincy. El is képzelte hogy nézhet ki az illető, és majdnem ez okozta a vesztét. Ugyanis a kép annyira sokkolta, hogy teljesen lemerevedett. Elfelejtette, hogy épp az egyik házról ugrik át a másikra, és nem készült fel a leérkezésre. Azonban a gravitáció nem foglalkozott azzal, hogy mennyire áll készenlétben. Amint a lába leért az épület lapos tetejére egyszerűen orra esett. Mivel elég nagy volt a lendülete nem állt meg, hanem tovább bukfencezett a tető másik pereme felé. Közben hangos ordítás közepette próbálta magát stabilizálni, és elkerülni, hogy a jobb kezében lévő Zangetsu-val fel ne nyársalja magát. Az lett volna aztán a nagy szégyen, ha a saját Zanpakutou-ja sebesíti meg. Főleg amikor a többiek megkérdezik mi történt. Nagy nehezen sikerült lefékeznie, viszont ekkorra már elérte a tető másik szélét. Néhány pillanatig fél lábon egyensúlyozott a mélység felett, miközben kapkodva szedte a levegőt. Végül a szerencsének, és Zangetsu súlyának köszönhetően jó irányba kezdett dőlni. Elterült a tetőn, és kimerülten sóhajtott egy nagyot.

- Ez közel volt… Miért képzelődök ilyen baromságokról?! - hirtelen ismét eszébe jutott a kép, és rémülten felült. Az arca elvesztette az eredeti színét, és néhol teljesen elkékült. A gondolataiban egy hófehér és kék ruhát viselő alak jelent meg, akinek az egyik kezében egy kard, a másikban egy szellemi energiából álló íj volt. A mellkasán egy kereszt alakú lyuk tátongott, az arcának egy részét pedig szintén kék és fehér maszk fedte. Ami fölé még egy szemüveg is került, aminek lapos lencséjén a fény folyamatosan csillogott. Aztán az alak felé fordult, és megszólalt. „_Utállak, Kurosaki…" - _Francba! - kiáltotta Ichigo. - Takarodj a fejemből! - Nagy lendületet véve felpattant, és dühösen fújtatni kezdett. - Ez úgy sem lehetséges… - jelentette ki, majd tovább indult. Már majdnem átugrott a következő háztetőre, amikor valami megállásra kényszerítette. - Mi a… - kérdezte döbbenten, amikor megérezte az óriási energia kisugárzást. Ehhez hasonlót rövid helyettes Halálisteni pályafutása során még nem tapasztalt. Óriási volt, ugyanakkor teljesen más, mint az eddigiek. Nagyon is jól emlékezett arra, mikor először Kempachi, vagy éppen Byakuya szabadon engedte a Reiatsu-ját. Akkor teljesen letaglózta az élmény. A szó legszorosabb értelmében rosszul lett. Mintha valami ismeretlen erő egyszerre minden irányból össze akarta volna préselni, miközben belülről feszítené is egyben. Mintha a gravitáció is megtízszereződött volna. Nem kapott levegőt, és minden tagját átjárta a rettegés. A mostani teljesen más volt...

Bár hihetetlenül nagy volt, egyáltalán nem érezte kellemetlennek. Olyan volt, mint egy nagyon erős, de langyos folyó sodrása az elméjében. Mikor Yammi és Ulquiorra először a halandó világba lépett, vagy amikor Grimmjow-val harcolt azt is megtapasztalta, hogy az Arrancar-oknak teljesen más mintázatú a Reiatsu-ja van. De ez a mostani egyáltalán nem hasonlított arra sem. Hirtelen nagyon is valóságossá vált az ellenség egy teljesen új fajával való találkozás. Ichigo villámgyorsan elvetette az ötletet, mielőtt a borzalma kép ismét megjelent volna. Sokkal valószínűbb volt, hogy az egyik leendő szövetségesükkel hozta össze a sors. Egy Istennővel… A fiú úgy döntött megnézi magának Mindegy, hogy ellenség volt vagy barát, túl akart lenni az első találkozáson. Minden esetre remélte, hogy az, akinek ilyen kellemes - és hatalmas - a szellemi energiája, nem lesz az ellensége.

Egy shunpo segítségével átjutott a tőle jobbra lévő, néhány emelettel alacsonyabb ház tetejére. Innen még lejjebb ugrott, és céltudatosan haladt a kisugárzott energia középpontja felé. Hamarosan az egyik épület takarásából kibukkanva meg is pillantotta a keresett személyt, aki egy játszótér szélén állt. Ichigo egy pillanatra döbbenten lecövekelt. Azonnal nyilvánvalóvá vált számára, hogy ellenségről van szó, nem pedig barátról.

A lány körülbelül százhetven centiméter magas lehetett. A haja egészen érdekes kobaltkék színű volt, és a jobb oldalon sokkal hosszabb, mint a másikon. A homlokán egy három kék színű, háromszög alakban elhelyezett kis körből álló minta volt. Az arcának jobb és bal oldalán egy-egy, valamivel nagyobb kör. Amin Ichigo megjelent a ház mögül, ő is felé fordította a fejét. A tekintetük találkozott. A fiú inkább szigorúnak és fegyelmezettnek, mintsem rosszindulatúnak találta az arckifejezését. Nem is ez volt az, aminek alapján az ellenségei közé sorolta. Az ismeretlen lány egy hatalmas harci fejszét szorongatott a kezében. Legalább akkora súlya lehetett, mint Ichigo Zanpakutou-jának, ha nem nagyobb, mégis könnyedén tartotta. Ebből egyértelműen kiderült, hogy harcos volt. A teste körül egy halvány fénnyel vibráló gömb volt, ami láthatóan eltaszította az esőcseppeket. Előtte , a pajzson belül pedig egy ijedt kislány állt. Ichigo látta a mellkasához csatlakozó Végzet Láncát, amiből egyértelműen kiderült, hogy egy Plusz lélek. A kék hajú lány pedig használatra készen tartotta a csatabárdot. Ennél több nem is kellett, hogy kiderüljön, mik a szándékai.

- Ne merészeld!!! - kiáltotta elszántan, majd anélkül, hogy megszakította volna a szemkontaktust, rohanni kezdett felé. Körülbelül tizenkét méterre volt a lánytól, ami jelentéktelen távolság volt egy kapitányi szintű helyettes Halálistennek. Ichigo számára most még ennek a megtétele is hosszú időnek tűnt. Mindenképp oda akart érni, mielőtt a lány bevihette volna a végzetes csapást szegény Plusznak. Zangetsu-t a feje fölé emelte, készen arra, hogy teljes erővel lecsaphasson vele. Már csak egy pillanat törtrésze hiányzott hozzá…

…hogy hatalmas félreértés kerekedjen köszönhetően a fiú elhamarkodott ítéletének. A Rind és Ichigo közötti elkerülhetetlen összecsapás kimenetele pedig komolyan veszélyeztette a két nép együttműködési szándékát…


	6. Rendkívüli Szövetségek

**Aa! Megami-sama!**** &****Bleach  
Kurai Kagayaki**

**VI. Fejezet  
****Rendkívüli szövetségek**

**Nekomi város, Szombat, 00:33 A belvárosban...**

Miután Rind legyőzte az utolsó Hollow-t is, és átvizsgálta a környéket, hogy nincs-e a közelben több belőlük, a kislány felé fordította a figyelmét. Az egész harc során szemmel tartotta, és soha nem hagyta, hogy akár az egyik szörnyeteg is a közelébe kerüljön. Elismeréssel adózott a kis léleknek, amiért csendben várta a harc végét. Persze azt is megértette volna, ha hangosan zokog és sikoltozik. Az első Hollow után felbukkant egy újabb, aztán még egy és így tovább. De a harcos Istennőnek egyik legyőzése sem jelentett komoly kihívást.  
Utána magához hívta a lányt a hidrosztatikus erőtér belsejébe. Még meg is szárította egy varázslat segítségével, ami láthatóan elnyerte a tetszését. Rind tudta, hogy egy Halálistennek kell majd arról gondoskodni, hogy a lélek kijusson a halandó világból oda, ahová tartozik. Elszomorította, hogy valakinek ilyen fiatalon kellett meghalnia, de egyáltalán nem mutatta ki. Ehelyett úgy döntött, beszédbe elegyedik a lánnyal. Sajnos nem sikerült túl hosszúra a csevegés. Épphogy túl voltak a bemutatkozáson, amikor megjelent a park szélén egy Shinigami. Azonban itt olyan fordulatot vettek az események, amire Rind egyáltalán nem számított. A Halálisten támadóan lépett fel ellene.  
Azonnal kizárta a lehetőségét, hogy ő lenne a renegát Shinigami, Fujiwara Takumi. Nem is hasonlított a Soul Society-ból átküldött képen szereplő személyre. Narancssárga haja volt, amit teljesen eláztatott az eső, és barna szemei. Az Istennő dühöt látott villanni a tekintetében, amikor azt kiáltotta, hogy „ne merészeld!". Most már a támadás okát is sejtette. A csatabárddal a kislány előtt állva nem lehetett túl bizalomgerjesztő látvány. Ennek ellenére nem értett egyet az elhamarkodott reakcióval. A tekintetük összekapcsolódott, és látta hogy a fiú nem fog megállni, így kénytelen volt védekezni.  
Tisztán érezte narancssárga hajú Halálisten körül tomboló zabolázatlan reiatsu-t. Sokkal gyorsabb volt, mint azok a Hollow-k, akikkel eddig meggyűlt a baja. De valamiért úgy tűnt, hogy csak az erejének egy töredék részét használta fel a támadáshoz. Ez a tény is azt az elméletét erősítette, miszerint csupán egy félreértésről van szó. Ha egy olyan személy lett volna, aki rossz szándékkal támad, akkor nagy valószínűséggel minden erejét felhasználja, hogy az első csapással elsöpörje. A harcos Istennő könnyedén felemelte a csatabárdot, és a keresztezte vele a kard útját. Fémes csendülés hallatszott a két egymásnak csapódó fegyverből.  
- Bújj el! - kiáltotta az Istennő és a Halálisten teljesen egyszerre a megszeppent kislánynak. Egy pillanatra teljes csend lett, csak az eső kopogása hallatszott. Aztán a halálisten egy újabb csapást indított, amit Rind-nek ismételten sikerült hárítani. A kislány végre összeszedte magát, és kirohant a gömb alakú pajzs oltalmából, hogy újra elrejtőzzön. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mi folyik körülötte, és hogy a kedves megmentőjére támadó ijesztő alak, miért akarta ugyanúgy, hogy biztonságba kerüljön. De mivel ketten is azt mondták neki, hogy rejtőzzön el, így nem lehetett kétsége afelől, hogy helyesen cselekszik.  
A Shinigami megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, de csak egy pillanatra, aztán újabb csapásokkal kezdte bombázni Rind-et.  
- Ne szórakozz velem! - kiáltotta dühösen. - Azért küldted elbújni, hogy később nyugodtan végezhess vele! Tegyél le róla most azonnal!  
- Félreérted a helyzetet. - mondta Rind nyugodtan, és megakasztotta a fiú pengéjét. A két fegyver egymásnak feszült, használóik erejét közvetítve.  
- Francokat értem én félre! - kiabált a fiú dühösen. - Nem hagyom, hogy bárkinek is árts, akármi is vagy! - Egy szemkápráztatóan gyors csapást mért baloldalról Rind-re. Az Istennő a csatabárd hosszú nyelével hárította, de ekkor hirtelen a Halálisten egy villanásban eltűnt. Aztán a háta mögött jelent meg, és felülről lecsapott a kardjával. A Valkűrt nem érte váratlanul a támadás. Bár a mozdulat, amivel mögé került valóban nagyságrendekkel gyorsabb volt, mint az eddigiek, képes volt követni. Oldalra lépett, és még midig a fegyvere nyelét használva elsodorta a halálisten lábát. A fiú rémült kiáltást hallatott, és úgy tűnt el fog esni, de az utolsó pillanatban megint használta azt a rendkívül gyors mozgást, és támadó pozícióba került vele. A harcos Istennő látta, hogy jelenlegi helyzet sehová nem vezet. Keményen megmarkolta a fegyverét, és nagy erővel félreütötte a Shinigami kardját. Majd rögtön utána vetette magát, és egy újabb csapást mért rá. Az volt a terve, hogy először lefegyverzi, majd rögtön utána elmagyarázza a félreértést. Azonban úgy tűnt, a fiú sokkal makacsabb ennél. Felugrott a levegőbe, és jelentőségteljesen visszanézett rá. Rind azonnal rájött, azt akarja, hogy kövesse. A parkban valóban elég kockázatos volt a harc a környező épületek miatt. Szó nélkül a levegőbe emelkedett, mire a Halálisten még jobban eltávolodott. Végül az egyik épület fém villámhárító szerkezetének a tetején állva várta be. Az Istennő bölcs döntésnek ítélte a csata helyszínének kiválasztását. Legalábbis a fiú eddigi elhamarkodott cselekedeteihez képest mindenképp az volt.  
A hatalmas kard ott pihent a komor tekintetű Halálisten vállán. Néhány másodpercig szó nélkül szemlélték egymást, aztán a fiú elugrott a villámhárítóról, és néhány méterrel magasabban harcra készen megállt a levegőben. Rind kiegyenlítette a magasságkülönbséget, és vízszintesen maga elé tartotta a fegyverét.  
- Jól van… - mondta a fiú komolyan. - Itt már folytathatjuk! - A tekintetében fényes tűz lobbant, és ezzel egy időben az ereje is ugrásszerűen megnőtt. Kékes-fehér lobogó aura vette körül a testét, ami színtiszta reiatsu-ból állt.  
- Ahogy óhajtod. - válaszolta érzelemmentes hangon Rind. Még most is tartotta magát az imént kitalált tervhez. Csak úgy győzheti meg a halálistent, hogy nem akart a kislánynak ártani, ha előtte legyőzi. Persze eközben nem akart neki komolyabb sérülést okozni.  
Még egy pillanatig méregették egymást, miközben Rind körül megszűnt a hidrosztatikus pajzs. Aztán a két nagy erejű ellenfél egymásnak esett.

* * *

Ichigo hamar belátta, hogy a kék hajú lány nem egy átlagos ellenfél. Úgy hárította a csapásait, mintha azokban nem is lett volna semmi erő. Közben pedig látszott, hogy még ő sem adott bele mindent. A fiú egy pillanatra összezavarodott, amikor a lány vele együtt biztonságos helyre küldte a kis pluszt. De utána rájött, mi lehet az igazi indítéka. Aztán amikor az ellenfele is támadásba lendült, rá kellett döbbennie, hogy itt már egyáltalán nem megy semmire, ha nem keményít be. A második csapása olyan erős volt, amit már aligha lehetet átlagosnak nevezni. De továbbra sem látszott az ellenfelén, hogy komolyabb erőket mozgósított volna hozzá.  
Ichigo-nak rögtön eszébe jutott a Kenpachi-val folytatott küzdelme, és az összecsapás során keletkezett károk a környezetükben. Nem lett volna szerencsés, ha egy hozzá hasonló erejű ellenféllel itt kell megküzdenie. Úgy tűnt a lánynak semmi kifogása az új küzdőtér ellen, a fiatal Halálisten pedig a magasban már nem tartózkodott attól, hogy szabadon engedje a valódi erejét. Az összecsapás kezdete előtti pillanatban megszűnt az a gömb alakú pajzs, ami eddig az ellenfelét az esőtől védte. A fiú nem tudta mire vélni ezt a cselekedetet, ezért nem is igazán törődött vele. Nem számított, hogy valami tiszteletet kifejező gesztus, vagy akár gúnyolódás volt. Az előbbihez még nem volt túl sok szerencséje, az utóbbihoz pedig már alaposan hozzászokott. Az ellenfele irányából érkező különös energiahullámok ugyan olyan egyenletesek, és erőteljesek voltak mint eddig. Jó erősen megmarkolta Zangetsu-t, és egyre gyorsuló tempóban elindult az ellenfele irányába. A lány sem habozott, és látszólag teljesen természetesen ment neki a repülés. Egy shunpo segítségével közelebb akart kerülni hozzá, de hirtelen azt vette észre, hogy már ott is van előtte, és a csatabárd lecsap. - _Gyors! - _gondolta kétségbeesetten. -_Hogy lehet ilyen gyors? Nem is láttam, hogy megmozdult volna… - _Elkeseredett mozdulattal maga elé rántotta a Zanpakutou-t. A támadásból drámai hirtelenséggel kényszerült védekezésbe. Épp idejében keresztezte a csatabárd recés pengéjét. Éles fájdalom hasított a karjába, Zangetsu pedig a hatalmas ütéstől a mellkasának csapódott. Szerencsére a gerincével, és nem a pengéjével. Ichigo hosszú esőcsóvát húzva elrepült.  
- Francba! - kiáltotta, és próbált lefékezni. Közben remélte, hogy egy magasabb épületet sem fog telibe találni. Az odabent alvó emberek biztos halálra rémültek volna, ha valami beszakítja a lakásuk falát. Még akkor is, ha semmit nem látnak. A pályája enyhén felfelé ívelt, és elkerülte a közelben lévő összes épületet. - Állj már meg!!! - ordította magának, és elkeseredésében egy hatalmas szellemi energiafröccsel lefékezett. Hevesen lihegett, pedig az összecsapás még csak most kezdődött. - Ez így nem lesz jó… - sziszegte összeszorított foggal. A jobb keze zsibbadt, mintha áramütés érte volna. Miután átvette a balba a Zanpakutou-ját, még mindig úgy érezte, hogy fogja. Még a Vaizard-okkal folytatott edzés során sem kellett ilyen erős ütést elhárítania. Pedig az az elmebeteg Hyori alposan kitett magáért. Ökölbe szorította a kezét, majd ismét kinyitotta. Ezután valamivel már jobb volt. Azonban az eddig tapasztaltak csakis egy lehetőséget hagytak a számára. Használnia kellett a Bankai-t, mégpedig sürgősen, ha nyerni akar. Amikor az első két Arrancar megjelent a Földön, nem volt kérdés, hogy magasabb szintre lépve kell nyitnia az összecsapást. Azonban a kék hajú lány esetében nem gondolta volna. Most már belátta, mekkora hiba volt lebecsülni csak azért, mert nem volt olyan durva mintázata az energia-kisugárzásának. Csalódottan összeszorította a fogát. Gyűlölte, ha Bankai-hoz kell folyamodnia, mert azt jelentette, az ellenfelének elegendő ereje van ahhoz, hogy a nála gyengébbeknek ártson, ha úgy van kedve. Nem törődve azzal, hogy mennyire fáj a tenyere, ismét átvette a Zanpakutou-t a jobb kezébe. Utána felemelte, és egyenesen kinyújtotta előre. Összegyűjtötte a reiatsu-ját, és engedte szabadon áramolni a teste körül. Az eső ebben a pillanatban megszűnt körülötte, legalábbis a cseppjei képtelenek voltak átjutni a kavargó szellemi energián. Bal kezével megragadta a jobb karját, nem sokkal a könyöke alatt. Még több reiatsu-t gyűjtött össze, hogy át tudjon lépni a Bankai szintre. Már csak egy apróság hiányzott…  
Ekkor érezte meg a háta mögött a jelenlétét. Minden eddiginél biztosabban, ami azt jelentette hogy egyre jobban kezd hozzászokni az új energia érzékeléséhez… Valamint azt is, hogy így képtelen lesz befejezni a Bankai-t. Legalábbis ha élve meg akarja úszni. Nem is tétovázott, vakon a háta mögé vágott a Zanpakutou-val. A hatalmas csatabárdot épphogy sikerült megállítania, és látni lehetett a lány arcán, hogy meglepte a megelőző csapás. De már ott sem volt ahol egy pillanattal korábban. Ichigo minden érzékét a különös energia-kisugárzásra koncentrálta. Aztán egy shunpo-val eltűnt. Ha a helyén marad, a lecsapó bárd biztos kiüti a kezéből Zangetsu-t. Ezúttal viszont sikerült fordítania az álláson. Az ellenfele mögött valamint felett jelent meg, és habozás nélkül lecsapott. A lány hárított, majd elcsavarta a testét, és ezzel helyet cseréltek. Ichigo-val ennél jobb nem is történhetett. Hagyta magát néhány pillanatig szabadeséssel zuhanni.  
Most már minden körülmény ideális volt. A lány fölötte volt, így egyáltalán semmi nem akadályozhatta. Ismét összegyűjtötte, és a Zanpakutou-jába összpontosította a reiatsu-ját. Hátrahúzta a karját, és gondosan célzott.  
- Getsuga Tenshou! - kiáltotta, majd vágott egyet Zangetsu-val, és a megfelelő pillanatban elengedte a pengéről az összesűrített energiát. Biztos volt benne, hogy pontosan célzott. Még az sem volt baj, ha az ellenfele kikerüli a csapást, mert az energia fölfelé száguldva egy idő után úgyis eloszlik majd. Figyelembe véve a félelmetes sebességet, amire az ellenfele képes volt, nem lepte volna meg a dolog, ha kikerüli. Éppen ezért felkészült egy újabb Getsuga Tenshou kilövésére.  
Legnagyobb meglepetésére azonban a lány meg sem próbálta kikerülni a energiaívet. Sőt egyenesen felé indult el. Ichigo-nak ekkor komoly kétségei támadtak az épelméjűségével kapcsolatban. Pedig ez volt az egyik legerősebb normál Getsuga Tenshou, amit valaha kilőtt. Az ellenfelének is éreznie kellett az energia koncentráltságát. Ennek ellenére a lány egyenesen az energiaív felé száguldott, majd a bal kezét előrenyújtva összeütközött vele. A kékes peremű fehér energiaív felizzott, mikor a lány áttört rajta. Ichigo soha nem hitte, hogy ez lehetséges. Meglepetésében még a második Getsuga Tenshou-t is elfelejtette bevetni. A lány pedig egyenesen felé tartott.  
- _Mi folyik itt? Meg sem tudtam sebezni? Nincs időm a Bankai-ra… Mi a fenét csináljak?! - _Ezek a gondolatok peregtek a fejében. De ideje természetesen nem maradt hogy alaposabban is foglalkozzon velük. A lány ismét lecsapott, amit Ichigo inkább kikerült, mint hárított. Gyanakodva összehúzta a szemöldökét. Most is, mint az előbb, a fegyverére irányult a csapás, nem pedig a testére. Olyan volt, mintha csak harcképtelenné akarná tenni. De abban már nem volt biztos, hogy utána mi következne. Ismét bevetett egy shunpo-t, de ezúttal úgy tűnt a lány már meg sem lepődik rajta. A harc elején még viszonylag új lehetett neki a Halálistenek technikája, de ez már elmúlt. Mindenféle fölösleges mozdulat nélkül a fegyverét védekezésre emelte, majd a könyökével Ichigo bordáira mért megsemmisítő erejű ütést. A fiú néhány méterre jelent meg, köhögve és levegő után kapkodva. Épphogy sikerült az ütés után elmenekülnie. Legalábbis ideiglenesen, mert a lány azonnal követte, és a Zanpakutou-jára sújtott. Ezúttal Ichigo nem tudta elrántani. A markolat kicsúszott a kezéből, és csak a hosszú fehér szövetdarab végét sikerült megragadnia. Majdnem elveszítette a fegyverét. A csatabárd meglendült, azzal az egyértelmű céllal, hogy elmetszi a szalagot. A helyettes halálisten ezt nem hagyhatta. Két gyorsan egymás után végrehajtott shunpo-val elhátrált a lánytól, majd a bal kezét begörbített ujjakkal az arca elé emelte.  
- _Tudtam, hogy használnom kell! - _gondolta elkeseredetten, de egy pillanatot sem habozott tovább. A maszk használatával elegendő időt nyerhetett ahhoz, hogy használhassa a Bankai-t. Sokkal tovább úgysem tudta egyelőre fenntartani. Utána pedig majd kialakulnak a dolgok.  
Ichigo bízott abban, hogy ezúttal sem fog felülkerekedni rajta a belső Hollow-ja, miközben az ő erejét használja. Mert annak iszonyúan nagy pusztítás lenne a vége. A Vaizard-októl szerzett összes tudását összeszedve megidézte a maszkját. A világ hirtelen megváltozott körülötte…

* * *

Rind érezte, hogy a fiú erejében hatalmas változás megy végbe. Egyetlen pillanat alatt, miközben azt a különös mozdulatot véghezvitte az arca előtt. De fizikailag bekövetkező változás még ennél is jobban meghökkentette az Istennőt. A narancssárga hajú Shinigami arcát a mozdulat befejezése után egy maszk fedte el. Kétség sem férhetett hozzá, hogy a Hollow-kéhoz hasonló, és ezt az fiú reiatsu-jában érzékelő változás is beigazolta. De nem volt tudomása arról, hogy akármelyik Halálisten rendelkezik a negatív lelkek erejével. A fehér, bal oldalán vörös mintákkal rendelkező maszk sötét szemnyílásaiban sárgán felparázslottak a Shinigami szemei. Az egész egy hihetetlenül rövid idő alatt létrejött, és mintha a semmiből jelent volna meg, apró egymáshoz illeszkedő darabokkal.  
A különös Halálisten eltűnt a szeme elől. Azaz egyik pillanatról a másikra ott termett előtte. Rind védekezésre kényszerült, miközben újra átértékelte magában a fiúról alkotott véleményét. Elképzelhető volt, hogy rosszul ítélte meg, és nem volt semmiféle félreértés abban, amikor először rárontott. Talán tényleg szándékos tett volt… Ha a Hollow-k erejét használta, elképzelhető volt, hogy az ő oldalukon áll.  
Azonban ezzel ellenkezett az egyik korábbi megfigyelése. Mielőtt a fiú felhasználta volna a maszkot, csalódott és dühös kifejezés volt az arcán. Mintha ez valamiféle végső megoldás lett volna, amihez nem szívesen folyamadott.  
Hátrálásra kényszerült, miközben több, elképesztő tempójú vágást kellett hárítania. Zavaró volt, hogy a Shinigami még most sem teljes erejével támadt rá. Vagy nem akarta használni az összes hatalmát, vagy nem tudta. Akármelyik lehetőség fedte a valóságot, Rind el akarta kerülni, hogy a csata ennél is jobban eldurvuljon. Az ellenfele által használt különös formájú kard összecsapott a csatabárdjával. A fegyverének éléről fényesen ragyogó szikra képében egy érme nagyságú darab szakadt le. Mire az izzó forgács kirepült arról a területről, amit az erejüknek köszönhetően az esőcseppek nem voltak képesek elérni, még tizenhárom csapásváltás történt. Ebből csupán négyszer támadott a Valkűr. Ez nem volt túl szerencsés arány. Még tisztán emlékezett arra, hogy a maszk használata előtt is megpróbált valamit az ellenfele. Valami olyasmit, ami talán még a jelenlegi állapotánál is erősebbé tette volna. Akkor sikerült félbeszakítania, de a jelenlegi sebessége mellett talán nem lesz rá képes, és akkor a környéken biztos elszabadul a pokol.  
A bárdot ezúttal lándzsaként használva előredöfött. Az ellenfele félreütötte a hegyét, majd egy háromszázhatvan fokos fordulat által jókora lendülethez jutva egyenesen a nyakára célzott. Rind-nek nagyon jól jött, hogy ehhez a módszerhez folyamodik. Lebukott a kard elől, és amikor az elszáguldott felette, kecses fordulatot tett a levegőben. Ezután bal lábbal hátba rúgta a lendülettől elcsavarodott törzsű fiút. Torz fájdalomkiáltás hallatszott, amit nyilván a maszk okozott. Az ellenfele meredek szögben, nagy sebességgel zuhanni kezdett, óriási esőfüggönyt húzva maga után. Ha így folytatta volna, a városon kívüli lakatlan, hegyvidékes területre zuhan, ami tökéletesen megfelelt volna Rind számára. Azonban a rúgás nagysága ellenére a Shinigami nem vált harcképtelenné. Ráadásul úgy tűnt, ismét egy korábbi módszeréhez fog folyamodni. Rind már először is sejtette, hogy a fiú szándékosan várta ki, amíg alacsonyabb területre kerül. Így ha elvéti a célt, nem veszélyeztet senkit a pusztító energiatámadás. A számításai bejöttek, amikor az ellenfele megpördült a levegőben. Ezzel együtt az is bizonyossá vált, hogy ezúttal sokkal erősebb csapást kell majd elhárítania.  
- Getsuga… - hallatszott a korábbi esetből jól ismert kiáltás, reszelőssé torzult hangon. A kard körül vöröses fény izzott fel. - …Tenshou! - A kardpengéről Rind felé suhanó energia egész más volt, mint korábban. Éjfekete színe volt, amit vörös perem ragyogott körül. A harcos Istennő védekező testtartást vett fel, a csatabárdjának nyelét vízszintesen keresztezve maga előtt. A támadás 5 másodperccel azután találta el, hogy a Halálisten használatba vette a maszkját.  
Hátborzongató sivítás közepette nyelte el a fekete energiatenger. Villámgyorsan megidézett egy mágikus pajzsot, de érezte, hogy nem lesz elég a hárításhoz. A vörös-fekete energia úgy hatolt át rajta, mintha ott sem lenne. Így már csak a csatabárd markolata tartóztathatta volna fel…  
Rind azonban nagyon jól tudta, hogy annak anyaga jóval gyengébb, mint az előbb létrehozott erőtér. Így teljesen védtelen maradt…

* * *

Ichigo látta, hogy ez a támadása végre hatásos volt. A felvillanó fekete és vörös energia kitörésből ítélve arra gondolt, hogy talán már nem is lesz szüksége a Bankai-ra. Ugyanakkor annak is örült volna, ha a találat nem bizonyul végzetesnek az ellenfele számára. Jó lett volna kikérdezni arról, hogy mi a fene folyik itt.  
Még be sem tudta fejezni a gondolatmenetet, amikor a fekete Getsuga Tenshou eloszlott. Szeme tágra nyílt, amikor meglátta, hogy a kék hajú lány még mindig ott lebeg a levegőben. A csatabárdja két darabban volt, és a ruháján egy hatalmas, égett szélű vágás éktelenkedett. Ami mögött halványrózsaszín, sértetlen bőr látszott.  
Erre aztán igazán nem volt felkészülve, pláne nem az utána következő támadásra. A csatabárd nehezebb vége a lány dobásának erejétől hajtva sebesen pörögve száguldott felé. Mostanra mindössze egy tizenöt centiméteres nyéldarab tartozott a hatalmas pengéhez, de így sokkal jobb volt az aerodinamikája. Ichigo-t annyira sokkolta a lány sértetlensége, hogy majdnem elfelejtette elhárítani a veszélyes hajítófegyverré avanzsált bárdot. Az utolsó pillanatban ütötte félre Zangetsu-val, amikor az már szinte teljesen beöltötte a látómezejét. Mögötte pedig alig egy fél méterre ott volt a lány, az ökölbe szorított, ütésre emelt kezével.  
Ichigo irtózatos erejű jobbegyenest kapott egyenesen a maszk közepébe, ami hangos reccsenéssel ezernyi apró darabra törött. A fiú felordított, és az ütés erejétől függőlegesen zuhanni kezdett. Nagy nehezen a háta mögé nézett, és rémülten vette tudomásul, hogy hamarosan egy jókora darabot le fog bontani egy négy emeletes lakóházból.  
- _Francba!!! - _kiáltotta gondolatban. - _Nem fog sikerülni!!! A szemét… - _De az ellenfele ebben a pillanatban utolérte, majd megragadta a karját. Ichigo-nak pislogni sem volt ideje, mire az erős rántástól oldalsó irányba folytatta tovább a zuhanást. Egy pillanatra teljesen elveszítette az irányérzékét, és fogalma sem volt merre van a fent, vagy a lent. A Zanpakutou-ja markolatát is sikeresen eleresztette. Végül rövid repülése az anyafölddel való találkozással ért véget abban a parkban, ahol a csatát elkezdték. Többször átbucskázott, miközben letarolt egy hintát, és két mászókát. Végül egy homokozóban állapodott meg, arccal lefelé.  
_-_ PFÚJJJ!!! - kiáltotta dühösen, majd gyorsan a hátára fordult, és köpködni kezdte a szájába került homokot. Közben hangosan lihegett az intenzív harc okozta kimerüléstől. - A szemét, ezt direkt… - Nem fejezte be, mert éles sivítás közepette valami becsapódott, alig néhány centire a fejétől balra. Az ijedtségtől egy pillanatig levegőt sem mert venni. Lassan összeszedte a bátorságát, és oldalra fordította a fejét. Egy kettévágott markolatú csatabárd, füstölgő pengéje állt ki a homokból. A fiatal Halálisten arca holtsápadttá változott. - Ezt… - nyögte remegő hangon. - …ezt én ütöttem félre. - Épp hogy befejezte, ismét felhangzott az előbbi hang, de ezúttal jóval mélyebb volt. A másodikként érkező fegyver ezúttal jobb oldalon csapódott be. Ez már Ichigo Zanpakutou-ja volt. Ez már semmiképp nem lehetett véletlen. A narancssárga hajú helyettes Shinigami dühösen felült a homokozóban. - Te!!! - kiáltotta, és vaktában előremutatott. Nem kellett sokáig keresgélnie, mert a kék hajú lány néhány méterre tőle épp akkor ereszkedett le a föld felé. - Mi… mi a fenét művelsz?! - kérdezte vádlóan, majd próbálva megőrizni a méltóságát a földből kiálló Zanpakutou-jára bökött. Biztos volt benne, hogy elképesztően hülye képe vág, és az volt az egyetlen reménysugara, hogy a lány a sötét miatt nem látja. - Majdnem eltaláltál!  
Ellenfele válasz helyett puhán földet ért, majd a kettévágott fegyverének markolatrészét az sáros talajba szúrta. Ezután mindenféle sietség nélkül elindult Ichigo felé.  
- Hé! Megsüketültél?! - A fiú egyre kínosabban érezte magát. - Micsi… beszélsz japánul?! - Az utolsó kérdést azonnal megbánta, amint feltette. Hisz már váltottak néhány szót, és a rejtélyes lány akkor tökéletesen beszélte a nyelvet. Ichigo úgy érezte, hogy csak össze-vissza hadovál. Talán újra meg kellett volna ragadnia Zangetsu-t, és a segítségével szóba elegyedni. Csakhogy valamit elhatározott abban a pillanatban, amikor az ellenfele nem hagyta, hogy zuhanás közben eltalálja azt a házat. - Szólalj már meg, vagy valami! - A lány kimért mozdulattal felemelte a kezét, és letépte a bal oldali fülbevalójának rombusz alakú függőjét. Ichigo most figyelte meg, hogy a jobb oldali már hiányzik. Csak azt nem tudta, mit akarhat vele.  
A lélegzete egyetlen perc alatt másodszor akadt el, amikor az apró ezüstös fémdarab átváltozott annak a robosztus csatabárdnak az ikertestvérévé, amit a lány eddig forgatott. Ezzel egy időben a ruháját ferdén keresztülszelő vágás fehér fényben felvillant, és ezt követően már nyoma sem volt az egykori találatnak. Ichigo szeretett volna egy nyugtatót, mert ez már túl sok volt az idegzetének.  
- Mi van?! - kiabálta hisztérikusan. A lány megállt közvetlenül előtte, a csatabárdot lazán az oldala mellett tartva. Majdnem pont úgy, mint amikor először meglátta. - Ez csalás! - kiabálta durcásan hadonászva. - Nem ér még egy fegyvert elővenni, miután elveszítetted a másikat! - A kék színű tekintet szigorúan megvillant. - Hé! Nem úgy értem! Kössünk fegyverszünetet, oké? Nem akarok harcolni… - A hangja hirtelen átváltott komolyra. - Ugye nem akartad bántani a kölyköt? Félreértés volt az egész… francba! - A lány várt egy pillanatot, miközben Ichigo visszafojtott lélegzettel figyelte. Végül mégiscsak megszólalt.  
- Minden Halálistennek ilyen gyors a felfogása? - kérdezte olyan hangsúllyal, amitől Ichigo-ban azonnal felment a pumpa.  
- Mi van?! Csak félreértettem, ennyi az egész! Legközelebb ne lóbáld azt a borzadályt, mert más is félreérti.  
- Azt kétlem, hacsak nem megint rólad lesz szó…  
- Hé, álljunk csak meg egy pillanatra! - Ichigo felpattant, és a saját mellkasára bökött. - Mit képzelsz te rólam?  
- Hogy egy forrófejű, esetlenül vagdalkozó, tapasztalatlan harcos vagy. - érkezett a higgadt, tárgyilagos válasz. - Aki ráadásul képtelen figyelembe venni a nyilvánvaló tényeket, mert elvakultan bízik a legelső ítéleteiben. - Ichigo megsemmisülten ült vissza a földre.  
- Jól van, igazad van. - ismerte el vonakodva. - A franc egye meg, de igazad van! Nem kellett volna olyan hevesen támadnom. Veszélyeztettem a környék lakóinak biztonságát, és majdnem megsebeztelek… izé… Bocs.  
- Legalább képes vagy beismerni a hibáidat… - mondta a lány változatlanul szenvtelen hangon. - …és az is igaz, hogy csupán jó indulatból cselekedtél. Ez kétségkívül értékelendő tett.  
- Most gúnyolódsz…? - puhatolózott óvatosan a fiatal Shinigami, de semmiféle erre utaló jelet nem vett észre a lány arcán. - Mindegy, felejtsük el. A nevem Kurosaki Ichigo. Örvendek a találkozásnak. Szóval… nem vagyok teljesen Halálisten, csak helyettes. Vagy valami ilyesmi. - A beszélgetésük során most először fedezett fel árnyalatnyi meglepetést a lány arcán. Hogy a bemutatkozás tényének, vagy a helyettesi rang említésének lehetett köszönni azt nem tudta. Minden esetre a következő pillanatban legalább a nevére fényderült… és ezzel együtt egy újabb fájdalmas igazságra.  
- Rind, első osztályú, harci feladatokra specializálódott Istennő. Örvendek.  
- Te… te… Egy Istennő vagy? - kérdezte Ichigo, és a fejéhez kapott. - Ezek szerint én megtámadtam a leendő szövetségeseink egyikét?!  
- Igen, de erre már rég rá kellett volna jönnöd. - Rind pislogás nélkül nézte, a fiú pedig nagyon nehezen állta a tekintetét. - Akkor mindenképp, amikor végre úgy döntöttél, hogy harc helyett előbb tárgyalsz a vélt ellenségeddel. Feltételezem, ekkorra megbizonyosodtál arról, hogy nem vagyok az ellenséged. Akkor mi más lehettem volna, mint a leendő szövetségeseitek egyike?  
- Tudom is én! - csattant fel Ichigo mogorván. - Annyi különös szerzettel találkoztam az utóbbi időben, hogy már semmin nem lepődnék meg… - Idegesen megköszörültem a torkát. - Igazából azt hittem, hogy annak az átkozott hogyishívjáknak vagy a teremtménye.  
- Értem már. - mondta Rind röviden, és a fiú megint nem tudta eldönteni, hogy vajon gúnyolódik, vagy csak egyszerűen nyugtázza az információt. - Nem vagyok Fujiwara Takumi szövetségese. Örülök, hogy ez tisztázódott. - Ichigo a következő pillanatban azt látta, hogy a lány kinyújtotta felé a szabad kezét azzal a nyilvánvaló szándékkal, hogy felsegítse. Néhány pillanatnyi habozás után elfogadta. A másik kezét a homokba fúródott Zangetsu markolatára tette. Érezte a lány biztos szorítását, és halk nyögéssel felhúzta magát. Körülbelül fél úton járhatott, amikor Rind egy váratlan, és villámgyors mozdulattal hátraugrott. Ichigo meglepődött, de mivel a másik kezével a Zanpakutou-jára támaszkodott, nem esett vissza.  
- Most meg… - kezdte értetlenül, aztán csak annyit vett észre, hogy valami elsuhant a feje mellett jobb oldalon. Teljesen néma volt, csupán egy apró légáramlatot keltett. Egy nehezen beazonosítható fekete, füstsugárra emlékeztetett, és villámgyorsan mozgott. A fiúba az fojtotta teljesen bele a szót, hogy a különös sugár eltávolította néhány hajszálát. Ez még nem lett volna nagy baj, hiszen tényleg csak pár narancssárga tincsről volt szó. Azonban Ichigo fejében az járt, hogy mi történt volna, ha a sugár röppályája csak néhány centiméterre balra lenne a jelenlegitől. - Mi ez?! - ordította a rémülettől elkékült szemmel.  
A fekete jelenség szinte láthatatlan volt az éjszakában. A vastagsága körülbelül tíz centiméter lehetett - ami épp elég gondot okozott volna a koponyáját átütve -, és valamiféle ködszerű anyagból állt, ami folyamatosan vibrált. Emiatt nehéz lett volna meghatározni, a tényleges kiterjedését. Mintha egyszerre több nyomvonalon haladt volna, kiszámíthatatlanul változtatva közöttük a helyzetét. Nehezen követhető sebességgel száguldott egyenesen előre, majd hirtelen irányt változtatott. Mintha egy hatalmas kígyó lenne megtekeredett, és kilőtt a magasba. Egyenesen a Rind nevű Istennő felé. - Vigyázz! - figyelmeztette Ichigo feszülten. Eszébe sem jutott, hogy a lány már előtte észrevette a támadást, ezért is ugrott hátra. Ezúttal sem érte készületlenül, az új csatabárdjával hárította. A fegyver csapása nyomán a sugár fekete felhővé változott, ami gyorsan halványodni kezdett. Úgy tűnt az a valami nem volt túlságosan erőteljes, hisz nem okozott a lánynak különös megerőltetést hárítani. Aztán Ichigo-nak az is eszébe jutott, hogy a normál Getsuga Tenshou-val is ugyan ilyen könnyedén boldogult. Az esőfüggönyön keresztül nem látta rendesen az arcát, de úgy tűnt teljesen higgadt. Már csak az volt a kérdés, hogy ki indíthatta a támadást, és mi volt a célja. A legésszerűbb következtetés az volt, hogy a Fujiwara nevű Shinigami volt, azzal a szándékkal, hogy végez az ellenségeivel, miközben azok nem figyelnek. Ha valóban ez volt a helyzet, akkor együttes erővel könnyedén elkaphatták. Feltéve, ha nem csak egy próba volt az iméntieresztett meg, hogy felmérje az erejüket.  
Nem erről volt szó, ez rögtön kiderült, amint a támadás folytatódott. Ezúttal egészen más formában. Egy Shinigami jelent meg közvetlenül Rind előtt, shunpo-t használva. A jobb kezében egy hatalmas, pallosra emlékeztető, az egyik oldalán egyenes, a másikon hullámos pengéjű fekete Zanpakutou volt, amivel habozás nélkül lecsapott. Kissé furcsa volt, hogy a hatalmas kardot, csupán egy kézzel forgatja. Az harcos Istennő ezt a támadást is erőlködés nélkül kivédte, majd a mozdulat megszakítása nélkül eltolta a pengét magától. Az ismeretlen Halálisten ekkor felemelte a jobb kezét, és egy Ichigo által jól ismert idéző szövegbe.  
- _**Harmincegyes számú pusztító módszer, Shakkahou!**_ - A tenyerében megjelenő vörös energiagömb a közvetlen közelében lévő Istennő felé röppent. A Halálisten egy shunpo segítségével eltávolodott, de rögtön támadóállásba helyezkedett. Az óvatossága nem volt hiábavaló, mert a kék hajú lány egyszerűen elkapta a Kidou-t, majd teketóriázás nélkül összeroppantotta. A robbanás vörös fénnyel ragyogta be a harc folytatására készülő Halálisten arcát. Hosszú fekete haja volt, ami hátul össze lehetett fogva valamivel. A szemeiből nyugalmat lehetett kiolvasni, de ez egészen más volt mint Byakuya méltóságteljes higgadtsága. Ichigo ennél többet nem tudott megfigyelni, mert a harc folytatódott. Rind elképesztően gyors mozgással ott termett ellenfelénél, és a csatabárd már le is sújtott. Még szinte a robbanás fénye sem hunyt ki. A rejtélyes Halálisten továbbra is fél kézzel hárított, bár tisztán lehetett látni, hogy ezzel a módszerrel nem fog kitartani a lánnyal szemben. Ichigo-nak ezen a ponton lett elege a nézelődésből. Méghozzá nem is kicsit. Nem látta szükségét, hogy beleavatkozzon a harcba, de a tétlenséget nem bírta tovább. Úgy gondolta, hogy ketten jobb esélyük van elkapni Fujiwara Takumi-t anélkül, hogy bármi baja esne. Végül is a Soul Society parancsa az volt, hogy lehetőleg élve fogják el. Ahhoz sem férhetett kétség, hogy mindketten erősebbek a támadónál, tehát együtt pillanatok alatt lefegyverezhetik. Ennyi indok olyannyira elég volt számára, hogy talán még soknak is bizonyult. Jó erősen rámarkolt a Zanpakutou-ja markolatára, majd rohanni kezdett. Aztán pedig semmi… Egy hatalmas rántást érzett, a lába pedig kiszaladt alóla.  
- He? - kérdezte értetlenül, majd megrázta a fejét. - Megismételte a mozdulatot, és ezúttal a rántás után sikerült talpon maradnia. Zangetsu pengéje valamiért nem akart kijönni a laza homokból. - Na nehogy már… - Dühödten rángatni kezdte a fegyvert, de az meg sem mozdult. - Francba! Engeded el…! Rohadék… homok! - Idegesen megdermedt, miközben a szeme ide-oda cikázott, próbálta kideríteni, mi lehet a baj. - Ez nem lehet… - nyögte döbbente, mikor meglátta a Zanpakutou pengéje körül a halványkék mintát. Egy kör volt, aminek a belsejében számára ismeretlen szimbólumok sokasága fénylett. Láthatóan ez akadályozta meg a kard kihúzását. A háta mögött újabb robbanás hallatszott, ami észébe juttatta, hogy mi történik. Ismét nekiállt a kard kiszabadításának, ezúttal megkettőzött erővel. - Mi a francért kellett beragasztani? - dühöngött közben magában. - Azt hitte, hogy annyira hülye vagyok, hogy még ezek után is megtámadom?! Gyere már ki!!! - Végül rájött, hogy nyers erővel itt semmire sem fog menni. Új ötlete támadt, aminek végrehajtásához térdre vetette magát, és ásni kezdett. Nagyon remélte, hogy kettejüket eléggé leköti a harc, és nem veszik észre mennyire kínos dolgot művel. Minden esetre abban biztos volt, hogy amint nevetést hall, jobban teszi ha elássa magát. Sajnos ez a módszer sem hozott eredmény. A homokot ugyan sikerült nagy mennyiségben eltávolítania, de a mágikus pecsét a helyén maradt, Zangetsu-val együtt. Kénytelen volt továbbra is szemlélődőként figyelni a harcot.  
Az ismeretlen Shinigami kilőtt egy újabb Shakkahou-t, ami még csak meg sem közelítette az Istennőt, ártalmatlanul szállt fel a magasba. Rind ellentámadása mindent elsöprő erővel sújtott le. A Halálisten csak nagyon nehezen tudott hárítani. Ichigo ekkor vette észre, hogy különös mozdulatot tesz a szabad kezével. Nem Kidou volt, ezt azonnal látta. A következő pillanatban, négy irányból egyszerre, fekete füstsugár bukkant fel. Mindegyik tökéletes időzítéssel támadta az Istennőt. Közben a Shinigami kiszabadult a szorult helyzetéből, és vízszintesen vágott egyet a Zanpakutou-jával. A penge körül fekete hullámzás keletkezett, ami egy pillanat alatt ködsugár formájában kilőtt a célpontja felé., így már egyszerre öt célozta meg Rind-et. Ichigo-nak fel sem tűnt, hogy néhány pillanattal korábban a Halálisten látszólag vaktában indított útjára néhányat a különleges támadásai közül, amik még csak meg sem közelítették a jelenlegi ellenfelét. Bizonyára egész végig ez volt a terve.  
- Szemét… - sziszegte Ichigo, látva az aljas húzás célját. Rind egy szemkápráztató mozdulatsorral ismét tanúbizonyságot adott a sebességéről. Az öt füstsugár szinte ugyan abban a pillanatban semmisült meg. - Nem várhatok tovább… - morogta Ichigo türelmetlenül. - Zanpakutou-val vagy anélkül, de most én is beszállok! - Már korábban is bebizonyította, hogy akár Zangetsu nélkül is képes harcképtelenné tenni több hadnagyi szintű Halálistent. Azóta pedig sokat erősödött, így egy alacsony rangú Shinigami, mint amilyen Fujiwara Takumi is, nem okozhatott neki problémát. Csak annyit kellett tennie, hogy a közelébe jut, és egy elég gyors és erőteljes ütést mér a gyomrára, amitől elkábul. Már fel is készült egy villámgyors shunpo-ra, amikor észrevette Rind pillantását. Még a távolság, és a sötét ellenére is ki tudta venni, hogy az Istennő határozottan rossz ötletnek tartja a közbelépését. Persze nem számított másra, de volt valami fura a tekintetében.  
- Nem ő az… - mondta a lány halk, de a fiú számára tisztán érthető hangon.  
- Nem ő? - kérdezte Ichigo maga elé bámulva. Rind arra gondolhatott, hogy akivel harcol, az nem a szökevény, akit el akarnak fogni. Már csak azt szerette volna tudni, hogy akkor miért támadta meg őket. Hirtelen minden érthetővé vált. Kissé hihetetlennek tűnt, de valószínűleg egy újabb félreértésről volt szó. Különben is, a fickó végig csak Rind-et támadta. Nem volt egyszerű megemészteni, hogy valaki képes volt ugyan azt a hibát elkövetni, amit ő, de részben örült is neki. Legalább nem csak őt lehet majd elhamarkodottsággal vádolni. Azonban ennél sokkal fontosabb volt, hogy még idejében leállítsa a harcot. Most már talán verekednie sem kellett hozzá. A tenyereit, rögtönzött szócsövet formázva belőlük, a szája elé emelte. Közben úgy tűnt, hogy a Shinigami-nak is feltűnhetett valami, mert nem támadott tovább, csak védekező állásban várakozott. - Hé te! - kiabálta Ichigo. - Ez egy félreértés! Ő velünk van! - Mikor látta, hogy a fekete hajú Halálisten ránéz, Rind-re mutatott, majd sokatmondóan keresztezte maga előtt az alkarjait, és megrázta a fejét. Úgy érezte megint sikerült idiótát csinálnia magából, de nagy nehezen lenyelte a békát. Azért a fáradozásai nem voltak hiábavalóak. A fekete hajú fickó leengedte a kardját, majd egy ugrás után a park sáros talajára huppant. A tekintetét közben végig az ellenfelén tartotta. Ichigo-nak eszébe jutott a keze, és gyorsan abbahagyta a saját maga által idétlennek talált mutogatást. Közben a kék hajú lány is leereszkedett a levegőből. A csatabárdját készenlétben tartva, de egyáltalán nem fenyegetően fogta. Ichigo-nak el kellett ismernie, hogy korábban is ugyan így tartotta, de akkor nagyon is fenyegetőnek tűnt. Sután megvakarta a fejét, és belegondolt hogy milyen sokat változik a valaki másról alkotott ítélet, ha már túl vannak a legalapvetőbb bemutatkozáson. Közben az ismeretlen Shinigami odaért hozzá, és érdeklődve nézett a szemébe. - Mi az? - Kérdezte kissé ingerülten.  
- Nem értem. Az előbb éreztem, hogy harcoltatok. - mondta a Halálisten az átlagosnál kissé mélyebb, de egyáltalán nem reszelős hangon. - Mire ideértem, már legyőzött téged… Ezek után azt állítod, hogy ő velünk van, Kurosaki Ichigo-san.  
- Na álljunk csak meg! - csattant fel Ichigo. - Szó sincs róla, hogy legyőzött volna… - Ekkor vette észre, hogy már Rind is ott áll a közelben. Érezte, hogy elvörösödik szégyenében. Akárhogy is szépítette az igazságot, a kis összecsapásuk végeredményét semmiképp nem lehetett döntetlennek nevezni. Még akkor sem, ha nem fejezték be a harcot… - Izé… szóval az csak egy félreértés volt.  
- Egy félreértés? - kérdezte a Shinigami idegesítő nyugalommal.  
- Igen, az! - makacsolta meg magát Ichigo, és úgy döntött nem hajlandó a témában többet elárulni. Az is zavarta, hogy a Rind nevű Istennő rá hagyja a magyarázatot. - Gondolom téged is azért küldtek, hogy elkapjuk azt a Fujiwara nevű fickót… - Határozott bólintás volt a válasz. - Ő pedig egy Istennő… egyike a szövetségeseinknek.  
- A nevem Rind. - bólintott a lány katonásan. Ichigo szerette volna lekiabálni, amiért csak most volt képes megszólalni, de nem akarta még ezzel is tetézni a bajt. A fekete hajú Halálisten Zanpakutou-ja eközben visszatért lepecsételt formába. A fiú elrakta a katanát a hüvelyébe, majd mélyen meghajolt korábbi ellenfele felé.  
- Elnézésedet kérem, amiért megtámadtalak, Rind-san. - Nem úgy tűnt, mint aki gúnyolódik, ugyanakkor a hangjából semmiféle önvádat sem lehetett kihallani. - A nevem… - a bemutatkozást azonban egy dühös kiáltás szakította félbe.  
- Matsubara! - Soi-Fong hirtelen feltűnése hatalmas meglepetést okozott Ichigo-nak, és láthatóan a másik Shinigami is ugyan így reagált. Aztán a tekintetéből rövid ismeretségük alatt először érzelmet is ki lehetett olvasni. Ez pedig a rémület volt miközben szembe találta magát a második osztag hadnagyának rúgásra emelt lábával.  
Rind érdeklődve nézte végig a jelenetet. A harmadik Shinigami, akivel személyesen is találkozott, kivételesen nem támadta meg… A saját társát annál inkább. Egy röpke pillanattal később korrigálta a történtekről alkotott ítéletét. Igazából nem is támadás volt, hanem sokkal inkább fegyelmezés…

* * *

- Hé… Jól vagy? - kérdezte Ichigo a kezét a gyomrára szorító Shinigami-tól, aki lassan bólintott, bár látni lehetett rajta, hogy még apróbb nehézségei vannak a légzéssel. Semmiképp nem szeretett volna a helyében lenni, és borzasztóan hálás volt azért, hogy Soi-Fong rajta nem alkalmazott ehhez hasonló fenyítést. Ennek ellenére kapott egy fagyos pillantást a nőtől, ami majdnem olyan megrázó volt, mint egy közvetlen ütés. Mintha azt sugallta volna vele, hogy mindössze azért úszta meg a büntetést, mert nem tartozik Soi-Fong közvetlen felelőssége alá. Fogalma sem volt arról hogyan, de úgy tűnt a nő tudott a „félreértésekről". Jelenleg néhány méterrel távolabb a Rind nevű Istennővel beszélt. Kissé megalázva érezte magát, amiért őt nem vonták be a társalgásba. Viszont részben örült is neki, mert így nem volt szem előtt. Ezen kívül Zangetsu mellől sem akart elmozdulni, ugyanis a kardot még mindig fogva tartotta a különös varázslat. Egyelőre nem volt rá lehetősége, hogy megkérje Rind-et, a mágia semlegesítésére. Arra ugyan már gondolt, hogy erővel újra megpróbálja, de még a jelenleginél is hülyébben érezte volna magát, ha az összes reiatsu-ját a Zanpakutou-ja kiszabadítása miatt kell felszabadítania. Ezért inkább türelmesen várakozott, és igyekezett takarni a fegyver. - Szerinted miről beszélgetnek? - nézett ismét a Shinigami-ra, akinek többé-kevésbé visszatért a vér az arcába.  
- Valószínűleg információt cserélnek. - válaszolta a fiú tárgyilagosan, amit egy apró nyögés szakított félbe. - Nekünk is ezt kellett volna tenni, Ichigo-san.  
- Ja… - vakkantotta Ichigo, miközben idegességében a szokásosnál is jobban összeráncolta a szemöldökét. - Szerette volna tudni, hogy még hányszor merül fel a téma az este folyamán. - Ha lehet, ne szólíts így… - morogta csak azért, hogy elterelje a témát. A Halálisten nem tűnt idősebb saját magánál, bár arra már nagyon rég rájött, hogy az ő esetükben nem a legtanácsosabb a látszat alapján megítélni az életkort. Erre nagyon jó példa volt Rukia. - A te neved pedig…  
- Matsubara Takahiro. - válaszolta a Shinigami, és ezúttal semmi nem szakította félbe a bemutatkozását. Ichigo még soha nem hallotta a nevét, ami nem volt meglepő, hiszen rengeteg Shinigami élt a Soul Society-ban. Ezzel szemben a fiú láthatóan nagyon is jól ismerte őt.  
- Soi-Fong-san osztagába tartozol? - tett fel egy újabb kérdést, miközben lopva Rind-re és a Halálisten kapitányra pillantott. Egy határozott fejrázás érkezett válaszul. - Akkor hányadikba?  
- Jelenleg próbaidőn vagyok. - mondta Takahiro. Ichigo meglepetten pislogott, mivel még nem hallott próbaidős Shinigami-ról. - Előtte a tizenegyedik osztag tagja voltam, de eltanácsoltak.  
- Értem… De miért?  
- A képességeim nem voltak megfelelőek ahhoz, hogy az osztag tagja maradhassak. - A válasz most is tárgyilagos volt, mellőzve mindenféle szégyenről vagy dacról árulkodó hanglejtést, ami egy ilyen helyzetben nagyon is érthető lett volna. Persze az elhangzottak önmagukban elég furák voltak. Ichigo-nak nem úgy tűnt, hogy a fiú gyenge lenne. Ami azt illeti, legalább olyan jól helyt állt Rind ellen, mint ő maga, aki többek között legyőzte a tizenegyedik osztag kapitányát is. - Ettől a küldetéstől függ, hogy Shinigami maradok, vagy sem. Ha igen, valószínűleg átkerülök egy másik osztagba.  
- De ha nem akkor… - kezdte Ichigo, azonban úgy tűnt ekkor Rind és Soi-Fong egyeztetése véget ért, mert mindketten feléjük fordultak.  
- Minden tisztázódott. - mondta Soi-Fong szigorúan. - Az ehhez hasonló félreértések a továbbiakban nem fordulhatnak elő. A küldetés sikeres végrehajtásának érdekében meg kell találnunk a többi szövetségesünket. Több hibát nem akarok, megértettétek?  
- Igenis! - Válaszolta a két vádlott egyszerre. Ichigo azt vette észre, hogy közben ráadásul még vigyázzba is vágta magát. Soi-Fongot még nem igazán ismerte, de ilyenkor épp olyan volt, mint Yoruichi, amikor dühös. Ha pedig egyéb dolgokban is hasonlított, akkor inkább nem akarta tudni milyen, ha ennél is jobban bepöccen. Rind közben eltűnt néhány pillanatra, de Ichigo figyelmét túlságosan lekötötte, hogy ne csináljon semmi olyasmit, amivel felbosszanthatná Soi-Fongot, ahhoz hogy az Istennő után érdeklődjön. De nem is volt rá szükség, mert hamarosan ismét megjelent Soi-Fong mellett, de már nem volt egyedül. A kislány, akit Ichigo nem olyan rég még a prédájának nézett, ott állt szorosan a kék hajú lányhoz bújva. Félénken nézett fel a fura kinézetű társaságra. Egyelőre Rind volt az egyetlen akiben megbízott, és nem akarta elengedni. A helyettes Halálisten tökéletesen meg tudta érteni. Az Istennő körül most is ugyan az ezüstös gömb vibrált, ami távolt tartotta az esőt. Ráadásul ő is, és a kislány is teljesen meg voltak száradva. Pedig nemrég még a lány is ott állt Soi-Fong mellett, csurom vizesen.  
- Matsubara! Végezd el a konsou-t! - Parancsolt a kapitány a fekete hajú Halálistenre, aki tétovázás nélkül előrelépett. Ichigo szomorúan bámulta a jelenetet. Nagyon jól tudta, hogy mi fog következni, és azt is, hogy mindez helyes. Azonban ettől még nem volt kevésbé elkeserítő.  
Takahiro félig belépett a gömb alakú pajzs oltalmába, majd fél térdre ereszkedett, és a remegő kislányra nézett. A tanácstalan lélek még szorosabban hozzábújt Rind-hez. A fekete hajú Halálisten lassú mozdulatokkal lehúzta a kezeiről a fekete-fehér mintázatú vékony kesztyűket, majd a földre dobta őket. Végül várakozóan kinyújtotta a kezét a kislány felé, miközben a szemébe nézett.  
Ichigo elfintorodott. - _Legalább mondhatna valamit… - _gondolta indulatosan, de nem szólt semmit. Meglepő módon a rémült kislány megnyugodni látszott. Tett egy lépést előre, majd beletette a kezét a Shinigami-éba. Még bátortalanul el is mosolyodott. Takahiro közben előhúzta a Zanpakutou-ját, Rind pedig tapintatosan tett egy lépést hátra.  
A harcos Istennő még soha nem látott ehhez hasonló szertartást. A Matsubara-nak nevezett Shinigami lassan felemelte a karját, olyan helyzetbe, ahonnan akár le is sújthatott volna. A mozdulatai viszont egyáltalán nem arról árulkodtak, hogy ártani akarna a kislánynak. A tsukagashira kék fénnyel felizzott. A kislány csodálkozva, de félelem nélkül nézte, ahogy közelít a homlokához. Amint hozzáért, a fény teljes egészében körüljárta. Rind semmiféle hőt nem érzékelt a ragyogás irányából. Az egész csupán néhány pillanatig tartott, és amikor a fény kialudt, a kislánynak már nyoma sem volt. Helyette azonban egy apró, fekete lepke verdesett a szárnyaival. Rövid ideig ide-oda imbolygott, majd magabiztosan egyre magasabbra emelkedett. Elhagyta az Istennő pajzsát, és a zuhogó eső ellenére zavartalanul folytatta az útját. Rind egy darabig követte a tekintetével, majd a Shinigami-kat vette szemügyre egymás után. A fehér haori-t viselő nő volt köztük a rangidős, és a rövid egyeztetés során megbeszélték a további teendőket. A sötét hajú Halálisten, aki a konsou nevű szertartást végezte felegyenesedett, majd újra felhúzta a kesztyűit.  
- A konsou elvégezve. - jelentette semleges hangszínnel Soi-Fong-nak. A kapitány egy egyszerű bólintással nyugtázta, majd a Valkűrre pillantott, akit nem kellett kéretni.  
- Jelenleg mind a négy társam jelenlétét érzékelem. - Mondta nyugodt hangon. - Ketten egymás közvetlen közelében vannak. A harmadik, akivel nemrég én is érkeztem, egyedül van, viszont jelenleg is ugyan abba az irányba tart, mint a másik kettő. - Úgy döntött egyelőre a nevek említésével nem bonyolítja a beszámolót. A lényeg így is változatlan maradt.  
- És mi a helyzet a negyedikkel? - kérdezte Ichigo, aki egy gyors fejszámolást követően rájött, hogy a Rind által említett Istennők közül az egyik hiányzik.  
- Mind a hárman az ő irányába tartanak. A jelenlegi sebességüket figyelembe véve nagyjából hét perc múlva mind a négyen ugyan azon a helyen lesznek. Feltéve, ha nem jön közbe semmi.  
- Értettem. Ebben az esetben a legjobb lesz, ha mi is a találkozási pont felé megyünk. - Soi-Fong egy pillanatig sem tétovázott, a világoskék hajú Istennő pedig bólintott.  
- Mutatom az irányt. - közölte, majd a levegőbe emelkedett, és elindult délkeleti irányba. A második osztag kapitánya, és a próbaidős Shinigami shunpo-val követték.  
- Hé! - Ichigo kiáltására mind a hárman megtorpantak. Mikor visszafordultak egy roppantul dühös, ugyanakkor zavarában fülig vörösödött helyettes Halálistennel találták szemben magukat. Ichigo maga sem tudta hogyan kezdjen hozzá, végül bosszúsan a homokba fúródott Zangetsu-ra bökött. - Izé… - köhintett hangosan, és látványosan kerülte Soi-Fong szigorú tekintetét. Végül összeszedte magát, és egyenesen Rind-re nézett. - Visszakaphatnám a Zanpakutou-mat? - kérdezte egy feszült vigyor kíséretében.

* * *

**Nekomi város, Szombat, 00:36 Valahol a belvárosban...**

Takumi kétségbeesetten próbált rájönni, hogy hol hibázott. Akármilyen elszántan elemezte a cselekedeteit, képtelen volt kideríteni… Sajnos azonban valószínűleg az sem segített volna, ha hirtelen minden megvilágosodik előtte. Elkapták, és ezt már sehogy nem csinálhatta vissza.  
- Most megvagy… - suttogta egy teljesen ismeretlen hang dallamosan a fülébe. Takumi szeme tágra nyílt a felismeréstől. A reiatsu, amit a háta mögött álló személy irányából érkezett, nem egy Halálistené volt. - Úgy bizony, látom végre rájöttél, Shinigami-san… - Takumi megkísérelt kiszabadulni, de a kard éle figyelmeztetően ráfeszült a nyakára. Ebből azonnal rájött, hogy fogvatartójánál esélytelen lenne ilyesmivel próbálkozni a továbbiakban. - Ohó… Ez egy elég meggondolatlan húzás volt a részedről. Ha kicsit is gyengébbek lennének az idegeim, most… Ugye érted? - A foglyul ejtett Shinigami dühösen felszisszent. A szeme sarkából látta, hogy a Zanpakutou tulajdonosának másik keze, közvetlenül a nyaka mellett ráfog a fegyverre, végképp elvágva a menekülési esélyét. Gyakorlatilag egy holtbiztos kalodába zárta, amiből nem volt kiút. - Kezdjük mindjárt a bemutatkozással, rendben? - folytatta a hang vidáman. - Az én nevem Aurora. Arrancar 77, Aurora Nightingale. Örvendek a találkozásnak, Shinigami-san. Na, de ha már így összefutottunk... Még sem szólíthatlak egyfolytában „Shinigami-sannak", nem igaz? Mi lenne, ha bemutatkoznál? - Takumi összeszorított állkapoccsal meredt maga elé, és nem szólt semmit. Szerette volna elhitetni magával, hogy mindezt a szabadulásának érdekében teszi, de nagyon jól tudta, valójában csupán teljesen értelmetlen dacból. Nem volt hajlandó elfogadni, hogy ilyen elkeserítően végződjön az egyébként nagyon is ígéretesen alakuló elképzelése. Csakhogy egy Arrancar felbukkanásával nem számolt… Legalábbis ilyen hamar nem. Abban biztos volt, hogy a Shinigami-któl egyetlen perc nyugta sem lesz, és az első pillanattól kezdve ott fognak loholni a nyomában. De úgy vélte beletelik egy kis időbe, amíg Aizen értesül a történtekről, és ráküldi a pribékjeit. Most egyértelműen kiderült, hogy lebecsülte az áruló kapitányt, méghozzá súlyosan. - Na… - hallotta az iménti hangot vontatottan, meglehetősen nyűgös éllel. - Ne kéresd már magad. Tudod, elég nagy udvariatlanság, hogy nem vagy hajlandó elárulni a neved, miután én elmondtam az enyémet.  
Takumi fontolóra vette az elhangzottakat. Valahogy mindenképp időt kellett nyernie ahhoz, hogy esélye legyen valahogy kiszabadulnia. Talán valahogy elaltathatná a mögötte álló Arrancar figyelmét.  
- Fujiwara Takumi. - mondta kelletlenül. - A tizenkettedik osztag volt kutatótisztje. - Alaposan kihangsúlyozta egykori pozíciójának megszűnését jelentő „volt" szót, és ez nem is kerülte el fogva tartója figyelmét.  
- Ó… - mondta hosszan elnyújtva enyhe kérdőívet belecsempészve. - Tehát te vagy ennek az egész felfordulásnak az oka, Fujiwara-san. Nem mondom, szépen felbolygattad ezt a békés kis helyet. - Takumi meglepetten tapasztalta, hogy a penge szorítása enyhül a nyakán. Azon nyomban ki is használta a kínálkozó lehetőségek. Bal kézzel félreseperte az ellenfele kezét, és kibújt a halálos csapdából. Közben a jobb kezében tartott Hibikigufuumaru-val félkörívben hátrafelé suhintott. Az egymás mellett párhuzamosan elhelyezkedő kardpengék azonban csak az üres levegőt, és néhány esőcseppet vágtak ketté. Dühösen felmordult, majd gyorsan körülnézett. Nem kellett sokáig keresgélnie, mert az ellenfele ott állt előtte alig két méterre. A Zanpakutou-ját kényelmesen a lába mellett lógatva, mintha csak unaloműzés gyanánt lenne nála, nem pedig azért, hogy harcoljon vele. Takumi most már biztos volt abban, amit egy pillanattal korábban még csak sejtett. Szándékosan lazított a fogáson, hogy kiszabaduljon. Játszadozik vele…  
- Úgy van, ahogy mondod, Arrancar! - vetette oda felsőbbséges magabiztossággal. - Ez mind az én művem, és már nem vagyok Shinigami.  
- Nem Arrancar! - hangzott a sértődött riposzt. - A nevem Aurora! Ha ilyen nagyképűen viselkedsz, akkor én meg Shinigami-nak foglak szólítani. Gondold csak el, milyen élvezetes lesz ilyen távolságtartóan társalogni.  
- Nekünk nem kell társalogni! - vágott vissza Fujiwara, majd támadásba lendült. Kardjával egyenesen az Arrancar nyakát vette célba, aki egyáltalán nem törte magát a védekezés érdekében. Halk, tompa pendülés hallatszott, amikor a Zanpakutou alig néhány centiméterre a céljától beleütközött Aurora csuklójába. Takumi érezte a kaján visszafutó kellemetlen rezgést. Mintha egy tömör fémoszlopot akart volna átvágni, pedig a lány nem viselt semmiféle páncélt a kezén. A fegyver még csak egy apró karcolást sem ejtett a bőrén.  
- Tehát előtte harcolni akarsz? - kérdezte kihívóan Aurora, és várakozóan nézett a dühös Halálisten szemébe. - Nem akarlak megbántani, de ennél azért többre lesz szükséged.  
- Ne becsülj le! - kiáltott fojtott hangon Fujiwara, akit hirtelen olyan erős magabiztosság szállta meg, mint még soha. - Harsogj, Hibikigufuumaru!!! - A Zanpakutou által létrehozott hihetetlenül pusztító hangörvény közvetlen közelről sújtott le az Arrancar-ra. Neki azonban sikerült kitérnie előle, méghozzá egy rendkívül gyors mozdulattal. Takumi-nak nem maradt ideje arra, hogy eltöprengjen azon, vajon miféle technikát használ a helyváltoztatásra, mert ezúttal ő támadott. Méghozzá a Zanpakutou-jával.  
- Ezt úgy hívják sonido. - magyarázta könnyed társalgási stílusban a lány. - Az előbb is így tudtam mögéd lopózni… Hasonlít a Halálistenek shunpo-jára… - Beszéd közben háromszor is lesújtott, méghozzá akkora erővel, amit Takumi soha nem nézett volna ki belőle. Gondolatban figyelmeztette magát, hogy nem szabad lebecsülnie egy Arrancar-t csak azért, mert törékeny nőnek néz ki. - Igazán jó vagy, Fujiwara-san!  
- Miért nem öltél meg? - kérdezte Takumi figyelmen kívül hagyva az iménti bókot. Közben a pengéik egymásnak feszülve próbáltak felülkerekedni a másikén. - Talán nem ez volt Aizen parancsa?  
- Aizen parancsa? - kérdezte nagyokat pislogva Aurora. Úgy tűnt nagyon váratlanul érte a kérdés. Aztán halvány mosoly jelent meg az ajkán, és váratlanul elrántotta a kardját Takumi pengéjének az útjából. A Shinigami Zanpakutou-ja előrelendült, és épp a mellkasán találta volna el, ha a lány nem ragadja meg puszta kézzel. Ezt követően megpördült, és a pengénél fogva ellökte magától Takumi-t, aki csak egy jókora reiatsu adaggal tudott lefékezni. Az Arrancar keze továbbra is sértetlen maradt. - Ja persze, hisz még nem is mondtam… - nézett végig szórakozottan a pengéjén. Fujiwara látta milyen jó alkalom lenne ez a támadásra, de valami mégis visszatartotta. Kíváncsi volt, mit akar mondani Aurora. - Bennünk sok közös vonás van, Fujiwara-san.  
- Ezt hogy érted? - Puhatolózott Takumi. - Én semmiben sem hasonlítok egy…  
- Épp ez az oka annak, hogy ilyen jól kijövünk. - szakította félbe Aurora. - Mindketten szökevények vagyunk… menekülünk a saját népünktől. A sors valahogy összehozott bennünket… Vicces nem igaz?  
- Szökevény? - Takumi hitetlenkedve nézte a vörös-arany árnyalatú, hullámos hajú Arrancar-t. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy vajon csak szórakozik vele, vagy tényleg komolyan beszélt. Bizonyos szempontból nézve nem lett volna semmi oka a hazugságra, mivel tapasztalatból tudta, hogy nem egy gyenge harcos, akinek fondorlatokhoz kell folyamodni a győzelem érdekében. Másrészről soha, semmilyen szín alatt nem bízott volna meg egy Arrancar-ban. - Ez most csak egy vicc, ugye? - Takumi nagyon utálta, ha a bolondját járatták vele. Ha kiderül hogy ez a helyzet, a lánynak semmiképp nem fog kegyelmezni…  
- Hogy vicc? - Kérdezte Aurora. - Inkább egy ajánlat. Felajánlom neked a szövetségem, Shinigami Fujiwara Takumi-san.  
- Miért árulnád el Aizen-t? - kérdezősködött Takumi, aki egyre különösebbnek találta a helyzetet.  
- Ez egy nagyon jó kérdés. - Aurora arcán hirtelen dühös kifejezés jelent meg, ami borzasztóan meglepte Takumi-t, leginkább az őszintesége miatt. - Azért, mert mélységesen megvetem mindazt, amit ez a név takar. Aizen Sousuke… A férfi, aki kihasznál mindent, és mindenkit a saját céljai érdekében. Ha van bármi értelme annak a nevetséges és gyermeteg kifejezésnek, hogy gonosz, akkor azt egyedül rá érdemes használni. Aizen Sousuke… Kétlem, hogy vannak egyáltalán érzelmei. Csak és kizárólag az ambíciói vezetik, és céljaiért képes mindenen átgázolni. Már a gondolatától is a hányinger kerülget… - Hirtelen felvillantott egy széles mosolyt. - Legyen elég ennyi indok, mert a végén még elszalad velem a ló, és teljesen elérzékenyülök. A lényeg nagyjából benne van. Mit szólsz?  
- Azt, hogy nem hiszek neked. - vágta rá Takumi sokkal határozottabban, mint ahogy valójában gondolta. Aurora-n egyáltalán nem látszott, hogy meglepődne, amiért nem hisznek neki. - Ha gyűlölöd Aizen-t, akkor miért hódoltál be neki? Ne is tagadd, a Zanpakutou-d egyértelműen bizonyítja!  
- Ennek nagyon egyszerű az oka… - Aurora vidáman suhintott egyet a Zanpakutou-jával, aztán még kétszer megismételte. Takumi felkészült rá, hogy ez valamiféle erős támadás felvezetése, azonban nem történt semmi. A lány erősen koncentrált maga elé, és beletelt néhány pillanatba, mire a renegát Halálisten rájött, hogy az esőcseppekkel hadakozik.  
- Hé… - szólította meg feszengve. - Itt vagy még?  
- Tessék..,? - nézett fel meglepetten pislogva az Arrancar. - Ja, igen épp beszélgettünk! Bocsánat, Fujiwara-san. Ö… Ja igen, tudom már hol tartottam. Azért hajtottam fejet Aizen előtt, mert megtévesztett. Mint ahogy a többi Arrancar-t az orruknál fogva vezeti jelenleg is… Tudod miről beszélek, igaz? A Shinigami-kkal ugyan ezt művelte hosszú-hosszú időn keresztül. Ugye így volt?  
- Engem aztán nem! - kiáltotta dühösen Takumi. - Én soha nem voltam a játékszere…  
- Tehát te végig tudtad, hogy mire készül, és csak azért nem állítottad meg, mert nem állt érdekedben? - kérdezte meglepetést színlelve Aurora. A szökevény Shinigami összeszorította az állkapcsát. A szúrás jobban fájt, mintha a lány Zanpakutou-jának hegyét kapta volna a bordái közé. Az már biztos volt, hogy a nyelve legalább annyira éles, mint a fegyvere, és ugyan olyan jól forgatja. Ebben a tekintetben erősen emlékeztette valakire. - Na mindegy, ha te ettől jobban érzed magad, hidd csak ezt. De azt jobb ha tudod, hogy hozzám hasonló szövetségest nem találsz minden utcasarkon.  
- Tegyük fel, hogy hiszek neked… - kezdte tétován Fujiwara. Aurora várakozóan felvonta a szemöldökét, a nyugtalanítóan vidám mosoly pedig továbbra is ott ragyogott az ajkain. - Azok után, hogy elmenekültél Aizen-től, hajlandó lennél valaki mást szolgálni? Tudnod kell, hogy én is gonosz vagyok… - Miközben ezeket a szavakat mondta, valamiért roppantul furán érezte magát. Az Arrancar-ból a következő pillanatban kirobbant a nevetés. - Most meg miért nevetsz?! - Kérdezte ingerülten, és pillanatról pillanatra egyre jobban zavarba jött. Közben pedig valamiféle abszurd késztetést érzett, hogy csatlakozzon a lányhoz, aki jelenleg épp fuldoklott, - már amennyire ez az ő esetében lehetséges - a jóízű kacagástól.  
- Bo… bocsánat! - dadogta Aurora szaggatottan. - Ne… ne hara… …gudj… Biztos elég hülye érzés lehetett ez ilyen komoly ábrázattal mondani. Legalábbis meglehetősen hülyén néztél ki, Fujiwara-san! Méghogy go… gonosz…! Ne használj már ilyen infantilis kifejezéseket…  
- Fogd… Fogd már be!  
- Mellesleg… - váltott komolyra az Arrancar lány. - Mondtam én egy szóval is, hogy szolgálni akarlak? Az teljességgel kizárt! Soha többé, senkit nem fogok szolgálni. A szövetséget két teljesen egyenrangú fél között értettem. Ebből nem vagyok hajlandó engedni.  
- Kizárt! Nincs szükségem társakra, egyedül is boldogulok… - keményen megmarkolta a Zanpakutou-ja markolatát, de az ellenfele még mindig nem törte magát, hogy bármiféle hajlandóságot mutasson a harcra. Pedig minden jel arra mutatott, hogy sehogy nem fognak tudni megegyezni.  
- Igen, azt látom milyen jól boldogulsz egyedül… - vetette oda Aurora, majd a Halálisten dühét látva kiöltötte a nyelvét. - Ha így fojtatod, nemsokára nyakon csípnek a Shinigami-k. Szerintem biztos, hogy ki fognak végezni, egy ilyen árulásért…  
- Megtettem a szükséges lépéseket. - bizonygatta Takumi. - Soha nem kapnak el!  
- Oh, tényleg? - a szkeptikus kérdés elbizonytalanította a fiút. - Nekem nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy túlságosan is mohó vagy, Fujiwara-san. Sokat akarsz egyszerre, és ebbe fog beletörni a kardod. Elértél valami sikert, és máris azt hiszed, hogy te vagy a gonosz, akitől mindenki retteg. Pedig mindössze csak egy probléma vagy, amit szeretnének minél gyorsabban megoldani. Az rendben van, hogy előre elterveztél mindent… De mond csak, mikor is szöktél el a Soul Society-ból? Egy hete? Másfél?  
- Én… szóval… - Takumi előtt kezdett letisztázódni, hogy az Arrancar mire akar kilyukadni. - Alig egy napja…  
- Egy teljes nap?! - Aurora színpadiasan levegő után kapkodott. - Képes voltál ilyen sokáig türelmesen várni, megfigyelni a környezetedet, és tartalék tervek egész sorozatát kidolgozni, szükség esetére. Biztosa vagyok benne, hogy még van milliónyi ahhoz hasonló praktikus eszköz a tarsolyodban, mint az a gusztusos élőlény, amivel a reiatsu-dat manipuláltad. Dicséretes ez az előrelátás… - az Arrancar várt egy hosszú pillanatot, miközben megállapította mennyire jó úton haladva vezeti rá a Shinigami-t saját hibáira. - …csakhogy mindez édeskevés. Te úgy veszed, hogy minden egyes terved amit kitalálsz, óramű pontossággal működik, azonban ez csak egy cukormázas álom. Nem szeretem a naivitást, ezt jobb ha tudod, ha a társam akarsz lenni.  
- Várjunk csak… Nem te akarsz társulni?  
- Még nem fejeztem be. - Aurora egy intéssel nyomatékosította a szavait, hogy Takumi várjon csak a sorára. - Tehát… Nem tudom mik a terveid, de minden bizonnyal elég nagyszabásúak… Képes voltál ennyi Hollow-t idecsalni azzal a borzalmas hanggal, amitől még most is fáj a fejem. Közben a Shinigami-k is vadásznak rád, de te azt hiszed, mindezzel könnyedén meg tudsz birkózni. Rendben, ez nevezhetjük bátorságnak is. De ha ilyen türelmetlen vagy, akkor végül a vesztedbe rohansz. Igazán nem szeretnélek túl sokszor emlékeztetni rá, de pár perccel ezelőtt ilyen közel voltál a bukáshoz. - A lány felemelte a kezét, majd az egyik szemét behunyva a mutató- és a hüvelykujjai között nézett Fujiwara-ra. - Ha valóban Aizen küldött volna, már nem élnél. Azt sem vetted észre, hogy már egy ideje követlek. Igaz, hogy a lopakodásban jó vagyok, de akkor is… Ezek után nem nevezheted magad Aizen-nel egy szinten levő gonosznak.  
- Fenébe… - morogta dühösen Takumi. Néhány pillanatig úgy érezte, jobb lett volna, ha bele sem kezd a lázadásába. Maradhatott volna a kicsi és jelentéktelen kutatólaborjában, mindenki által megalázva, névtelenül… Mostanra bizonyára jó néhány Shinigami ismeri a nevét, és átkozza a tettei miatt. Talán még Taicho-k is… De ha elkapják, akkor utána vajon meddig fognak? A kivégzése talán megmarad az emlékezetükben, de előbb-utóbb elfelejtik az arcát és a nevét. Még csak szálka sem lesz a szemükben… Most már késő lett volna visszafordulni, nem tehette meg nem történté az eddigi eseményeket. Pedig talán jobb lenne… A segédjének sem kellett volna meghalnia. - Mégis csak egy senki vagyok, aki képtelen nagy léptékben gondolkozni. Azt hittem bármit is elérek, de nyomában sem vagyok Aizen-nek…  
- Hé, hé! Nehogy már előjöjjenek a kisebbségi komplexusaid, mert rávilágítottam pár hibádra! - Aurora fenyegetően meglengette a Zanpakutou-ját. - Nincs túl sok kedvem játszani a pszichiátert, vagy lelki segélyt nyújtani, úgyhogy ha folytatod inkább ezzel kezellek… - Takumi értetlenül nézte a fenyegetőző Arrancar-t. Nem igazán tudott kiigazodni a hirtelen hangulatváltozásain. - Lehet, hogy nem vagy egy Aizen, de én épp ezért kedvellek. Ha társulnánk, az mindkettőnk számára hasznos lehet. Te megvalósíthatod a célod, amiről továbbra sem tudom mi lehet, és közben segítesz nekem… Ki tudja, talán megtetszenek a céljaid, és az plusz haszon. Különben is… már eléggé unatkoztam bujkálás közben.  
- De miben segíthetnék én neked? - tette fel a kérdést óvatosan Takumi.  
- Az majd kiderül menet közben. - Aurora megvonta a vállát. - Majd ha te is elmondod mit szeretnél, akkor én is. Ez így fair…  
- Nem is tudom… - A renegát Shinigami néhány perccel korábban nem hitte volna, hogy fontolgatni fog egy ehhez hasonló ajánlatot. De mégis… Az Arrancar-nak megint csak igaza volt, mikor azt mondta, hogy ne hagyja magában előtörni a gátlásai. Ha ez megtörténik, akkor mindent elveszít. Rengeteg hibát követett el, amiket már utólag nem tud jóvátenni. Nem kellett volna rögtön az érkezése után, egyenesen a tervei közepébe vágni. Rengeteg ideje lett volna arra, hogy meglapuljon valahol, és megvárja amíg a távozása által keltett felbolydulás elül. Nem is lett volna feltétlenül szükséges, hogy ebbe a városba érkezzen… Talán ez nem is számított annyira, hiszen a Shinigami-k valószínűleg már tudtak a tervéről, köszönhetően annak, hogy a tervezettnél előbb kellett végrehajtania a szökését. Arra sem volt lehetősége, hogy a feljegyzéseit megsemmisítse. A rengeteg adat, amiket a szigorúan védett rendszerekből töltött le, és nem utolsó sorban a személyes naplója, amiben mindent részletesen leírt, kétségeket sem hagyhatott számukra. Az egészben az volt a legdühítőbb, hogy ha minden a tervei szerint megy, és nem kell sietősen távozni, a halandó világba való érkezés után akkor is elkapkodja a dolgokat. Aurora, gúnyos megjegyzéseivel tökéletesen jellemezte a cselekedeteit. Egyedül az nem volt igaz, hogy nincsenek tartalék tervei. Voltak, csak sajnos jobban meggondolva semmit sem értek… Túlságosan öntelt volt, és úgy gondolta nincs semmi, ami megállíthatja, ezért a tartalék terveket is csak tessék-lássék módon dolgozta ki. Eddig képtelen volt meglátni azokat a hibákat, amelyek most ott tornyosultak a szeme előtt…  
- Itt vagy még? - kérdezte Aurora az előbbi hanglejtését utánozva, és láthatóan remekül szórakozott. Takumi összeszedte magát, és próbált legalább valamennyit megőrizni abból a büszkeségéből, ami nem is olyan rég még egyáltalán nem létezett. Hangosan megköszörülte a torkát, és tűnődve a lányra pillantott.  
- Egy Arrancar és egy Shinigami szövetsége… - Mormolta, mire Aurora bólogatni kezdett. - Ez érdekesen hangzik… Habár gyakorlatilag már van rá példa, mivel Aizen is…  
- Ha megkérhetlek ne ejtsd ki túl sokszor ezt a nevet, jó? - vágott közbe a lány. - Különben pedig remélem hamar túlleszel ezen az eszmefuttatáson, mert már kezdem unni, hogy ázunk. Akkor már inkább harcoljunk…  
- Még egy utolsó kérdés… - Fujiwara egyenesen az Arrancar szemébe nézett. - Ha ennyire gyűlölöd őt, akkor miért nem ölted meg?  
- Mert túl erős hozzám. - Hangzott az őszinte válasz, tétovázás nélkül. - Ha képes lennék rá, habozás nélkül megtenném. De ennek a lehetősége egyelőre elérhetetlen távolságra van… A jelenlegi erőmmel, ha valamilyen csodának köszönhetően egyáltalán eljutnék hozzá, akkor sem lennék több számára egy apró kis bogárnál. Egyszerűen eltörölne, azzal a leereszkedő vigyorával a képén, mintha sosem léteztem volna. - Egy pillanatra elhallgatott, közben pedig szórakozottan babrált a tincseivel. Végül ismét elmosolyodott, mintha csupa vidám dologról beszélgetnének. - Elég idegesítő ez a tudat, elhiheted. Mint mondtam ahhoz, hogy egyáltalán kardot emelhessek Aizen-re, rengeteg mindenen kellene átverekednem magam. Las Noches tele van Arrancarok-kal, akinek nagy része jóval erősebb, mint én vagy te. Az Espada-ról már nem is beszélve. De… Ami késik, az nem múlik. Most pedig elég a mellébeszélésből! Halljuk elfogadod az ajánlatom, vagy a harcot választod.  
- Rendben, társuljunk. - mondta a Shinigami erőltetett nyugalommal. Most sem volt sokkal biztosabb a dolgában, mint néhány perccel ezelőtt, de valamit tennie kellett. Azonban az akkori véleményével ellentétben most már egyáltalán nem tartotta annyira idegennek a gondolatot, hogy a lánnyal szövetkezze.  
- Helyes döntés! - kiáltotta éljenezve Aurora. - Ideje volt már.  
- De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy bízom benned…  
- Ugyan, ugyan… - legyintett vidáman a lány. - Bízni én sem bízom benned. Nincs is ebben semmi kivetni való. Jobb, ha ezután egy darabig a Zanpakutou-inkkal alszunk a biztonság kedvéért. A bizalom egyelőre csak a jövő egyik ígérete… Talán idővel kialakul… Vagy nem, és akkor kettőnk közül az ügyesebb megöli a másikat álmában. Ennyire még ne siessünk előre.  
- Ezt én nem találom viccesnek. - morogta Takumi, akinek a hátán futkosott a hideg attól, amit az Arrancar mondott. - Jobb ha nem próbálkozol semmivel!  
- Becsszó, ha ez téged megnyugtat…  
- Egyáltalán nem nyugtat meg!  
- Akkor talán kössünk szerződést? - fitogtatta az Arrancar. - Lehetne valami ilyesmi a szövege… „Én Aurora Nightingale kijelentem, hogy nem teszem el láb alól a partnerem." Satöbbi, satöbbi, és fordítva  
- Te nem veszel komolyan!  
- Szerintem még te sem veszed komolyan magad… Talán jobb lesz, ha egy kicsit később fejezzük be ezt a vitát, ha már fedél lesz a fejünk felett… - Aurora titokzatosan elmosolyodott. - Szerintem most vele lenne érdemesebb foglalkozni… - Egyenesen Takumi felé mutatott, aki csak néhány pillanat múlva kapcsolt, és szélsebesen megpördül, annak ellenére, hogy még mindig nem szívesen fordított hátat a lánynak. Nem messze tőle, a villámokkal tarkított égbolt kettévált, és egy rémséges alak lépett ki az így keletkezett résből.  
- Gillian… - nyögte a renegát Halálisten hitetlenkedve. Nem is olyan rég, még épp azt szerette volna, ha egy ilyen dög is a gyűjteményébe kerül. Az utóbbi percek különös meglepetései azonban annyira összezavarták, hogy a szerencsés eseményre reagálni sem tudott. Jobban mondva egészen ledermedt, csak bámulta tátott szájjal a toronymagas Menos-t. Arról is megfeledkezett, hogy az ehhez hasonló szörnyetegek bár nem túl eszesek, egyvalamihez remekül értenek…  
A Gillian is eltátotta a pofáját, igaz ő nem a csodálkozás önkéntelen kifejezése miatt. A fehér maszkon megjelenő, feneketlenül mélynek tűnő üregben egy apró vörös gömb jelent meg, és gyorsan növekedni kezdett. A dög egyenesen Takumi-ra nézett, akinek az utolsó pillanatban egyetlen szó jutott az eszébe: cero. A vörös energiagömb ekkor elérte a végleges formáját, majd azonnal halálos nyalábbá változott, és elindult, hogy megsemmisítse a célpontjának kijelölt apró lényt. Nagy valószínűséggel elég sikeres lett volna ezen a téren, ha valaki közbe nem lép.  
A sonido által biztosított hihetetlen sebességnek köszönhetően Aurora egy pillanattal előbb Takumi mellett termett, minthogy a Menos-nak sikerült kilőnie a cero-t.  
- Mozdulj már meg, mamlasz! - kiáltotta a Shinigami-nak, közben pedig durván meglökte, amitől néhány méterrel hátrébb repült. Ezt követően a Zanpakutou-jával belevágott a vörös energiába. Takumi látta, ahogy az egész testét elnyeli a cero hátborzongató fénye.  
- Aurora! - kiáltotta, és közben többször is elátkozta magát, amiért olyan bambán viselkedett. Valamint próbált arról is meggyőződni, hogy nem aggódik az Arrancar miatt. Nem jutott túl sokra, mert Aurora ugyan olyan hirtelen megjelent, ahogy eltűnt, és láthatóan diadalmaskodott a cero felett. A vágása nyomán a karmazsin energia szó szerint szétfröccsent, és egykettőre elenyészett. Mindezt komolyabb megerőltetés nélkül, ami miatt Takumi lenyűgözve nézte… az üres levegőt, ugyanis Aurora már máshol, egyenesen a Menos Grande maszkja előtt állt.  
- Ezt nevezed te cero-nak? - kérdezte vidáman a dögtől, aztán mindkét kezével megragadta a Zanpakutou-ja markolatát úgy, hogy közben az ujjait összekulcsolta. A penge életlen részét a jobb vállára fektette, és szinte azonnal megjelent a kezeinél egy ugyan olyan vörös gömb, mint ami az előbb a Gillian pofájában. A lány cero-ja egyenesen a szörnyeteg maszkjának fogazatát találta el, ami szinte ellenállás nélkül átadta magát az enyészetnek.  
Takumi-nak csak most sikerült igazán úrrá lenni a döbbenetén, és gyorsan előkapta a zsebéből a kristályt rejtő dobozt. Sietnie kellett, mert a Gillian már pusztulásnak indult. Kapkodó mozdulatokkal felnyitotta a fedelét, majd megérintette az egyik rejtett kapcsolót. A semmivé váló Menos-t vörös fény vette körül, és ezzel egy időben a kristály is felragyogott. Takumi-nak végül a szörnyeteg nagy részét sikerült a kristályba zárni.  
- Ezt már inkább hívhatjuk cero-nak! - Hallatszott közben Aurora elégedett kiáltása. A renegát Shinigami gyorsan elrejtette a dobozt. Egyelőre, még nem akarta felfedni a titkait, különös szövetségese előtt. A lány egy pillanattal később ránézett. - Hé! Jól vagy? - kérdezte, különös hangon. - Mi a fene ütött beléd az előbb? Talán olyan erősnek képzeled magad, hogy még egy cero sem tehet kárt benned?  
- Én csak… izé… Meglepődtem! - dadogta Takumi idegesen, és igazat is mondott. Úgy tűnt az Arrancar-t túlságosan lefoglalta a harc, és nem vett észre semmi a ténykedéséből.  
- Szerencséd van, hogy ilyen gyorsan reagáltam. Most legalább láthattad, hogy milyen hasznos is vagyok.  
- Szerencsém?! - kérdezte a Shinigami, és egykettőre felment benne a pumpa a lány kissé arrogánsra sikerült kijelentése miatt. - Egyedül is elbántam volna vele… - vetette oda félvállról. - Nem kértem, hogy segíts…  
- Gondolom már számtalan Gillian ellen harcoltál… - felelte szarkasztikus hanglejtéssel Aurora. - Egyébként meg erre valók a társak… Bár egy kissé kezdek kételkedni abban, hogy jó ötlet volt lepaktálni veled…  
- Még eggyel sem harcoltam, de akkor is könnyedén végeznék vele. Fogalmad sincs arról, hogy mire vagyok képes! - A dühe lassacskán elpárolgott, és inkább már csak a látszat kedvéért morgolódott. - Különben is, ha menni akarsz, én nem állítalak meg.  
- Persze, persze… - mondta a lány szkeptikusan, és ezzel egy időben egy sima mozdulattal az övén lógó kardhüvelybe csúsztatta a Zanpakutou-ját. Majd ismét olyan hihetetlen sebességgel öltötte fel a szokásos mosolyát, amivel idáig is mindig meglepte a volt Halálisten.  
- Most meg mi van…? - kérdezte gyanakodva, de az Arrancar a sonido-nak nevezett mozgástechnikával már ott is volt mellette. Ezúttal képes volt követni a szemével. Az izmai megfeszültek, de még sem vett fel harcállást.  
- Aurora? - kérdezte a lány, miközben jó erősen megbökte az oldalát. Takumi akaratlanul is odakapott, mire ő egy gyorsan egy másik pontra célzott a különös támadással. - Hallottam ám! Csak nem aggódtál értem? - A Halálisten tiltakozva megrázta a fejét.  
- Nem! Dehogy is! - kiáltotta, miközben próbálta elhessegetni a folyamatosan piszkálódó Aurora-t. - Csak reménykedtem benne, hogy véged, és gondoltam…  
- ...gondoltad úgy fejezed ki az örömöd, hogy elkiáltod a nevem? - A fiú elfordította a fejét, és úgy tett, mint akit egyáltalán nem érdekel a téma. Aurora azonban egyszerűen megkerülte, és ravaszul a képébe vigyorgott. - Egyébként most először szólítottál a nevemen. Ugye, hogy sokkal kényelmesebb mint az „Arrancar-ozás"? Most már szinte barátok vagyunk. Ennek örömére én Takumi-nak foglak szólítani.  
- Tégy ahogy akarsz… - közölte a szökevény Shinigami fapofával.  
- Rendben, akkor mi lesz a következő lépésünk, mint újdonsült szövetségesek? - kérdezte a lány bizalmasan lehalkítva a hangját. Takumi majdnem rávágta, hogy még több Hollow-t kell begyűjteniük, de sikerült időben észbe kapnia. Ebben az esetben fel kellett volna fednie a kristály titkát, amit nem akart. De volt még egy indoka, amire nem is olyan rég az Arrancar világított rá. A türelem.  
- Jobb lenne, ha egy darabig várnánk, és figyelnénk, hogy mi történik. - mondta, és igyekezett a megfontoltság látszatát kelteni. - Van egy erre alkalmas hely.  
- Támogatom a javaslatot. - helyeselt vidáman az Arrancar. - Teljesen bőrig áztam, jól lenne már egy kis időt a szárazon tölteni. - Várt néhány pillanatot, majd halkan köhintett. - Mi lesz, megmutatod a rejtekhelyed, vagy találjam ki magamtól.  
- Nem kell… - Fujiwara úgy döntött ezúttal megmutatja a lánynak, hogy mire képes. - Kövess! - Egy shunpo-val elindult a megfelelő irányba. Sajnos a bemutató nem sikerült olyan fényesen, mint ahogy szerette volna, mert az Arrancar szorosan ott volt a nyomában. Elfintorodott, majd még néhányszor megismételte, de nem tudott jelentős előnyre szert tenni. A tizedik után Aurora töprengve hümmögni kezdett. A Shinigami-t meglehetősen zavarta, hogy még ekkora sebességhez sem erőlteti meg magát igazán.  
- Tudod valamit nem egészen értek… - Mondta a lány alaposan megrágva minden egyes szót. - Mi volt az a vörös fény, ami akkor jelent meg, miután elintéztem a Menos-t? Mintha már láttam volna korábban, mialatt megfigyeltelek…  
- Fogalmam sincs! - vágta rá Takumi kissé túl gyorsan ahhoz, hogy ne legyen gyanús.  
- Valóban? - kérdezte Aurora kételkedve.  
- Valóban! - Takumi egy gyors, figyelmeztetés nélküli irányváltással folytatta az útját. Mindössze egy pillanatig sikerült lehagynia a kellemetlen kérdéseket feltevő társát.  
- Na mindegy, biztos csak a saját cero-m fénye tévesztett meg… - sóhajtotta Aurora hamis meggyőződéssel. - Nem számít, annak azért örülök, hogy kezdesz megkedvelni, Takumi. Látom rajtad, ne is próbáld tagadni… - Halkan felkuncogott, ami jobban idegesítette a renegát Halálistent, mintha válogatott szitkokat vágott volna a fejéhez. Viszont el kellett ismernie, az együttműködésükben lévő előnyöket, és emiatt hajlandó volt elviselni némi kellemetlenséget… Aurora váratlanul megelőzte, és türelmetlenül integetni kezdett, hogy siessen már.  
Takumi-ban felmerült a kétely, hogy talán mégsem lesz olyan gyümölcsöző ez a rendkívüli szövetség…

* * *

**Nekomi város, Szombat, 00:40 Néhány sarokra a Morisato rezidenciától…**

Keiichi rettegéssel kevert döbbenettel bámulta a körülöttük tomboló poklot. A pusztítás olyan hihetetlenül intenzív volt, amihez foghatót már nagyon régen nem látott, és azóta is csak a legrosszabb rémálmaiban került vele újra szembe. Az egész néhány pillanattal az után kezdődött, hogy Belldandy megkérte, álljon a háta mögé. Az Istennő egyszer csak letépett egy apró darabot a fülbevalójából, majd maga elé dobta, miközben valamiféle ismeretlen, dallamos nyelven - amit K1 már rengetegszer hallott tőle varázslatok alkalmazása során - néhány szó hagyta el az ajkait. Ekkor valami felrobbant előttük, és néhány pillanatig semmit sem látott, mert önkéntelenül a szeme elé kapta a karját. Mikor erőt vett magán, és leengedte, akkor szembesült a jelenlegi helyzettel.  
Körülbelül fél méterrel előttük egy halványzöld színű fényfal ragyogott, amit olyan különös, mélyvörös színű tűz ostromolta, amihez hasonlót még soha nem látott. Szinte égette a szemeit, de néha teljesen eltűnt, és csupán a fényfal heves pulzálása jelezte, hogy még ne múlt el. A fiú csak azért volt képes látni a cero fényét, mert annak energiája összeütközött a Bell által megidézett akadályéval, és a látható fény spektrumába is átcsapott.  
- Mi... történik? - kérdezte K1 suttogóra fogott hangon, mivel nem akarta megzavarni a feszülten a védekezésre koncentráló Belldandy-t. Arra már magától is rájött, hogy az előttük lévő mágikus pajzsot az Istennő hozta létre, és hogy nélküle már nem lenne lehetőség ehhez hasonló kérdéseket feltenni.  
- Megtámadott minket egy Hollow… - válaszolta az Istennő. - De fogalmam sincs, hogy miért. - Keiichi valami ilyesmire számított, de valahogy mégsem nyugtatatta meg, hogy megbizonyosodott róla. Közben a vörös tűz teljesen körbetombolta a párt, mindent elpusztítva, ami az útjába került. K1 ide-oda kapkodta a fejét, miközben rémülten bámulta a lába alatt megolvadó aszfaltot, és a hegyi út betonozott oldalán egyre növekvő égett szélű lyukat. Szerencsére Bell pajzsa gömb alakú volt, és teljese egészében körbevette őket.  
- Ez iszonyú… - mondta döbbente, bár nem volt büszke magára, amiért ilyen nyámnyila módon viselkedik az Istennő előtt. Persze egy dolog volt a férfiúi büszkeség, miszerint neki kellett volna kiállni, megvédeni a kedvesét, és egészen más egy borzalmas szörnyeteggel szembeszállni, akit még csak nem is látott. Inkább félretette az önérzetét, mint eddig sokszor, és Belldandy-ra bízta a cselekvést. - Meg tudod állítani…  
- Igen… - mondta Bell határozottan, majd gyorsan folytatta. - Keiichi-san, kérlek kapaszkodj belém jó erősen! -A egy pillanatra azt hitte, hogy rosszul hall. - Siess!  
- Má… máris! - kiáltotta akadozó nyelvvel, majd amilyen óvatosan csak tudta, átfogta az Istennő karcsú derekát. Érezte, hogy elpirul, de igyekezett nem is foglalkozni vele. Mintegy mellékesen megjegyezte magának, hogy egy Hollow támadásnak vannak kellemes mellékhatásai is. - Így jó…? - kérdezte, de válasz helyett azt vette észre, hogy meglódul vele a világ. Rémülten felkiáltott, de végül rájött, hogy csak Bell röppent arrább néhány méterrel. Az pajzsot ostromló tűz megszűnt, azonban szinte biztos volt benne, hogy ennyivel még nem úszták meg. Idegesen körülnézett, de továbbra sem látta a támadójukat. Elég elkeserítő érzés volt… Közben azt is észrevette, hogy a kelleténél talán egy kissé jobban hozzábújik az Istennőhöz, de mivel Bell nem tiltakozott, nem törte magát azon, hogy megszakítsa a kontaktust.  
- Van egy ötletem. - mondta Belldandy, aki még mindig egy távoli, előttük lévő pontra koncentrált. K1 hevesen bólogatni kezdett, és remélte, hogy az ötlet megvalósításához nem szükséges elengednie a lányt. - Segítened kell, Keiichi-san.  
- Csak mondd, hogy mit kell tennem! - vágta rá a fiú boldogan. Végre úgy érezte, hogy hasznos is lehet. A láthatatlan rém gondolata, na és persze a karmazsin tűzé azért egy kicsit még mindig aggasztotta, de tudta, hogy ha Bell-re hallgat, nem lehet semmi baj.  
- Amikor szólok… - kezdte az Istennő megfontoltan. - …kezdj el rohanni a templom felé.  
- Tessék…? - kérdezte K1 bizonytalanul, és a remény, hogy segíthet Belldandy-nak, hatalmas léggömbként durrant szét.  
- Fuss amilyen gyorsan csak tudsz, mi addig feltartóztatjuk. - Keiichi már épp rá akart kérdezni miért használt többes számot, amikor hirtelen fény vette körül, őket, és néhány hófehér tollpihe kíséretében megjelent Holy Bell. Mivel ő még mindig Belldandy mögött állt, az Angyal is szorosan mellette materializálódott, ami már sok volt neki. Saját képességeit meghazudtoló sebességgel engedte el az Istennő derekát, és hátralépett. Még így sem volt könnyű megemészteni, hogy néhány pillanatig két, tökéletesen gyönyörű nőhöz bújt hozzá. Gyorsan figyelmeztette magát, hogy az ahhoz hasonló gondolatok, amik épp akkor kezdtek kialakulni a fejében, helytelenek. Több szempontból is… Holy Bell bátorítóan rámosolygott, amitől csak még jobban zavarba jött. - Háromig számolok, utána megszüntetem a pajzsot. - Mondta Belldandy, és ezzel visszarángatta a valósághoz. - Addig készülj fel, Keiichi-san. - Az utolsó szavakat mosolyogva ejtette ki. K1-ből ennek hatására minden kétely elszállt. Biztos volt benne, hogy Bell meg fogja védeni, és magára is vigyáz majd. - Egy… - Erőt vett magán, és felkészült élete talán egyik legnagyobb futására. - Kettő… - Idegesen ellenőrizte a cipőfűzőit, mert hirtelen olyan érzése támadt, hogy ha nem teszi, orra fog esni. Ha már nem tudott segíteni, nem akart fölösleges problémákat okozni. - Há… - A fiú izmai pattanásig feszültek, de meglepetten vette észre, hogy Belldandy nem fejezte be a hármat. - Oh…! - mondta az Istennő kissé meglepetten helyette.  
- Mi az? - kérdezte idegesen. Már a Hollow támadási is épp elég volt neki, nem vágyott semmiféle újabb meglepetésre. - Valami baj van?  
- Tessék? - kérdezte nagyokat pislogva Bell, majd bájosan elmosolyodott. - Jaj, dehogy is! Épp most menekültünk meg!

* * *

Belldandy felkészült rá, hogy minden áron megvédi Keiichi-t. Nem akarta elpusztítani hatalmas Hollow-t, de szükség esetén akár ezt is megtette volna. Ami a szörnyeteget illeti, soha nem látott hozzá hasonlót, de még csak nem is hallott arról, hogy léteznek ilyenek. Persze ez nem volt túlságosan meglepő, hiszen a tanulmányai során csak az alapvető információkat sajátította el a Hollow-k és a Shinigami-k népéről. Mivel az Yggdrasil semmiféle diplomáciai kapcsolatot nem tartott fenn a Soul Society-val, ez a nagyon kis mennyiségű információ volt minden, amivel a Halálistenekről, és legnagyobb ellenségeikről rendelkeztek.  
A különös Hollow nyilvánvalóan erősebb volt a kisebb társainál, amik most tisztes távolságban mögötte köröztek. A fura energiatámadást, amit indított, csak az utolsó pillanatban sikerült egy pajzzsal kivédenie. Közben azon töprengett, hogy oldhatná meg a helyzetet úgy, hogy abból minél kevesebb bonyodalom származzon. Elsődlegesen azonban Keiichi-t akarta biztonságban tudni. Ki is gondolt egy lehetőséget, amihez először ellenőrizte mágikus érzékeivel a környéket. A templomig hátralévő útszakaszon nem érzékelt Hollow-kat, így gyorsan elmondta a fiúnak, mit tegyen. Hálás volt, amiért nem tiltakozott, annak ellenére, hogy tisztán érezte, szívesebben maradna. Úgy gondolta, hogy amilyen gyorsan csak tud, ő maga is utána megy. Egy gondolati hívással megidézte Holy Bell-t, mire az Angyala szintén szavak nélküli kommunikációval válaszolt. Mindketten készen álltak a harcra, hogy megvédjék azt, akit szeretnek. Hangosan számolni kezdett, és felkészült arra, hogy a pajzs leengedése után rögtön támadást indít a nagy Hollow ellen, amivel talán sikerül megbénítania.  
Amikor azonban a háromhoz ért, egy hihetetlenül gyors villanást látott, amitől a szava is elállt. Mintha egy fehér köpenyt látott volna suhogni, de olyan gyorsan, hogy követni sem tudta. A hatalmas méretű Hollow maszkja hirtelen két részre szakadt. Nem értette, hogy mi történik, hiszen még nem csinált semmit.  
Ekkor végre megpillantotta a magányos alakot, aki mintha a semmiből tűnt volna fel előtte és végre minden világossá vált az Istennő előtt. Egy Shinigami állt előtte. Boldogan válaszolt Keiichi aggódó kérdésére, és hálás volt a sorsnak, hogy mégsem kellett erőszakosan fellépnie egy Hollow ellen.  
- Egy Shinigami-san mentett meg minket, akiről korábban is meséltem.  
- Té… tényleg? - kérdezte K1, még mindig enyhe félelemmel a hangjában. Az, hogy most egy Halálisten állt előttük, nem pedig egy Hollow, egy kicsit sem tudta megnyugtatni. Ráadásul továbbra sem látott semmit.  
- Igen! - mondta Bell szinte nevetve, majd alaposan végigmérte a Shinigami-t, aki egyelőre rájuk sem nézett. Magas volt, és széles vállú, a haja pedig jókora tüskék sorozataként meredt az égnek, és mintha apró csengettyűk lettek volna a végeikre tűzve. A szakadozott szélű fehér haori-jának hátán a tizenegyes számot lehetett látni. A kezében egy hosszú, recés pengéjű kardot tartott. Mikor jobban megnézte rá kellett jönnie, hogy a penge nem recézett, hanem ki van csorbulva. Azonban egy pillanatig sem kételkedett abban, hogy ennek ellenére a Halálisten nagyon is hatékonyan tudja forgatni. Ezt mi sem bizonyította jobban, mint ahogy az óriási Hollow-t egy pillanat alatt elintézte. Ami már csak azért is megkönnyebbülés volt az Istennő számára, mert tudta, hogy a ha a Shinigami-k nem elpusztítják, hanem felszabadítják a Hollow-kat, hogy aztán a Soul Society-ba juthassanak. A nagydarab férfi csalódottan felmordult, majd egy laza mozdulattal a vállára vette a kardját. Belldandy csak most vette észre, hogy már a kisebb Hollow-kból sincs egyetlen darab sem a közelben. Elképesztő volt a Halálisten ereje, és gyorsasága.  
- Anno… - kezdte tétován, majd előrelépett, és tisztelettudóan meghajolt. - Örvendek a találkozásnak, Shinigami-san, a nevem Belldandy.  
- Hm…? - Úgy tűnt a Halálisten végre észrevette, és felé fordult. Az arcának bal oldalán egy hosszú sebhely volt, a jobb szemét pedig egy fekete kötés fedte. - Yo! - mondta mély, reszelős hangon. - Zaraki Kenpachi, a tizenegyedik osztag Kapitánya. - Ekkor különös kifejezés suhant végig az arcán, majd teljesen váratlanul egy fej bukkant elő a haori-ja alól. Egy vidáman mosolygó, rózsaszín hajú, pirospozsgás kislány nézett Belldandy szemébe, az Istennő nem kis meglepetésére. - Yachiru...! - Dörrent Kenpachi a hadnagyára. - Azt mondtad, hogy itt erős ellenfelek lesznek… Tch! Már megint félrevezettél…  
- UWAAAAH! - sóhajtott a kislány csodálkozva, akit mintha egyáltalán nem is rémisztett volna meg a nagydarab férfi dühöngése. Lassan végigmérte Belldandy-t, majd a válla mögött lebegő Holy Bell-t. Láthatóan az Angyal sokkal jobban lenyűgözte, mint az Istennő. - Ken-chan, Ken-chan… nézd, nézd! - kiabálta nevetve. - Torishoujo! - Holy Bell egészen meglepett arcot vágott, a megnevezés hallatán. Belldandy látta, hogy a „madárlány" becenév kissé felzaklatta az Angyalát, ezért gyorsan megszorította a kezét, amitől Bell egy kissé megnyugodott.  
- Mi? Tehát ezért rángattál ide… - morogta Zaraki, és eltette a Zanpakutou-ját.  
- De hát olyan aranyos… - nyafogta Yachiru vidáman, és tovább mustrálta az Angyalt.  
- A neve Holy Bell… - mondta mosolyogva Belldandy. - Ő az én támogató Angyalom.  
- Bell-Bell és Torishoujo? - kérdezte Yachiru elgondolkodva. - Látod, Ken-chan, mégis jó helyre vezettelek… Őt kerestük!  
- Akkor te egy Istennő vagy. - mondta Kenpachi unott hangon.  
- Igen. - bólintott Belldandy, majd hátranézett, mert K1 megérintette a könyökét.  
- Uh… ne haragudj, Bell. - kezdte a fiú bizonytalanul suttogva. Látszott rajta, hogy mennyire kényelmetlenül érzi magát a korlátai miatt. - De… elmondanád, hogy mi történik?  
- Hát persze, ne haragudj amiért megfeledkeztem rólad, Keiichi-san. - Az Istennő előre mutatott, ahol a fiú csak az üres levegőt látta. - Bemutatom Zaraki Kenpachi Shinigami kapitányt, és Yachiru-chant…  
- E… Hello? - mondta bizonytalanul K1. - _Tehát ketten vannak… - _tette hozzá gondolatban. - _Persze most, hogy tudom a nevüket, nem lettem sokkal okosabb. Egyébként is… milyen név az a Kenpachi…  
- _Hadd mutassam be Morisato Keiichi-sant. - folytatta Bell ezúttal K1 bemutatását.  
- He? A kölyök nem is lát minket? - kérdezte Zaraki. Yachiru közben nevetgélve integetett „Torishoujo-nak", aki bátortalanul mosolyogva viszonozta. A tizenkettedik osztag kapitánya szélesen elvigyorodott. - Milyen szánalmasan alacsony reiatsu-ja lehet! - mondta megvetően Keiichi-re. - Ez most már tényleg nagyon…  
- Nem! - szakította félbe Belldandy kedves, de határozott hangon. - Keiichi-san egyáltalán nem szánalmas. Kérlek, ne mondj ilyet róla…  
- Különben? - kérdezte Zaraki kihívó vigyorral a képén.  
- Szánalmas…? - kérdezte K1 enyhe felháborodással a hangjában. Ugyan nem hallotta a beszélgetés legalább két résztvevőjének a mondandóját, de Bell szavaiból egyértelműen kiderült, hogy a megjegyzést neki szánták. Ettől egyáltalán nem tűntek fel előtte jobb színben a Halálistenek. Mikor Belldandy-ra nézett, valami fura csillogást vett észre a szemében, gyönyörű arcvonásai pedig elszántságot tükröztek. Eltartott néhány pillanatig, mire rájött, hogy már látta ilyennek… Akkor, amikor Hild-del vívott egy egészen különleges csatát, amiben mind a ketten kártyaszimbólumokra emlékeztető lövedékeket használtak. Akkor Belldandy az ő védelmének érdekében szállt csatába, különben békává változott volna… Remélte, hogy most nem miatta fog összetűzésbe keveredni a Shinigami-kkal.  
- Hé, Yachiru… - szólt oda Kenpachi a hadnagyának. - Milyen erős?  
- Erős! - felelte titokzatosan Yachiru, de még mindig Holy Bell kötötte le a figyelmét.  
- Ez biztos? - A szögletes arcú Shinigami kapitány ördögien vigyorgott. - Mindegy, nem azért jöttem, hogy harcoljak… - mondta fenyegetően, és nyitva hagyta a mondatot, aminek a befejezése lehetett akár a „de ha nagyon akarod, semmi akadálya" formula is.  
- Ennek örülök, Zaraki-taicho. - hajolt meg Belldandy, Kenpachi pedig vállat vont. Igazán nem lett volna kedve ellen való egy jó kis összecsapás, bár az ellenfele nem tűnt nagy harcosnak. Ez a küldetés egyre nagyobb nyűg lett számára, és komolyan fontolgatta, hogy egyszerűen hazatér.  
- Ken-channal és a többiekkel azért jöttünk, hogy megmentsünk titeket! - csipogta Yachiru váratlanul, a kapitánya válláról előrehajolva. - Csak Ken-chan egy kicsit morcos, mert nem szeret kimozdulni, ha nincs méltó ellenfele.  
- Azért jöttetek, hogy megmentsetek bennünket? - kérdezte Bell árnyalatnyi csodálattal a hangjában. - Tehát valamiért veszélyben vagyunk mi Istennők, ugye…  
- Csak nem arra gondolsz, hogy Urd és Skuld is bajban vannak? - kérdezte Aggódva Keiichi, aki Belldandy szavaiból nagyjából ki tudta következtetni a beszélgetés lényegét. - Lehet, hogy őket is…  
- Nem kell aggódni! - Hallatszott egy kiáltás felülről, ami mindenki figyelmét magára vonta.  
- Nee-san! - kiáltotta Bell, és az arca felragyogott. Urd egy hátrafelé végrehajtott dupla pörgés után puhán ért talajt K1 és a húga mellett.  
- Urd! - kiáltotta a fiú lelkesen. - Képzeld, itt mögöttünk Halálistenek állnak, és az előbb…  
- Igen, én látom őket. - jegyezte meg az Istennő, és együtt érzően megveregette a bambán bámuló K1 vállát. A fiú ekkor azt vette észre, hogy Belldandy ismét meghajol.  
- Hé, Urd! Még több Shinigami érkezett, ugye? - A fehér hajú Istennő bólintott.  
- Ami azt illeti csak te, nem látod őket…  
De a különös eseménysorozatnak még mindig nem volt vége. Keiichi látta, ahogy nem messze tőle hirtelen megjelenik Skuld. A fiatal Istennőt Matsumoto hozta idáig, és mivel K1 őt nem látta, olyan volt, mintha jelenleg a levegőben lebegne.  
- Skuld! Mi… mióta tudsz repülni? - kérdezte értetlenképet vágva.  
- Maa, Keiichi! Ne legyél már ilyen mafla… - mondta nyűgösen a kis Istennő.  
- Ezer bocsánat, hogy én vagyok az egyetlen, aki nem látja azt, ami láthatatlan! - morogta K1 teljesen kiakadva, majd megmakacsolva magát keresztbetett karra, és felszegett fejjel hátat fordított a társág azon részének, akit látott.  
- Ez meg kicsoda? - kérdezte Toushiro a fekete hajú halandó fiúra mutatva.  
- Csak a házi bohócunk, Keiichi. - válaszolta Urd mosolyogva, mire K1 vállai megsemmisülten leereszkedtek.  
- Mért mindig én… - kérdezte elgyötört hangon. Aztán összerezzent az újabb ismerős hang hallatán.  
- Úgy látom itt tényleg semmi sem változott… - mondta Peorth, miközben leereszkedett K1 mellé, aki meglepetésében hang nélkül, mindössze tátogva ejtette ki a nevét. - Jó rég volt nem igaz? - kérdezte az Istennő Keiichi-től, aki szögletesen bólogatni kezdett.  
- Nahát, Peorth! - csapta össze a tenyerét Urd tőle merőben szokatlan reakcióval. Viszont az, ahogy folytatta már nagyon is jellemző volt rá. - Mit keresel te itt?  
- Mondhatom szép fogadtatás. - Nézett a szemébe hidegen az első osztályú Istennő, akinek a szája sarkában vidám mosoly bujkált, csakúgy, mint Urd-éban. - Titeket aztán nem könnyű megtalálni, de legalább egy helyen vagytok.  
- Ahogy látom a kísérőidet, te is a Hollow-k miatt jöttél. - Állapította meg Urd. - Hello, fiúk!  
- Mi nem vagyunk kísérők… - morogta ingerülten Ikkaku. - Csak azért követtük, mert reménykedtünk benne, hogy itt erős ellenfelek lesznek. Ugye, Yumichika…?  
- Azért követtük, mert ezt az utasítást kaptuk. - válaszolta a szemöldökdíszt viselő Shinigami. - De legalább a Taicho-t és a Fukutaicho-t megtaláltuk.  
- Ki mondta nektek, hogy keresnetek kell? - kérdezte Zaraki mogorván. - Az erős ellenfeleket meg elfelejthetitek. Itt csak bogarakat kell eltaposni… TCH!  
- Milyen sokan lettünk hirtelen! - csapta össze a tenyerét Belldandy vidáman. Keiichi feltűnés mentesen odahajolt hozzá, és valamit a fülébe súgott, mire Bell ugyan ezzel a módszerrel válaszolt.  
- Olyan sokan? - kiáltott fel a fiú hangosan, majd rögtön megbánta a tettét.  
- A létszám kezd megfelelő lenni egy jó kis partihoz. - Mondta vidáman Rangiku, aki Keiichi szeme előtt integetett, majd mindenféle pofákat vágott a halandó fiúnak. - Jé, tényleg nem lát minket…  
- Matsumoto! - csattant fel dühösen Hitsugaya. - Elég legyen a sületlenségből!  
- De hát Taicho… - A sértődött hadnagynő panaszát hatodik osztag közelben megjelenő két képviselője szakította félbe.  
- Á, Renji és Byakuya! - mondta Urd, és intett nekik. - Elég lassúak vagytok, fiúk. Ennél igazán sokkal többet vártam a Shinigami-któl.  
- Látom megtaláltad a húgodat… Csakhogy nekünk közben dolgunk is volt, nem csak repkedtünk össze-vissza. - vágott vissza Renji széles vigyorral. Byakuya nem szólt egy szót sem csak megállt az egyre nagyobb számú társaság mellet. Teljesen érdektelen kifejezéssel az arcán nézett maga elé.  
- Nee-san, ők a barátaid? - kérdezte Belldandy a nővérétől, miközben mindenki felé meghajolt, akit eddig még nem üdvözölt. Keiichi tétován előrelépett, közben majdnem nekiment Renji-nek, aki Urd felé tartott egy kis szócsatára.  
- Hé… - Mordult fel leháborodottan a vörös hajú Shinigami. - Nem látsz a szemedtől? - Mivel K1 még csak nem is reagált, a kuncogó Rangiku-ra pillantott. - Mi a fene van vele?  
- Nem lát téged! - nevette a szőke nő vidáman. - Csak egy sima halandó, akinek teljesen átlagos a reiatsu-ja. Ugye milyen jópofa? Nyugodtan grimaszolhatsz neki, mert nem veszi észre.  
- Egy haladó? - Renji tisztes távolságba ment a tébláboló K1-től, akinek mintha hirtelen leesett volna, hogy jobb ha egy helyben marad.  
- Egek, ezt nézni se bírom… - mondta Urd félig nevetve, majd odalépett K1-hez, és megragadta a vállát. - Bell, egy pillanatra ide tudnál jönni.  
- Most mi van? - kérdezte K1 türelmetlenül.  
- Hallgass, és csukd be a szemed. - mondta neki a fehér hajú Istennő, majd az idősebb húgához fordult, aki kíváncsian várta, hogy mit akar neki mondani. - Ugye ismered Fátyolcsók varázslatot? - Belldandy szemei elkerekedtek a nagy felismeréstől.  
- Hát persze! - válaszolta boldogan. - Nee-san, fantasztikus vagy! Nekem eszembe sem jutott, pedig ez a tökéletes megoldás Keiichi-sannak!  
- Fátyolcsók? - kérdezte a fiú idegesen, majd kétkedően Urd-ra pillantott. - Ez nekem gyanús! Főleg, hogy te találtad ki…  
- Szemet becsukni! - figyelmeztette jéghideg hangon Urd. - Ne mondjam még egyszer… - K1 nem mert vele dacolni, ezért a legrosszabbra is felkészülve behunyta a szemét. Közben gondolatban az Istennő által emlegetett varázslat nevét ízlelgette. -_Fátyolcsók… Fátyolcsók… hm… Ez érdekes. Várjunk csak! Fátyol és… csók! Talán nem is lesz olyan rossz…  
_- Látom kezdi megérteni. - kacsintott Urd Bell-re, a fiú arcán megjelenő halvány pír láttán. - Kezdhetjük?  
- Természetesen. Ne aggódj, Keiichi-san, minden rendben. - A két Istennő megfogta egymás kezét, a másikat pedig K1 jobb és bal vállára helyezték.  
- Ezek meg mit művelnek? - kérdezte Toushiro Peorth-tól.  
- Csak egy bűbájt mondanak Keiichi-sanra… - válaszolta az Istennő durcás hangon, csípőre tett kézzel. - A fenébe, hogy nem nekem jutott előbb az eszembe.  
- Nem hinném, hogy ráérünk ilyesmire… - vette fel Renji a kötelességtudó Shinigami állarcát.  
- Nem tart sokáig. Csak figyelj… - Közben a két testvér hozzákezdett a varázslat rituális szövegéhez.  
_**- Perspektívák találkozása, megannyi világ csomópontján… - **_mondták teljesen egyszerre, különös, földöntúli hangon. A szemeik, csakúgy mint Keiichi-nek, csukva voltak. - _**...Alkossd meg nekünk az igazlátás szövetét, és engedd meg, hogy odaajándékozzuk annak, akinek a legnagyobb szüksége van rá. - **_K1 izgatottan fészkelődve várakozott, hogy végre történjen valami. - _Nem értem, hol van ebben a csók…? - _kérdezte magától. A következő pillanatban, mikor a két Istennő véglegesítette a mágikus programot, meg is kapta a választ. - _**Fátyolcsók! … cupp! - **_Belldandy puszija a fiú jobb szemhéján, Urd-é a balon csattant, és ez meg is tette a hatását. K1 egész feje lángvörös lett, és a lélegzete néhány pillanatra kihagyott.  
- Ennyi volt… - sóhajtotta lehangoltan Peorth.  
- Aha… - morogta egyszerre Renji és Hitsugaya.  
- Most már kinyithatod a szemed, pupák. - bökte meg Keiichi-t Urd, aki sűrű pislogás mellett engedelmeskedett. Először csak a szivárványos vibrálást látott, és már épp rá akart kérdezni, hogy mi az, amikor halványulni kezdett. Végül meglátta Belldandy és a nővére arcát, akik mosolyogva nézték. Persze a két mosoly között olyan hatalmas különbség volt, amiről a fiú tanulmányt tudott volna írni. Lassan körülnézett, és megállapította, hogy a varázslat tényleg működik. Már nem csak a négy Istennőt látta, hanem a körülöttük álló fekete hakamát és kimonót viselő alakokat is. Néhányukon fehér haori is volt, aminek valami jelentősége lehetett. Az biztos volt, hogy náluk különösebb szerzeteket nem látott. Amikor Bell a Halálistenekről mesélt neki, azt hitte, hogy egytől egyig fenyegető, de nagyjából egyforma figurák. Viszont a körülötte álló Shinigami-k legalább annyira különböztek egymástól, mint a két Istennő mosolya. Volt köztük, akire nagyjából ráillett az előzetes elképzelése, sőt, ha lehet mg annál is ijesztőbb volt. De a legnagyobb meglepetésére egy nő, sőt két gyerek is akadt a soraikban.  
- Na, látod már az új barátainkat? - kérdezte Urd izgatott kíváncsisággal.  
- Igen. - válaszolta Keiichi, majd gyorsan pislogott néhányat, hátha a képzelete járatja vele a bolondját. - De még mennyire…  
- Rendben, akkor most jöhet a következő fázis!  
- A következő fázis? Az meg minek?  
- Most még csak látod őket, de ahhoz, hogy halld, vagy beszélni is tudj velük, meg kell ismételni a varázslatot… - Magyarázta Urd, majd megérintette K1 fülét és az ajkát. Mikor a fiú rádöbbent, hogy ez mit jelent, egy pillanatra megszédült…  
- Nee-san? - szólította meg Bell a nővérét. - Én úgy tudtam, hogy a varázslat kombináltan hat minden érzékszervre…  
- Ja… de ezt ő nem tudta… - mondta Urd unott hangon, amiért megint elrontották a szórakozását. Keiichi-nek ekkor esett le, hogy az Istennő csak provokálta.  
- Elnézést… - szólt közbe erőltetett nyugalommal Hitsugaya. - Nem akarom megzavarni ezt a színjátékot, de rátérhetnénk a lényegre? Nem azért jöttünk ide, mert nem volt jobb dolgunk.  
- Mi lenne, ha egy tea mellett beszélnénk meg a részleteket? - vetette fel az ötletet Belldandy. - Ha már ilyen sokat fáradoztatok, hogy megmentsetek bennünket, úgy illik, hogy ezt vendéglátással viszonozzuk. Most hogy itt van mindenki…  
- Még nincs. - szólt közbe Peorth. - Rind-del együtt érkezte, de különváltunk a keresésetek közben. Mindjárt megkeresem az erőhullámai alapján… - Lehunyta a szemét, de rögtön fel is pattant, amikor meghallotta a borzalmas sikolyt.  
- Mi volt ez?! - kérdezte riadtan Keiichi, aki most először hallotta a Hollow-k sikolyát. Talán ha Urd elmeséli neki, hogy a varázslatnak köszönhetően nem csak a Shinigami-kat fogja érzékelni, akkor kétszeresen is meggondolja a dolgot. Az égen megjelenő hosszú hasadékból egy rémálomba illő alak lépett elő. Hallotta, hogy Skuld felsikolt, és ő is valami ilyesmit szeretett volna csinálni, csak a döbbenet volt az egyetlen, ami visszatartotta. Kétség sem férhetett hozzá, hogy egy Hollow-t lát. Azonban a legjobban a Shinigami-k reakcióján lepődött meg.  
- Még egy féreg… - Közölte Kenpachi megvetően. - Csináljatok vele azt, amit akartok, engem nem érdekel.  
- Még szerencse, hogy csak egy Gillian. - Renji a szörnyeteget méregette. - Még mindig többre lehet számítani tőle, mint egy sima Hollow-tól.  
- Ne így kellene felfogni… - Mordult fel Toushiro, legalább annyira Zaraki-nak szánva a szavait, mint a hatodik osztag hadnagyának. - Nem azért vagyunk itt, hogy a saját büszkeségünket fényezzük minél erősebb ellenfelek legyőzésével. A kötelességünket teljesítjük!  
- Engem ugyan nem érdekel. - morogta Zaraki, és a vállán fickándozó Yachiru-val hátat fordított. A kislány tökéletes egyensúlyérzékről tanúbizonyságot téve, lábujjhegyen állva ismét Holy Bell felé pördült.  
- Ez a Gillian izé erősebb, mint a többi Hollow? - kérdezte Urd kíváncsian. - Mi lesz már, látni akarok egy igazi Shinigami akciót.  
- Nem azért vagyunk itt, hogy téged szórakoztassunk! - kiabálta Ikkaku hisztérikus hangon az ezüstfehér hajú Istennőnek. - Engem senki nem ugráltathat ilyen söpredék ellen! - A nyomatékosítás kedvéért dobbantott egyet a lábával.  
- Mi a baj, Kopasz? Csak nem beijedtél? - gúnyolódott Urd mézesmázos hangon. A tar Shinigami hüvelykujjával kipattintotta a Zanpakutou-ját a hüvelyéből.  
- Minek neveztél…? - Kérdezte remegő hangon, és tett egy lépést előre, a gúnyosan mosolygó Istennő felé, aki színpadiasan remegni kezdet.  
- Elég legyen ebből! - lépett közéjük Hitsugaya, mielőtt még elmérgesedett volna a helyzet. A fiatal Halálisten legszívesebben mindkettőt bezáratta volna egy cellába. Azonban ezt egyedül Ikkaku-val tehette volna meg, vele is csak akkor, ha visszatértek a Soul Society-ba. - Madarame… Nem mondhatsz olyat, hogy nem akarsz harcolni! Ez tűrhetetlen…  
- De hát Taicho… - gügyögte Matsumoto olyan mosollyal, amiből a felettese rögtön tudta, hogy nem érdemes végighallgatni a mondandóját. - Te sem töröd magad azért, hogy elintézd a Menos-t! Nem fair, hogy más osztagba tartozó Shinigami-t ugráltatsz, mikor annak jelen van a kapitánya is.  
- Igazán?! - Kérdezte vontatottan Toushiro, akinek egyre jobban rángatózott a szemöldöke. Olyan ideges volt, hogy félő volt, pillanatokon belül felrobban. - Matsumoto, azonnal töröld le azt a vigyort képedről!  
- Kit neveztél te kopasznak? - kérdezte közben suttogva, de nem kevésbé elmebajos hangon, mint korábban Ikkaku Urd-ot, a fiatal kapitány feje fölött. Az Istennő némán formálta ajkaival a választ: „téged".  
- Hagyd csak, Ikkaku-san. - Mondta Renji unott hangon. - Majd ha kap egy cero-t a szeme közé, akkor térden állva fog könyörögni, hogy mentsük meg.  
- Urd, nem gondolod, hogy vissza kellene fognod magad? - kérdezte Peorth a barátnőjét, aki erre nem is reagálva ásítást imitált. A helyzet néhány másodperc alatt odáig fajult, hogy majdnem mindenki kiabált valakivel. Ikkaku és Renji felváltva vitatkoztak Urd-dal, Peorth-ból is kibújt a kisördög, és Hitsugaya-t kezdte faggatni a Shinigami Taicho-k tekintélyéről. Matsumoto közben odébbállt, és a rémülten sikoltozó Skuld-ot kezdte vigasztalni, aki az első alkalmasnak vélt személy mögé bújt. K1-nek fogalma sem volt, miért használja a kis Istennő fedezéknek, de nagyon nem tetszett neki a dolog. Belldandy tétován nézett jobbra-balra, de képtelen volt eldönteni, hogy mit is kellene tennie. Szerette volna megoldani a rengeteg felmerülő problémát, csak az pillanatok alatt olyan nagyra terebélyesedett, hogy azt sem volt könnyű eldönteni, hol is kezdje. Pedig általában kiváló érzéke volt a viták elsimításához. A nővérére nézett, aki látszólag nagyon jól szórakozott, miközben egyszerre két Shinigami-val is veszekedett. -_Jaj, Urd… - _gondolta magában, és már épp rá akart szólni, hogy legyen kedvesebb az új ismerőseikkel, amikor hangos, öntelt nevetés vonta el a figyelmét. A hahota Peorth-hoz tartozott, aki épp az alacsony, fehér hajú, és láthatóan kissé zaklatott Shinigami-val társalgott. A kezével pedig egyértelműen a fiú magasságát firtató mozdulatokat tett. Bell nem először érezte úgy, hogy a testvéreivel eltöltött hosszabb időszak kissé megváltoztatta az első osztályú Istennőt. Aki azért előtte is megérte a pénzét. Viszont úgy vélte, hogy rá azért valamivel jobban lehet hatni mit Urd-ra. Már éppen oda akart menni hozzá, amikor a rémisztő sikoly ismét felhangzott, eszébe juttatva ezzel a hatalmas, Gillian-nak nevezett Hollow jelenlétét. Sajnos ezzel egyedül volt, mert a többiek egyszerűen túl elfoglaltak voltak ahhoz, hogy törődjenek vele. Néhány kivétellel… Ilyen volt például Skuld, aki hangosan sírni kezdett. Az Istennő szívesen megvigasztalta volna, de sajnos nem volt rá ideje. Először meg akart védelmezni mindenkit…  
Holy Bell a magasba emelkedett, egy szavakban ki nem fejezhető, de hihetetlenül részletes egyeztetés után, ami közte, és Belldandy között zajlott. Az Angyal szinte abban a pillanatba értette a terv lényegét, hogy megfogalmazódott úrnője fejében. Egy erős pajzs felállításáról volt szó, ami elhárította volna a Hollow támadásait. Sietniük kellett, mert a bestia lassan eltátotta a pofáját. Az erőtér, amit Bell először megidézett, csak egy rögtönzött mágikus program volt, mivel a támadás túlságosan váratlanul érte. Most viszont, a támogató Angyalának segítségével létrehozhatott egy sokkal hatékonyabb védőernyőt.  
Volt még valaki, Skuld-on kívül, aki nagyon is tisztában volt a Gillian jelenlétével. A kialakult heves vitából nem volt hajlandó kivenni a részét. Egyszerűen nem találta méltónak a rangjához, mint ahogy azt sem, hogy elgondolkozzon azon, vajon a számtalan fél közül melyiknek van igaza. Meg sem kísérelte bevetni a kapitányi erélyét, mivel biztos volt benne, hogy a jelenlévők úgy sem fognák fel a szavaiban rejlő értelmet. Nem voltak nemesek, ezért ez nem is várta el tőlük... Mindezek ellenére példát kellett mutatnia nekik a helyes viselkedésből, még akkor is, ha soha nem értik meg annak szükségességét. Az új szövetségeseikről még nem alakított ki véleményt, de az eddigiek alapján nem sokban különböztek a köznéptől. Ami határozottan zavarta, hogy az egyikük leplezetlen szemtelenséggel a keresztnevén szólította. Igazi nemeshez méltóan azonban úgy tett, mintha észre sem venné a sértéseket. Mivel a magát Urd-nak nevező nő nem volt az alárendeltje, nem is várt el tőle semmi hasonlót.  
Ezeken kívül még egy nagyon fontos szempont volt, ami meghatározta Kuchiki Byakuya minden egyes cselekedetét, mióta erre a küldetésre elindult. A parancs, amelyet a Gotei 13 legfelsőbb vezetőjétől kapott. Szintén a nemesi büszkesége volt az, ami miatt mindenek felett ragaszkodott a parancs betartásához. Ez pedig kimondta, hogy együtt kell működnie Yggdrasil Isteneinek itteni képviselőivel, és a lehető legminimálisabbra csökkenteni a Fujiwara Takumi által a két nép közötti neutrális állapotra gyakorolt hatást.  
Ezúttal is a kötelességének engedelmeskedve néhány kimért lépéssel eltávolodott a veszekedés résztvevőitől. Egy röpke pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, mielőtt a Menos Grande-re nézett, és felemelte a kezét.  
-_**Harmincharmadik pusztító módszer, Soukat… - **_váratlanul elhallgatott, pedig nem volt szokása félbeszakítani a megkezdett Kidou-t. Leengedte a kezét, és tűntetően elfordult a Gillian-tól. A következő pillanatban egy holdsarló alakú kékesfehér energiaív találta el hátulról a Menos-t, és szó szerint kettévágta. A jelenség kivétel nélkül mindenki figyelmét magára vonta, a veszekedés lármája helyén pedig csak döbbent csend maradt. A hatalmas Hollow pillanatok alatt semmivé lett.  
- Ez meg mi volt? - kérdezte Keiichi, akinek még mindig káprázott a szeme attól, hogy a fénybe nézett. Ez annyit jelentett, hogy Urd-ék varázslatának van kellemetlen mellékhatása is. A válasz, egy a szinte semmiből ott termő alak képében érkezett.  
- Huh, ez aztán közel volt! - mondta a Shinigami ruhát viselő srác, majd meglepetten körülnézett. - Yo! - vakkantotta, miközben a vállára dobta hatalmas kardját, ami leginkább egy túlméretezett konyhakésre emlékeztette K1-t. Egy jelentősen túlméretezett konyhakésre… - Éreztem én, hogy sokan vagytok, de ez… E… ez… Ez meg mi?! - kiáltotta rémülten az épp akkor leereszkedő Holy Bell-re mutatva. Szegény Angyalnak a „Torishoujo" után ez már végképp sok volt. Egy pillanatig megszeppenten nézte a falfehér arcú, narancssárga hajú Shinigami-t, aztán eltörött nála a mécses, és kristályként ragyogó könnycseppeket hullatva repült vissza Belldandy-hoz. Az Istennő próbálta azzal megnyugtatni, hogy átöleli, de az Angyal egyetlen pillanatnyi tétovázás nélkül, egy fénylő villanásban eltűnt. Hiába próbálta megvigasztalni, hogy ez csak egy félreértés volt, a zaklatott Bell nem figyelt rá. Ennek ellenére biztos volt benne, hogy hamarosan megnyugszik, és akkor tisztázhatják a kilétét mindenki előtt. Addig is egy vidám mosollyal próbálta oldani a kínos pillanatot.  
- Ki… ki… ki ez? - kérdezte a nevetéstől fulladozó Urd.  
- „Csak a házi bohócunk"… - morogta fásult hangon Hitsugaya. - Kurosaki Ichigo.  
A hízelgőnek egyáltalán nem nevezhető titulussal ellátott fiú továbbra is értetlenül pislogott. Biztos volt benne, hogy egy pillanattal korábban még látta a fehér szárnyakkal rendelkező jelenést, de az rögtön eltűnt, amikor odarepült a barna hajú, különös hajtincseket viselő lányhoz. Nem is volt megfelelő kifejezés az eltűnés, mert az egész olyan volt, mintha beleolvadt volna.  
- Hé… ti is láttátok ezt? - kérdezte bizonytalanul. Senki nem válaszolt, és szinte csak sajnálkozó pillantásokat kapott. - Mi ütött belétek srácok? Az előbb itt repült egy… - a szeme sarkából látta, hogy a jobb oldalán leérkezik a földre Rind. Egyre jobban zavarta, hogy senki nem szól hozzá. - Mi van már, valami rosszat tettem? - Soi-Fong és Takahiro is megjelent mellette. A kapitánynő gyanakodva méregette, mire ő igyekezett a lehető legártatlanabb képet vágni. Egyáltalán nem értette, hogy miért viselkednek így vele, hisz épp az előbb intézett el egy Menos-t. Ezért minimum köszönet járt volna, nem hallgatás. Már épp mondani akart valamit dühében, amikor a barna hajú lány odasétált hozzá. Valamiért szörnyen kínosan kezdte érezni magát a mosolyától. A homlokán ahhoz hasonló kék színű szimbólum volt, mint amilyen Rind-nek is. A lány néhány lépéssel megállt előtte, majd meghajolt felé.  
Ezek után Ichigo már végképp semmit nem értett… 


End file.
